The World
by BettyBotter08
Summary: "This can often be a card of completion. You've worked hard, and you are almost to the "finish line" in some way." But Bacchus' reoccurring nightmares have him feeling otherwise. To the point of seeking out a Fairy Tail card mage for some... assistance. Rated M for suggestive and adult situations, graphic language and imagery. [COMPLETE, but doing some fine tuning/editing]
1. Prologue

**The World**

Prologue

(Before the Grand Magic Games)

The women snickered behind their fair hands as he stood there in shame. They had stripped him down to his small clothes and were demanding him to remove that as well. He pressed himself into the corner of the crude shack they made him live in.

"I-I do not want to." He meekly protested, but they only giggled more.

"But Jian, you said you wanted new clothes. You have to take your old ones off before you put new ones on." Something dangerous seemed to sweeten the older girl's tone. He knew better than to defy her when she spoke like that. Reluctantly, he slipped his last garment down his legs and tried uselessly to cover himself.

"Does that feel better? Being out of those dirty rags?" It was the younger one that spoke now. "I bet you would like a nice hot bath, too." While her voice sounded more genuinely sweet, Lim was just as, if not more so, dangerous as Lin. He could only nod as he looked at the floor, trying to keep them from seeing the tears that had begun to well in his eyes. Lin grabbed his face in an iron grip then, forcing him to face her.

"I did not hear your answer Jian. You are going to have to speak up." She held tighter to his chin. The bruises would come by morning. He winced and tried to speak, but his lips and mouth were dry. Seeming to also take note of such, Lin placed one thumb on each side of his bottom lip and tugged in opposite directions, causing the skin to split open and bleed. Instinctively he yelped and tried to back away, desperately trying to pull his head from her grasp, yet she held tight. He was just a small boy, weak from starvation after all. A small whine was all he could muster after he finished his wriggling.

"Now look what you have done. You got your dirty blood on my dress." Her hand released him with a push, sending him to fall backward on the dirt floor onto his bare behind. Timidly he looked and sure enough, there was a small droplet on her white silk sleeve.

"Pity. You had only just gotten this dress, too." Lim shook her head with a smile upon her lips. "I wonder what mother will say." Fear gripped the poor boy's entire being, rattling inside him at the mention of Lady Heng. He began to tremble at the thought of what punishment would be given for ruining Lin's new dress.

"Look Lim, he is shaking all over." She laughed as she stood up.

"His soul is probably shaking, too." Her sister stood as well. The wicked grins they donned could have stopped his heart had it not been pounding so hard in his ears. The shadows on their faces began to darken until only the gleam of their smiles shone through. Soon enough, the sisters were growing, larger and larger, into monstrous shadows. "Jian." Their voices were distorted and deep. In horror he watched as the figures loomed toward him slowly. Their laughter echoed all around him, the shack walls were gone and he was steadily becoming surrounded by darkness. _No. No please. I'll be good._ He couldn't speak. _Please. _He put his arms up in front of his face and leaned back. Something grabbed his wrists and tried to pry his arms apart. _I'll be good!_ But still they persisted, eventually succeeding in spreading his arms apart, holding them tightly so that he could not cover himself again. He began to scream as the shadows overtook him, surrounding him, drowning him. Despite the choking blackness, he continued to cry out and try to free himself.

"Bacchus." The shadows said. "Bacchus." They repeated. _Bacchus? Who's Bacchus?_ "BACCHUS." The voice boomed again. _Am I Bacchus?_ "Wake up you idiot!" Something cold suddenly washed over him then.

His eyes shot open as he gasped sharply as if taking a breath for the first time after nearly drowning. Slowly his foggy vision cleared as he glanced around trying to take in his surroundings. He was in the guildhall. On the guildhall floor more precisely, and with both of his arms securely held by Rocker and War Cry. Blinking, he shook his head, trying to get grasp what was happening when someone knelt down to meet him face to face.

"Master." He gave a slow grin (in relief, truly) but the man did not return it.

"You idiot." Goldmine frowned, looking up at someone standing behind him. He gave a curt nod and his friends released his arms.

"Dreaming again, huh?" Bacchus said after shrugging to loosen up his arms. The grin became a small smirk as he hung his head, closing his eyes. Absently, he rubbed at his aching biceps and shoulders. _The boys held me down good._

"You were screaming this time." Goldmine looked on, never truly showing it outwardly, but undoubtedly with some worry.

"Screaming?" This was new. A dull ache pounded in his chest as he flexed his hands and rotated his shoulders once more to rid himself of the stiffness. _I was screaming then, too. _He sluggishly realized, suppressing a shudder.

"This is the fourth time this week Bacchus." His guild master said with a heavy sigh. Though he knew Goldmine wasn't entirely upset with him, he also knew that he had sleepwalked himself into the guild's main dining area and made a bigger mess than just a few broken tables. Again.

"Guess I'm wild even when I sleep." Was all he said with a light laugh, though with a little bitterness, too. Goldmine stood up and extended his hand down. Taking it, and standing himself up, Bacchus followed him out of the guildhall, but not before giving his fellow guild members thumbs up and a wink in gratitude. It seemed to ease them.

They were silent for a bit, walking side-by-side back to his home. These night terrors of his were getting worse. There was no doubt about it. It wasn't always the same dream either, but it usually involved the same girls. _Lin and Lim._ Something rattled in his chest when he thought of their names.

_It was like this last year, too. And the year before that..._ They continued on until they reached the front of Bacchus' complex.

"Thanks for the escort service." He broke the silence only to be answered with a soft grunt. "Goodnight, Master." He said giving another nonchalant grin. It was just as he turned to walk up the steps that Goldmine finally spoke.

"There is a mage that might be able to help you with your… problem." The older man seemed to hesitate with that last word, causing the grin on the Palm Mage's face to fall uncharacteristically. Before he could protest, Goldmine spoke again. "These incidents are getting worse Bacchus. You've been drinking a lot, too."

"I always drink a lot." Bacchus pivoted to half-face Goldmine. He quirked an eyebrow smartly, but the prominent frown on his guild-founder's face was grave enough to silently tell him this was not a man to be fooled.

"So you noticed that." He frowned back.

"Just because you can drink a lot, doesn't mean we can't notice when you're suddenly drinking more." The older man sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You haven't gone on any jobs lately either."

"I'm flattered you've been paying so much attention to me." That earned an annoyed glare. He let off some and waited for him to continue.

"The others are worried about you, too." They looked directly at each other now. "You haven't been yourself since you came back from your last job."

He recalled something then, and broke from the old man's gaze. _Tch. _He found the cobbled street to be more interesting to look at. "Just had some trouble is all." They met gazes again before he tried once more to retreat into his home and end the uncomfortable conversation.

"There is a mage named Cana Alberona. She is a Fairy Tail wizard." That stopped him. "They say she is a card reader of sorts. Maybe she can help you resolve whatever it is keeping you, and me, from getting some decent rest." The name had shocked him. Sure, he'd heard of Fairy Tail, back when they were the number one guild in all of Fiore. Everyone knew them. But those days were done when the guild's star members vanished just over seven years ago. Frankly, he was surprised the guild still existed. Then again, rumor was that the missing mages returned from out of the blue just recently alive and well. Another curious piece about them become immortal and ageless had been tacked on, but he found that difficult to believe of such a guild. Refocusing on the current moment, he and Goldmine only looked at each other for a moment before reaching a silent understanding. Despite wanting to or not, he would seek out this card wizard and consult with her. With a nod Bacchus watched as his guild master continued on down the block before finally withdrawing himself into the building and to his apartment. _Fairy Tail's Cana Alberona, huh? My soul is shaking._ A smile curled onto his lips as he finally entered his home.


	2. Souvenir

**Chapter One**

**Souvenir**

There was something he needed to do, something he was supposed to remember. He had been looking for someone when he stumbled upon a clearly rowdy sounding bar. How could he resist? Just a few drinks couldn't hurt. Entering, he immediately found more than a few very high-spirited people racing around and causing a ruckus all over the small tavern. _Wild._ He smirked when he glanced about, noting the other patrons. It was just after he was served his drink that he spotted a young woman sitting (more slouching than sitting really) two tables down. Across from her, two others had fallen from their seats in defeat. _Now this is my kind of woman_. He stood and made his way over and sat in front of her, issuing his challenge. Onlookers immediately expressed their concern fervently, telling him that he didn't know what he was getting himself into, asking if he knew whom he was dealing with. _Who __**she**__ is? Don't they know who __**I**__ am?_ He smiled deviously as they began.

After an hour, her arm couldn't keep steady as she filled his glass, causing some of the alcohol to spill onto his hand. There wasn't any possible way she could last much longer. Though he did have to admit that she was holding on better than he thought she would, but there wasn't a man (or woman for that matter) alive that could surpass him when drinks were involved.

Easily, Bacchus gulped down the drink. There was frustration mingled in with the woman's glazed eyes and a devilish part of him was proud to know he had been responsible for it. He downed the half-filled cup easily and put his glass in front of her once more. She was amazed, clearly, but also not very pleased to see that he had yet to succumb to her tolerance. He glanced up and down her shapely and immodestly dressed body as she attempted to pour him another. Something about this fiery woman serving him a drink sent a chill down his back. She was beautiful in a feral and defiant way. If she lasted through another drink, he considered inviting her back to his room for the night. Then again, it could just be the alcohol in his system giving him such ideas and decided against it. Instead he filled her cup and waiting for her to drink. But, before she could even raise the glass to her lips, she toppled from her seat. It could have been that she leaned too far back, or maybe she had truly reached her limit, but either way, the beauty beside him went from sitting beside him, eyes afire with passion and unbreakable tenacity, to lying dazed on the floor in the blink of his drunken eye. _What a shame. I thought she would have done better._ He couldn't help but laugh loudly at the sight and finished her drink for her in victory.

Everyone around them stopped and gaped at the spectacle of the brunette sprawled out on the floor. It only made him laugh once again and stand. Now wavering quite a bit himself, he decided it was time to go. There was still that something he needed to do after all. Not a single pair of eyes weren't on him when on a sudden whim, decided he needed a prize to commemorate the night. His prize however was the final straw for his astonished audience as the two older men from before challenged him now. They were yelling something about looking down on their guild too much or something of that sort. _This is a guild?_ He was about to turn to get a better look at the patrons, when out of nowhere he instinctively ducked. The men were attacking him it would seem. _Fine. Let's have some more fun._ He only smirked as he bounced back up and placed a hand on either of their faces. Magic pulsed throughout his body, concentrating into his palms. The feeling made them tingle and a small shiver went down his exposed back. They had no time to protest before he fell back, slamming them both backward and hard into the wooden floor. The lively atmosphere went from carefree to silent to tense after that as Bacchus suddenly he found himself face to face with a familiar scarlet-haired woman.

"Erza!" He hiccupped, though she only waved her hand in front of her face.

"You stink." _She was always one for being frank_. He chuckled to himself. The urge to fight was rising in him again. It had been a while since he had a good fight and Erza was always the most entertaining sparring partner he'd encountered. Another tremor tickled through him, as he opened and closed his hands in excitement. She confirmed that she was participating in the Grand Magic Games and so once again on an impulsive whim he decided to blurt out that he would also be joining in. Hopefully Master wouldn't mind that he enlisted himself, despite that he was not really there to compete in the first place. After War Cry's crushing defeat, however, Master did mention something about reserve members.

After a short moment he could tell that Erza was in no brawling mood and decided he'd best move on. Her lack of enthusiasm when she responded to his guild's cheer only confirmed such and killed his temporary rush of adrenaline. Stumbling somewhat, he made his way out the door.

"They should be around here somewhere." He muttered to himself as he swayed down the block. "Fairy Tail." The name made him snigger and hiccup again. He hadn't even made it much further when he ran into his plainly displeased guild master.

"Bacchus, what are you doing?"

"Just having some fun before finding that Fairy Tail woman." He twirled his keepsake around his finger. The shock on Goldmine's face was evident. _I guess even old men get bashful._

"Where did you get that?" The question came harshly.

"Eh? This? I won if off some woman in that bar." He jabbed his thumb to point behind him. "She held up for quite a while, that one. I'm surprised she lasted so long!" He hooted.

"You idiot!" Goldmine snatched the garment from his hand, looking it over and crumpled it up in a fist.

"Eh?" Bacchus blinked and frowned at the sight of his treasure being treated so roughly.

"Do you know who was in that bar?" His master rubbed the bridge of his nose where his tinted glasses rested.

"Hum? Said they were some guild. Erza was there though. Wonder- Ooo!" He realized with a start.

"Yes, none other than Fairy Tail. And this prize you _won_…" Goldmine threw the garment at his face. "Belongs to Cana." The older man just shook his head before turning around. "Tough luck, kid." Were his final words as he left Bacchus to stand there on the sidewalk, simply dumbfounded. _Damnit._

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the views! I'm going to try and update this at least once a week, if not every time I finish at least one chapter. This chapter was fun to write even though it's short and really just Bacchus' side of how he and Cana met. Anyway, hope you guys liked it!**


	3. A Reading

**Chapter Two**

**A Reading**

There was no word or phrase to describe how… how… how **furious** she was when Master left her in the room with _him_. Cana was more than glad that Elfman had been victorious against the man rocking back in his chair, balancing with his feet on the table. But that didn't mean she wanted to see him! _This could be a great moment for me to gloat. But still, Master, how could you betray me?_ She could feel a headache coming from how tightly she had been clenching her teeth and rubbing at her temples. His gazed was focused on her she knew, but her own eyes stayed fixated on the door Makarov had exited just a moment before. Suddenly, Bacchus moved his feet, letting his chair slam down onto the floor. He had forgone his armor and was wearing something that surprisingly actually covered his torso. It was a plain tunic with long sleeves the same color of purple as his armor and buttoned in the front at the collar. Though his garment had cuffed sleeves that nearly covered half his hands, she was still able to note the bandages wrapped around his hands and leading up to his wrists and possibly further. It was easy to tell that like him, the clothing had come from the south. Though mostly plain, it really was a fine ensemble and had a nice, clean look to it and seemed to suit him well despite the slightly loose fit. _Pity. Such a waste to cover a nice physique like his with those baggy clothes though._

"See something you like?" He spoke through a haughty grin, catching her off guard. The arrogance in his voice made her bristle and quickly recall her anger. It took quite a bit of resistance to keep from pummeling his head into the table.

"Tch." She scoffed, crossing her arms and turning her sights to elsewhere.

"Oi." He called to her and again she ignored him. From the corner of her eye she could tell he was getting restless. He shifted in his seat so that he had his head propped up in a hand that rested on the table as his other hand impatiently drummed against the table's surface. They were quiet for another moment before he gave a grunt and pulled something from his side, a gourd with the symbol for alcohol. Easily, the cork popped from the opening and with his eyes still focused on her, he took a drink and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Cana became a little anxious herself when he tilted the gourd up once more.

"Want some?" He offered. To that, she glowered and finally faced him.

"Not from you." She spat.

"Ah. The wild lady speaks." A grin curled his lips as he drank again. "Though you seemed a little more receptive of me just last night."

"_The lady _also wants her top that you stole back." That only made him laugh and in turn, her more agitated.

Despite that she knew it wasn't a contest, Cana still felt as if she'd lost a small game by giving in and speaking. _Again. I lost again damn it._

"Can't do that." He wagged a finger with the hand holding the gourd. "Won it fair and square you see."

"Liar!" Her hands slammed down hard onto the table as she stood up, looming over him. If Bacchus had been startled by the sudden outburst he didn't show it. He did however, put his drink away. "That was my favorite top." She muttered as she settled back into her seat, keeping her eyes fixed on him all the while. It was a present Gildarts left for her before leaving on his latest trip, but he didn't need to know that.

"Why would I lie?" The way his eyebrow twitched irritated her. All she wanted to do was smack them off his smug face.

"Because you're a cheat." Cana huffed, crossing her arms once more. The look she was giving him was deadly, but he seemed unmoved by it.

"I beat you fair and square, girl. Unless," he paused, giving her a thoughtful look. "You would like to try again?" He was taunting her, but not in an as arrogant of a way as before. _If he'd come here just to brag, Master wouldn't have even bothered to take up whatever request he had or even get me here in the first place. There's something he wants._ Still giving him her best scowl, they sat there for a moment in silence save for his fingers still drumming against the table. _Just can't stay still, hm?_

Feeling a bit more confident in discovering that she had the upper hand, she sat up straighter and studied him a little closer. It took her a second because it was so subtle, but Cana noticed his eyes searching around her as well. His gaze returned to the bag hanging on the back of her chair a few times, lingering on it. Taking the hint, she reached behind and grabbed the fuzzy item, putting it onto the table. That got another twitch from his eyebrow, as he seemed to watch her more intently. He watched her like an animal poised to attack as she slowly pulled a familiar deck from a familiar pocket and began to slide the cards around in her hands. Even a lack-witted idiot could have noticed the way he tried to indifferently straighten out and twist his body sideways so as to not face her directly while she began to shuffle. The smugness had nearly vanished from his face as well. _Here for a reading then? _She looked closely at him, still shuffling her cards. He seemed annoyed that she was taking her time and yet hesitant to demand she do otherwise. Something had unsettled the large man before her and now it was her own curiosity that quirked her brow.

"What was it you wanted to know?" Cana asked so matter-of-factly. He only gave a sideways glance. Her eyes narrowed, but in more of a coy manner. It was Bacchus' turn to not answer as he simply sat there watching as she continued to move deliberately. The laughter had been extinguished from his deep red eyes, leaving them to appear much more threatening than she'd seen them. _I think he's suffered enough for now._ Cana stilled her hands and gently placed the deck beside her, waiting. It was his turn to speak, though he was obviously struggling with his words. After a moment of stillness, he'd decided.

"I heard you could help me interpret a dream." The corner of his mouth twitched. It was easy to see that this was a difficult subject for him and after seeing the kind of beastly strength he was capable of, she decided it was best she tread lightly_._

"Having some trouble sleeping?" Cana smirked at him trying to remain casual, but Bacchus' mood had reversed completely as he now only looked at her unamused. _Not so wild now, huh?_ "So this dream," she picked her cards up again pretending to ignore his cold stare, "care to explain more about it?"

"Not much to say." He turned to face her fully, leaning back with his arms crossed. "It's been a reoccurring dream for… some time now."

"I see. Can you tell me more about it?" Her deft hands split and shuffled the cards as she spoke. When the only answer she gained was a stern frown, she stopped and held the deck firmly. "If you don't tell me about it, I won't be able to do a thorough interpretation." He stayed silent. "Fine." She said, frustrated.

Wanting to be finished with him and move on from their forced chat, she drew three cards and placed them facedown on the table. She noted how Bacchus' jaw tensed with every card she turned over. Her brows knotted together as she pieced together the meaning of them. _Nine of Swords, Justice reversed and The Star._ They made sense as a general order of acceptance, but the meaning without the context would be difficult to explain.

"What is it?" The palm mage was clearly growing more impatient with her.

"They're pretty obvious as a general occurrence, but it is strange how they were drawn. It's almost **too** typical for them to come in that order. However without knowing what your dream is, I cannot tell you how they relate to you or how you can interpret the dream itself." He frowned openly at her then, and glanced over at the door.

"Then tell me what they mean and I'll figure it out myself." His attitude was helping her remember why she was so furious with him in the first place. _Might as well. The sooner I can get out of here, the better. _Deciding to dismiss his ignorance, she continued on.

"This card here is the nine of swords." She touched the card with a single finger, drawing his attention to it. "The card itself is the embodiment of a nightmare. The position is how it is relevant to your life. Possibly meaning that this nightmare of yours is of real events." Somehow his frown only deepened. "This one," Cana touched the next card, "is Justice, but it is reversed. This spot is the lesson the dream is trying to teach you. And this one, Justice, is in the reversed position. That indicates that whatever wrongs you dream of will not be settled in a desirable way. There will be unfairness in your resolution so to say, but a resolution regardless." There was something dark about the way he looked now. Cana found she was somewhat hesitant to continue when she observed that the red of his eyes had turned to the color of dark blood.

"And the last one?" He looked directly at her now. The intensity in his expression unsettled her somewhat as she placed her finger on the final card.

"The Star. It's a beacon of hope. Your dream may lead down a dark past with an outcome you may not like, but there is something good to come from it all. You just need to look closer." She finished, looking up at him. His fingers still tapped against the table, as if waiting for her to continue. When she didn't, he steadied his fingers and rubbed at the side of his neck.

"Is that all then?" He asked her.

"That's all." She nodded, receiving a grunt in response.

Some of the unease had lifted from his face, but it was plain that he was not satisfied with her reading. _Tch. What do I care?_ Quickly, Cana gathered up her cards and slipped them back into their place in her bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Well then, if that's all you wanted, I'll be on my way." She turned from him and made way to the door. For a reason she could not explain, she glanced over her shoulder at him. He was sitting there, in a slouched position, his look clearly frustrated, a little sad even. Her hand was on the handle, ready to turn it and walk out when she sighed, turning to speak to him. Her mouth opened almost involuntarily. "You look like you could use a drink." As if woken from his trance the smirk he had on before the reading returned to his lips and she couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Hm." He turned his attention to her, giving a half grin.

"C'mon, there's this indoor pool I heard about and I need to win my top back too, right?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for the follows and views! It's technically Friday, so I can upload this for you guys! I wish I could upload more chapters and faster, but alas life is keeping me busy. That, and I keep writing further chapters instead of going chronologically... I promise if I can actually get this whole thing pieced together and finished, the second it's complete I'll just upload it all at once! Anywho, again, I really hope those of you reading this enjoyed this chapter! Until next week!**


	4. Journey

**Chapter 3**

**Journey**

He'd woken up on his own this time and somewhat thankfully in his home and not the guildhall after being splashed with ice cold water. Still, his whole body was drenched in sweat and he shivered. Whispers had followed him from his nightmare as he looked around quickly trying to pinpoint where they were coming from. Fear had been seeded deeply in him and made him tremble uncontrollably to the point of his teeth clacking together. The whispers seemed to come from behind him suddenly and instinctually he turned to attack. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness of his room and revealed that the only thing he succeeded in destroying was his bed's headboard. His heart was pounding a loud beat in his chest as he tried to calm his breathing. _That damn woman._ He thought of the card mage he met with during The Games a few months prior. _Some help she was._ He stood up and after slipping into his shoes went to splash his face with some water.

The moon was full enough to illuminate his way to the basin he kept in the far corner of his room. A small mirror was hanging on the wall behind it. Reluctantly he looked at himself, noting the bags beginning to worsen under his eyes and the black dots that reminded him of his nightmare. Tenderly, he touched them and gave a bitter grin. Bacchus grunted and splashed more water onto his face, reaching for the washcloth he kept on the table next to it only to touch a bare surface. He felt around some and jumped back when he felt something familiar. His eyes confirmed what his hands felt and the fear he thought had disappeared returned in an instant. He'd forgotten he'd left it there. Trying once more to steady his breathing, he picked up the ornate comb that was sitting in place of his face towel. Gently he touched it, running his fingers over every ridge and curve. Even in the darkness he knew the immeasurable detail of it from memory. The delicate golden teeth, the small round pearls embedded in the delicate red flowers… and then the blood that dripped from it. Her face suddenly flashed in his memory. Tried as he might, there was no stopping the rest of that moment from coming as he recalled the rest of _her_. The inhuman way her broken and mangled body lay there on the floor and how her still open eyes looked up at him made him sick. He felt as if he were that scared child again, standing over her with her comb drenched in her blood in his hands. It had been so long since he recollected _that night_. There had been a fire in the background, but he wasn't sure how it happened or how he got there. It was always the foggiest part of his childhood. All he could ever remember was this woman he did not know and the sticky blood on his hands and feet. Bacchus was shocked when a tear dropped onto his hand and quickly wiped his eyes. _Damnit._ His whole body shook again and found it was difficult to keep from breaking the item in his palms. _Why now? Who was that woman?_ He'd often ask himself, but knew there was no way he could answer it. The only way was to… _No._ Quickly the idea was shut down. He knew the consequences he and other would face if he even tried returning.

Gingerly he placed the comb back onto the side table and picked the washcloth up from the floor where it must have fallen. Morning was still a few hours off, but Bacchus already knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. Even if he could, would he even want to? Before, he would have turned to drinking, which used to give him a dreamless sleep. But now it only made the nightmares worse. Still, he found he wanted something strong.

The only thing was, he was out of any kind of drink, strong or otherwise, and knew that not a single shop was open for him to find some. So he sat there in the dark on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. _Maybe I ought to have told her the dream. Probably would have helped._ After a while he gave a frustrated groan as he stood and pulled his hair back into its typical style securing the white cloth over it. His armor felt heavier as he fastened that on as well. Must be from the lack of sleep he decided. Now in routine, he gathered up his usual items into a sack and slung it over his shoulder. A second thought made him search for a piece of paper and scribble a note onto it. There was a detour he had to take now. No matter, he would still be early.

The streets were hardly lit as he made way toward the station. He usually wasn't one to travel by train. He'd always enjoyed walking where he needed to go if he had the time to spare. It gave him the chance to meet the locals, hear their side of the story and their tales (both the true and exaggerated), and experience their lives if only briefly. He could relate with them, these working people. He understood their complaints about how hard they work for the little that they're paid. Many of them, he's found, complain and gripe, but it would be a lie if they said they didn't love their work. Some were not so lucky. Even those people he enjoyed listening to. Either way, nothing was better than having a drink or two or more with them. It reminded him of the good there was in this life. He felt at home sitting with them, knowing that they couldn't give a damn about who he was or where he came from. Most of the time the only thing they seemed to care about was who was taking care of the tab. _Just like the boys at the guild._ He couldn't help but laugh thinking about them.

It wasn't a long walk since his town wasn't very big, so by the time he arrived, the sun had not even begun to rise yet, though the sky at least was starting to lighten some. He found he was still too early for the first train much to his disappointment. Not even a single worker had come around yet. Part of him was stubborn enough to skip the ride and walk, but the limited supplies in his bag and the convenience of transportation called to him. Unwilling to weigh out the options, he simply sat on the empty bench outside the building and waited.

Though clearly he knew where he was headed and what he wanted to know, exactly how he would get his answers wasn't well defined. It wasn't as if they weren't on good terms the last they saw each other. In truth, he thought they'd gotten along well at the king's royal ball after the games. Why was it so difficult then to ask for a favor? _Tch. I'll figure it out eventually._ He crossed his arms and reclined into the bench some, thinking up ways to go about this personal quest of his.

He must have fallen asleep, despite it feeling as if he only blinked, because the sound of people and a train's horn startled him awake. Raising his head, he rubbed at his sore neck. With a quick glance at the time board, he was glad to see he had not missed the train. Slowly he stood and reached for his bag, only…

"Eh?" He opened it up, noting how much lighter his luggage was. His food was gone. It wasn't a lot, just some dried pieces of meat and fruit and a bit of old bread, but it was enough to annoy him. In vain he glanced about, trying to see if the culprit was stupid enough to be in the area still. Unsurprised, none of the people seemed to have a guilty enough face for him to approach. At least, not until he spied a gaunt, lonely boy with a heel of bread in his hand, walking in the exact opposite direction of where he sat. Quickly Bacchus stood and walked over to the little thief.

"Hey kid." He grabbed the boy's shoulder. The poor thing froze in his grasp and dropped the bread he'd taken a bite out of. When he turned him around, the boy flinched as if waiting to be struck. There was a small pang of pity he felt for the child. With a sigh, he reached into the purse tied at his waist. "Gimme your hand." That shocked the kid's eyes wide open. He tried frantically to break free, but the mage held fast to his arm and pulled it forward, giving it a squeeze to force the kid's hand open.

"Here." He said, placing an unknown amount into the boy's tiny extended hand and closing it. Bacchus only laughed at the wide-eyed and slack jawed expression on his face when he saw how much he'd been given. "Get something better to eat." He smiled. "And stop stealing." The boy nodded as he was scolded, still probably in shock as his arm was relinquished. Just then a train whistled, signaling its arrival. "Time to go. Look for the mage guild on the other side of town. Tell them Bacchus sent you and they'll take care of you." The palm mage patted him on the head and stood up, heading over to the platform.

His stomach growled halfway through the trip, but he only smiled. He hoped that the kid would go to the guild and be there when he got back. _It's about time I had a pupil of my own._ Some of the anxiety left him then as he smiled out the window at the passing landscape. He dreamed then, but for once of a good memory.

_A bandaged and beaten young man stood before a strange building next to a man in black. Within it, he could hear a rowdy bunch possibly in the middle of a bar fight._

_ "Don't worry. They're just a little… enthusiastic." The man in black said._

_ "Wild sounds more appropriate." He answered. To that, the man laughed heartily, throwing his head back._

_ "Wild indeed!"_

Bacchus subconsciously noticed when the train started to slow. A conductor walked down the aisle announcing that he had reached his destination. In a way he felt nervous as he stepped off the car, but upon seeing the easy-going people in the station felt a calm spread through him. It had probably been the calmest he'd been for a while now. It was now or never. And since he was already here, now seemed like the best option. So he continued on.

* * *

**A/N: Technically Friday again! Decided I couldn't wait to upload this one for you guys so here you have it. I'm not really sure just how long this story will end up being. I know where I want it to go and have written several chapters and have about six pages of bulleted plot points to cover still. I just keep getting ideas. I will do my best to stay on track and publish a new chapter a week. If I can, I might even go with the flow of the Anime world and publish two chapters a week. That is, if I can stop writing future chapters and focus on the current one. Thanks again for the views, reviews and follows! Until Next week, Betty B.**

**Edit: Thanks to Ilovecherrypie for letting me know how much I fail at previewing my chapters after posting them, haha. Enjoy guys!**


	5. Wild

**Chapter Four**

**Wild**

She was reaching her limit when the man beside her finally fell back off his stool. The crowd gathered around the bar cheered boisterously in her favor and chanted her name. She grinned and raised her bottle up, provoking more noise from them all. Nothing could truly beat the thrill of winning another contest. Especially when she won a hefty amount of the bet money. _More booze for me._ Cana hooted with the rest of them and chugged the rest of her drink, provoking yet another round of cheers and drinks. She relished in the laughter and good-humored mood of bar. It was with people like this that she felt the most at home. Probably since the place she called home was Fairy Tail. The thought made her giggle and stretch out onto the counter, her chin resting on her forearm.

"I remember when it was you who'd toppled from your seat." A man chuckled as he sat beside her. Her head snapped up to see him downing a small cup of liquor, that ever-present smile on his lips.

"You." She pouted, reaching out her glass for the barkeep to refill.

"I also remember you being topless, too." He had leaned over with one eyebrow cocked.

"Not by choice." Came her annoyed reply as she shot back her own drink. "What are you doing here anyway?"

He only laughed again, mimicking her action for a refill. "Why, I was in the area and heard the sound of a wild bar. My soul was shaking so badly, how could I resist?" It was difficult to tell if he was being serious or not. Her head was swimming still and she actually wondered if Bacchus was indeed sitting next to her. Drunken curiosity got the better of her as she reached out and pinched his cheek, tugging at it.

"Hwah ah yah dahingh?" The gesture didn't seem to bother him.

"You're supposed to pinch a cheek to see if you're dreaming or not." Cana released his face and shrugged after deeming he must be real after that. Bacchus rubbed at the reddening skin.

"You're supposed to pinch YOURSELF." He said in feigned discontent. "But you can keep dreaming about me if you'd like." To that she punched his arm playfully.

They laughed at each other and joked some more, drinking until he confessed that even **his **head began to spin. He hadn't changed much since she last saw him at the games. Though it may have been her inebriation, his eyes and cheeks seemed a little more sunken in and somehow his body was a little leaner than she recalled. Even his personality was a little… _Dull? Is that the right word? _She shrugged. It made no matter. What she was interested in was why he had come to Magnolia. Every time she tried to steer the conversation back to that, he would avoid it by drinking or blatantly changing the subject. At first, she paid it no mind, thinking he really might have just been in the area and happened by. It puzzled her, but as he rambled on, it was easy to ignore her desire to question him and ultimately enjoy his company. He had been talking about some kid at the train station and giving him some money or something when she mentally rejoined the conversation.

"Ho? What are you trying to imply?" She tilted her head to give him a sideways glance. "Can't pay your tab?"

He snickered and polished off the mostly filled bottle in front of him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand afterward and looked directly at her. Much to her shock he leaned his head over towards to door, glancing over his shoulder at it, as if to signify that they were going to make a break for it. Her jaw must've dropped some as she gave him an incredulous look. She nervously looked from him to the door then back to him. After a moment the corners of his lips turn upward as he burst with laughter. He pounded a fist against the top of the counter and held his stomach as he bent over. It took him a bit to recover before he sat back upright and patted the very full looking purse tied at his waist. His smile quivered as he tried to keep from going into another laughing fit.

"It's on me." The alcohol flush already on her cheeks helped to hide her fluster, as did the highly unamused glare she shot at him. Bacchus must've noticed because he began to chuckle again.

"Ass." She jabbed his shoulder again and tried to keep from catching his contagious smile. _Tamer. That's it._ That was the word she was thinking of. He was tamer than usual. Before he was never opposed to stirring up some sort of trouble, like actually skipping on the tab even though he had the money to pay, or being the loudest and flashiest person in the crowd. But now she figured out what was different. He spoke loudly, but just so she could hear him over the other drunks. He drank a large amount, but didn't seem to take as much joy in it as the other times she's seen him. Then again this could all just be theory since she wasn't very coherent at the moment. So once more, Cana just pushed the thoughts from her head.

Eventually, the barkeep ushered them and the rest of the regulars out so he could lock up. Forced out, Cana found herself walking aimlessly with Bacchus through the dim streets. He was quiet for a bit as they strolled, his shoulders a little slumped forward and his typically bright smile more of a half-hearted grin. He listened to her talk about all the friends she had there at the bar and how quickly they all got to know each other when she finally bought her new home. Her father had sent her the money to buy it, saying that he didn't have much need of it. Bacchus commented saying how nice it must be to have a rich family, but to that Cana laughed. There was something about Gildarts wearing well-tailored suits, slicking his hair back and **shaving** that made for a very hilarious notion. When he asked her what was so funny, she brushed it off, deciding Bacchus wouldn't understand the mental picture she'd painted for herself. She did go on to admit that all she wanted to do was splurge it on expensive alcohols and pay off a few tabs at first, but when she'd given it some thought, at least after Mirajane lectured her into spending it on something more worthwhile, she settled on buying a home.

She told him how she lived in the guild dorms since she first came to Magnolia and figured it was about time she got a place of her own. He grinned and told her he had done the same when he first immigrated as well, though he quieted after she'd asked about how he'd come to Fiore in the first place. Awkwardly she tried to reassure him and confessed how lonely it was when she first moved out. Though the girls back at the dorms had a natural talent for getting on her nerves, they were still family and being on the other side of town was a difficult adjustment. She guessed she'd taken seeing her guild mates all the time for granted and found herself at the guild as much as possible. It took some getting used to, but eventually she'd grown accustomed to this new place of hers. Nothing felt greater than having a whole home for her to decorate and furnish and do with as she pleased. Part of her even had some further renovation ideas in mind.

"You see, the front room and study downstairs are both a little small, so I figured I could open the area up more if I knocked down the wall separating them." She'd always get excited talking about her plans for the house.

"That right?" He'd spoken softly. It was clear that something troubled him. It was also clear that he wanted to say something about it, but was being rather polite and letting her babble instead. His seemingly apathetic tone struck a nerve and reminded her of the questions he never answered back at the bar. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks, leading him to do the same. Finally she did _something_ to perplex him.

"What did you come here for Bacchus?" Her suspicious eyes found his. Though she was still drunk and swayed where she stood, she kept as still as possible to maintain her point.

"Eh?" His brows furrowed. "I already told you. I just happened to be nearby." He grimaced, but Cana could see through it.

"Bullshit." She gave him a playful punch in his armored shoulder, which made him laugh a little. _Fine, be stubborn. Why should I care why you're here?_ Soon enough, they continued on, heading in the direction of her home when she asked him where he was staying.

"At a small inn somewhere in town." He claimed and again she didn't believe him.

"You're not a very good liar." Cana pointed out to him and he laughed once more.

"No, I suppose not."

They had reached her home then when she spoke up again.

"Well, thanks for the escort service." She didn't say unkindly. As she walked up the three steps to her front door and pulled out the key from her little bag she noticed the corner of his lip twitched as he looked up at her. Her throat went dry as she awkwardly glanced from him to off in the distance somewhere. _Is he expecting me to invite him in? What kind of arrogant- _She was about to speak when he turned around and began to walk off.

"No problem. Goodnight!" He raised his arm and waved, sauntering his way down the street. Speechless, she watched him continue on. _G-good. I didn't want him over anyway._ But as he walked further away, her voice betrayed her again as it had during the Grand Magic Games.

"You know," She called out. Her words stilled him. "Since you paid for the drinks, it'd be pretty terrible of me if I didn't at least offer you a place to stay the night." He had half turned to face her and appeared to be struggling with how to respond.

"You have a point." He shrugged as his eyes shifted from her to elsewhere then back to her. _So, he wasn't expecting to stay the night?_

"I have a couch, but I think you're a little too big for it." She put more weight on one hip casually and crossed her arms. A grin finally appeared on his face as he sighed heavily and turned around to walk back toward her and up the steps. When he stood there next to her, he towered over her some. It wasn't something she was used to given her above average height of six foot even. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up a little, but soon settled as she reminded herself that he wasn't an enemy. _Dangerous, but not an enemy._ The light lacrima flickered on when she touched it, illuminating the room as they entered.

"I don't have many guests." She stated a little self-consciously while gathering the only spare blankets and pillow she had from the linen closet. "So I hope it won't be too cramped for you." She frowned as she set the bedding down onto the couch. _He'll hardly fit on it._ After finishing, she put her hands on her hips, wondering if she could some how find more bedding so that he might sleep more comfortably on the floor. When she looked up from her work, he was walking around at the room with a thoughtful look on his rosy face. He was fixated on the wall in front of him.

"You're right." Bacchus said after inspecting the room behind the wall.

"About what?" She walked over and stood next to him, trying to understand what he was looking at.

"Taking out that wall would really open this room up."

"Don't suppose you're volunteering to do it for me." Playfully she nudged her elbow in his exposed rib and went back to trying in vain to adjust the sheets and pillows to a more appealing placement.

"That would depend on the reward." He was standing on the other side of the couch from her then, leaning on a hand placed onto the back of it with his other hand on his hip. The sly way his eyes looked directly at her made her even more nervous than before. Instinct took over then as she reached for a pillow and gave the side of his head a good-natured whack with it. Though he could have if he'd wanted, he didn't block it from hitting him. The slyness twinkled still, but the feral smile had gone into hiding, leaving his usual cheeky grin. He chuckled and despite the slight sense of danger she'd felt just a moment ago, Cana found herself trying not to giggle back.

"I'm going to bed." She tried to keep a straight face, plainly struggling to do so. "The bathroom's just down that hall if you need it and the kitchen is further down." She pointed to the dark hallway then to the kitchen. "You know, in case you needed water or something." He nodded as he unfolded his arms and began to unlatch his armor at the shoulders. Feeling abruptly bashful, Cana turned around and made way for the stairs. She'd gone only a couple steps when Bacchus thanked her and bid her goodnight. She froze, then did the same and hurried up the stairs and into her bathroom.

From what she recalled of him, he seemed like the sleazy type to follow after her, especially after that look he gave her earlier and the kind of bet he made with Elfman at the games, so she locked the door and waited a moment before stripping. When she heard no footsteps, her shoulders relaxed, allowing her to undress at ease and start running the water for a bath. Part of her was still on edge thinking that he would come through the door at any moment. _Like a locked wooden door could really stop him._ She grimly concluded. _I could enchant it. My cards are right over there._ She looked over at her purse, considering the option. However, the other part of her was wondering if she'd mind if he did. _No! No no no._ Cana shook her head of the thoughts invading her imagination and sunk her face halfway into the water. _He's not really that bad of a catch though..._ She easily blamed all the drinks she'd had earlier for the thought of him coming into the bath and… _Stop it!_ Perturbed, she submerged into the bath, coming up after a few seconds, hoping that her quick dunk would have drowned out her drunken desires. Thankfully, the heat of the room, water and the alcohol made that part easy as she soon became more concerned with how to get the room to stop spinning.

After orienting herself, she tried to listen for any noise downstairs, but heard nothing. _Is he already asleep?_ It was strange how silent it was in the room. The quietness soon unnerved her enough that she finished with her usual routine in a rush and dressed. She was beginning to sober by the time she finally lay in bed.

The stillness of her home continued to make her uneasy. It had been the same when she first moved in. Back at Fairy Hills, there was always some sort of noise day and night. Either someone returning or going or training or gossiping or just being Fairy Tail mages and causing a general ruckus. She remembered times when all she wanted was complete silence for a single night. But whenever she'd yell that out at whoever was making the noise, that only made the others continue to do whatever it was they were doing louder just to vex her. It never occurred to her how much she would miss hearing the restless and lively sounds of the dorms.

Despite being only a short walk from her previous residence, she couldn't help but feel homesick. Memories came flooding over her, as they were wont to do whenever she felt this way. All the times she and the others would gather in the downstairs lounge to have a giant sleep over, all the gossip and the mindless chats, the tearful confessions and the rough horseplay that would usually cheer every one up. She missed giving them all readings and trying to help them sort out their troubles. Juvia was probably her best customer until Gray finally eased up on giving her the cold shoulder. Though he would probably never outwardly admit to anything, it was obvious how much less of a fight he was putting up against Juvia's constant displays of affection. That and how his cheeks would flush and he seemed to quiet down when asked about how their latest mission together went. At least, until Natsu teased him and they would resume their quarrel.

It made Cana's chest feel a little caved in reminiscing about the guildhall and her friends. It almost felt as if they were all going forward without her because they were there and she wasn't. She'd even feel a tad left out when they'd mention an inside joke that she, which she would usually have been there for, missed. For a few weeks after she first moved away, she went into a depression thinking about the gap expanding between them. Though she'd never admit it to Lucy or Erza or anyone, she couldn't help but feel lonely. _Lucy has her own place, too, but she also has Natsu and Happy over all the time._ That made her a little jealous of the blonde mage. Everyone always seemed to want to go to Lucy's place. Although she wasn't too upset after she considered how much Lucy would complain of the mess everyone always made or how often she'd come home to see everyone lounging in her room. For that, Cana decided she was lucky they went there instead and she didn't have to worry over her privacy. But the loneliness didn't completely diminish after realizing that either. Once, she considered selling her new house and moving back to the dorms, but come the next morning realized what a terrible idea that was and went right back to wanting to keep the home she was trying to make. _It's not so bad, really. It'll just takes time, is all. _Sighing, her body curled up tighter as she pulled her pillow closer and soon after, drifted off to sleep.

Morning, as it always would, came sooner than she had wished and peaked in through the curtains. She hardly felt as if she'd slept at all and wanted to go back to sleep. Unfortunately the sun had other ideas and only brightened up the room with its rays as the minutes passed. _Well, I made it through the night. _Cana groaned as she sat up and stretched. Choosing she'd better get up and check on her guest downstairs before he decided to come check up on her. She rubbed at her face and slowly rose from bed. As usual, she went to the little balcony connected to her room and opened the doors to let in some air. The morning was cool and fresh as the breeze flowed inside, kissing her skin and making goose prickles cover her arms and legs. It was quiet mornings like this that she'd come to love the most. After those lonely nights and the days she would feel homesick, it was the dawning light that reminded her of the peacefulness in having a place of her own. As much as she wanted to continue with the usual routine of enjoying the first light on her balcony, there was still a guest downstairs and so she reluctantly dressed and headed down.

Much to her surprise, he was already awake. Even more to her surprise, and truthfully to some curiosity, he was sitting half-naked with his hair down and cross-legged on the floor facing the window. Unsure of whether to speak or not, she continued down the last few steps as quietly as she could. He was inhaling and exhaling steadily and started a flow of motions that brought him to a standing position. Slowly, he began to sway in a rhythmic way, his arms and body moving almost as if he were a dancer. Cana watched in awe at how fluid and balanced the motions were even with his eyes closed. The way his muscles flexed and rippled then relaxed was incredible. She knew though, that if he chose to speed up those ever so precise movements, he could very well kill any man caught on the other side of those hands. It was simply because he had that much control over his power that she felt such a sudden admiration for him. At least, that's what she believed to be the cause of the heat in her face.

He continued on for another moment before drawing to a close, standing still and returning to simple breathing. It must have been harder than it looked, because his entire body was glistening with sweat.

"Like what you see?" He asked. It startled her and for some reason she felt as guilty as a peeping tom.

"This how you always start your day?" She avoided his question, trying to maintain a composed attitude.

"Not always. Depends on where I wake up." The wink he gave made her eyes narrow.

"I don't suppose you perform this little show for every woman whose house you stay the night at."

"Only the ones I feel would enjoy it." He'd started to pull his hair back and fastened it with a black tie. She invited him to the kitchen and offered to cook breakfast, but quickly changed plans to going out upon discovering that she didn't have much food stored up. Bacchus agreed, asking if he might shower before they left. Cana returned upstairs to permit him his privacy and ready herself as well. It wasn't long until she came back down and saw him sitting on the couch with that wild grin of his and a much more light-hearted presence that he'd been the night before. She never did get the real answer out of him as to why he'd come to town. Deciding she'd find out most likely over their meal, she let it be for the moment and the two of them left for the nearest open shop.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! This is one of the longest chapters thus far, so sorry if it drags a little bit. As for the chapter number and title correlation, I did not plan that... It just happened, haha. But seriously, thanks for all the views and follows! I've been a little busy and sick this week so I haven't gotten around to writing much, so that double chapter promise is on hold for the time being. I have the chapter (mostly) written, but haven't really edited it or began on more sequential chapters. But as I always promise, if I get more than enough written, I'll gladly post as much as I can. Thanks again and until next week! -Betty B.**


	6. A Second Reading

**Chapter 5**

**A Second Reading**

Breakfast turned into lunch, which led to dinner, and ultimately, once again, the bar. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy talking with the Card Reader and listening to her stories. She was actually very witty and could hold a decent conversation. It wasn't often that he'd find a woman this interesting. Talkative ones yes and plenty at that, but not actually interesting. Best of all, she could drink more than any man he'd ever met which made her a great bar companion. They'd gone on all day talking and bantering just as they'd done at the bar the night before when she got around to asking him what he was doing in town. He knew there wasn't much more he could do to avoid answering her.

"I suppose I can't keep saying I was in the area for a job, huh?" He'd lifted his drink to his lips and let the burning liquid sear its way down.

"Not gonna work tonight." She sipped her own drink, smirking at him. He knew she was reaching her limit already by the way she swayed in her seat. Considering he'd already seen her both on the verge of it and tipped over the edge probably more times than any living person has, it'd be a poor reflection on his skills as an S-Class mage if he hadn't figured out a few of her telling signs yet. But going back to her question, he searched for a way to answer and keep the pleasant mood between them going. _No better way than to just come out with it._ Giving her a shining grin, he snorted a laugh and leaned in close to her. With his face hardly even a few inches from hers, it was a little exciting to see how uneasy she became when he glanced from her lips up to her eyes.

"I came to see you, Cana." He watched with amusement as Cana instantly went from such a confident and poised woman to an inarticulate girl. As the pink on her cheeks deepened she sputtered out a couple words that may have been intended as a question, but they came out as more of jumbled nonsense. Unable to keep it back, he erupted with laughter and turned to sip at his drink. When he peered over his shoulder, he got a very displeased look from her as well as her usual playful strike to his torso.

"Well what did you want then?" She made the clear effort to compose herself and set her drink aside. Taking the hint, he twisted in his chair so that they faced each other.

It took him a moment to formulate a response. Usually, he'd blurt out whatever he felt like saying, but this was a personal matter and not one he intended to have taken lightly. Truth be told, he hardly liked considering his answers like this, yet being around Cana almost required him to do so for inexplicable reasons. It was beyond his understanding and not what he wanted to concentrate on. Though he'd had quite enough already, he suddenly found he needed some more courage from the cup in his hand and finished it, feeling no braver than he had before consuming it. _No way around it._ With reluctance, he set his emptied cup on the counter and let the bartender refill it unasked.

"That reading you gave me." Bacchus looked at her for a split-second, wanting to keep focused on her so that he might uphold some sort of casualness in his posture, but the courage he didn't have left him glancing down at the bar before looking back at her. "It didn't work." The words were almost bitter in his mouth as he confessed. She must have not realized the difficulty of the revelation, for when he looked at her, she had her brows knotted in confusion as if she couldn't recall what he was talking about.

"Didn't work? I don't understand." Bacchus felt some frustration build having to explain himself. This was definitely not something he liked doing at all. He wanted to pick his drink back up and wait for her to figure it out. _A smart girl like her ought to be able to do at least that._ Instead he drummed his fingers against the polished wood counter while he continued watching her ponder.

"Readings aren't meant to stop problems." His eyebrow quirked when she looked at him and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly afterward. This came as a shock to him. _They're not?_ He wanted to rebuke, but stopped himself and settled for narrowing his eyes and letting her continue.

"The cards are only meant to help us understand what is happening and guide us through our troubles. They're not permanent solutions nor do they directly predict the exact future. We are still human and have free will." Cana's demeanor had gotten more serious leaving him irritated. The bar noises and even her very presence made him bristle now.

"Free will, hm?" His mouth twitched into a slight sneer. "I see. So this was all for nothing then." He grunted and reached for his cup, finishing the contents. It didn't take long for his impulsive decisions to take over as he pushed himself from the bar and stood up. "That's all I needed to know." He reached for the sack at his side. "Here's for the tab." Bitterly, Bacchus emptied more than enough jewel to pay for their rounds onto the counter and turned around, leaving the now bewildered brunette sitting there alone and stepping outside into the cool night.

An internal battle tore away at him as he walked down the street. Truthfully, he knew he wasn't angry at Cana or her explanation. She had not lied to him, so he could not fault her for his own embarrassment. He did feel some guilt for acting so rudely toward her just then, especially after how kindly she'd treated him during his visit, but he couldn't stop the building rage inside him and didn't want to take it out on her unreasonably. _I shouldn't have relied on another person to fix my problem to start with. I was too desperate._ The thought only made the battle turn in to a full on war as he grumbled his way toward the station. Lost in his vicious thoughts, he took no notice of the shoe that had come hurtling at his head and brought him to his knees upon contact.

Typically, Bacchus liked to believe that he had a heightened sense for danger and was able to avoid any oncoming attack, especially when he had been drinking. The fact that he was so preoccupied with himself that he couldn't duck out of the way from something as small and simple as a sandal wounded his already bruised pride enough to leave him kneeling there on the ground, clutching the back of his head. He'd already known who the culprit was and thought his assailant would have been pleased enough with that when she approached, but to his dismay, she glared down at him when they made eye contact.

"You're something else, you know that." The fighting inside him paused as he continued to stare dumbfounded up at her. "Did you think you could just throw money at me like that and walk away? That you could just drop in out of no where, deliberately lie to me, question me, then leave me in a bar with a few extra jewel and I would just take it, go home and have a good night's rest?" It didn't occur to him why she would be as upset as she was. He thought that was the kind of thing women liked. Obviously annoyed, Cana picked up her shoe and put her hand on his shoulder as she awkwardly tried to balance while putting it back on. "And stop looking at me like that." This couldn't have been the same Cana from the past day or so, or even from the bar just a minute before. When her shoe was secured, she offered him a hand to help him up. Taking it and standing, he was at a loss for what to say next.

"You were talking about your dreams, weren't you?" It wasn't much of a question, but she didn't ask it harshly. Her face had softened then, probably unsure if she should have said what she did. _So she is smart after all._ He felt his neck crack as he tilted his head from side to side.

"I don't know who told you that my card reading would get rid of them for you. I guess I should have explained that the time we were put in that room together."

"No." He exhaled slowly, deciding he'd best answer her in case she decided to throw another shoe at close-range. "I just wasn't a very good listener I suppose."

"Apparently not." Her fury had dissipated already, he noticed.

He was looking off into the distance when she tenderly punched his bare chest and brought his attention back to her.

"Come on." She turned and started walking down the block.

"Are we going somewhere?" He asked her and got a smug look in return.

"We're going to need a lot more alcohol if I'm going to put up with you and give you another reading." Cana's grin widened when he laughed at her and strode up beside her.

* * *

**A/N: EARLY UPDATE! I'm going to be pretty busy tomorrow and I've already proofed this chapter roughly half a dozen times if not more. I have to admit I was a little stuck on this one. The first half came easy, but trying to get Bacchus to stay in character while going through a personal struggle is a bit of a challenge. So I'm sorry if he wavers from being in character and OOC.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks again for the follows, faves and reviews! Until next time. -Betty B.**


	7. Nightmare

**Chapter Six**

**Nightmare**

They'd drunk more than enough, and he'd paid again. Not just at the bar either, but for the bottles of wine they bought at the shop on their way back to her place, too. So of course she offered him a place to stay again in exchange_._ Cana undressed and sprawled out onto her bed. Nothing ever felt as good as a soft bed when she was just at the right point of drunkenness.

Unfortunately, they didn't even get around to doing Bacchus' second reading. He had drank too heavily and ended up falling asleep before she could set the cards up. _I guess he wasn't ready to talk just yet. A little too much liquid courage._ Luckily for her, he was already on the couch and had removed his armor when he passed out, so it saved her the trouble of breaking her back trying to take it off him and putting him on the makeshift bed herself. He snored so loudly she was surprised she didn't hear him all the way upstairs the night before or now.

She giggled into her pillow at the thought of him in such a state. Sleep was beginning to weigh down on her eyes after she crawled under the covers. _Just have to wait to do the reading in the morning._ What the cards would tell her about him made her curiosity stir. It was true that they weren't really meant for actually predicting the future, but she couldn't help but wonder what she was going to learn about him. Her mind wandered from there and soon enough, she succumbed to a sweet, drunken slumber.

That was, until a loud crash woke her from such pleasant sleep. Her heart immediately leapt into her throat, catching her breath in it as well. All the hairs on her body stood on end as a numbing tingle in her legs that made them feel as if she couldn't even attempt to stand. She cursed the alcohol that she had drunk just hours before for the woozy way she felt after sitting up so quickly.

When another bang came, Cana found her nerve and jumped from the bed, grabbing her cards and hurrying down the hall to the stairs. Carefully she crept down the first few steps to listen carefully at what was happening. It sounded as if someone was talking, but the whispers were too quiet. It was too dark to see all the damage, but Bacchus' body wasn't difficult to miss when she came down to the last few steps. He was kneeling on the floor, his hands covering his ears, and speaking softly. Even if he wasn't speaking just above a whisper, the words were strange to her.

"Bacchus." She whispered sharply, but he gave no answer. He didn't seem to notice her as she descended or even when she approached him either. As she got closer, she heard him whimpering. Fear began to seep into her as she crouched in front of him. His hands were clamped so tightly to the sides of his head, she feared he would crush his own skull. He was still speaking a strange language and had his eyes shut.

_Those dreams were nightmares?_ She touched his bare shoulder and watched as he flinched away from her touch. The yelp that came from him frightened her. Without thinking she held to either of his wrists and shook him.

"H-hey! Wake up!" She tried to wrestle his hands from his head, but to no success. "Bacchus!" She yelled now. He only whimpered more and curled tighter into himself. "Bacchus wake up!" Frustrated she gave his arms another good yank, freeing up his face and gave him a good smack to the cheek. His eyes popped open after being struck, a stunned look on his face as he tried to figure out what was happening. Sweat was pouring down his temples and glistened in what little light that came in from the window. Unsure of what to do, she sat there uncomfortably as the man in front of her regained his senses. He'd uttered a question, but again it was one she did not know. She watched as his eyes slowly cleared and his face calmed.

"Cana?" His voice was raspy and laced with a slight accent.

"You were dreaming." She tried to keep her voice steady. Immediately he quieted and swallowed hard. His breath, while still ragged, had calmed and he absently rubbed at his cheek. Suddenly, he opened his mouth to speak again when she interrupted.

"I'm fine. You didn't break much. Well, aside from my couch. And the table." It was her attempt at trying to ease him. Bacchus looked relieved at her lightly sarcastic answer, assuring her as well. But the fear in his eyes had soon faded into shame.

"I'm not going to kick you out." Her own fear had subsided somewhat by then, leaving her exhausted from the rush of adrenaline that had begun to wear off. Standing, she reached a hand down to him to help him up. He rubbed at his face and neck some more and groaned before taking it.

"Cana, I did n-"

"It's okay, really. We don't have to talk about it right now." She went on to find the right lacrima and touched it gently, letting the lights only barely brighten. "Come on. I'll make us something to drink." He followed her to the kitchen where she activated the fire lacrima for her new stove. The water in the pot would take a few minutes before it began to boil, so she sat at the table and motioned for him to take the seat across from her. Though she would often comfort the other girls at the dorms, comforting a man was not her strength. She was used to them taking on their own burdens and keeping to themselves with their feelings or just drinking them away. _Like the guys at the bars._ It was painfully obvious how uncomfortable they both were at that moment.

"Is that what you always wear to bed?" He finally spoke up, nodding at her. She had worn more conservative sleepwear than usual as a precaution, but the plain, light pink shorts were still well above mid-thigh and the matching sleeveless top hugged her upper body and left some of her navel exposed. Just like before when he was removing his armor, she suddenly felt a little self-conscious and glared at him. Her arms crossed over her chest as if it were bare.

"Better than wearing the same clothes two days in a row."

"Not like I have a choice. I also don't usually sleep in the nude in other people's homes." He gave her a tired smile. "Especially when I'm not in a private room." She felt her cheeks heat up at the thought. The accent from earlier had faded from his voice already, though she had to admit the exotic way it made him sound did intrigue her.

Bacchus chuckled when she didn't answer and went back to being silent until the kettle whistled, prompting Cana to get up and pour the water into a new pot where the tea would steep.

"You don't strike me as a tea drinker."

"I don't drink booze **all** the time you know." She shot him a playful glare. The palm mage was noticeably calmer and had relaxed into the chair now, an arm draped over the back of it casually. Though it was still hot, she brought the pot of tea to the table, setting it between them and placed a cup in front of him. He glanced from the plain white pot to her and started to drum his fingers on the table as she expected he would. After a brief moment, she realized he was waiting. _Does he expect me to serve him? How arrogant can this guy be?_ A small fire of anger sparked in her when he reached out to grasp the handle before she could and served her drink first.

"I'll buy you a new one." He said after taking a sip from his cup. She wasn't certain what he meant at first as she was still caught off guard by both his polite action and promise and simply blinked at him.

"What's wrong with my teapot?"

"What? Teapot?" One of his eyebrows quirked at her expression until he realized he had spoken out of context. "No. I meant a new table. To replace the one I broke in there." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Oh, that." Cana smiled at him from behind her cup. "With a matching couch, too?"

"Heh. Maybe a bigger one at that, then." The cup muffled his words as he drank.

"Planning on staying more often?"

That made him noticeably laugh with a little more heart. He reached for the teapot but Cana put her hand on his to deter him. Their eyes met briefly when he withdrew his hand and watched as she poured for him this time. Her eyes were beginning to feel heavy again. Sleep gave her a persistent tap on the shoulder but she resisted.

"The sun's coming up already." His voice perked her up some as she look at the window. Sure enough, the black of the sky had started to lighten to a gray-blue on one side.

"I take it you've seen this time of day quite often." She'd meant it as a simple comment, but the lines deepened in his features, making him look solemn once again. He had his chin resting in his hand and looked out the window above her sink. He was thinking of something to say. If she'd picked up anything about him from the past couple of days, it was what he looked like when he was actually giving thought to something.

"Yi Kai." He didn't move his head much, making what he said muffled. Cana turned her attention to him, unfamiliar with the word he had said.

"What's that?"

Deeming that it would be easier to talk without the hindrance of how he had his head, he took his arm out from under it.

"My home country. It's just on the other side of the south sea."

"That so? I've only heard about it. Supposed to be a beautiful place."

"It is. Very beautiful actually. I've seen more beautiful, however." She caught the glance he gave her, knowing he meant to be caught. _Flattering, but I think I know what you want. Explains a lot if this is how he shows he's feeling better._

Cana paused for a moment, trying to keep her eyes from shutting. She wondered if now was the right time to do what they originally had intended to do. Hesitant, she placed the deck she had slipped into the pocket of her shorts earlier on the table.

"You're not too tired?" He asked, turning his attention to her.

"I am. But I also promised I'd give you another reading. And Fairy Tail mages always keep their promises."

Unable or unwilling to argue, he yielded and set the teapot and their cups aside. Cana split and restacked the deck like a second nature. It had become as easy as breathing to do this. Once she had finished shuffling and preparing, she looked at him to ask if he was ready. He had his hands folded, pressed to his chin and slouched forward. His hair was still loose about his face and a few silken strands slid forth around his temples. It was his eyes that drew her in however. There was an intensity in them despite the fatigue and just as much nervous energy was pouring out from him as he watched her pluck one card after the other and laid them facedown. When she looked at him again, he nodded, keeping his sight on the table.

She turned over the first card. _Nine of Swords._ Then the next one. _Justice reversed._ Her blood turned to ice and her mouth dried. _That's impossible._ Hesitantly, she turned over the last card_. The Star_. Words would not come. He knew it too when she looked at him. The way his jaw tensed and flexed in his temples made her just as anxious. _This isn't possible. The likelihood of something like this…_

"What gives?" He broke the tense air of the room when he spoke. Too shocked and still wordless, Cana could only look at him and feel her heart beginning to race. She tried to answer when he interjected.

"I thought you were going to give me a different reading. Not the same one as before." There was unease in his voice and eyes, yet he grinned at her. Taking it as reassurance, she mustered up a shrug. Her heart still pounded, but not as loud as before while she searched for something to say, something to tell him, and something to tell herself, yet there was nothing coming to mind.

"I suppose this means I have no choice then." His whole body seemed to loosen as he slouched back into his seat and looked out the window once more.

"No choice with what?"

"In telling you." Bacchus drew in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He closed his eyes, still facing out and began. "When I was a kid back in Yi Kai, there were these girls. Older than me, though I'm not completely sure by how much." He paused, staying his hand from drumming and making a fist. "And I dream about them."

Cana feared what he would say next. _Did he hurt them? Or worse…_ Her thoughts must've reached him because he opened his eyes and glanced at her and shook his head.

"I didn't kill them if that's what you're thinking. At least, I don't think I did." His fingers were back to drumming already. "They died in a fire in the palace. I wasn't inside when it happened, but I'd heard after that they were found in their rooms. Burned like the rest of that wretched place." He swallowed hard and she realized how difficult this subject was for him.

"Were you close?" To that he chuckled resentfully.

"I guess you could put it that way. We spent a lot of time together. Though we weren't related. They were though, the girls I mean. They were sisters. The princesses Lin and Lim."

"Do you dream about when you would spend time together?"

"Yeah." Another chuckle. The pieces came together then when she saw how his lips twitched and he absently reached up, itching at his shoulder. There was a faint scar there, no wider than a finger, but it looked like it'd taken years to shrink down to that. _They were the ones that hurt him._ She recalled the way he had curled into himself earlier during his nightmare. _They abused him._ Her chest felt as if it would collapse inward thinking about how the man sitting across from her could once have been so vulnerable and so frightened.

"Justice reversed." She said, getting his attention. "What happened to them, it was not the justice they deserved, the one you deserved, but a resolution." He made no comment or sound. He must have realized that, also.

"And then the last bit?" He asked, apparently trying to move on, but that paused her thoughts for a moment. There wasn't much more she could figure out for him at this point.

"Look." Cana's hand reached out and covered his. "I don't know how to make them go away. These dreams seem to want to force you to remember something. Even if it's through something like that." She hesitated before going on. "Maybe it's so that you might confront some sort of fear." That earned a scoff.

"Maybe." He said thoughtfully. "It was around this time five years ago that I first had these dreams. It was only a couple times the first year. The dreams are usually different, but they're always in them. Then after a week, they stopped." Bacchus took a slow breath before going on. "At least, until the following year, which they came more often, and have with every year since. But this time, it's almost every night."

"How long does it go on for before they stop?"

"A few weeks, usually no more than three. One year it went on nearly six. But this time, it's been a few months already since they started."

That information worried her. The increasing frequency was alarming, but she didn't want to give him anything more to worry about than he probably already did.

Pulling his hand out from under hers, Bacchus finished the tea in his cup and pushed himself from the table, standing and stood upright to stretch his back. "But I guess that's something I'll just have to figure out on my own." He gave her a sincere look with a small smile. "Thanks for your help."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you. I wish I had more I could tell you." She rose as well, taking his action as a sign that he was ready and wanted to leave.

"You helped plenty." They headed toward the front room where he attached his armor and pulled his hair up into its usual style. She opened the front door, letting him walk outside into the slow approaching dawn. He thanked her again and casually went on his way. Though truly she knew there wasn't much else she could do for him after doing the two readings, she couldn't help but feel as if there had to be _something_ else she could have tried or done. It may have just been guilt or sympathy or both, but for some reason, her heart felt as if it had been chipped at, if only a little, as she reflected on Bacchus' session. _There has to be __**something**_. And there was only one person she could think of who might have an answer.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, alright, alright. It's that time of the week folks! Hope you all like the chapter and are still out there reading! I've been pretty busy lately so I haven't gotten around to writing too much, but I do have a couple chapters down! Thanks for the views! Until next week! Betty B.**


	8. Research

**Chapter Seven**

**Research**

Her nose was deep in a book when Cana found her at the guildhall. The text was worn to the point of the leather binding peeling off in large bits and in general looked older than Master himself. Sitting beside the petite woman with an arm resting around her on the back of the bench was her ever-looming shadow, stuffing his face with scrap iron. And also never far away from either of them was the Exceed Pantherlily, sitting on the table with a basket of his beloved kiwi fruit.

She'd never gotten used to the way the metal would crunch and creek in Gajeel's jaws as he chewed. It additionally didn't help that his table manners were as bad as Natsu's. _ I don't think I'll ever understand how she can just sit there with him chomping in her ear like that._ As she approached, Gajeel was the first to notice her and finished gnawing at a small sheet of _something_, which garnered Lily's attention as well. Though, that wasn't much of a compliment to his dragon nose as Levy was usually so engrossed in whatever book was in front of her, all of Magnolia could be at war and she'd take no notice.

"Oi." He seemed wary of her and subtly narrowed his eyes. _He must still be mad about__** that**__._ The Iron Dragon Slayer had not taken too kindly to the "wager" she made about whether or not he would surpass Natsu. She told him she consulted her cards and it was the Fire Dragon who would reign as the supreme slayer. Though she did fail to mention that it was all a bluff and if she remembered correctly, he went directly over to the Salamander and picked a fight with him right then and riled the whole guild up in a typical mêlée.

"Cana, what brings you to the guild so early?" Pantherlily always had better manners than his partner.

"What do you want?" He asked, leaning onto the table as much as he could while keeping an arm around Levy. Cana waved at the Exceed and returned her attention to the one she came to see.

"Came to see me old friend Levy of course." She ignored Gajeel and the frown he gave after being so obviously disregarded. "I have a question for you." A frown came over her own face though when it was her turn to be ignored. The man at the bluenette's side chuckled and scooted closer to his woman. Not in the mood for petty squabbling, she tried to get Levy's attention again, sitting down across the table from the bookish woman.

"I heard they're adding on a new wing to the guild's library."

"Really?" She snapped her head up from the book and blinked up at her from behind her glasses. "Eh? Cana?" Cana sat back and crossed her arms, smiling to herself when she finally gathered Levy's attention. Gajeel's slackened jaw added to her amusement.

"Just a rumor." She shrugged, leaning forward onto the table. "Anyway, I need a favor." The woman across from her pushed the red frames on her face upward to rest them on her head and rubbed at one eye.

"What kind of favor?" Gently, she closed the book and set it aside. Gajeel gave her an even more suspicious glance; trying so tactlessly to make sure Cana knew he was listening.

"I need to borrow some books. Or see if you know where I can find some information."

Levy noticed how much closer her boyfriend had become and furrowed her brows, giving him a puzzled look before scooting over. He wasn't fond of that at all.

"Sure. We can go back to my room and see what I have." They stood and as Gajeel was about to follow suit, Levy asked him to stay and wait for her since he wasn't allowed into the dorms. Though he continued to seem uncertain, he stayed and took a bite out of he metal scrap in still in his hand, grumbling while sitting down and brooding with Lily. He was chewing loudly just to grind on Cana's nerves. It worked, making her bristle and purposefully kick his shin when Levy had her back turned.

"Be right back!" She winked and hooked her arm in Levy's just to add some sting. He choked on his snack and waved his arms frantically. Erza, who happened by, helped Lily give him a firm "pat" on the back. It made her laugh more as they left the building.

As always when the door opened, it was as if seeing the room for the first time. Cana was no stranger to how the girls' rooms looked on the inside, but Levy's was always one that amazed her. There were shelves all along the walls and bookcases packed with countless books and papers. Whatever didn't fit there was stacked in corners, on her desk and even around the bed. It wouldn't have shocked her if the bed itself were made from stacks of books, too. Every time she walked in there, it felt as if the collection had gotten bigger.

"I don't think I have many books on card readings." Levy had already fearlessly climbed up a tall stool and was plucking out half a dozen texts.

"What about other methods?" She asked quietly. Her friend paused and looked down at her.

"Other methods?"

"Like divination." She bit down on her lower lip, chewing on it gently.

"I think I might have one on that." Levy gave no signs of suspicions and returned to her search, pulling one book from a high corner then climbing down to hand it to her. Her heart pulsed a little harder. It wasn't an unknown subject, but it was known that divinations were not to be taken lightly as they dealt with more powerful things. Lives had been lost because of certain methods and practices. Most of the deaths that occurred from it were due to grave readings a person received and could not handle the truths they'd learned. Others, from darker things like sacrifices and rituals. The thought sent a chill down her back. Now wasn't the time to think of such cases. She continued to watch as Levy gathered a more than hefty pile of books. The last one she recovered was similar to the one she'd had in the guildhall, though it looked much older and just as fragile as it was dusty.

"I think this is all I have here. I used to have a few more, but I needed the space so I gave them to the library. You might find some there." The ten books she already had were daunting enough that the thought of even one more made her question why she was bothering to put in this kind of effort to begin with.

"No thanks. I think I've got more than enough."

"Why are you researching this anyway?" Her thoughts were interrupted as she snapped her attention back to Levy.

"Just trying to brush up on my skills. Thought maybe I'd learn a new trick or two to help me out." She gave her most sincere smile. It seemed to work as Levy didn't ask any further questions, making her thankful for her friend's naivety.

"Well I'd better get going. I'll give these books back as soon as I'm done." Her arms felt tired already from the weight. "Thanks again Levy!" She backed out of the room slowly and down the hall. Wendy had passed her by and luckily offered to let her borrow a bag to help carry her research material in.

When she was back home, the hours seemed to melt away as she skimmed through the pages. Surprisingly, there were a few passages that had some interesting material and helpful information. One being palm reading, which coincidentally originated in Yi Kai. That made her snicker to herself. _Giving a Yikani palm mage a Yikani palm reading._ But after looking more into the dynamics, found that her cards were likely to be more accurate than looking at the changing lines on a person's hand.

Then there was the last book that Levy had given her; the old, dusty one. She'd left it aside, thinking it was too old and outdated to have any useful information as she'd found in a few of the other books.

In an almost desperate attempt to make sure she really did do all the research she could, Cana opened the final book, waving away the dust that puffed up from every turn of the page. It was a book of divinations and enchantments clearly and some of the practices seemed simple enough and without the need to sacrifice, such as enchanting a stick to be like a compass to find which direction one could find water, which reassured her. Then she discovered the others stronger in their magic and powers that she bookmarked.

It seemed like a lighter source of this magic until she read further on. There were dark things in it that made her shiver once more. More than a few required a sort of sacrifice, usually a pig or rooster or some animal hairs, and then there were the ones that detailed the forbidden practices of human sacrifice. After those, there were pages that even covered how to dissect the animal corpses correctly and preserve bones meant for throwing and reading. The thought of having to do such a thing to even animals sickened her and she flipped ahead more pages, hoping it would get better.

"This is going nowhere." She complained to no one and lay back on her bed. _Why __**am**__ I bothering to do this in the first place? It's not like I can do much even with a more accurate reading. Things like this just need to go their course._ Deciding it was time for a break, she set the books aside and went downstairs to find something to eat.

She passed through the room still cluttered with the mess Bacchus had unintentionally made and left without cleaning. She snorted, walking over to the broken furniture and inspected them. It seemed as if he only attacked each item once and with a single strike. By the way the table and couch looked, she deemed him more than capable of deadly force. Though she was no stranger to witnessing his magic and his use of alcohol to amplify it, she could tell this was done without it and simply with his bare hands. The two pieces were cheap finds at least, which helped to keep her from getting too upset about the damage. They had been from the dorm, however and for that she felt a tinge of grief. She traced a hand over the countless scratches and dents and dings from years of abuse from her and the other girls. Nostalgia caught on and she ran her hand down what was once the top of the coffee table. Before she could get too sentimental, her stomach growled, reminding her why she was down there to start with.

As she stood, she noticed something against the wall and on the floor a few feet away. Curiously she went to pick it up and held the fragile thing in her hand. It was old, almost antique, but well taken care of. The gold's reflection of the natural afternoon light coming in from the window made it shine and shimmer with every new angle she tilted it. The pearls in the red flowers also gleamed in their own way as she turned it over a few times. _Why would he have a comb like this?_ She tried to imagine such a masculine man like him using the delicate item and shook her head, chuckling. _Or maybe it was a gift from some woman in Yi Kai._ Finding herself pursing her lips, she emptied the thought out and huffed.

Pocketing the ornate piece, she went to get the snack and water she had originally come downstairs for and returned to her studies. It didn't take long for her eyes to get heavy and for her focus to strain. _This definitely isn't my sort of thing._ She closed the dusty tome and shut her eyes, hoping they wouldn't be as heavy if she let them rest for a moment. When she felt herself lean over a little too much, she jerked awake and shook her head to recalibrate.

"Why is this so difficult?" Cana again complained to no one and fell backward onto her bed. The plush of her bedding did little to help keep her from slipping into a doze. She didn't bother to fight it any longer. As her mind fell into the depths, she tried to stay concentrated on the information she had learned, hoping she could maybe figure out some new alternative sub-consciously. But her nap was dreamless and she awoke several hours later in her dark room surrounded by books and a cool breeze drifting in through the open balcony doors. With a yawn she rose and went to shut them and touched the lacrima at her bedside to better illuminate the room. Finding herself in need of more water, she made her way downstairs once more, checking the clock in the hall for the time. It was nearly midnight already, which made her grumble. The bar would still be lively, but it left her little time to enjoy her drinks before it closed. She resolved that she would have to drink at home in solitude. _At least I can dress comfortably._

The bottles of wine clanked together as she pulled them from the shelf. It was as she was deciding if she wanted to bother with using a glass or drinking from the bottle that a knock came from her front door. She tried to pull her still disheveled hair back into a hair tie and make sure she was at least decent enough before answering it. Her pulse quickened as she almost hoped it might be Bacchus, though she couldn't have been more wrong when she opened it and saw Gajeel and Pantherlily there instead. Her mood went sour before he could even speak.

"Hey Lily, what brings you to this side of town?" She squatted down, getting as close to the Exceed's eye level as she could. Gajeel visibly bristled behind him.

"We were sent to bring you a book from Levy." He pointed upward at his partner who produced a palm-size booklet from his pocket. "She said she remembered having it after you left."

Cana stood, taking the book and looked it over then back to the pair in her doorway.

"I left Levy's hours ago." She said after flipping through a few of the pages. Both Gajeel and Lily suddenly avoided looking directly at her then, making her smirk. "Did we get a little lost?" The frown on the Iron Dragon Slayer's face only deepened.

"Tch. We were here earlier, but the lights were off and you didn't answer the door so we checked all the bars and alleys." He shrugged. She wanted to chastise him, but the color of his eyes flickered and for a moment she saw someone else standing there. Unsure of what to make of the brief vision, she tried to think of something to say.

"Would you like to come in?" She ended up asking in a monotone, hoping they would see through her pretend courtesy and decline.

"It's late, we wouldn't want to force your entertainment." Lily spoke for them, letting Cana internally sigh thankfully.

"Alright then, tell Levy thanks for me." Her smile was more for the relief of being left alone as she bid them off. _At this rate I'm going to end up like Porlyusica._ An image of her wearing the old hermit woman's garb made her skin crawl.

Once back upstairs, she opened up her wine and thumbed through the newest addition to her research material. Much to her disappointment, it didn't offer up any more information than she'd already found in the other larger texts. Taking another drink, she skimmed through it once more. _Still nothing_. It felt useless at this point trying to find out how else to solve Bacchus' night terrors. After seeing what she had the night before, it was amazing how he slept at all. _No wonder he looked so tired the other day. Must've been why he didn't want to stay the first or even last night._ She almost felt guilty, as if she had made him stay over when he had not wanted to. _It's not like he couldn't have said no if he really didn't want to._

The stack of books on her nightstand grew by one when she placed the little one on top of them all. She would bring them back to Levy in the morning. _I wonder if she would know where in the library I could find the ones she donated._ Cana mused to herself and finished off her first bottle. Thankfully, it was enough to make her eyes heavy again and allowed her to return to sleep.

It was the next morning as she was leaving that she found him on her doorstep, leaning against the side of the house, asleep where he stood.

* * *

**A/N: An ACTUALLY FRIDAY upload for you guys today! And a bit of a longer one at that! With finals week next week, I'm not certain if I'll have the next chapter completely ready for you all, but I will try my best! In the meantime, enjoy and until (hopefully) next week, Betty B.**

**P.S. GaLe for LYFE!**


	9. Return

**Chapter Eight**

**Return**

He stirred to the sound of her voice as she stuttered out his name. She couldn't believe he was there and wondered just how long he'd been waiting.

"I thought you left." She poured him the tea she'd brewed and watched as he sipped it.

"Arrived this morning on the first train in." The bags under his eyes had darkened, showing he must not have slept much or not at all since she saw him yesterday. He seemed weaker, though his body had not lost any definition, and the tamed wild man had become even more solemn in the past 24 hours than most men do in 24 years.

"So you went and turned right back around?" He nodded to her question and poured himself more tea. Slowly, life was beginning to return to his face.

"I was actually only halfway back to my guild when I turned around. Luckily there was a night freight heading this direction."

Cana looked at him, pondering why he had come back in such a hurry.

"Where were you off to so early?" He asked her, breaking the small silence that had befallen them.

"I was on my way to the guild. I had to return those books to a friend."

"A tea drinker and a reader." Bacchus seemed amused by that. "You just keep getting more complex."

She chuckled at him, telling him that he was the complex one. "Why did you have to get back here so quickly?"

"I wanted to see if I left something here." The gleam that had temporarily returned to his eyes vanished when he folded his hands in front of his face and rested his chin on them.

"Left something? You mean this?" She pulled the comb from her pocket and showed it to him. There was a visible relief that relaxed his shoulders when he saw what she had in her hand. Strangely enough, he didn't immediately take it from her. He even seemed hesitant to take it back, putting his hand out for her to give it to him rather than taking it from her hand.

"Where was it?" He asked while he carefully tucked the item away in his carrying bag.

"In the front room near the wall. It must have been flung from the table when you smashed it in half." His eyes shifted at the mention of that.

"That so?" He spoke quietly, looking down into his cup. It was odd to her how he was acting. Upon first meeting him, he was a cocky and boisterous idiot who always had a greedy grin on his lips. But now, he wasn't much like that at all. This silent and solemn man at her table, drinking tea quietly with shame in his eyes was the furthest thing from the Bacchus she knew. At least, the Bacchus she thought she did.

"So where'd you get it?" Cana asked him, trying to lighten him up. "Some pretty lady in Yi Kai give it to you before you left?" But his expression didn't change.

"No, nothing like that." He was fixated on the window again.

A pause of silence came between them. He just looked so tired. _Maybe he's avoiding sleep._

"Bacchus." She gently said. Dully, he looked over at her. "I heard it helps to talk to people about…" Her voice trailed; she wasn't sure how she wanted to word her thoughts and keep a more tactful grace about it. "About your troubles..."

He said nothing, waiting for her to continue. Taking it as a not negative response, she did. "So those dreams. Are they always about the sisters?" He shifted in his seat and glanced back out the window like he had the morning before.

"Not just them." He was speaking softly, as if treating this like another confession. It was painful for him to talk about this, she knew, so she let him speak at his own pace. "There's this dying woman in them some times. I don't know who she is, but in the dream, she has this exact comb and I pick it up. It's covered in blood," He stopped before looking back at her. "And for some reason, I keep it. Then I wake up. No comb, no idea if I actually have it or not, nothing."

"But now you have it." She could feel her hairs standing on end.

"It was part of a reward for a job I did. I didn't know that at the time I took up the request though. The job itself wasn't difficult, just had to protect this merchant and his shipment as he traveled from the port to the next town." His fingers tapped the table. "As I was leaving, he told me to wait a moment and gave me the comb, telling me that he had recently sailed from Yi Kai, buying up spices and cloths and the merchant there had given it to him. He figured since it was only a single item and he had no wife or daughters to give it to, he offered it up as part of the reward when he saw that I was Yikani." He grimaced then. "Ever since he gave it to me, the dreams have intensified."

"So you think there's a connection between the comb and your dreams?" Cana's curiosity piqued.

"It's likely there is, but for some reason I can't seem to get rid of it. There's something more to it like it's to tell me where I ought to go."

He reached his hand up to rub at his neck, but Cana paused. His words struck her, resonating in her head. She abruptly grabbed at the stack of books on the table, opening one with a thud. It startled him, making him nearly spill his drink.

"What are you doing?"

"I have an idea."

"Hm?" He leaned in, watching her flip through the pages.

"Here." She stopped, pinning her finger down on a magic circle in the book. Not sure what she was doing, he simply looked at her with a quirked brow.

"What will this do?"

"I need that comb back." When she looked up, their faces were only inches away. Flinching, she sat back down in her chair, allowing more space between them. Bacchus' eyes narrowed as he retrieved the delicate antique from his bag and set it in front of her. She quickly went to work reading the instructions and positioning the comb on it.

"Enchantment?" He seemed unamused by her actions.

"Shut up. It might work." She glared at him before continuing reading. Once she finished, she placed the comb in the magic circle drawn on the page, turning it so that it faced the way the book said to place it and concentrated.

"Vining divination enchant." The air around them changed noticeably in pressure. They felt it and looked at each other, though he didn't seemed to appreciate the smug look on her face. "Compass arrow." It was clear now that power began to emanate from the comb on the table between them as it started to tremble and wiggle on its own. "Show me where I must go." She spoke directly to it and watched as the delicate object shook violently and spun in place for a moment, gaining momentum. "Go forth!" When the final words were spoken, the comb immediately flung itself straight ahead of her and directly into the middle of Bacchus' bare chest, knocking him to the floor. All the power in the air had vanished immediately when he landed with a hard thud.

"Oi!" His voice rasped as he stood. "What was that for?" If he hadn't been annoyed before, he was now.

"I don't get it. The item is supposed to show the caster where they want or need to go by turning like a compass."

"Maybe you didn't do it right." He put the comb back on the page. Cana sat back down in her seat, rereading the text trying to find her error.

"Vining divination, assists in leading where the caster ought go, place item in circle, top facing cardinal north, so on and so on, after correctly placing the item on the circle, activate it with the following words: vining divination so on and so on." Her brows knotted together. "It seemed simple enough." She looked up at Bacchus who had also retaken his seat. He was leaning back in the chair, his eyes fixated at the ceiling.

"Where the caster ought go." He repeated, looking strained as he pondered. "It's pointing in the direction the caster wants to go, not the owner of the item itself, then."

"Good point." She felt the heat creep up her face then, glad he wasn't looking her way. "You try it then."

When he returned his attention to her, he sighed and spun the book around to face him and read the instructions for himself.

"Vining divination enchant." The pressure changed again. "Compass arrow, show me where I must go." As before the comb began to wobble then start to spin rapidly. "Go forth." It stopped abruptly, pointing in the direction of the window above the sink._ South? _When she looked at the way his fist tightened, it occurred to her then what he had been looking at so often. _He's been looking south this whole time._

"It would appear I am supposed to go south." Bacchus laughed then; a light chuckle that might have erupted into something almost hysterical had he the energy.

"So it would seem." Unsure of what it meant for him, she stayed quiet, hoping he would enlighten her. When he calmed and said nothing, she simply rose and pulled a bottle of wine from her cabinet. Interested in her decision, he watched as she poured herself a glass and left his empty.

"Let's go." Cana said outright. It was useless to pretend to be coy at this point.

"Go?" The man across from her tilted his head, giving her a questioning look.

"The comb pointed where you need to go. So you're going aren't you?" She sipped from her cup, noticing how his eyes never left it. "Take me with you."

"Bribery?" He was returning to his old self by the way he grinned at her.

"I'm offended Bacchus." She took a long drink, finishing the contents and poured another full glass. "You think I'd try to bribe a guest?"

"There's a difference between thinking and knowing." It was obvious he was doing a poor job of resisting the drink. "Besides," He eyed her and slightly cocked his head to the side. "I might not even go."

"You can't fool me, Bacchus. I know the divination wasn't a surprise to you. Why not just go back?" She was confused as to why he hadn't done that in the first place. Bacchus' cool smile fell as he took a moment before answering.

"I can't." He finally said reaching for the bottle, but she slid it out of his reach, and began drinking from the bottle itself.

"Can't? Or won't?" Something like anger seemed to flare in him briefly. She wasn't sure if she wanted to deprive him much longer, but she couldn't give in yet.

"Those who leave the way I did, are not allowed back." His jaw flexed.

"The way you did?"

"When I left for Fiore, it was not necessarily in the most glorious of ways." He was grinning bitterly now with his gaze shifting from the wine to the window. "It was in the black of night, on a little boat, and with nothing but the clothes on my back."

"What are you sort of exiled prince? An outlaw?" The smile on her lips helped to lighten the dim mood that had come between them.

"And if I am?" His eyes narrowed and teeth flashed from the thin sly grin he gave her.

"Tch. That's why I'll go with you." She said flatly. He didn't seem to know how to react to that other than with a quirked brow.

"Go with me? To Yi Kai?"

"I can smuggle you in."

"Smuggled me in? Hah! **You **smuggle **me** in? That's a laugh."

"Are you going to just repeat everything I say as a question?" She was getting impatient with him now. "Yes, **I'll** smuggle **you** in. It'll be easy." The smile on his face left as quickly as it came. Tossing back the last few sips of wine she carefully placed the empty container back on the table. Knowing they were going to need something heavier, she stood and retrieved a bottle of stronger alcohol.

"How long have you lived in Fiore?" He asked as she opened the second bottle.

"All my life, but what does-"

"All your life. And have you even been outside of it?"

"Well not many times, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Fiore and many of the other kingdoms here on Ishgar are of the few countries in this world that has rid itself of more _old-fashioned_ ways. Yi Kai is not one of those countries."

"So it's a strict country."

"It is an old country." His tone had darkened when he corrected her; as did the look he gave the empty cup in his hands.

"Why does this matter to us?"

"Because there are still laws there that are not as fair as those here in Fiore."

"Laws like what?"

"Cana, I **am** an escaped criminal, an outlaw." Bacchus paused to gauge her reaction, continuing when she gave none. "There's hardly a captain alive that would take the risk of illegally trafficking in a rare beast to Yi Kai, let alone me. Plus, after all that effort it took to smuggle me out, why would I want to be smuggled back in?"

"You mean besides that the answers you've been looking for are out there?"

"That still doesn't explain why I ought to take you." She concluded that she would have better chances of convincing him while he was drunk and poured him the first serving from the bottle and watched as he eyed her carefully before sipping.

"Oh that's an easy one." The alcohol was warm as she felt it wash down her throat and into her stomach.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, hope you've all had a great week! I also have some good news! I am officially finished with the semester! Whoo! However, I will be partaking in a carpentry apprenticeship starting in June that is very demanding time wise. But never fear! I will still do the best I can to update every week and hopefully with the single free week I have before leaving, will get as many chapters as I can finished for a SUPER MASSIVE UPLOAD NEXT FRIDAY! And by super-massive, I mean up to possibly 4 chapters! Anyway, hope everyone did well on their exams if you had any and if not then at least have a wonderful weekend. As always, thanks for the views and favorites! Until next week, Betty B.**


	10. Passage

**Chapter Nine**

**Passage**

The trip to Hargeon was the easiest part. Getting passage on a ship however, proved much and more difficult. As her companion had said, there were hardly any ships heading to Yi Kai let alone one that would take on a couple extra passengers. It had taken nearly all afternoon and well into the evening before they'd finally given up for the day.

"I thought we had that last one for sure." Cana complained, drinking deeply from her mug of ale.

"I thought you said this would be an easy one." There was that all-too-knowing smirk on his face again.

"Oh shut it." Cana frowned and finished her drink. "And stop rubbing at your face." She whispered sharply. On their train ride into the port town, he told her that his facial markings would hinder their passage, so she did the only thing a woman could do to cover unwanted blemishes; she covered it with make up. He struggled through most of the process, both of them getting suspicious glances from the other passengers when he wouldn't sit still with her leaning over him. Afterwards, he did admit that it was shocking how good of a job she had done and how strange his face looked. She also noticed that he would look at his reflection in every possible surface they passed as well. It made her wonder for a while just how long he had had those black dots beneath his eyes.

She was reaching her limit when it occurred to her that they didn't bother finding a place to stay for the night yet. Cana glanced over at Bacchus, noting how much more lively he'd become while chatting with the barkeep and another local. She must have stared too long or caught his attention somehow because he suddenly paused before taking a drink to glance over his shoulder at her.

"Need something, honey?" His still mischievous smile and slurred speech sobered her a little.

"We need to find a room." The way his eyebrow raised made the blood crash like a wave in her ears.

"Idiot." She said under her breath, giving him a swift kick to the shin.

"If it's a room yer needin' you can try the inn up the ways a bit." The man behind the counter offered.

"Maybe we ought to go check it out **dear**." The last word was emphasized maybe a little too harshly.

They had decided on their way to town that they needed a cover and, much to her dismay, the only believable option was as a married couple since they didn't look enough alike to be siblings or relatives. Ultimately, she wasn't truly opposed to it but nor was she fond of the idea, thinking they wouldn't be able to convince anyone as they hardly knew much about each other. He only remarked that many couples hardly did after years of marriage anyway and that it would be an interesting story after it was all over. Cana tried to argue that it wouldn't work due to her still looking freshly twenty even though she truly was seven and twenty, but he simply waved her off, as he was wont to do. She was still brooding over it and the fact that such an obstacle had already hit them so early in her plans.

Coming back to the present, Bacchus only continued to beam at her drunkenly. When she shot him a look, he waved his hand again, finishing his drink and paid for it.

"Shall we?" He had stepped away before turning to her and offering his arm. When she took it, he placed a hand over hers leading her gently despite his stagger. She made a mental note of how even after they'd left the building he continued to hold her hand.

Just as the barkeep had said, there was an inn a block down that had a vacancy. What the man had failed to mention was that it was the most expensive one in town. She settled on the idea that the barkeep likely was given some sort of commission for sending rich drunks to the location.

The owner himself was at the counter inside the elaborate and beautifully decorated lobby, and upon seeing, and possibly smelling how good and drunk her companion was, offered the largest room which happened to be near triple the price of a regular one. Yet, before she could protest, Bacchus agreed to it and paid the amount.

It took almost an hour for the room to be ready, but sure enough, it reflected the price when they entered. Therein was a large canopied bed with plush and welcoming covers and pillows, rich fabric drapes were tied to the posts with golden ribbon and expensive lace hung loosely over the slatted top. There was a small couch with obviously detailed, hand-carved etchings at the foot of it. _Of course it's too small for either of us to sleep on._ She dully noted. To the right of it a few feet away, a small fire crackled in the quaint fireplace which had fresh flowers in the vase on the mantle above it, making the room comfortably warm and explaining why they had to wait so long before they could settle in.

There was a wardrobe and vanity made of polished wood and gold leaf next to that and both hosted an array of goods including new hairbrushes, a jewelry box and more to make for a comfortable stay. Opposite of those was an ornate sink of carved marble and quartz and a porcelain tub that looked like it would easily accommodate the both of them. It had a wide wooden base around it so that guests could sit beside the tub and dip their feet. Bubble soaps and fragrant oils had been placed near the edge beside the neatly folded towels and robes. Though the only item Cana was truly thankful for was the screen meant for changing she spied sitting in the corner. Though she felt as if she would still have to kick Bacchus out while she bathed regardless of it.

"Big enough for you?" He said, casually walking over to the bed and laying down on it. Part of her wanted to kick him off, and the other part felt guilty as he likely hadn't slept in an actual bed for a few days; her small and now broken couch accounting for at least two of those nights and a train and station bench for the others that she knew of. It wasn't the first time she's had to share a bed with another person and it wasn't going to be the last she figured and so resolved to keep her mouth shut for now.

"This damned outfit is too hot." He complained, unbuttoning a few of the knots on his outfit. Not unlike the past few times he'd stripped in front of her, she turned away self-consciously. Aside from assigning roles, they'd also decided to hide their guild marks so as to not raise any questions or risk them being recognized. Despite how little she liked wearing them, she had donned a simple and mostly modest green dress, trying to convince herself that it would help her keep cool where as Bacchus had worn a gold and blue tunic similar to the purple and black one he had on during their meeting at The Games. Since his mark was so large and this armor did nothing to hide it and was too ostentatious to **not** be recognized, he had no choice but to cover up more than usual as well.

"Are you going to bathe?" She turned back around slowly, relieved that while his shirt was unbuttoned and exposed his chest, he was still fully clothed.

"Depends." He reclined back onto the pillows with his hands behind his head.

"On what?" She crossed her arms warily expecting a smart comeback.

"Whether or not you wanted to take one, too." Bacchus spoke calmly, blatantly looking her up and down and grinned while she sputtered and itched to reach for something to throw at him. "But I'd rather you go first. Gives me a chance to go down to the bar in the lobby and drink some more." The flush from earlier crept up her cheeks as she realized he wasn't hinting at bathing together. Yet even with how sincerely he seemed to be offering to leave while she did, she couldn't fully believe him.

"Go ahead then." She relented, too tired to bother with his twisting words and watched as he redressed into a lighter tunic. He was nearly out the door when he stopped and gave her another once over.

"You know, dresses suit you. I think you ought to wear them more."

"Just get out." Cana hissed and pushed the sniggering mage out into the hall. "And don't forget to knock four times so I know it's you." She added.

With yet another wave of his hand, he walked away and left her alone in the room. The little alcohol she had drunk had cleared from her system already. Sobered and tired, she pulled opened the dressing screen, placing it so that if he walked back into the room, she'd still be covered by it and started the bath.

The water grew cold quickly regardless of the warmth of the room, but she wasn't too upset about it. Despite Bacchus having just left, she felt as if the faster she was finished, the less likely he was to come barging in while she wasn't decent. After dressing into her usual sleepwear, she gave in and went to collapse on the bed. It was softer than it looked and felt as if it was about to swallow her into itself. _This really isn't going to be as easy as I planned._ The thought did little to rouse her from the exhaustion from the day and she could feel herself struggle to keep conscious.

It was a couple hours later before three knocks sounded at the door. She didn't realize she'd fallen asleep and quietly rose from the bed and went to listen. Three knocks came again, making her freeze in place momentarily. As she got closer, she heard mumbling, and strained to hear clearly.

"Oi!" A voice suddenly boomed and a single loud bang hit the door, startling her. There was no mistaking such belligerence.

"You idiot!" She threw open the door and let the drunk man who had been leaning on it stumble in. "Four times. It was FOUR times!" It was useless she knew to even attempt scolding him while he was in such a state and groaned. Cana managed to stand him up and get him to his side of the bed.

"Four is a wild number!" He yelled out. Immediately she covered his mouth with her hand, shushing him.

"Shut, up! Someone will hear you." She watched as his unfocused eyes found her and smiled for him. Nodding, he gingerly pulled her hand from his mouth, and much to her surprise continued holding on to it.

"I'm glad you're safe." His words slurred so much she almost didn't understand him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She furrowed her brows at him, wondering if he had run into trouble. The palm mage didn't answer her question.

"Thank you Cana." He said instead as he stroked his free fingers across the back of her hand. Cana went into shock and instinctively withdrew from his grasp.

"Don't thank me just yet." Truly fed up, she went to her bag and dug out a card not of her deck. The last time she had used this card on a person who wasn't an enemy left her feeling more than a little remorseful, but resolved that this was her only option. She sat beside him and before he realized it, touched the card to his chest.

"Sleep." The magic in the card acted quickly, lulling Bacchus to rest. Typically the magic wore off once the person was woken by a loud enough noise, but the alcohol in his system would likely strengthen it's effect and hopefully keep him from waking the rest of the night.

Once she was certain he was out cold, she placed most of the pillows in the middle between them, creating a barrier. _Lets hope he doesn't move too much in his sleep._ Silently she hoped that when she woke, the fence would still be intact and allowed herself to drift back to sleep once more.

* * *

**A/N: ALRIGHT! Time for that super-upload! I may have only gotten three chapters completed for you, but three is still better than one right?! And I will still upload weekly. This was more of a challenge for me to see if I could really get my ass in gear and meet a deadline. So, here you go and enjoy! And as always, until next week, Betty B.**


	11. Newlywed

**Chapter Ten**

**Newlywed**

Everything was a haze and uncomfortably warm as he woke. His body felt heavy, as if he had been in a battle lasting a week without sleeping. The way the dense sleep lingered even after he mustered the strength to open his eyes left him in a less than pleasant mood. When he tried to move, his neck and shoulder were sore and stiff, making it almost too painful to sit up. Giving up, he settled for laying still and trying to gather his thoughts. Much to his relief he was in the room he remembered paying for though, his last memory was stumbling his way back up the stairs to said room and knocking. It was a swirling blur after that. He groaned, and made another attempt to sit up. As he did, he was surprised he hadn't realized he was still fully clothed. It made sense now why he felt so warm.

He'd almost forgotten about the woman on the other side of a pillow fence between them remained face down and asleep. There was a pillow over her head and a blanket half-off of her. He debated for a moment if he should wake her, but chose not to. The sun had just barely risen yet and it was too early still. But despite how groggy he felt, he knew he wouldn't be able to return to sleep. Bacchus leaned back against the pillows and headboard, taking another glance at Cana who continued to look peaceful as she slept.

Unable to keep still, he slid out of bed as quietly as he could and stripped off his tunic, immediately feeling much better and cooler. After washing his face in the basin next to the tub, he felt some of the groggy feeling dissipate and stretched out his back and arms. When he felt good and loosened up, he took a good look around the room as it was beginning to lighten from the sunlight that was starting to peak in through the drawn curtains, allowing him to see the details he wasn't sober enough to the night before.

He walked back over to the bed, and pulled the blanket up over Cana. _It's not too late. We have time to turn back. _It made him uneasy to think of returning to Yi Kai and he felt his chest tighten and something shake inside of him. Cana had somehow convinced him that they **needed** to go, and who was he to deny her after the effort she had already put in to helping him. Reluctantly, he allowed her to come along, reasoning that she could be useful and was able to pull her own weight.

"Can I help you?" He voice was sharp as it came from under the pillow, startling him. Taking a step back, he caught the pillow she flung at him. Her hair was all a tousled mess of waves and curls. Something about the way she looked, even the tired pout on her face made her near radiant. He felt himself smiling and chuckled.

"Sleep well?" Bacchus tossed the pillow back onto the bed and looked her over once more.

"I'm beginning to think maybe we ought to disguise you as a rare beast." She rubbed at one eye. "It'd be believable since you already snore as loud as one." His chuckled burst into a laugh then.

"Kept you up did I?" He rubbed at his sore neck and shoulder while she shot him a near deadly look.

"What time is it?" Her voice was hoarse with sleep and her eyes half-lidded.

"Dawn." Bacchus answered, earning a groan from her.

"You seem to like this hour a lot." The card reader plopped backwards onto the bed and enveloped herself in the blankets once more.

"A habit of mine." Something in him shook again. "We'd better get going." Bacchus added. "The merchant ships should be sailing in within the hour and we have a better chance getting onboard with one of them than the fishermen."

He expected her to groan and gripe, but to his surprise she threw the covers off and sat back up slowly. Taking it as confirmation, he pulled on the white tunic he had on before and waited patiently on the bench for her to change behind the screen. Then came the part he dreaded: the makeup to hide his tattoos.

When they had finally finished and made their way down to the docks, it was just as he had thought. While there had been only a few fishing ships the day before, there were easily twice as many merchant ships in the morning.

"They like to come in early, get what they need and then sail on the late morning tide. Keeps them on schedule." He told her as they walked through the docks. It was easy to tell which ships were Yikani native by their long narrow build and plain white sails. While most merchants used colorful fabrics, patches and streamers, the Yikani found that it made it difficult for pirates to tell the difference between ships with valuable cargo and those with considerably less desirable goods.

The first captain they approached was a richly dressed, short and stout man with rounded shoulders and a gut that threatened to burst through the buttons on his shirt. He sported a thin, greasy moustache that did little for his looks. There was no doubt that the slime ball was more interested in having only Cana travel with him. Luckily for them, he wasn't sailing directly back to his home country just yet so they were able to quickly decline and move on to the next one. This one was a taller man, near as tall as Cana with a leathern, wind burnt face and long wisps of hair hanging from the corners of his mouth. He had hard, beady eyes that were blacker than ink and wrinkled at the corners. There was clear strength in his arms still, though he must have been old enough to have grandchildren. He had not always been a captain Bacchus knew, when he took note of the faint scar beneath the man's left eye where skin had been scraped off. It had shrunk and was almost hidden beneath the wrinkles, but he knew where to look. He took a liking to this man, but unfortunately, just as the captain before him he was also not sailing for Yi Kai just yet.

They'd gone from ship to ship, even approaching other foreign merchants and found that they had either just sailed from there or had more stops to make before returning. Much to his disappointment, it was beginning to look like their luck was going to be similar to yesterdays. The full harbor was starting to fill up more with various folk, but the merchants gradually were beginning to find their way back to their decks and started weighing anchor.

"Looks like we'll be staying another night." Cana sipped the ale in her mug.

They were sitting at a table in the bar from the day before, drinking away their woes.

"It would seem so." Bacchus wasn't sure if he was relieved or not about that.

"Don't look too disappointed now." She wiped the corner of her mouth.

"We can still go back and forget about this trip." He blurted.

"Getting cold feet?" Cana quipped and looked up at him with sharp eyes.

"Not at all."

"Heading to Yi Kai for your honeymoon are you?" A man sitting at the bar a few feet away from them said. He was an average looking man with a non-distinct face and dressed plainly. His green eyes smiled with him in a kindly way and even with some silver salting the sides of his chestnut brown hair, he didn't look to be much older than five and thirty. "Newlyweds?" He asked while ordering a drink of his own. Bacchus could feel how Cana shifted beside him, she was clearly wary of him. He only placed his hand on hers and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Wed only a few days ago. How did you know?"

"I have an eye for such things. That and you both are simply radiant with budding love." The man smiled wider.

"That so?" He glanced at Cana who tried in vain to make the frown on her face a pleasant smile.

"Name's Bern." He raised his drink to them, which Bacchus mimicked.

"Ahn. And this is my wife Lyana." She was not as eager to raise her drink.

"Ahn and Lyana." Bern repeated their names back. "Missed your boat?"

Bacchus gave a good-hearted laugh at that and put his arm around Cana, squeezing her to him.

"She's still mad." They both laughed then. "Had a bit much to drink the other night and woke up too late."

"Tickets paid for an all?"

"Paid for and all." Bacchus sighed. His arm lingered around her and he caressed her arm.

Bern winced with sympathy. "Sorry to hear, friend. Have you any reserve plans?"

"Unfortunately not. My father is in Yi Kai and is too old for travel. I'd hoped to have him meet his new daughter." He gave his companion's arm another squeeze and kissed her cheek. The way her body went rigid had him trying his best to keep from smiling too widely. He knew he'd have to watch for a flying shoe later.

"That is unfortunate." The other man crossed his arms and shook his head. "And with so little of them sailing there, I can't imagine that you've had much luck booking another passage."

"Why would that be, do you know?" Cana asked. The corner of Bern's mouth curled downward into a half-frown.

"I've heard rumors of war, but nothing concrete." His voice lowered when he spoke. Whatever he had heard was troubling, which in turn troubled Bacchus.

"That would explain why my father hasn't written in some time." He dropped his gaze. Bern nodded, clearing his throat and they were all quiet.

"They say there's something going on in the palace. Something about the empress dying and her daughters are feuding with each other on who is going to be the next to rule."

He struggled now to keep from shaking at the thought of the palace. His jaw clenched and unclenched and he swallowed down some more beer.

"Well, we'd best get going. We need to try a few more ships before they leave." Cana's voice was soft, but he knew why she was urging them to go.

"The lady had spoken." He gave Bern a grimace and smiled. "It was good meeting you Bern." The other man's mouth twitched and he glanced over his shoulder. Bacchus noticed but paid it no mind and left the payment on the table.

"You know, I may know of one merchant who goes there directly after they visit this port."

"Oh?" Bacchus stopped to turn back around.

"Look, you two seem like nice people and I'd hate for you to run into some trouble."

"I think we can manage." He approached and sat beside the green-eyed man who hesitated before going on and glancing around once more.

"There's this merchant, Captain Wu, who usually sails in on the evening tide around this time of month."

"Wu?" The name was oddly familiar to him. "Where can we find him?"

"Usually the first few piers. A drinker that one I heard."

He quirked his eyebrow at Cana who shared a similar look with him.

"Sounds like an interesting captain."

"I wouldn't put it that way. Wu isn't the most reputable person to drop anchor here. If there were any others, I'd recommend them instead."

He clapped Bern on the shoulder and smiled broadly. "Thank you Bern. We just might have gotten a second chance to see my father because of you."

"Be careful Ahn."

"We will be." He told the man, pressing enough coin for his drink and a few more into his hand. "Come on Lyana." Bacchus wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her outside.


	12. Anchors Aweigh

**Chapter Eleven**

**Anchors Aweigh**

Bern was not wrong about Wu being a disreputable captain. What good-old Bern **had** failed to mention was that Wu was in fact, a woman.

"So, you need to go to Yi Kai, huh?" The crass woman was near as tall as Cana, but that was including the heeled boots and her flamboyant hat. She was indeed Yikani, but half at best. Her eyes had a familiar shape to them and most of her facial features as well. It was the deep olive of her skin that had thrown him off initially, then she spoke and her accent, though subtle, revealed the truth.

"We do. You see, my father is-"

"Spare me." The captain was sitting on a crate and using her dagger to clean under her nails. Bacchus frowned at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's your price?" Cana asked. He was dreading the answer.

"One hundred thousand jewel," Wu looked up at either of them before adding, "Each."

"Each?" He stared at her incredulously.

"Each." The woman said unflinching and so matter-of-factly and continued to admire her hands.

"You can't be serious." Cana shifted her weight onto one hip and joined him in frowning.

"I am." She sipped from her bottle of brandy, returning to her previous task. "Yi Kai has become dangerous for merchants like myself. Trade of all kinds there is dwindling rapidly. If I am to sail there instead of another more prosperous port, I need proper compensation." She finished with her right hand and went to start on her left. "Besides, I'm also chancing my own safety and my crew's."

"Your safety?"

"Most of these men have not seen their families in almost a year. I'd think that they would be less than pleased to know we are making an extra trip for less and little profit." Her eyes met his and burned into him. "I would not risk mutiny or my men's lives unnecessarily."

"Understood." He started to feel a spark of admiration for her. "But that price is more than enough to sail one of us back and forth at least ten times over."

"It would. But you are more than one person. And on top of that one of you is a fugitive if I recall correctly."

Bacchus' jaw slackened and his breath caught in his throat. The pound of his pulse shook his body, but he stilled himself and leaned back, feigning relaxation.

"What? You think I wouldn't know?" Wu looked up after taking another sip of her brandy and smirked at him. "There aren't many Yikani men of your… stature." She nodded at him, blatantly looking him up and down. "Nor many who wear make-up to cover up those tattoos on your face. You aren't the first marked one wishing to board my ship. Though usually they seek passage coming North. Which makes you either dull or suicidal." Cana snorted and leaned against a stack of crates next to her.

Bacchus was not half as amused and held his tongue. There was a sharpness to this woman that he did not like nor trust. Something about the way her eyes burned did little and less to settle his unease.

"So what'll it be?" The captain casually itched at her scalp and tossed her matted and tangles mess of black locks over her shoulder.

"How long do we have to decide?" He asked her, glancing at the ship behind her.

"I leave on the evening tide within the hour. See that you're here with the jewel or no deal." Wu stood, tipping her hat to them and turning to leave.

"So what's the plan?" Cana asked him. Bacchus continued to watch the other woman leave and then returned his attention to the ship. He opened the purse at his waist and pulled out enough jewel. Then, without hesitation he faced his companion, approaching her.

"This ought to be enough to get back to Magnolia." He gave her the fare and closed her hand around it. "The trains haven't stopped running yet. You can probably still catch one back home." She did not look at all pleased by that.

"I'm not going to Magnolia." She pressed the wad of jewel to his chest, letting it fall when she removed her hand.

"Then go elsewhere. I don't care where you go so long as it's not Yi Kai." He wanted to keep some of the edge from his tone but knew he failed when she flinched. "Cana, you heard for yourself, Yi Kai is at war and there aren't many ships that will sail in its direction."

"If this is about the fare, I can pay my own." Her expression remained unamused and stubborn.

"This isn't about the fare."

"Oh?" Cana straightened her posture. "Pray tell then what this **is** about then."

"It is as I've said before. There is hardly a captain out there willing to ship me back to Yi Kai. And as of right now, I have a chance that I don't know if I'll get again. I cannot risk someone else's safety for something they have no part in."

"You mean you can't risk getting caught because of me."

"That's not what I said." He hardened his look at her but she brushed it off.

"But it's what you meant."

"I mean what I say and I say what I mean." Bacchus couldn't help the annoyance in him from turning into irritation. "And I meant that I will not allow other's to put themselves in danger needlessly. Going to Yi Kai will put you in danger and I can't have that on my shoulders."

"You don't need to babysit me. I'm perfectly capable of keeping up."

"Cana." He was frustrated now. "Go home."

But she remained unmoving, her arms crossed and weight shifted onto one hip. It was clear that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. His head pounded as he rubbed his temples and groaned.

"Let me guess, you have a plan."

"If you're finished being stubborn, I'll tell you."

"**I'm** being stubborn?" She smirked at that.

"Bern said that she's a drinker. You saw the brandy yourself."

"You can't possibly be thinking-"

"I am." Her face turned mischievous. "Bacchus you know one of us can take her easily."

He shook his head at her, turning around and pacing. "And what if we can't? What then?" The look she gave him made his brows furrow.

"I won't loose."

"You'd better not." Bacchus finally relented, realizing she was going to go on with this plan whether he wanted to or not.

When they found Captain Wu, she was sitting at a plain desk next to the gangplank of her ship, documenting all of the cargo being brought on by her crew, who looked more like pirates than sailors and was as various in nationalities as the colors of their garb and the dye in their beards.

"Do you have the jewel already?" She didn't even look up from her papers.

"Something better. We have a deal to make." Cana spoke up, getting the captain's attention.

"A deal you say?" Her honey colored eyes flashed in the setting sunlight. "What kind of deal, exactly?"

"May I?" She sat in the chair across from Wu before she could answer. The other woman smiled at the brazen attitude Cana was displaying. "Here's the thing." She pulled out the two bottles of alcohol and glass cups they'd bought on their way over from her pouch and put them on the table. "We want passage to Yi Kai." The cork came out with ease and Cana poured into both of the cups, setting one in front of Wu.

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming." They each raised a glass to the other and drank.

"But." Cana poured again. "We cannot afford your price."

"That's too bad." They drank again.

"So I have a counteroffer for you." Cana poured a third round, but refrained from drinking.

"Go on." Wu also kept the glass on the table, watching her carefully.

"We'll give you 20,000 jewel as fare for both of us." Wu clicked her tongue, "tsk-ing". Cana only put up a finger. "Just to be nice, we will pay for our own provisions and we'll sleep wherever you have space. You only need to do one thing."

"Me?" The captain barked a laughed at her and drank, Cana followed suit. He could feel the anxiety building in him as he waited for the rest of the terms.

"Out drink me." Cana's smile was devious and unwavering despite the howls and laughter that erupted from crew and captain.

"You're serious?" Wu was breathless with chuckles. Cana nodded. "There is more in your favor. What do I get if I win?"

"Him." She said as easily as a breath and tilted her head in his direction. He felt his jaw drop and the flush in his face when the crew erupted again.

"What is this man worth to me?" The captain leaned on the table, her honey eyes gleaming.

"Double the fare you initially charged us both."

"Four-hundred thousand jewel?" That seemed to take her by surprise as much as it did him.

"Or more. He is a fugitive of Yi Kai after all, so a bounty on his head is only a given. The reward may be more, too."

"So tell me why I ought not just kill you here and take him myself?"

"You could." She poured another round. "But I know you're smarter than that." Their glasses clanked. "Besides, if you win, you can take him and him alone. He can even sleep in your quarters."

That seemed to interest the captain as much as the bounty. Bacchus grabbed Cana's shoulders and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Can we talk for a moment?" He pulled her up from the chair and faced her towards him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"What? Do you not like her?"

"That's not my point. You can't just auction people off like animals."

"How is this bad for you? If I win, we get a cheaper passage. If she wins, you get to go by yourself for free. You might even get to… make port, before you get to shore." The vulgarity of her words and the tone she took with him made it difficult to refrain from striking her.

"Next time, tell someone before you use them as a bargaining chip." He grit his teeth and let her return to her seat.

"So do we have a deal?" Cana extended her hand to Captain Wu.

"I have one more term to add." The other woman said as she grabbed Cana's extended hand.

"Sure. Why not?"

"I pick the drink."

"Fair enough." She agreed and they shook.

They sat down and Wu snapped at one of her men.

"I must admit I'm not a fan of brandy. Goes down like water." Cana was leaning back in her chair arrogantly, but he watched carefully as the man that had left came back with a black glass bottle sealed with bright green wax.

"Good thing we aren't drinking brandy then." The only way to describe Wu's face was feral as she pulled out the dagger tied to the necklace she had hidden in her loose blouse. He knew before she named it, what the drink was and recalled where he had heard her name before.

"Shit!" He swore, ready to kick Cana's chair and drag her away from the table.

"It would seem your boyfriend there had already figured it out." The half-Yikani woman poured out the heavily fragrant and green liquid into the cups made of horn her man had brought with the bottle.

"What is this?" Cana picked it up and examined the embellished black horn.

"Fermented basilisk blood." Wu tossed her head back and drank. He felt his hands ball into fists as she wiped a thin line of liquid from the corner of her mouth. "Or as it's known by many, Black Salamander."

"You're Captain Yanti Wu of Gong Island. The serpent hunter." Bacchus felt his entire body tense and tremble.

"I am." She glanced at him, then back to Cana who still had yet to drink. "So do we still have a deal?"

Before he could urge her otherwise, Cana drank. He watched as she hunched into herself and shook for a few seconds.

"Cana!" He grabbed her shoulders, releasing them when he heard her gasp out. To his surprise, she trembled and then reared her head back to laugh up at the sky.

"Say, Yan-Yan, this is a pretty good drink." She slammed the horn onto the table and waited for more to be poured. "You have a deal."

Though she didn't show it outright, Bacchus could tell Yanti was shocked by Cana's enthusiasm. He may have even dared to say she was almost intimidated for that brief moment before she smiled wickedly and poured the next round.

"Very well then. Let's begin." Their glasses clanked together and both women began, to the horror of the crew, a battle of tolerance they have never known possible.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the three chapter upload for this week. I'll be back next week with another new chapter (or two!?) for you. Once again, I'd like to thank everyone for their favorites, views and follows. This story has reached it's first milestone of 1k views and it wouldn't be possible without you all! Thanks again and see you next week.**  
**With love and booze, Betty B.**


	13. Booze Cruise

**Chapter Twelve**

**Booze Cruise**

She was heavier than she looked, though he would never tell her that while she was sober or even conscious. He decided it must have been her height that was so deceiving of it and adjusted her on his shoulder as he brought her below deck.

"Yan-yan! Open another bottle!" Cana slurred and wiggled in his grasp.

"Quit moving." He bounced her on his shoulder.

"Yan-yan!" She whined out to the woman being carried behind them.

"Can-can." The captain's voice also slurred as she spoke. "You shouldn't drink any more. You're drunk."

"Not as drunk as you." He groaned while they giggled at each other.

"Can-can come sleep in my room." Yanti said as her first-mate stood her up outside of her cabin.

"Coming! Bacchus, down." She slapped at his back, hitting just above his rear. He stopped, fighting the urge to simply drop her and swallowed his pride, letting her stand.

"You can sleep there." Wu pointed at the other cabin across from hers. From the look on her first-mate's face, it was his room. "Don't look so grim. You can sleep with the rest of the crew. Or with him. Whichever pleases you." She said, dismissing him and walking into her room. "Come on Can-can!" She called out. As the card reader stumbled her way over to the door, he grabbed her arm and despite knowing how little she might have understood, advised her to reconsider.

"What makes you think she won't kill you as you sleep?" He whispered to her.

"Yan-yan wouldn't do that." She hiccupped in his face. He waved a hand in front of it; her breath was potent enough to be flammable. "She is a man of her word." Cana struggled to keep from laughing after she realized her wording.

"I mean it Cana." Bacchus gave her a small shake, sobering her some.

"What? Jealous?" Her already glazed eyes shimmered as she curled one corner of her lips into a grin.

"Piss off." He growled and let her go with a small push. She pouted at him, looking from the floor to his face several times.

Bacchus said nothing and watched as she shrugged then staggered her way into the captain's cabin and shut the door with an intentional slam. _Guess I have first watch._ He snorted to himself and pushed a box next to the door, sitting on it and groaned, rubbing at his temples.

Neither woman had won the contest, truly. While both of them had gone on to finish off nearly three bottles of precious Black Salamander, they had both failed to finish the final drink, resulting in a stalemate. If anything, he had to admit he was impressed by Cana's increased tolerance. She had withstood more than he thought she would have, and so did Yanti. The crew seemed to be the most shocked of all. They'd clearly never seen their beloved captain so inebriated and it was likely they never thought it was possible. It reminded him of the first time he crawled back to his guild like that, though everything he knew of that night was all from the mouths of others as he hardly recalled it at all. That was after he'd been given the comb from the merchant and had not slept for nearly three days because of the nightmares. He thought if he was drunk enough that he'd fall asleep without dreaming. While his plan ended with him vomiting like he hadn't in years, he knew for a fact he did not dream. The hangover he suffered the next morning was enough to deter him from attempting it ever again also.

_ They couldn't stop talking about it for a month after that either._ He chuckled at the memory. Even Goldmine had taken up in the fun and teased him now and again.

"Something funny?" It was the first-mate who he didn't notice had been standing there still.

"Nothing you'd care to know about." He eyed the man warily.

"It's not necessary to keep watch." It was obvious he was full Yikani. Like most others, he kept a long moustache that reached a little past his jaw and his hair was as black as his eyes and tied back in a braid that easily touched the middle of his back.

"You're right. But-"

"But you're going to anyway." He interrupted. They locked eyes as the other man leaned back against a post in front of him with crossed arms. "Can't say I blame you. Not after how she acted. But she is a good captain, and she will not kill your lover in her own cabin."

The title he gave Cana amused him, though he wasn't so certain Cana would be as thrilled.

"What is your name?" The first-mate asked.

"Bacchus." But the man shook his head at the answer.

"That is not your name."

"Ahn." He tried, but the man shook his head once more.

Their eyes locked again and he clenched his jaw. He had heard the name in his dreams over and over, knew it, responded to it in them, but in all the years since he first set foot in Fiore had never once said it aloud or to anyone.

"Jian." He muttered under his breath.

"Jian. An old name."

"And yours?" Bacchus wanted to move on from the subject of himself.

"Aiguo."

"An old name as well."

"It was my father's name and his father's before him." Aiguo stroked his hanging facial hair. "And when I have a son, it will be his."

"Typical Yikani." They shared a good chuckle after that.

When Aiguo said something in Yikani, he found he wasn't prepared and misheard. Judging by the reaction, he must have been giving what seemed to be an utterly blank stare.

"You are sailing to Yi Kai and you cannot speak Yikani?" He raised a single brow, frowning.

"I'm sure you realize I am not heading there for vacation."

"What then? You were not aware of the civil war and you are clearly not a spy for the Kingdom of Fiore."

"There are more pressing matters I must attend to."

Aiguo did not respond, only hardening his look at him and pressing his lips together into a thin line. After a moment he straightened up and walked to the stairs leading to the lower level where the crew slept, stopping to say one last thing.

"Your woman is safe tonight. Get some rest. You'll be needed in the morning."

Bacchus bid him goodnight in Yikani and Aiguo smirked. "We'll work on that, too." He remarked as he descended.

The ship was quiet for the most part after he left, creaking every now and again as it rocked on the waves. An hour passed and soon all of the ship's noises faded into the background and became a soothing, lulling song to him. Though he tried to stay focused and awake, eventually the motion wore him down and he let his eyes stay shut.

Not far off he heard giggles and someone whispering. It was difficult to pinpoint where it was coming from. He rubbed at his heavy eyes and sat up from the floor. It smelled like dirt and earth all around him. _Where am I?_ He blinked his eyes open, but it was too dark to see or focus. His legs and arms felt clumsy as he stood. The low ceiling met the back of his head, and he crouched back down, cradling it.

"What…" He looked to his left as a small light began to flicker.

"See look, I told you he'd get them dirty already."

The voice stopped his heart and breath in his chest.

"What a shame. After all that time we took having them made for him."

He shook almost immediately as their faces became clearer and the shack he was in closed around them.

"I-I didn't mean to." He tried to pat the dirt off of his new outfit but it only smeared the filth more.

"Doesn't look like it." Lin's hand darted out like a snake to grab his arm.

"Maybe we ought to just take them back." Lim grabbed his collar and yanked at the fabric covering his chest.

"No. No, please." He pleaded meekly.

Lin held him still as Lim ripped his tunic open.

"He needs to be punished for ruining all that hard work." The sisters giggled and nodded at each other. Lim reached for the candle she had set down and tilted it closer to him. He watched in horror as the melting wax built up and pooled near the edge. His body heaved as he hyperventilated and the molten liquefied substance dripped down his chest and belly, the flame only inches from his skin. The heat started to intensify as she held it there, burning slowly.

When he looked up from it, the sister's faces began to flicker behind the flame and started to burn before him like the candle, engulfing them and him. The heat seared his face and chest as he screamed. He heard the childish screams become more familiar as his present voice took over somewhere in between them. The cries continued until something covered his mouth and a white-hot pain crashed into the side of his face.

Bacchus woke drenched in sweat lying on a bed he didn't remember falling asleep on with someone telling him harshly to be quiet. His throat felt raw and his face ached from the slap it endured just a moment before. She removed her hand from his mouth, allowing him to breathe easier.

"Cana?" He blinked, looking around. His torso felt inflamed, though a cool breeze passed over it and he realized it was bare. Confused he sat upright and looked from her to the door. "Cana, what are you-"

"I woke up to come check on you and I found you shirtless and about to sleepwalk your way above deck. You were screaming and…" Her voice trailed.

"You threw me in here." He finished for her. She was still drunk but more coherent than before. Slowly, she nodded, looking away from him. Words were hard to find as he tried to think of something to say next to comfort her.

"Do you need anything?" She asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

"I'll be fine." He lay down on his back and rubbed at his face. "Get some sleep."

Cana seemed to hesitate a moment, looking at him. Without a word, she slowly lay beside him, her back to him.

"What are you doing?" He moved away, sitting up.

"Yan-yan snores louder than you do." Came her answer as she yawned. "Plus, I heard sleeping with someone can help you sleep after you've had a nightmare."

"I'm not going to be able to sleep if you're here." He frowned, but Cana only shrugged, curling up more on the bed and nuzzling the pillow. His head was starting to pound and he was not in the mood to argue after she made it obvious she wasn't leaving. He rolled his eyes and grunted, laying down with his back to hers.

"You better remember this was your idea when you wake up." He muttered.

When his eyes finally shut and he felt the weight of sleep returning, it felt as if he'd only closed them for a second when morning came and the door flung open. Aiguo stood tall in the doorway, stepping aside to allow the captain to push her way in.

It slammed against the wall and Cana instantly woke up, propping herself up on an elbow.

"Sleep well?" Captain Wu asked, crossing her arms and had a smug look on her face.

"Yan-yan? Why am I…?" Cana spoke and Bacchus braced himself for the slap he was likely to get when she turned back around to see him laying there behind her.

"It was your idea." He said, surprising her and just as he had thought, his face was quickly assaulted.

"Enough." Wu's voice pierced the room, recapturing their attention. "Jian," She looked directly at him, gauging his reaction to the name. "You're needed above deck with the rest of the crew. If you want them to play nice, I suggest you get going." He sneered, feeling betrayed by the man standing behind the captain. Though he knew it wouldn't do much, he shot Aiguo with a sharp look before nudging Cana to move. She only looked at him dumbly, which frustrated him. Unwilling to deal with her for the moment, he climbed over her and walked out, following the captain and first mate.

"Have me working with the crew, huh?" His throat was dry from sleep.

"If you thought I'd forgotten about charging you a fare, you were mistaken." She said to him. "However, I've become fond of your lover back there. She is a wild woman, that one." They stopped just a few steps from surfacing, facing each other. "So this is how it is. Because I enjoy her company so much, I will only charge you passage for a single person at a highly discounted rate. In the mean time, you can work with the crew, get to know them, and work off your debt to me that way." Her head tilted to the side as she tipped her large feathered hat. "Or you can leave Cana with me and swim your way back to shore. The choice is yours."

Wordless, he looked from her to the hatch doors just above them, giving her a cocked brow and a careless shrug. Her smug grin widened into a smile as he opened up the doors and climbed out.

All of the crew had already been hard at work for at least an hour by the time he joined in with them. Though they were of a multitude of men from different countries, kingdoms and continents, at least half of them were still of Yikani descent. Some were even full Yikani, which would make talking with them difficult.

Aiguo clapped him on the shoulder then, his deep voice rumbling. "Ever work on a ship before?"

"Once or twice." Bacchus said, a rocking ship from years past came to mind.

"Good." Aiguo walked around him over to the crew then, barking orders at them all. Taking it as a signal to begin working, he joined in with a few men as they struggled to pull the rope to swing the sail.

The sun was getting higher and higher in the sky as they worked, though the breeze off of the ocean helped to cool him and the crew. It was hours before he thought to look for Cana. His chest tightened when he realized this. As he snuck off to search for her below, he found she was neither in the captain nor first mate's cabin. He felt a hint of panic beginning to rise. As he re-ascended, something came flying at his head. It was one of the few times he was able to block something Cana had flung at him. After swatting down the chunk of fruit, he looked up to see her and the captain both in swimsuits standing on the highest level of the ship. In their hands were carved out coconut shells, likely filled with some sweet, fruity, alcoholic drink and more than likely not their first one of the day.

"Ji-aan!" Cana called down to him, a wide grin spread over her face. The twinge of worry he had felt moments before quickly vanished as he glared up at her. Wu had leaned over to whisper something in her ear, making Cana laugh and nearly spill her drink from her hand. Muttering to himself, he walked away to rejoin the crew while the two women continued on with their antics.

Throughout the day, he would look up to see her and the captain leaning on the rail looking down at the men. Wu would point at a man, whisper something in Cana's ear and they would howl with laughter. Judging by the crew's lack of reaction to the gossiping women, he concluded that it was not an uncommon habit of their leader's.

As the sun started to settle into the west and a majority of the working men made their descent into their quarters, he stayed above to look out into the horizon. There was nothing but water before him. _And Yi Kai_. He felt his hands go a little numb as he thought of his destination. Despite all the trouble he had to deal with, he was finally on his way back. Though Cana had been the source of most of his trouble lately, he couldn't be entirely bitter about it. Without her, he would have likely never started on this journey to start with.

His muscles started to ache from the lack of activity, letting him remember how tired he was. The sun and the labor had taken their toll on him for the day and he decided it was about time he went to rest below deck with the rest of them. As he passed the captain's cabin, he heard her and Cana laughing in their likely highly drunken state and shook his head.

Sleep came easy that night and for the next few nights to follow. There were no dreams, no nightmares, nothing. Only a dark and heavy veil, letting him get the best sleep he'd gotten in months. Dawn came and he woke on his own. His body was still sore from the intensity of work from the past few days, but he found he was ready and looking forward to another.

When he went above, the men from their overnight watches were coming down to retire and sleep the day away until they were needed again at sunset. He stood at the rail near the front of the ship as he did every morning, leaning on it on his elbows and watched the ocean go from a deep gray and black to blue. He was so engrossed in watching the colors change that he hardly noticed the protests coming from the men as they were pushed out of the way. The sound of running footsteps came rushing at him, catching his attention then. Bacchus turned in time to see Cana with her hand over her mouth, racing to the railing beside him and watched as she retched over the side of it. It took a few more heaves before she finished and nearly collapsed onto her knees.

There was a grin starting to form on his lips as he stood there watching her groan and struggle to keep herself standing.

"Have a little much to drink again?" He asked her as he did every morning.

"How long until we get to Yi Kai?" She asked. Bacchus only returned to facing out at the ocean before him, leaning onto the railing again.

"It will likely take us at least another two weeks before we arrive."

Though he knew it shouldn't have made him as satisfied or smile as much as it did, but the helpless moan that came from Cana after he told her that was enough to make him laugh and feel a small sense of justice that had come.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I was late! As some of you know, I'm currently in the start of a carpentry apprenticeship for the summer. I work quite a bit and am still getting adjusted to the schedule, leaving me little time to keep up with my daily writing. But! I will still do my best to post weekly!**

**Anyway, here is this week's chapter. Just a little something for now. Hope you like it and haven't been too mad at me for the late post!**

**Thanks again for all your support and as always, see you next week! (On time I hope, haha)**

**Betty B.**


	14. A Yikani Welcome

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A Yikani Welcome**

The solid ground beneath his feet was a welcoming feeling after being on a swaying deck for the past three weeks. It would have only taken two, but the ship had hit a calm for nearly four days, delaying them. As they disembarked, Bacchus looked around at the rest of the port town before him, which was little and less comforting. It was still early in the morning, but the fishermen and merchants were already bustling about their business along the piers and docks. There were ships and crews from assorted nations, though most of the anchored ones nearby were native Yikani. Even after having been on a ship where a majority of the time it was spoken, it was overwhelming to hear his native language is such a volume as this.

The smell of the docks salted the air of the town, but there was no mistaking the strong, familiar scent beneath it. There were hints of spices local and only available in this country mingling in with the aroma of meat being cooked over fires, the slight stink of pigs and goats and chickens likely to be used for rations on a voyage or in the shops, of herbs that were being simmered in pans with fragrant oils and the incense was burning in local shrines to welcome wealth and honor the dead. The smoke rising from the grill shops mixed with the ones from the altars hosting statues of good fortune at the front of every shop and stand and the morning fog from the sea.

This place was familiar, but it wasn't home. _Not yet_. Bacchus adjusted the collar at his throat where it chaffed him. Aiguo had insisted on him wearing it so that he might blend in better. It was similar to his other tunics, but the collar was much higher and tighter than he was used to, though it would seem to have been the current fashion as most of the people he saw walking around wore them as well.

"Ready?" Cana was beside him now, dressed in the outfit Yanti had given her. Luckily the ship had bolts of silk enough for the few serving girls aboard to tailor it to her height. He couldn't help but notice how the rich red and gold colors complimented her skin tone beautifully, giving her a more exotic appeal.

"Too late to go back now." He said to her in Fiorian and glanced over his shoulder at the captain who watched them leave from her ship. She waved at them, wishing Cana a safe visit and telling him in Yikani the same. While aboard, he practiced his Yikani with the crew, trying to freshen up his accent and learn how to speak more commonly. By the time they had reached the two week point, he was fluent enough to speak with the parts of the crew who spoke only Yikani comfortably.

"Remember this pier." He said to her as they walked down the roughly cobbled street. "If anything should happen, you need to return here and hide on the ship if Yanti keeps her promise to wait."

"Relax. This is a piece of cake." She stood up straight like he'd told her to do and held an air of importance and arrogance.

"I mean it Cana. Don't let this port fool you. This is still a very dangerous country." He must have told her that a hundred times already, but he didn't care. He'd tell her a hundred more times if it meant that she'd listen.

As they walked, he became overly caught up in looking around and had already failed to notice when she raced over to a baker who'd just brought out his first batch of meat filled buns and asked their price. He charged over to her, grabbing her arm. As he was about to scold her, the baker had returned and saw the way Cana pulled her arm from his grasp. Immediately, he spoke in Yikani telling the man his wife would like to purchase some of his foods. The suspicion was still clear on his face, but the baker relented and gave a fair price. Bacchus opened the purse tied at his waist and counted out the coins. He joked with the man about his rude and pregnant wife, earning a good laugh between them and an unamused frown from her.

The roads and shops were slowly beginning to fill and come to life after they received their purchase. While they were walking, other residents and their company also joined in with them in the bustling streets.

"What did you tell him?" She plucked a bun from the small wooden basket he made her carry.

"Nothing important." He searched around casually as they walked. _The sooner we get out of this town, the better_. As they rounded the corner, Bacchus saw a pair of boys squatting near an alley entrance that were watching them eagerly and pulled Cana in the opposite direction, but it was in vain as a small group ran up to them, begging with outstretched dirty hands. He tried to pull her from their greedy fingers and kept a hand firmly gripped on his coin purse until an older boy came chasing after them with a wooden stick and stopped to apologize to them. He didn't have to look at her to know the shock on her face. The older boy had the same dots beneath his eyes, marking him as a slave belonging to the palace. He felt his tattoos suddenly itch beneath the makeup and resisted reaching up to scratch them. Just as quickly as they came, the small children were herded off to complete the tasks they were sent to do. He waited for her to say something, but luckily she stayed quiet. The air between them became uncomfortable, making him anxious.

The city had not changed much since the last time he saw it, he noted. Most of the shops and their owners were still in tact as well as the streets, which made their walk both easy and dangerous.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, alerting him. He grabbed Cana's hand and began to walk faster, ducking into a small opening between two shop stands. Before she could protest he pulled her back out and they began in a different way than they had been going before. Quickly, he led her from one alley to another, between streets and shops in no particular pattern until he felt they had successfully rid themselves of whoever might have been behind them.

As they merged back into the growing crowds, he spotted the man he suspected was following them. He was from the palace by the way of his dress. Once the man had turned the corner out of sight, he walked out and headed in the opposite direction.

"What was that about?"

"Palace guards." He checked behind them and when he saw no signs of being followed, slowed their pace.

It wasn't long before the hairs on his body stood again. He was about duck out into another alley when suddenly two hands reached out, grabbing and dragging him and Cana into a cramped alley between two shops. The man had placed a firm hand over Bacchus' and Cana's mouth, muffling their protests but their captor shushed them and turned to look back onto the street where a pair of palace guards walked by. Once in the clear, the hands were removed and the man stepped back.

"You've gotten bigger." He spoke in Fiorian, but his voice was heavily accented. When he smiled, it hardly took a second for Bacchus to realize who it was.

"Shan?" He stood upright, keeping focused on the grinning man standing just feet away.

"It's been a long time Jian." Came his response. He turned to Cana then and nodded at her, glancing at her stomach. "And this must be your wife. Congratulations on the baby."

The shade of red she turned nearly matched her clothes and made Bacchus snigger.

"I was on my way back to the village when I saw you, but I wasn't certain if it was truly you." Shan said clapping him on the shoulder and glancing back out in the street. "But even after all these years, you still move around in the same pattern."

"Old habits." Bacchus gave a tired grin, earning one in return. "We were on our way to the village as well." He noticed the uncertain way his friend's eyes became. Before he could say anything, they heard some commotion in the street.

"We'd better get going." Shan looked to him and they nodded at each other, using the alley to weave their way out of the town.

The walk wasn't as long as he remembered. Then again, the last time he had taken this route was nearly twelve years ago in the middle of the night. Shan was mostly quiet as they walked along the thin trail in the knee-high grasses; only nodding and giving short answers until Bacchus just stopped asking anything all together. He noticed how much his friend had changed then, seeing the long scar crossing over his right cheek from the top of his nose down to his ear. He had already started to sprout a few silver streaks as well. His eyes looked drained and tired and he frowned instead of smiled like when they were young. Bacchus couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him and his home after he left them all behind. But the more he thought of it, the more he felt the guilt inside his gut begin to spread.

"We're here." Shan announced as they approached the large archway leading into the village. It was just as he had remembered it, as if time had not touched it. There were the same people walking around in their same routes with new faces from the next generation joining in and playing in the streets; familiar smells and sounds filled his senses and for a moment he felt something he thought was only a memory. He was home.

Captured by the moment of awe, he stood in place, taking in all the sights and sounds. He looked at Cana who seemed to be in as much of stupor as he was. Bacchus leaned over to her and pointed to a shop with a large green sign with gold Yikani lettering.

"That's old man Woo's place. He used to give Shan and I each a left over meat skewers from the day if we helped him close up."

"His son Sung runs it now." Shan corrected while they slowly walked through the narrow paths.

They passed another shop where a very plump, doughy woman with a familiar face looked up at them. She nearly dropped the tray in her hand and looked as if she'd seen a ghost. It took him a moment to place where he had seen her before, but when he did he laughed. Shan looked back at him, surprised.

"That was Chiba back there." He couldn't keep his mouth from twisting into a smile. "That was Shan's first crush." He whispered loudly to Cana. The frown his friend gave only made him laugh again.

"But she was your first kiss." He shot back, which made Cana laugh behind him. "She has eight kids now." Shan's frown had become more of a half smirk.

"Yours?" Bacchus tilted his head as he questioned. Shan was starting to lighten up and joked back with him, saying that the eldest was more likely to be Bacchus' than his. The two of them pointed out more and more to each other and Cana with Shan correcting Bacchus from time to time. All of his senses tingled as they continued on.

Soon enough, after they passed a few more streets, saw more familiar faces, finally standing proudly before him was his former school and Shan's home. Like the rest of the village, time had preserved it and a memory flashed in his head briefly.

Shan walked through the open gates first while he hesitated, feeling a tremble in his chest start when Cana followed after, turning to look back at him. She motioned for him to come with her, a smile on her face and he saw someone else for a split second. Shaking the thought from his head, he took a few steps forward to catch up and walked into the courtyard beside her.

It was then that awe struck him for the second time. In the main courtyard on the large, flat stone floor, twenty-four young boys stood in four rows of six, each with a long pole of carefully sanded wood and following the calm movements of the man in front. For an instant, he was one of those boys, standing next to Shan, watching the back of his master and following his fluid motions. Slowly, he walked over to a pillar and touched the cool painted stone and watched them. He could feel his hand shaking and his mouth drying.

Just then, a woman's scream pierced through the whole area. He turned in time to see her charging full speed at him. Unable to react, he let her tackle him to the ground in a flurry of pink.

Breathless she stood up, brushing herself off and looked down at him. When his surprise faded, he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Mei?" She nodded as he managed to get to his feet and simply stood, staring in disbelief.

"Jian. Is it really you?" The petite woman hugged tightly to him speaking in Yikani and caught him off guard once again. Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Liu Mei." He said again, releasing pulling her away from him to get a good look at her. The pink of her dress was like a newly bloomed peony and helped to contrast the jet black of the two long pieces of hair on the sides of her face that nearly touched down to her waist. The rest of it was up high, wrapped in a bun covered by a bonnet like his and the same color as her dress. She had a woman's face now, matured and elegant, but her eyes were still the same sparkling light brown and full of joy as when she was a girl.

"Actually, it's Chou now." The smile she gave was shy, just as he had remembered, too. Thankfully like Shan, she spoke Fiorian, but also with a heavy accent. But it wasn't the accent as much as the name that confused him. Until, Shan walked up beside her and place his hand on her shoulder.

"You married this loser?" He laughed and pointed.

"She turned me down more than a dozen times." Shan joined in, pulling her closer to him and kissing the top of her head.

Something rattled inside him to think about why she would have waited so long, but he pushed it from his mind.

"This must be your wife." She stepped over to Cana and took both of the card reader's hands in hers.

"Well, she, her name is –." He stumbled on his words.

"Cana." She said, smiling gently at Mei.

"Cana. I like that." The smaller woman patted Cana's hands twice before releasing them. "I'm sorry for jumping your husband like that." She seemed at a loss of words and only smiled back awkwardly.

"You must both be hungry. I think Mu just finished making lunch. Come! Join us! It'll be just like old times." She said, turning to walk down the hall to another area and gesturing for them to follow. As he passed Shan, he noticed the way his friend looked at him. When they stood side by side, Bacchus simply placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a soft squeeze.

"You're a lucky man." He said in Yikani without turning his head.

"So are you." Shan responded quietly as Cana walked by.

They talked all through lunch about their days as children together. How they would play and fight, who had a crush on who, how many times Master Chou would get so mad he'd mess up his words and make them laugh and him even madder, all the adventures they'd go on in the neighboring villages and more. Mei had just finished retelling them the story of how much trouble they had gotten into after Shan and Jian accidentally broke the sign for the school on the outside post while fighting one day.

"So what happened then?" Cana asked, biting into a pan-fried vegetable. She seemed to enjoy herself well enough and dove right into the food, trying everything she was given. He was glad for that after feeling somewhat uneasy about whether or not she would give Yikani food a chance.

"Well, Master was so mad he went quiet." Bacchus told her as he put his bowl down on the table.

"Like a silent treatment?"

"Almost." He answered. "He didn't say anything to us until the next day."

"Then he handed us the tools and a blank slab and told us we needed to make a new one." Shan said as he looked over his steaming tea cup.

"That doesn't seem too bad." Cana's brows furrowed. Bacchus and Shan looked at each other and chuckled.

"After we had finished the 70th slab, he allowed us to replace the old one and **still** lectured us." Bacchus flexed his hand, recalling the pain in it from days upon days of work hammering and chiseling away.

"Seventieth?" Cana's eyes widened.

"Most of the time we spelled something wrong." Shan sipped at his tea again.

"Or our penmanship was poor." Bacchus added.

"Or it was too small." They said together, wagging their fingers to imitate how the Master would.

The girls laughed at them and he found himself smiling over at Shan who was finally and genuinely smiling back at him. For a moment, he felt a calming peace overtaking him. Just then, a young boy found his way over to them, wearing the traditional outfit of a student at the school. It was clear by his appearance that the boy was Shan and Mei's son.

"Good morning." He said to the child who retreated shyly into his mother's chest, peaking out only after a moment. His father scolded him, saying that he needed to stand up straight and greet their guests. Unfortunately for Cana, unlike his parents, the kid only spoke Yikani. Bacchus asked his name, but received no answer.

"His name is Zhuang." Mei said and looked at Bacchus with a warm smile. She rubbed her son's shoulder and coaxed him to sit down with them and say hello. Slowly, he pulled from her and sat, looking up at her every other second. Bacchus asked how old he was and quietly Zhuang told him he was seven. When he asked how he liked school, there was a silence at the table then and it seemed as if all the focus was on the poor kid then.

"I like it." He said, his eyes looking everywhere but where his father was.

"That's good." Bacchus nodded. "It's important to do things you like." He glanced over at Shan, whose face had become as still and etched as stone.

"Go on and play, now." Mei broke the thick air around them, kissed her son on his head and let him run off.

"He looks like Master." Bacchus said to Shan, hoping it would lighten him back up.

"So they say." Came the quiet response.

"Speaking of. Where is he? I haven't seen him all day."

Shan and Mei became suspiciously silent. He watched as Shan looked to his wife and something changed in her sparkling eyes. When Mei suddenly spoke up, turning to Cana and holding her hand in both of hers, it made him all the more uneasy.

"Cana, do you like flowers?" Mei said. She had little time to react when Mei pulled her up from her seat and left the table. "Lets go see the garden. I'm sure you'll love it."

When they were out of sight and hearing, Bacchus turned to Shan. Before he could say anything, Shan quietly spoke.

"What did you come back for?" The question came as a shock to him.

"Answers." Bacchus said, noting the way his friend's jaw clenched and his temples flexed.

"After all that trouble it took to get you out of here, you think you can just come back whenever you please?" The tone in his voice reminded Bacchus of his former Master. _He is his father's son afterall._

"I wouldn't have if I didn't have to. You know that." Bacchus started, feeling his temper rising and remembering just how thick-headed his old friend was. They stared at each other until finally Shan's shoulders slackened and he sighed while shaking his head.

"You are as stubborn as when we were kids." He groaned. "But." He started, tapping a finger on the table. "Father wouldn't have wanted us to fight."

"Wouldn't have?" The words caught him off guard as he searched the other

man's face. The way Shan quieted was unnerving, making him fear the worst and the answer to his question.

"Come with me." Shan simply said, standing from his seat and walking back toward the main building of the school. They entered, walking all the way to the back where a shrine had been erected for Master Chou. The flowers were fresh, as was the food offering and the incense was halfway burned. In the middle of it all, a painting of the late Master was framed with hand carved rosewood and gold-leaf.

"How long?" He asked.

"Nearly five years ago." Shan started. "He went while he slept, but it had been a long time coming."

"I see." There was disappointment seeding inside of him. _I've come too late._ He thought to himself. _If I'd come sooner, maybe I'd have been able to see him and tell him how I was doing. So that I could thank him. I should have come sooner._

"He would ask for you some nights. Or even think I was you and ask how Fiore was. If you had finally learned magic." Shan paused a moment, seeming to thoughtfully consider his next words. "He said he sent you letters, but you never responded to them. We all thought you had truly left us all behind."

Bacchus could feel the tightening in his throat as he gazed down at the painting. His former master's words echoed in his head. _Find a better life for yourself, Jian. Let the stars guide you and the world will be yours to travel freely._ It was the last thing he had said to him when he left with Goldmine to Fiore a dozen years ago. Slowly, he went to his knees and bowed before the altar. _I'm sorry Master._

"You can stay here tonight. Mei wouldn't have it any other way. I'll have the servants bring your and your wife's things to the western wing. But whatever answers you are searching for, find them elsewhere." Shan left him there with his head still nearly on the floor. It was when he was alone that he allowed some of the tears in his eyes to fall.

**A/N: Hey everyone, early upload for you all because I felt so terrible for being late last week! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks for the positive feedback and follows and of course, THE VIEWS! And as always, until next week, Betty B.**


	15. Supper

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Supper**

Mei stood nearly a foot shorter than Cana and smelled of jasmine. There was natural peppiness to her and could likely make anyone smile. _Just like Mirajane._ Cana smiled to herself at that one, thinking about her friends at the guild. _They must all be worried by now._ She had left a note with the Master about her trip, though she didn't quite say how long she would be away or mention with whom she was traveling with.

"What's this one?" She asked, pointing at a random plant.

"This one is an herb you can use when you're unwell." Mei slowly ran her thumb over a leaf. "Shan would make me tea from it almost every day when I was with child."

"And these?" Cana walked forward some more, hoping to move along their little tour and get to the end.

"Shan planted this one for me. It's called a hydrangea." She looked at the small plant fondly, gently petting the large cluster of blue-violet blooming flowers. Beside it sat another one, smaller and with pink flowers.

"Jian gave me this one when we were children." She said, her expression almost sad as she hesitantly placed her hand on it. It looked as if it had been pruned a few too many times as there was only a single cluster on it versus the first one which was nearly covered with puffs of flowers.

"We were all so close when we were little." She went on to say. "Nearly inseparable until the day Jian left." Her smile became sad for a brief moment before she perked herself back up. "But I'm sure you don't want to hear such old stories. Jian must've told them all to you already."

Cana wasn't sure if she should tell her that Bacchus had never spoken about them or anything of Yi Kai until a hardly month ago and that she wasn't even his wife. _That might be good news for her._ She thought to herself when she caught Mei glancing once again at the lonely pink flowers whilst they moved on to another part of the garden.

They saw a man walk by with her things and after speaking with him, Mei excitedly told her where she would be staying.

"I can take you to your quarters." She said, following her servant. The hall they walked though was quiet. All the kids from before seemed to have been dismissed and allowed a calmness to flood the space. When they passed a large circular opening in the wall leading back out to the garden, it was almost like a picture with how beautiful it was. She couldn't help but pause a moment to look at it. The richness of the plants against the blue of the mountains and sky were so well balanced and serene.

"How did you and Jian meet?" The smaller woman stood beside her. That one stumped her for a moment. She wasn't sure again if the truth was the best idea, but she didn't want to lie to her.

"We met at a, festival." The last word was drawn out as they continued on to her room.

"Really? What happened?" She seemed genuinely interested.

"He saw me playing a game and challenged me." Her eyes shifted around while she tried to think of a way to tell the story without mentioning the whole truth.

"That sounds like something he would do." Mei giggled. "Then what?"

"He won." Reliving that night left a bad taste in her mouth. "It all just sort of, fell into place after that."

"What about the wedding?" She asked next. Cana was already too strained to think up any more details and the thought of walking down the aisle to Bacchus was maddening.

"We didn't have a large ceremony." Was all she could muster for an answer. Thankfully they had arrived to her room by then which, to her dismay, had already become occupied by a half-stripped Bacchus. He turned around quickly to keep his large guild mark out of view, facing them. Cana had seen him this way often enough while he worked aboard during their voyage, but she feared for Mei's reaction. When the little woman gave none, she wasn't sure if she was glad for it or not.

"It's good to see you two getting along." He said slipping on a fresh white tunic and walking over to Cana. She noticed the way the sparkle faded from Mei's eyes when he kissed her cheek.

"Did you enjoy the garden, Cana?" He asked and she nodded, restraining the urge to kiss her fist to his face in return.

"It was very beautiful. Makes me wish we had one of our own back home." Her tone bordered sarcasm, but thankfully went over Mei's head.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" She asked him directly, getting a smile and a headshake in return.

"We're fine, Mei. Thank you." He said to her. She was about to leave when she turned and raced over to him, hugging him tightly and catching him off guard. As before, he hesitated before returning the embrace.

"I'm sorry." She let go after a second, looking over at Cana. "I'm just so excited to see Jian again."

"It's fine. Who am I to keep two old friends apart?" She said, cocking an eyebrow at Bacchus, who in turn fired back with a look of his own.

"Supper should be ready shortly. I'd love for you to join us again."

"Thank you. We'll see you then." Bacchus smiled graciously. With that, she finally left and Cana's face relaxed from the constant grin she had to keep. She watched Bacchus' shoulders also relax as he went sit on the edge of the bed. Cana knew it wasn't her place to ask, but her curiosity was piqued.

"What's the plan now?" She asked instead while Bacchus stared out at nothing, his head resting atop his folded hands.

"I'm not sure." His eyes looked so tired, aging before her. Unsure of what else to ask, she unfolded her arms and went to start unpacking her bag, pulling out the other dress that Yan-yan made for her. It was in the same style as the one she was wearing, but light violet instead of red and with white and gold thread flowers and green leaves embroidered along the edges. As she held it up, she turned to look back at Bacchus who glanced over at her once he noticed her gaze. Without a word he stood and walked out of the room for a minute to let her change.

She opened the door with her back to him, and he zipped her up. The feel of his hands moving so swiftly over her back sent a shivering sensation over her. Quickly she banished the thoughts in her mind and turned to face him.

"It suits you." He told her.

"Don't get used to it." She frowned at him. Bacchus went back over to the bed, lying down this time. It was then that she noticed just how narrow it was.

"It won't kill you to share a bed with me again." He said, voicing her thoughts. He had his arms folded behind his head and was looking her up and down again.

"No. But the floor won't kill you either." She slowly swayed her hand parallel to the ground as if to display the alternative to him.

"You weren't too opposed to it a few weeks ago, if I remember correctly."

"That was once and I was drunk."

"Make all the excuses you want." He grinned at her. "Drunk words are sober thoughts."

She gave a frustrated groan and threw her hands up at him.

"So what did your Master have to say? Did you see him?"

When his grin faded and he shifted his focus from her, Cana knew right away. _We were too late._ A lump rose up in her throat, leaving her chest empty. She tried to swallow it down and hesitantly went to sit beside her travel companion. Words were difficult to find and get past the lump, so she simply let him sit in silence and speak when he was ready. _What do we do now? Where else can we…_ The realization came quick enough. _The palace._

They sat there together until there came a knock at the door. It was the servant from earlier to let them know it was time to eat. Once she finished up with getting ready they left, walking down the empty hall. She was side by side with him when Bacchus offered up his arm to her. She took it, resting her hand in the crook of his arm and walked down the long hall to the small dining room beside him. _Have to keep up appearances, right?_

Shan, Mei and Zhuang were already seated at the small round table. There were foods similar to the ones from lunch steaming on the table as well as a pot of tea. When they joined in, Mei was the first to speak.

"Cana! What a beautiful dress! Where did you get it?" The woman gushed as they entered and sat.

"A friend of mine gave it to me recently." She answered, shooting a smug look at Bacchus.

"It looks great on you." The warm smile Mei gave made her think of Mirajane again. She thanked her and continued on with her meal. They were served a sour soup with chunks of meat and with at least seven different vegetables bobbing up and down in it. There was also a large plate of noodles, a platter of seared meats, hot rice and pan-fried roots and sprouts as well as fried dough balls that had been rolled in small seeds. Eagerly, she tried and ate a bite of everything and enjoyed the different textures and flavors.

"Do you like the food?" Mei asked her while her mouth was full. Cana nodded politely and swallowed.

"It's all so delicious."

"And it's good for you. The doctors always tell the women here to eat these foods for a healthy pregnancy." She nearly choked on her food when Mei said that and looked down at her stomach.

"That so?" Cana tried to keep her voice steady while she tried to regain her appetite.

Just as with lunch, the three Yikani friends reminisced about their days as youths, laughing and sharing their blunders and adventures. Soon enough, the dishes were all empty of food and their bellies full. Mu came and cleared the table and brought freshly made tea as they were laughing about when their Master had been caught between Shan and Jian in a prank war and found himself drenched head to toe, standing under an empty bucket of water that was tipped from an exposed beam in the ceiling by Shan.

"I'd never seen him laugh so hard." Mei went on to say. "We were all so worried he would be upset but he only laughed."

"He seemed like a wonderful man." Cana said softly.

"Yes. He was strict, but he was still gentle and kind." The warm look in her eyes somehow drifted to Bacchus, which Cana seemed to be the only one to notice.

"I suppose this means you are the new Master?" Bacchus asked, looking directly at Shan.

"I am." The other man nodded, his brief smile fading. There was a building tension between them by the way they looked across the table at one another.

"Congratulations." Bacchus broke out a winning grin to slice the thick air. "I guess that means I also ought to call you Master now, too."

"You would if you were still a student of this school." Shan's face had hardened into a frowning stone mask, reviving the tension from before. The frightened look in Mei's eyes made Cana's body tingle with anticipation. Slowly, she sat upright with a hand moving to reach for her cards.

"You're right." He said with his eyes locked on Shan. Nervously, Mei and her son looked to Shan while Cana retracted her deck from the little bag tied to her waist. It was plain as day to her that his wife and child feared him. The thought of that sickened her as she bitterly put her deck away. _What kind of family fears one of their own?_ Her mind went back to Laxus and his Raijinshu and the cruel game he played with them against Fairy Tail. _But that was then and Laxus has since changed his tune._ She watched carefully as the two men at the table stared each other down. _This needs to stop._ She decided.

"Jian darling." Cana spoke up as she touched Bacchus' shoulder. He looked over at her, breaking from his and Shan's staring contest. He was suspicious of her and eyed her up and down. "I'm feeling a little light headed just now." She softened her look at him, drooping her eyes to appear more tired. He caught on to her hint and put an arm around her shoulders, helping her to stand.

"Is she alright?" Mei asked him, seeming to also pick up on the gesture.

"She'll be fine. But if you'd excuse us, I think my wife is weary from our travels." He said with his gaze fixated once more on Shan.

"Thank you for the lovely meal." Cana spoke faintly and smiled at them. "I'm sorry I'm such a bore."

"It was no trouble. We're always happy to see an old friend." Mei said quickly, her eyes avoiding her husband.

"Goodnight." Bacchus said to them, half-bowing at Mei. He turned to repeat the gesture at Shan who hardly nodded in return.

Their walk back to their room was wordless and awkward. Just as before, she had her hand tucked into his arm, in case there were more eyes around than they could see. Once back in the little comfort of their room, they broke apart. He sat on the side of the bed, reminding her of its size once again, and put his head in his hands. Cana paced with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" She stopped a moment to speak to him. He lifted his head, resting his chin on his folded hands, staring at nothing.

"Just an old fight between old friends."

"Oh don't be so cryptic." Cana frowned. "I'm not an idiot Bacchus."

"No one ever said you were."

"Then don't assume that I couldn't see what was going on between you and Shan at dinner." He flinched subtly, but not enough for her to miss it.

"We are just getting a feel for one another." He said so easily. "You and I are both strangers here and in times of war, you can never be too sure about who you let into your home."

"I can understand if you were some man off the street, but you were childhood friends."

"Until I left them." Bacchus' tone was bitter. He leaned forward and sighed as rubbed at his temples. "I can understand why they are so hesitant to have me here."

"They? You mean Shan. Mei seemed more than happy to see you again."

"She is only showing proper courtesy as is expected of her."

"Oh sure. And those looks she would give you is just courtesy." She spat while she continued to pace a few times before stopping at her bag and began to repack it.

"We leave in the morning." It was more an order than a statement.

"Morning?" She scoffed at him. "Why wait? It's obvious Mei's the only one who wants us, correction, _you_ here."

"I'm not going to leave this place in the middle of the night _again_." He emphasized the last word.

"You mean you're not going to leave _her_ again." She cocked an eyebrow at him, earning an annoyed glare. "Oh? Hit a soft spot?" Cana stood and stepped closer to him boldly. "Maybe it's her you want to really share a bed with tonight instead. Is that why your good ol' buddy Shan is really giving us the cold shoulder?" He remained steady, though she could see how his body tensed. "She wouldn't stop looking or talking about you all day. Hell, she'd speak directly to only you anytime you were in front of her."

"What does it bother you any?" Bacchus spoke evenly, his eyes fixed on her the way they had been on Shan just moments before.

"It doesn't. I'm simply pointing out a few things I've noticed. Could be why your friend is being such a jackass."

"He has his reasons. As does Mei."

"Whatever." She snorted and turned to go back to her bag. Cana knew that despite however much she tried, they were staying the night and that was it. _It's just one night._ She sighed heavily and told him to leave so she might change. Wordless, he stood up and exited.

Though the sun had long since set, the air was still humid and the breeze too soft for any good. The only comfortable enough clothes she could bear to sleep in were the matching pink shorts and camisole she had and even those felt too warm. Though he had seen her wearing it before, she threw on the robe hanging off a chair she spotted earlier. It was made of silk, but unfortunately too short and barely covered her knees. _Damn._ She huffed to herself as she went to the door, letting Bacchus back in. They didn't say a word to each other as she went to lie on the right side of the bed, her back to the middle of it. She shut her eyes when she heard his tunic being slipped off and it softly plop onto the floor. To her surprise, instead of lying down, he plucked one of the pillows and a blanket up from under her and spread it out on the floor a few feet away.

"What are you doing?" She rolled over to see him tugging and fixing the blankets.

"I gave it some thought and sharing a bed **would** kill us." He settled down into his makeshift bed his back to her.

"Would it now?" She went on to lie back down, facing his back.

"If I remember correctly, that last time we shared a bed you gave off enough body heat to fuel a train. You'd probably end up cooking us both before sunrise."

Cana stifled a smile though he wasn't looking at her and rolled over, her back to him now.

"I suppose you're right." She said, letting her heavy eyes close.

**A/N: Hey everyone, it's that time! Sorry for the midday upload, had a 7am call into the shop this morning so I went to sleep and woke up too early to have a chance to revise and upload. On the plus side I get a 3 hour lunch break so I can get this out to you (mostly) on time.**

**That said, I want to put out there that I know this chapter is a little anti-climatic. I'll admit I wasn't terribly sure how I wanted it to end and after countless revisions and reviews, this is what I kept coming back to. So hopefully it's not too disappointing and you'll still enjoy it.**

**Anyway, thanks for the views, too! We've just broken the 1.5K mark and I'm really, truly elated about that.**

**So until next week, as always, Betty B.**


	16. Tradition

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Tradition**

Morning birds were up long before the sun had risen. And before that, Bacchus had already left. At first, she thought he was only getting up to relieve himself and only briefly thought he would be vile enough to crawl into bed with her thinking she was still sleeping. But when she heard him dressing and the door opening and closing quietly, she became curious. _Is he going to go see Mei?_ She wondered as she sat up and rubbed at her face.

Part of her wanted to follow him, to see what he could be up to. Yet she also feared she was right and that she would catch them in the garden in the middle of… Her face felt hot as she shook her head of the thoughts. _They wouldn't. Not in the garden at least. _She wanted to believe herself despite the doubts but couldn't think of another reason why he would leave so early. _This must be what it's like in Juvia's head._ Too curious not to go, she rose and fixed the robe she had slept in, hoping it covered her enough.

As she stepped out, she noticed somehow though it was still humid, unlike yesterday the sky was gray and clouded. _Is it going to rain?_ Cana frowned as she walked through the hall. She hesitantly walked past the garden, hoping she wouldn't hear anything other than birds. When all was quiet, she stood a moment, trying to think of where he could have gone. Aimlessly, she went on, walking up to the second level and wandering past the large stone arena where the students had been training. She nearly left when a slight movement caught her eye.

Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was two men standing on opposite sides facing forward, both dressed in the black pants and tunics the students had worn and their hair was similarly bound in red and black bonnets.

"So this is where you went." She recognized them easily as they started moving in-sync with one another. Relief washed over her as she casually leaned onto the rail to watch. Their movements were fluid and tranquil, each muscle being used so deliberately. The first time she had witnessed Bacchus perform this, she was awed. Watching him and Shan together was simply mesmerizing with the way their bodies swayed and turned. It was like a dance of grace and power, and just as the first time she had seen it, she knew the deadly force that could be packed behind their movements should either ever choose to use it for battle.

"They are really something." Mei's soft voice startled her, causing her hands to grip tightly to the rail and freeze. When she turned around, the woman had a tired smile and seemed to also have just risen from bed. "I did not mean to scare you."

"You didn't." Cana released her grip from the rail and watched the woman joining beside her. She was wearing a similarly made robe, though hers fit much better, with her hair half pinned back to keep it out of her face while the rest of it tumbled down to her tiny waist. Though she was plainly dressed and her hair undone, Cana couldn't help but notice the radiating beauty Mei gave off. Inside of her, something twitched. _No wonder Bacchus wanted to come back here._ She tucked away the thought and returned her attention below, with the two of them watching on as the men continued with their routine.

"When we were children, Jian, Shan and Master would be out here every morning like this. It was always their favorite time together."

Cana felt the nostalgia coming from the very walls around her and if only for a moment, saw them as children, following the movements of a man in front of them. She thought of her own guild when they were bratty kids and the warmth from everyone. _Before, when things were simple._ When she turned to glance at Mei again, she noticed the woman's eyes had become glazed with tears and a soulful smile on her face.

Just then, the two below slowed to a stop, standing facing forward and pausing. After a moment, they moved again, speaking in Yikani. From the shrug he gave, Bacchus had likely answered a question Shan asked. Either of them smiled as they spoke more, then Bacchus began to chuckle and shake his head. He asked a question now, getting a nod from his friend and a giggle from Mei. Confused, she asked what had happened.

"Shan wants to fight." She said. "It is a tradition of theirs."

Though seemingly harmless, again something inside her twitched as she felt the spar wasn't as lighthearted as Mei might have assumed. She watched tensely as they turned to face each other, bowing to acknowledge the fight. As with their warm up, they copied each other's movements simultaneously, sliding a leg out in front of their body and leaning heavily on to it while their arms extended to their sides with palms facing outward. The last time Cana had seen this pose was during Bacchus' battle against Elfman and if she recalled correctly, it wasn't a light attack.

The air became still and even the sun, which had started to peak into the arena, seemed to stop. An eerie stillness occupied the entire building until, in a split second, the two men lunged forth colliding in a flash of fists and kicks and dodges, kicking off from another and landing in the same low to the ground position. Shan was first to lunge again, his foot rising swiftly and connecting with Bacchus' forearm. Undeterred he tried again with his other foot, spinning in the air and missed as Bacchus bent backwards in time for it to fly over his chest. It looked as if he'd easily fall over the way he stood, but somehow he remained steady. Shan was back again with a flurry of strikes and rolls and it became clear he was the faster man. Then it happened.

Shan's fist upper cut through one of Bacchus' dodge attempts and connected with his jaw, throwing him onto his back. He barely moved out of the way in time to roll away from leg drop.

Cana and Mei weren't so far as that they couldn't see the blood coming from his mouth where his lip had split or the droplets dotting the floor. Shan had backed off enough for Bacchus to dab the cut with his hand, grin like a fool and wipe the wound with his sleeve. They exchanged words in Yikani, probably checking to see if he wanted to continue. When Bacchus nodded and crouched low, once again they were locked in battle. It wasn't long before Bacchus landed his first counter hit, an elbow to Shan's nose. They grinned at each other, blood dripping from their faces and fought on. The strikes soon became faster and fiercer as time progressed. Students had started to gather and spectate from the sidelines, though they stayed silent.

A loud crack came from the scuffle in which she turned to look at Mei. Shan had struck down hard on Bacchus' shoulder, leaving him kneeling on the cracked ground beneath him. Mei's face paled and her eyes remained unblinking as the spar intensified before her.

"They are serious now." She said unmoving. Another crack came from below, making them both flinch. It was Bacchus now standing over Shan who was on his back. The stone floor had cracks like a spider's web strewn all around him, but they continued. Strike after strike came, with neither man dominating over another for long.

"We need to stop them." Cana whispered when she saw the children's on looking faces. She turned to Mei and they nodded in agreement, running for the stairs and down them to the side of the arena.

When they had reached the sidelines, Bacchus was landing one hit after another while Shan tried to block. He was winning. _Bacchus._ Cana's eyes widened as she watched him pummel Shan, pushing him further and further back. Suddenly, Shan's arm sprang forth, straight into Bacchus' chest. The bigger man was knocked back, blood spraying from his mouth as he fell back. The air stilled again as Bacchus remained unmoving.

"Bacchus." Cana whispered. As she was about to sprint forward, Mei's voice rang through the silence.

"_JIAN_!" She cried, sprinting into the arena and going directly to Bacchus. He had come out of his daze when she knelt down and placed his head and shoulders in her lap. Shan calmly stood from his crouched position and made his way over to his wife and beaten friend. Cana approached slowly, maintaining a cool expression. The three of them were speaking in Yikani, she was clearly upset while Shan had little reaction and spoke evenly to Bacchus. From the look of the blood dripping from his nose and mouth and various scrapes, it had been a more intense spar than they had seen from above. Mei looked up from where she was kneeling and straightened up, letting Bacchus prop himself up on an elbow. She knew he was going to be fine, but couldn't help the rising emotions in her throat.

"You've gotten stronger." Bacchus coughed, spitting a wad of blood out and with Cana's aid, stood up.

"So have you, Jian." Shan's solemn face had broken and beneath, he grinned. Bacchus laughed hoarsely in return and pulled himself from Cana's grip. The two men looked at the other a moment before Bacchus slowly bowed. Shan followed with one of his own and they shook hands afterward, smiling and chuckling.

_Men._ Cana shook her head. Bacchus nearly stumbled over as she grabbed hold of him again, letting him rest an arm around her shoulders. They hobbled back to their room together after Mei apologized for her husband and invited them to breakfast. _More like she invited Jian._ Cana had noticed early that most of the time she was around Bacchus, she would only address and speak directly to him.

Once in the confines of their room, he stood up straight and rolled his shoulders back, moving freely and walked on his own. Stunned at how much mobility he suddenly had Cana merely stared at him as he stripped off his top and went to the water basin to rinse his face.

"You _ass._" She cursed, throwing the first thing she could find at him. As usual, he allowed her slipper to hit him rather than blocking it. He did however turn around after blotting his face with a cloth to look at her with a sly grin.

"Something wrong, honey?" He pulled the bonnet from his head, letting his hair fall around his face.

"Why." It was more a demand than a question.

"Because his students were there. And I am not going to be the one to destroy their admiration of their master." He shrugged as he went to sit on the bed, still blotting at his cuts with the dampened towel.

"Must be a pretty weak guy if you're able to walk away like this." Her arms crossed as she put her weight onto one hip. The grin on Bacchus' face dimmed as he looked off at nothing.

"No." He rubbed at his neck. "He's a lot stronger than what you saw just now. To be honest, that last hit did catch me by surprise, though it wasn't as powerful as it could have been." His lips twitched as he absently touched the already darkening spot on his chest where Shan's palm had connected. "But as I sacrificed the match for his students, he showed restraint against me for their sake as well."

"How kind of him." Cana rolled her eyes at the sentiment. Her stomach rumbled reminding her of her hunger. After he had finished cleaning up and she dressed, they left to rejoin Shan and Mei.

**A/N: EARLY UPLOAD WHOOO! The show I'm working on is opening tomorrow night so I won't have a chance to post this then, so a a little treat for you guys, here is the next chapter.**

**I know it's a bit short, so bear with me here. The next one will be longer.**

**Thanks again for your views, adds and support. I can never express how much it means to me.**

**So as always, until next week, Betty B.**


	17. Rain, Rain, Go Away

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Rain, Rain, Go Away**

It threatened to rain again all morning and afternoon. It wasn't until after lunch that it finally began to pour. They enjoyed cold noodles with fresh herbs and vegetables to assist with the humidity. Mei had given Cana a fan the day before to help cool herself down with, which she was currently appreciating greatly. She wiped at the sweat beading on her brow with a small cotton handkerchief, also from Mei, and dabbed at the back of her neck. Shan and Bacchus were talking about their match from the other morning _again_, commenting on one another's performance and joking about a rematch after his lessons with the students. _He seems to be all buddy-buddy all of a sudden._ She eyed the man beside Bacchus warily from behind her fan. Since their match, Shan had asked Bacchus to assist him with teaching and joining him in his classes with the children, leaving little time for them to coordinate a plan or even speak much. _And he wanted to lecture __**me**__ about being cautious._ With a roll of her eyes, she went back to fanning herself and looked out at the garden. Mei had left after breakfast to go into town with her son to visit with one of her friends and their son, leaving Cana to listen to the same conversation two days in a row as it waivered between Fiorian and Yikani.

Bored, hot, and tired, she absently watched the rain, waiting for a new topic of conversation to start up. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't long until she heard a change in subject.

"You never told me what you came back for." Shan poured more tea into Bacchus' cup, adding more ice and then his own. Taking it and pausing for a moment, the larger man looked at the contents of his cup thoughtfully.

"Like I had told you before." He casually sipped the cooled drink. "Answers." His eyes stayed focus on his beverage as he contemplated more. "Truth be told, I had not intended to come here in the first place." That sparked a look of curiosity in Shan's expression.

"Where was it you intended to go then if not here?" He asked but Bacchus shook his head.

"I cannot say." Cana watched as he placed his cup down and looked directly at his old friend. Shan seemingly understood at once, likely from the way Bacchus' shoulders drooped ever so slightly and his lack of eye contact.

"These answers you seek cannot be found any other place?" He offered, but again Bacchus shook his head.

"By the look of this rain, you will not be able to go for a few more days at best." Shan's expression was blank as he looked out at the nothing Bacchus was and put down his cup as well. It was when their conversation started back up in Yikani that she dismissed herself. They hardly acknowledged her as she left, which she was grateful for.

The windows in her room were open, letting the sounds of the rain in. She had always enjoyed the sound and smell of it, even though in this country it was more like bath water and somehow had a different tone to it. It soothed her still, and in combination with the heat and her full belly, found herself soon drifting into a doze with an unexpected dream.

Gildarts was in it and she was a child again. He had just come back from a job and had been badly injured. She remembered how scared she was to see him all bandaged up and dirty. All she wanted to do was go up to him and tell him the truth and take care of him, but she couldn't. _Not yet._ She told herself.

The S-Class Trial was coming up and she had to wait until she was a great mage to face him. It was her second try already, but she knew she would get it this time. _Stupid Erza and Mira._ Mira had beaten Cana during the last trial, which led to her loss in the semi-final round. _I'll win this time. And then I can tell you, Papa._ She looked on as Gildarts sat at the bar beside Master Makarov. He noticed her then and waved, a cheeky smile on his face. Shyly she waved back and watched as he continued speaking with Master.

Her eyes fluttered open then, the sight of her father's smile still fresh in her mind. Her room was dark and the rain continued on outside it, making her long for home and her bed and cooler weather. It had cooled off, but she still had broken a sweat during her nap, making her uncomfortable in her clothes. She sat up a moment to free herself from sleep's grasp and rolled her neck from one side to the other.

Gathering up fresh clothes she stepped out, bumping directly into Bacchus' chest. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling and when she looked up, he looked down.

"So this is where you've been hiding." His grin matched the one Gildarts gave her in her dream and she immediately pushed herself from him before the nostalgia turned into something deeper.

"Where else could I have been?" Her mood seemed to easily deteriorate around him after just waking up. She didn't wait for an answer and started to head for the bath. As expected and much to her annoyance, he followed.

He spoke most of the way, teasing that he might have to go in with her since he had to play the role of a "dutiful husband". The comment earned him an elbow to the rib.

"Remind me to pay you back for all this husband crap after we get back to Fiore." She muttered to him, getting a chuckle for a response.

To her relief, he only accompanied her to the entrance of the room and did not follow her in as he teased he would. Steam still rose from the tubs of water indicating it was still warm enough. Cautiously she looked around as she approached it, stripping once she deemed she was alone and entered one of the tubs.

She soaked for a while, letting her body and muscles all relax and her mind clear itself of the unpleasant walk she just endured. It wasn't often she had such a spacious place to truly groom and pamper herself in lately, so she did as she'd wanted to for a while and took her time. After having spent just over three weeks aboard Yanti's ship and hardly having adequate space for bathing or even hot enough water for it, the feeling of being able to submerge herself in a large tub the past couple nights was a highly welcomed feeling.

It was a while before she believed herself clean enough to leave. Her grumbling stomach had more to do with it than anything as she heaved herself out of the water and dried off.

Unsurprisingly enough, Bacchus was not waiting for her outside. She also didn't find it odd that he had not been in their room when she returned to it. _Must have already gone to eat without me._ Cana shrugged as she tucked away her soiled clothes and wandered out for dinner.

It was when she arrived to an empty room and table that her suspicions began to raise up. _Could they have finished already? I wasn't in the bath __**that**__ long._ She wondered as she peaked into the kitchen where the cook buzzed around from one corner to another. The food looked as if it had barely been put on.

Somewhere in the busy room, she thought she heard Shan's voice as he spoke in Yikani. _They just can't stop talking about it, can they?_ She shook her head and started back for her room. _I'll just wait for him to come get me when it's ready._

She sat in her room for over an hour, nearly falling back asleep before leaving it again. _Where the hell is everyone?_ Her search took her almost all around the entire building. She even checked back with the kitchen to see if Shan and Bacchus were still there. When only the cook still buzzing about was seen, she felt a pang of worry. On she looked for any of them until she was near the large window that looked out into the garden. The rain was coming down hard, making it a little more difficult to see out and hear, but there was no mistaking the two people she spotted next to the pink and purple flowers just feet away.

Cana blinked, hoping for a second that she had a case of Juvia vision and that the rain had made her hallucinate. Reality however, made it clear that she wasn't. The rain poured around them, misting the air and silencing any other noises but the sound of the water smacking against the stone and wood and plants surrounding Bacchus and Mei. He had an arm around her back while his free hand cradled her head as he leaned down to her. She was standing on tiptoe with her hands locked in his undone hair. There was no doubting the passion between them by the way their mouths locked and unlocked again and again. And by the look of how they held one another, this was not the first time they had done this with each other either.

After a moment they broke off, resting their foreheads together and speaking softly in Yikani. When he started to caress her cheek and kissed her forehead, Cana remembered her legs and tried as best she could to leave unnoticed.

Her heart felt as if it had crawled into her throat and a sort of embarrassment flushed her cheeks. It was something she knew she ought not to have seen, especially knowing how dangerous the repercussions were. Quickly she straightened herself out, sitting at the vanity and tried to calm her breathing. She was livid the more she thought about it. _Is this why we're been sitting here for three days?_ She started to brush her hair, staring at her reflection. _If he wanted to track down his ex-girlfriend all he had to do was say so in the first place._ She thought back to what he had said to Shan earlier about not having planned to come to the school in the first place. _Bullshit. Explains why he tried to get rid of me back in Hargeon. I should have just taken the jewel and left._ Her thoughts continued to race and her anger rise when he opened the door and entered only minutes later.

"Why are you all wet?" She tried to turn around casually and look at him standing there soaked as he peeled off his tunic.

"I was training with Shan."

"In the rain?" She questioned, but he only shrugged. They were silent a moment as she turned back around and watched in the mirror as he slicked back his hair, pulling it up and tying it up high.

"Dinner should be ready soon if you're hungry." He was tying a white bonnet over his hair.

"How much longer before we leave?" Cana asked suddenly, keeping her back to him and fiddling with her hair.

"When the rain stops." He didn't look at her as he stripped off his pants and put dry ones on. Her face flushed but she held on, pretending as if she hadn't seen him. "Like Shan said, we wouldn't be able to get too far with the weather like this."

"That could be days from now." She turned and looked directly at him now.

"Then we will leave days from now." He went to sit on the edge of the bed and faced her.

"Speaking of. You and Shan seem to be getting along a lot better." Cana said, keeping the conversation going and her eyes on his actions.

"He's come around some." He answered slowly, looking at her.

"Well I'm glad you are rekindling an old flame." Her eyes stayed steady on his as she sat there with one eyebrow raised. Somewhere deep down, she knew there was a line she was approaching the more she spoke, but what came out of his mouth next made her sprint toward it.

"Are you jealous?" He said giving her that same stupid grin he had earlier when she had bumped into him. Thinking about being in his arms then and how quickly he went to go wrap them around Mei not even hours later made her temper spark.

"Jealous? Of you and Shan?" She snorted. "Not one bit." She leaned back against the vanity, crossing one leg over the other and her arms.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" His grin turned into a frown as his brows knotted together.

"I think you're getting too close with Mei. As I recall, we're supposed to be married on this little mission and you're risking our cover." Her brow quirked at him once more, but his expression didn't change. "And in case you haven't noticed, she is actually married. To your best friend and has a son, too."

"You **are** jealous." His face relaxed as he chuckled more, fueling her bubbling anger.

"Is jealous the only word you can say right now? Is that what you really think this is?"

"Why else would how close Mei and I are bother you so much?" His words were frank and ones she was not ready to admit to.

"It's not Mei that's bothering me." Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Isn't it?" He returned her look with that damn smile still smeared on his lips.

"Whatever." Cana broke off first, waving her hand as if to brush him off. "We've been lingering here for close to four days. If you'd wanted to come back to Yi Kai to reunite with your long lost love, you should have said so and left me out of it and back in Fiore."

"That's not what we're here for and you know it." His smile faded completely now, giving her ego the satisfaction of finally penetrating his mood. The line from before had become clearer and closer now.

"Isn't it?" She mocked and stood, walking over to stand in front of him. "Please tell me then what exactly we're still doing here if not that?" She looked down at him, her hands on her hips. "Or maybe." She paused, tilting her head to the side. He seemed wary of her sudden change in tone. "Maybe you're just too afraid." She knew the line was in front of her now, but the anger bubbled out, threatening to push her over it.

There was a look to him almost reminiscent of Shan's constant stone one. "You are." She saw how his face darkened after that as he watched her begin to pace in front of him. "You're just a scared little shit who can't get a grip on himself and wants to hide under Mei's skirts." His temples flexed as he clenched his jaw, and the high of seeing how much she was pissing him off became stronger. "Not that she wouldn't let you under them if you asked." She had a smug look of her own on this time. Seeing how tightly he had his jaw clenched only made her want more.

"Enough." He had whispered, but Cana would not stop now.

"I'm right, aren't I? You're so terrified because going to the palace means facing your past. Oh, but you can't stay here because Shan would kick your ass after he finds out you're **fucking his wife**." She stopped her pacing again to stand directly in front of him, looming over. "Or is it not Shan who you're worried about?" His whole body tensed, and she relished in it, continuing. "No. Shan you can handle. He's not what you're scared shitless of." The line was before her now, and without hesitation, she crossed it. "I bet you're the most afraid of showing your face at the palace and getting your ass handed to you by a couple of litt—"

"ENOUGH!" He bellowed as he stood up and grabbed her by the arm. He had his hand raised and ready to strike. Cana hated that she flinched. They maintained eye contact for a few intense seconds before he closed his hand and lowered his arm, turning from her.

"Get out." He hissed between still clenched teeth.

"Gladly. You can let Mei know that you have an empty spot in your bed to fuck her in tonight." She would later hate herself for what she said even more than how she had flinched from him. The satisfaction she had gathered abruptly crumbled into dust. She knew she was wrong to say such horrible things but Cana was too stubborn and angry to apologize just yet. _I'll just let him be angry for a while. I needed a drink anyway._ With her mind made up, she turned and left, slamming the door loudly behind her and ran through the rain into town.

**A/N: Alrighty guys, sorry it's a bit late in the day, but here is this week's chapter update! It's a little shojo, so again, bear with me on it. I thought it was about time the two of them had a quarrel. We're also reaching the halfway point of the story! Whoo!**

**Speaking of reaching milestones.. THANKS A BUNCH FOR THE 2K VIEWS!**

**I couldn't have done it without you guys (though I suppose I could just look at this story 2,000 times by myself, but that's no fun).**

**Thanks for all the views and to the new followers I've obtained in the past week!**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and have a great weekend.**

**And, as always, until next week everyone...**

**Betty B.**


	18. Onward

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Onward**

He didn't go after her. Didn't want to. Despite how much his head told him to, he couldn't bring himself to want to. _Let her go. The stubborn bitch._ Bacchus started to pace the room now, furious with Cana and himself for letting her get under his skin. _It was her idea to come in the first place damn it!_ He flexed his hands in and out of balled fists, fighting the urge to take his pent up anger out on the closest object, be it a wall or anything in his way._ It's not my fault she invited herself to come along. Or that we ended up here, or that Mei was..._ His thoughts went to her then as he stopped and sat back down with his head in his hands.

He had been walking on his way back to check up on Cana at the bath hall when he saw her there in the garden, standing alone in the rain by the flowers. The ones he planted for her a lifetime ago no less. He had only wanted to talk to her. To be near her and talk to her, that was all. But when he was beside her and her eyes met his and she stepped closer… it all happened so quickly. He blinked and she was in his arms again as if time had not passed between them. As if they had never been apart. _Just like back then._

He could still hear the soft way she cried after they kissed and told him how long she had waited for him to come back for her. How angry she was that he left her behind and how all that anger went away the moment she saw him again. He wiped her tears from her cheeks and held her close to him cradling her head against his shoulder and remembering how much he had longed to have her right where she was again for nearly a dozen years. He kissed the top of her head, keeping back his own tears while telling her how much he had missed her, how sorry he was to cause her such pain for so long and how foolish he was to leave her in the first place. He told her he was glad she married Shan and that she found happiness with him. What Mei said after that left him dazed and numb.

"I never **wanted** to marry him. I only did because Master asked me to, so that I might forget about you." There was a hesitation in her breath as she paused before going on. As if she were guilty to admit those feelings and the ones she later developed. "It took time, and I do love him and our son, Ang." She looked him straight in the eye with tears and rain streaming down her face then. "But he will never be the man that I chose. The man that I fell in love with first."

His head spun and his eyes felt hot. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to take her with him and flee from Yi Kai back to Fiore or wherever they could and live out the rest of their lives together. Yet, as much as he had wanted to, he knew he couldn't. He couldn't do that to Shan or Zhuang, or Cana and most of all to Mei. So instead he pulled her lips to his and held her there so that the moment would burn into his memory. Reluctantly he told her she had to go back to her husband and son as he had to his wife. His gut wrenched itself in knots as he lied about his relationship with Cana and when he told her to forget about him and live the life she had built for herself and her family.

There was hurt in her eyes when he pulled her from his body, but she nodded in understanding. Her smile was sad yet warm, reminiscent of one she had given him over a decade before. His body ached through the numbness of his daze and he knew he was starting to shake. He had to leave her then, before he pulled her back against him and ran away with her.

"I will always love you Jian." She said to him as he turned to walk away. His chest nearly caved in and he had to force himself to keep going. It was the second time he had to turn his back to her and leave her that way. And as the first time he had done so, he shook violently as he left the garden. _I can't look back any more. It's too late for us now. This will be the last time you ever have to hurt like this. I promise, Mei._

_"You're afraid."_ Cana's voice echoed in his ear then. His fist clenched tightly as he opened his eyes, finding himself still in his room and the smell of jasmine fresh in the air. He had made his decision. _She was right._ He hated to admit it, even to himself, that she was right about his hesitance. But she didn't understand the situation like he did. Things had become more complex than he could have known it to be. He needed time to think, to plan.

Earlier at lunch with Shan and over the course of the past few days with him, he had learned more about the war going on. He learned it was Lady Lang's twin daughters, Fei Shi and Zi Yu, who had been the main forces behind the fighting and one of the reasons for their quarrel as well.

"She was second wife to the old emperor, but only gave him daughters." Shan informed him.

"Why don't they just marry? Are there no male cousins in the line?"

Shan had shaken his head. "All have been killed off one by one over the years by a radical group who aim to overthrow the whole monarchy all together so that we may become an independently ruled country. Merciless men who slaughtered even the bastard children of the concubines. That's what started the war to begin with. When they started to run out of suitors, they started fighting back. First they fought alongside one another, then eventually against, leaving nothing but ruin in their wake." He looked at his drink. "Cities and towns have been reduced to dust and rubble after a fight between them. There are often no survivors. Those that do make it, are hardly alive or abandoned their home when the first signs of an attack begin."

"What are they using to cause so much destruction?" Bacchus asked despite already knowing the answer. That was when Shan had paused, his concentration on the cup in his hand becoming more intense.

"Magic." He almost whispered.

"But magic has been banned for nearly thirty years, where could they have learned it?"

"Some say from traveling foreigners, others say that they practice in secret by learning from books or even traveling abroad themselves." He looked up at Bacchus then, something unsaid in his eyes.

"Why doesn't Shen Rau do anything? Or WaiPei? Surely the neighboring kingdoms are being affected by this."

Shan sipped his tea thoughtfully, a frown on his face. "It is said that the royal family and even some common people have reached out to the other nearby kingdoms, but none will risk their sons to the claws of the phoenix." His hand gripped tighter around his cup then. "And because of it, this country is being quickly torn apart by the reckless and thoughtless."

_And I picked the best time to come._ He thought bitterly to himself and brooded in the darkness of his room. A knock came at the door suddenly, pulling him from his thoughts. He had expected it to be Cana, but was surprised to see Mu standing there instead, telling him that dinner was ready. His gut sank and he thought of how long she had been gone where Cana might have run off. He quickly responded that his wife wasn't feeling well and that they would be late. The man did not question him and agreed to pass along the message.

_Damn her._ He went back to pacing the room. He knew that the rain would wash away the cover-up for his tattoos, leaving him little choice in going out to look for her. But staying in wasn't an option either.

_I have to find her._ He silently opened his door and slipped out into the hall and headed for the entrance of the school. Once out, he followed down the path leading into town. _She couldn't have gotten too far._ He had a difficult time believing himself as entered the streets. The evening was still early but the streets were empty due to the weather. There weren't many taverns or bars as she may have been accustomed to in Fiore, but he knew anywhere there was alcohol, she would find it and in turn, he would find her. _At least she's predictable._ He easily avoided people walking his way and slipped into the alleys, listening in on conversations as they walked by. No one mentioned a young woman of her description yet. _Someone like her would be considered a monster here and there would be a crowd gathered._

On he looked until finally he had heard two women walking by talking about their fortunes.

"But she looked so serious. Like something bad was going to happen." One of them said. The other comforted her.

"What would she know? She's only a drunken reader. You shouldn't believe them anyway. And she's a foreigner no less."

"I suppose you're right."

Just as they said that, he went up behind them, covering their mouths so that they could not scream and asked them where they had seen the woman they spoke of. Though they struggled, they both pointed immediately.

"She was in Liu's shop. Please don't hurt us." One of them gasped as he let her speak.

"Good. Now run. And don't look back." He whispered as he released them and sent the women fleeing down the street. Having to scare two innocent women like that did little to uplift his still dark mood. _I'm never going anywhere with this woman again._ He vowed to himself as he walked through the shadows to the shop.

Sure enough, just as was said, there she sat at a low table, her hair undone and flying free around her face. The table was littered with bottles already, but left enough space for her cards to sit as she turned them over one by one for a young girl and her friend who sat across from her. When she pointed at a card she either shook her head or nodded to indicate if it was a good fortune or not. To the girl's horror, all the cards earned shakes from Cana's head and she stood up and ran out of the shop, he friend chasing after her.

He pulled the bonnet off his hair, letting the bun fall into a tail and took the cover-up from his pocket, quickly dabbing it on his face before he entered and sat in the corner. Luckily enough she was too drunk to notice him and went on with shuffling her cards.

"Buy her another drink." He heard a man from the table next to him say to a companion.

"You pay! She's already had eight! I don't know how she's still going." The companion complained. They were Fiorian men, but not the type who even Captain Wu would take aboard.

"Maybe this is the one that'll get her good and ready." The first one said.

Bacchus had to stop himself from going over and knocking the two of them out. _This isn't going to end well._ He ordered from the man who came to his table and sipped at the drink he was given and continued to watch her.

After a few minutes, the men from before got up to go sit with her, one on either side. She acknowledged them eagerly and spoke in Fiorian to them, asking if they were going to buy her yet another drink or take her back to Fiore. She had an arm around either of their shoulders and grinned when they said they would take her anywhere she wanted. The sight of it sparked something in him and he could feel himself having less control over his body.

"Another round!" She yelled out.

Though they didn't understand her words, the servers understood her actions and one of the serving women called out the same in Yikani for her. The meek looking girl brought them the next bottle and poured for them. The three drank up right away. Then, as she was reaching for the next drink, Cana's body leaned too far forward and she nearly smacked her head to the table. The two men grinned over her head at each other. When she leaned over to whisper into one of their ears, they only beamed more and stood up with her between them. His temper was starting to rise again. _What is she planning?_

Bacchus followed behind the trio in the shadows as Cana led the unsuspecting men into an alley the next block over. By the time he looked over from behind some crates, she was between them. The spark from before cracked inside him as he saw their hands groping her. Fury was boiling inside of him to see her in their grasps and instantly he went to charge. But as he leapt from his hiding space, there was a flash and the two men had suddenly dropped to the floor while she stood with a card in either hand. He was as stunned as she was when she looked up to see him standing there.

"What do you think you are doing?" His hands were still balled into fists.

"Getting myself home." She didn't even bat an eye as she crouched down to reach into the unconscious men's pockets and pulled their money from them.

"By seducing and robbing innocent men?" He accused.

"Believe me, they weren't **innocent**." The last word was heavily laced with venom as she stuffed the wads of jewel into her bag. "And what are you doing here anyway? You're done fucking Mei already?" She sneered at him as she stood. "Thought you would last a lot longer than that." Bacchus' anger still shook inside him, but he suppressed it despite her insults and the look she gave him. She had started to walk past him when he put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"Why are you doing this?" He demanded.

"Jealous?" She had quirked an eyebrow at him and glanced down at the two unconscious men on the ground before giving him another look and turning around to leave.

"Where are you going? Cana." Bacchus walked in front of her this time, blocking her path.

"Home. Now let me go." Her cocky smile had faded quickly when he continued to step into her way.

"You're drunk." He had grasped both of her shoulders now, resisting the urge to shake her.

"Thanks for noticing." She wrenched herself from his hands, pushing hard at his chest and became clearly frustrated when he still did not move.

"Cana." He was beginning to regret tracking her down.

"**What**." Her tone was harsh and through her glazed eyes, something burned.

Bacchus found he couldn't think of how to convince her to come back with him without telling her she had been right. He still had his pride, after all. When he said nothing, she tried once again to leave. Fed up with her attitude and of her in general, he simply grabbed hold and spun her before he hoisted her onto one shoulder as he had done to help her board Captain Wu's ship. Thankfully the quick action had made her dizzy enough that she could hardly put up a fight. And thankfully even through her inebriation, knew not to scream or cause a commotion.

When they reached the edge of town and the open field between the main village and the school, she had him put her down and walked beside him. He only permitted it as she complained she would retch all over him if he didn't. Bacchus was glad that he did when she ran off a few feet away to purge her gut only seconds after he put her down. The rain had let up for the night by then, allowing the clouds to thin and pass and some moonlight to shine through.

No one was around to greet them when they entered, letting them slip back into their room easily. She immediately went to the bed and lay down diagonally across it while he started shuffling with his bags, getting her attention enough to ask what he was doing.

"We're leaving. Get your things."

"To the palace? Now?" She squinted her eyes at him as he secured his belongings and started on hers. Realizing he meant what he said, she stood and walked over to the vanity where he was standing and leaned against it.

"Before or after?" She asked.

"Before or after what?" His body immediately tensed as he looked at her. He knew better than to answer her question, yet he did regardless hoping that she would ask about something important.

"Did you grow your balls before or after you fuc-"

He didn't hesitate this time to strike her. Aside from the crack of the back of his hand hitting her cheek, there was no sound from her. No yelp, no flinching, no swear or curse or shoe to be thrown. Her eyes said it all and so he let her tend to her own things silently. She quickly packed, throwing all of her things into her bag in a disorganized way and when she was done, they left.

The school wasn't far behind them still as he looked back at it from the top of the hill. He felt it was the last time he would ever see his home and those inside of it. A single light was still shining by a window and his body threatened to start shaking when he thought it might have been her, but he held tight to the bag on his shoulder and turned back around to continue on.

He and Cana trudged on through the open hills, the dim and fleeting moonlight their only way of seeing. Despite how much she had to drink and the two more times she purged along the way, she managed to keep up well enough and without complaint. It wasn't until after two hours of walking that she finally decided to say something.

"How many days is it until we get there?" Her breath was heavy as she spoke and there was sweat dripping down her brow.

"If we keep a good pace and if this weather will stay fair, hopefully only two days."

"And when we get there?"

"I don't know yet." He figured it wouldn't do either of them any good to lie and pretend to have a plan when they both knew he didn't. They were leaving much sooner than he would have liked to and without truly knowing much about anything they were getting themselves into. The two of them continued on for a few more minutes before she would say something else.

"Bacchus." She stopped behind him, but he kept on knowing what her softer tone meant. "About before…"

"Don't." He interrupted, though he didn't say it harshly. While he had calmed down from earlier and knew she was trying to apologize, he wasn't ready to talk to her yet. She didn't speak again even after they made camp around midnight.

They forewent a fire so as to not draw any attention to themselves. Even if they had wanted to, there wasn't any dry kindling or sticks to feed or start a fire. To keep warm, he gave her the small blanket he'd taken with him from the school and let her wrap herself in it. They had no food either and the landscape was severely lacking in edible plants, so they had to forego that for the night as well. The ground was still damp and cold, giving him little comfort as he sat beside a large rock and leaned against it.

Thoughts of Mei kept flashing in his head. From when they were in the garden just hours before, to the night he first left for Fiore, to when they were children playing in the streets and everything in between. He could feel how heavy his shoulders had become the more he thought about what she had told him about her and Shan's marriage. _Master only wanted you two to be happy._ But she must have heard that hundreds of times from others and had to convince herself of it. Though he was his best friend, he couldn't help but feel a new bitterness toward Shan for forcing marriage on her. _He may have been pressured as well._ But that was hard for him to believe. _Shan would have asked even if Master didn't tell him to._

When he glanced over at Cana, he saw that she had already curled up and fallen asleep. The image of her and the two men in the alley came rushing back to him and stirred inside his chest once more. Something about seeing another man touching her had a strong effect on him, though he decided it was more for the fact that she didn't seem to have a problem with them doing as they pleased to her than the reason she allowed them to touch her for.

Bacchus eventually drifted off while sitting up against the boulder and woke to the subtle change in light as dawn came on. Cana had risen at the same time to his relief. It could have been due to the harsh sleeping condition he had to endure, but even after sleep, he found his mood was still mostly foul toward her and thought it best that he not speak much so as to avoid starting another quarrel. She seemed to come to the same conclusion and stayed quiet for the entire morning.

They were making better time than he had thought and by a little after midday, he could already see the line of trees at the small mountain base just off in the distance. He knew there was a stream running just on the other side of the trees that made him hasten his step.

"We'll rest when we get to those trees there." He said over his shoulder at her, pointing ahead. Cana gave no answer, keeping her stride up to match his.

The water was cold and clear and running smoothly. He quickly went to drink and splash his face with it; feeling instantly refreshed and exhausted simultaneously. His stomach wouldn't allow him to consume much of it, but he was grateful for something in his belly all the same. A fish big enough for both of them swam near and swiftly became their lunch. Cana used one of her cards to light fire to the dampened sticks alongside the small stream and cook their meal.

"The palace is just on the other side of the mountain. It should take us only a few hours to reach the village in the pass and another half day to descend." He said as he bit into his half of the roasted fish, picking out a bone from his mouth. She had yet to take a bite of her own half and was looking up at the mountain behind them.

"There will be more people along the way, and there's only one road, so we have to be careful about those we meet. It's a long climb, so I suggest you eat and get some rest as well. We'll leave at sundown." She continued to stare off and leave her food untouched. He wanted to bring up the night before and sort out their fight so that they might move on, but his pride was still too big to allow him to speak first.

"Are we just going to keep ignoring what happened last night?" She was looking at him now, almost bored. Bacchus looked up from his meal at her, waiting for her to continue. Putting his meal aside, he inhaled deeply and looked back at her.

"I shouldn't have hit you." He maintained their eye contact, sincerely apologizing, then broke off to finish eating.

"I shouldn't have said those things." Her even tone mimicked his.

"You were drunk." He shrugged while picking a few more bones from his mouth.

"After I said them. But then again, drunken words are sober thoughts right?" Her lips cracked a small smile. He let that sink in for a moment, pausing once more to look at her.

"And some times they're right." His small admission to her didn't do much to make him feel better, but he knew it would help to ease her. After a brief moment he shrugged again and they returned to their silence with her finally starting to eat.

As the evening drew near, he let her rest while he went in search of more provisions to carry up with them. There wasn't much other than the two other fish he managed to catch. He roasted them, wrapping them up in a cloth with the berries he'd also found and packed them into his bag.

They set off as the sun dipped down behind the mountain, traveling the winding uphill path. They had passed no one on their way up, making him suspicious of their trek. _This was always such a busy road. Where has everyone gone?_

Half the night had passed by the time they reached the small village perched off to the side of the path. And just beyond them, the gates to the royal city below stood tall in the darkness. _Almost there._ He could feel his body starting to tremble at the sight of the large wooden red gates. His palms tingled and sweat as the rest of his being begun to feel weaker. _Almost._

**A/N: Upload time! It's almost Friday anyway so here you have it folks! One brand new chapter coming right up!**

**After a few rereads and revisions, I still feel the pacing was a little rushed in this one. But I also didn't want to spend an entire chapter just hunting down Cana or a slow trudge through the land.**

**I want to say thanks again to all the viewers, readers, reviewers and followers for your support! You guys really are the best.**

**So hope you enjoyed yourselves this week and as always, until next Friday,**

**Betty B.**


	19. The Devil, The Hanged Man and The Queen

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Devil, The Hanged Man and the Queen**

She had little thirst for her drink, and sipped at it sparingly. Cana decided her hesitance must have been due to the travel and how badly she had reacted to the traditional Yikani alcohol she had consumed not even two nights prior. There wasn't an inn located within the village, but there was a small shop that remained open throughout the night for travellers waiting to enter the city. Bacchus had found it and did not hesitate to enter.

He was sitting beside her at the small table and unlike her, his thirst had grown noticeably and exponentially as he was already finishing off his sixth drink. It wasn't hard to miss how nervous he'd become once they entered the village. His little ticks had become more frequent and his step less confident as he walked beside her rather than in front. It only made her feel worse to think of how little help she must have been to have picked a fight with him and practically forced him to come find her rather than having the time to carefully plan their entry to the palace. _He really is afraid, isn't he?_ She watched his hand hold tight to the cup and noticed how he already swayed where he sat. It wasn't like the first few times they had drank together. There was no joy in his face as he sipped frequently at the drink in his hand.

"I think you've had enough tonight, husband." She put her drink down, mindfully placing it out of his reach.

"This is the last one." It was clear to her how much of an effort it was taking for him to keep steady. His fingers tapped rapidly on the table and at the sight of a waiting girl, he raised his cup to her to signify his want for another. _Last one, huh?_

The young woman came to serve him his next drink, her eyes glancing him up and down. Either he didn't notice, or he didn't care. Whichever it was, Cana noticed and cleared her throat, getting the server's attention. When the woman noticed the way Cana looked at her, she hurried off to clean an empty table, glancing back at her every so often.

"That woman has been staring at you." She pointed out to him. In his stupor, he squinted his eyes at her then turning his head to see where she was looking. A chuckle escaped him then as he returned his look at her.

"This again?" He whispered in her ear, leaning in close. His voice was rough, indicating his intoxication furthered into a dangerous level.

"Bite me." She wanted to hit him when she saw the mischievous smile on his face.

"Only if you're into that." Bacchus went back to his drink, the smile disappearing as quickly as it had come.

"**Ahn**, be serious." Cana urged, but he finished his seventh serving anyway.

There weren't many other guests sitting in the shop; A couple of older men sitting by the fire, a single man across from them, another with his arm around a woman by the corner. All of which did little in keeping any attention drawn to them. Bacchus' continuous orders were just as helpful.

"Look, I know you're a little on edge right now, but we need to figure out a plan here." She whispered to him.

"Let me know if you have any bright ideas." He tossed his head back to swallow the last few contents of his eighth drink.

_We don't know what's out there, but there is a way of finding out._ Hesitantly, she reached into her bag, pulling out her deck and tried to cut and shuffle quietly. Her companion noticed, his posture sinking and the drunken look on his face falling into a less than pleased expression.

"What are you doing?" He had his eyes focused on her cards.

"Ask a question." She shuffled them as she waited.

"What?" His brows furrowed as he watched her.

"Ask a question." She repeated, still cutting and sliding the cards.

It took him a moment to formulate his words, but she kept her hands moving until he finally asked.

"What waits for us ahead?" He didn't look at her as he spoke. Instead his focus was on his hands resting on the table, which were holding tightly to the cup he'd been drinking from.

She stopped shuffling and drew out the four cards, laying them side-by-side and face down on the table. Cana knew he never enjoyed the process of getting a reading nor what they've had to say thus far, but they had no other option to help guide them. _Thanks to me._ Her thought let the guilt from before sink heavier into her gut.

"This is indicative of your past." Her lip twitched as she flipped over the first one. He snorted at the image, putting his empty cup in the air once more. Cana was just as displeased as he was.

"So what does it mean?" He asked her as the same woman from before came to refill his drink.

"The Devil isn't necessarily an ominous card." She started. "It often means that you've had other people making decisions for you instead of coming to your own conclusions."

"That's no surprise." He gratefully thanked the serving woman as she poured for him. "Next one."

She rolled her eyes and turned over the second card. Bacchus' hand held tighter to his drink when he saw it.

"The Hanged Man, reversed." Cana sighed, knowing that despite the meaning of the card, it wasn't looking like a very uplifting reading. "This is the card representing your present state. It is telling you to be aware of and discontinue a relationship, attitude or situation so that you can let them go and move on. This is a card of sacrifice, but for a positive outcome should you follow it."

He said nothing, his focus now on the other two face down cards. She turned the third over, unsure of how she wanted to feel about it. Bacchus grunted at the image of the woman on the card.

"The queen of swords. Your future." She paused a moment, finding that she wanted a taste of her own drink. "It represents a dark haired woman not meant to be trifled with. She can be forceful, but it is to move you into a situation to have your needs met."

Bacchus' fingers continued to tap rapidly on the table, though in a more precise pattern. His cheeks were still flush, but he had sobered somewhat she knew.

"Hurry up and finish." Though he stopped his fingers, there was some shaking in his hand still.

Cana did as he asked, though she wished she hadn't. Her mouth dried and she found she didn't want to bother with telling him the meaning. She was quiet for a moment, trying to find a way of explaining the card to him.

"This is the outcome of your question." Her voice had lowered. "The ten of swords usually symbolizes a sudden and unexpected failure or disaster by a power beyond your control and one without warning or mercy." She went for her drink once more, finding her thirst again. "It is a warning about abusing power."

"Some positive outcome." Bacchus picked up the card, tracing a finger around the edge of it. His look of frustration had vanished, leaving only a blank one in its place.

"It can mean though, that once the disaster is over, you need never worry about the situation again." Cana hoped that would help, but he didn't seem to hear her. She placed a hand on his shoulder as he put the card down. Through his clothing, though subtle, she could feel him shake.

"Ba-… Ahn." She corrected herself. "You'll make it through this."

He did something then that surprised her. While he didn't look up from his drink, he reached his hand across himself to place it on top of the one she had on his shoulder and stroked it gently. Her pulse rose, but she steadied herself.

After a minute he stopped and released her hand, allowing her to gather up her cards and place them back into her bag. He didn't order another drink after he finished the one in front of him. Only sat there looking at the emptied object thoughtfully.

They had not sat long before something perked his attention suddenly as he looked up and across the open area at the dark distance. Hers was pierced as well. It was a familiar feeling that she had felt only in small amounts since they had first come to Yi Kai. _Magic power. And a lot of it._ She could feel the overwhelming stress in the air that could only belong to a highly skilled mage. Yet, while she could sense the radiance of it, they remained still and from a distance. _They know we're here._ She was not so ignorant to know that they didn't emit a similar aura to other mages. Though with their lack of magic use lately, while it wouldn't have disappeared completely, it should have stayed lower in levels and been mostly undetectable among others who also carried magic inside them. Cana looked at Bacchus who stared straight ahead still, a frown on his face and a blush in his cheeks. _At least he's drunk enough._ Despite knowing how much greater his skill improved while intoxicated, there was unease in her. _He's likely become more detectable._

There were more magic stresses in the air approaching them. They weren't as powerful, but their numbers were large enough to pose for a tedious battle should they engage. Soon after, there were over a dozen men surrounding the shop causing a ruckus and sitting where they pleased. The men looked battle worn and stank of sweat and an obnoxious perfume but it was clear they had been victorious by their way of manner and belligerence.

"Lang!" They cheered, speaking more praises in Yikani. She noticed how none of them seemed to bother with her or Bacchus, making her feel even less at ease. _Where is their captain?_ That was all she could focus on at the moment as she searched among them cautiously.

"You see the black stones in their ears? They are men of the Black Phoenix battalion." Bacchus whispered over to her. She glimpsed the small black pearl sized earrings glimmer in both of the lobes of the men flocking together. Along with those, they wore black tunics, a large pale blue bird with its wings outstretched upward and its head reared back in a cry stitched onto the back. Most of the men's hair was bound up in a braid that fell to their shoulders, a ribbon the same color of the bird fastening them.

"What are they talking about?" She asked him, noting how much his body language had changed after a moment of staring at them. He had a hand tightly wrapped around his cup and his temples flexed from a clenched jaw.

"They're returning from battle in another mountain village." He was staring at one man in particular now. "That one is bragging about how many women he satisfied and how many screams he recognized while they burned the village down afterward."

Cana's anger came to life once again as she heard Bacchus relay the man's tale. Her hand tightened into a fist as she tried her best to keep from glaring at the man Bacchus spoke of. He was slightly larger than the rest and had a pattern of pale blue stripes on either side of his face starting from under his cheekbones and ending on either side of his chin. His hair was longer than the rest of his men's, reaching down past his shoulder to the middle of his back. He was handsome in a way, even with his facial markings and the closely shaven hairs on his chin and above his lip.

Though he appeared a fair man, even from afar, it was clear how dangerous he was. Out of the others, his magic power emitted the highest level of stress. _He won't be an easy opponent._ She was sure of that.

"What are we going to do?" Cana asked Bacchus.

"We stay still. Though they are mages as well, they seem to not be able to tell us apart from themselves. If we stay quiet, we might be able to wait them out."

The idea of sitting idle with enemies in sight was difficult for her to wrap her head around, but Cana nodded, sipping at her still unfinished drink. The men continued speaking loudly and at times roughing up one another. Even the server from before became a victim to their antics when one of them pulled her into his lap and openly fondled her in front of his comrades. The men erupted into laugher when one of her breasts was exposed and the man holding her squeezed hard enough to make her yelp.

Cana all but burst forth from the table to attack the man, but Bacchus held fast and firmly to her wrist. They released the woman so that she would go retrieve more drinks for them. The one who held her gave her a hard spank as she stood, yelling something at her in Yikani and was laughing with the rest of the troops when she stumbled off toward the back and brought out more alcohol to serve them. She still bared a single breast when she came back with their drinks.

"You need to calm down." Bacchus leaned over to tell her, his hand still holding to her wrist. "You're going to increase your magic stress level and get us caught." He whispered to her.

"We already know you're here." The fair man called over to them in Fiorian without lifting his gaze from his cup. A smile shyly curled onto his lips as he tilted his head back to drink. The rest of his men had quieted when he spoke, allowing him to speak clearly.

Bacchus did not speak again and only looked straight ahead at the group's leader. After his drink, the man stood, walking over to their table and sat across from them.

"It has been a long time Jian." He began. "You sure have gotten bigger." The man before them spoke confidently. "I almost did not recognize you without your branding."

Bacchus did not answer him and continued to remain steady. His grip on her had tightened, but in a protective way. Cana glanced between them, looking at either of their faces carefully.

"Do you not recognize me?" The man spoke again, feigning a pout. When Bacchus said nothing the pout disappeared into a sly smile and he said something in Yikani. Upon those words came the shock on Bacchus' face as he let go of her wrist. He looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Qi Peng." His words were hardly a whisper as they slipped from under his breath.

"Lieutenant Qi Peng, now." The man smiled still.

"You were killed in the fire." Bacchus' voice became stronger.

"Ah, so I was." The lieutenant stood then, reaching an arm over his own shoulder. "I was burned along with half the palace and supposedly the slaves within it." He slowly pulled a short pole from where he reached, his eyes never leaving Bacchus'. It was black with intricate designs inlaid with the same blue and white colors as the rest of his garb. "But you see, that's the thing about a phoenix." The pole suddenly lengthened and a large flat blade in the shape of a fiery wing appeared on the end of it. "While we may burn in the fire, we are also reborn from its ashes."

"Maybe we just need a hotter flame then." Bacchus' eyes narrowed at him. Everything had slowed down as Cana watched the next events unfold. With a single wave of his weapon, Bacchus had suddenly flown across the shop, his back slamming into a post. When he struggled to stand, her own body felt heavy trying to stand to run over to him.

"BAC-" She started to call when a ripple of air sent her crashing against a different post not far from him. Her body was tight as she too struggled to move and reach for her cards.

"It is no good, no good. You cannot stand." Qi Peng had calmly walked over to Bacchus and stood over him. Despite the man's words, Cana saw that he was able to get up to his hands and knees, but it only set him up to let Qi Peng give him a swift kick to his gut, landing him onto his back. As she tried to move, the lieutenant looked over at her. With a wave of his weapon, the perfume she had smelled before became stronger. _I can't breathe._ Her panic did little to help as she tried to reach up to cover her mouth. _The perfume._ The shop around her was beginning to melt away from her peripheral and she could only focus on the sight ahead. _Bacchus. Get up._

"Welcome home, **boy**." Through her fading vision she saw Qi Peng standing over Bacchus, the fiery phoenix wing halberd pointed at his throat. _No. Please. Don't hurt him._ But her lips would not move and the darkness around her sight closed in, enveloping her.

**A/N: Hey everyone, hope you liked the chapter! I didn't really have much time to edit/revise it too much because of Hell Week here at my work, but I did like it for the most part.**

**Announcement: Because of my work schedule, I will be posting new chapter updates on THURSDAYS for the next 3 weeks due to my schedule with the show I am doing.**

**Anyway, thanks for the new follows and favorites! I love getting those emails!**

**And until next THURSDAY, as always,**

**Betty B.**


	20. The Beautiful Prison

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Beautiful Prison**

There was something surprising about the way he held her. It was gentle, but she could feel the possessive nature in how he had his arms wrapped around her back and shoulders. It was familiar, this embrace, and she wished it lasted longer than it had.

"Gildarts." She whispered and opened her eyes. But the man faded into mist when she looked up, his warmth gone from her. A light shone into her eyes, blinding her. As she blinked away and her eyes adjusted, Cana discovered she had been sitting at the table in her house then, her body suddenly felt heavier and tired. There were giggles of children and a stampede of footsteps that had echoed from the living room. She heard the front door open then close and the giggles became shrieks of joy. A man's voice called to them, but she couldn't understand his words or remember who's it was.

She could hear them coming into the kitchen, but she could not turn her head to see whom it was standing there in the doorway. Her head remained frozen and looking out the window above the sink. The other person in the room had approached her and put a hand on her middle where her own hands were. They placed a kiss on her cheek. It was another familiar feeling.

"Cana." The man spoke softly and it came to her in an instant. His name was on her lips as she closed her eyes to speak. But before she could a cold wind washed over her. In shock, her eyes opened to reveal she was a child, standing over her mother's freshly covered grave. There hadn't been many people in attendance, she observed. Her mother was an only child like her and her grandparents were both dead, leaving her with only distant relatives and a few of the neighbors present for the service.

"You father is a powerful wizard." The words resonated in her ears. She remembered then the excitement that she had felt upon learning that. She also remembered the devastation when her mother told her that she could not go with her to find him. "His name is Gildarts Clive." The voice whispered to her. "Go to Magnolia. Find Fairy Tail." Her mother's voice had weakened and the life in her eyes faded. Cana looked at the small globe in her hands. It was made from all sorts of polished stones and gemstones, glimmering in the candlelight. Her mother had given it to her the night before she passed.

She continued to stare at the cold orb, when a roar like no other shook her to the core, disturbing her and led her to drop the precious item in her hands. It crashed and splintered into thousands of tiny pieces on the floor. When she looked up into the dark night sky, there was something flying around, coated with darkness both inside and out.

"Acnologia." Her voice was hardly above a whisper as another roar came down like thunder, shaking her and the ground below her. Cana shook violently as she saw the dreadful monster reveal itself and began to fly straight towards her with its massive jaws open. She screamed.

Her body would not obey as she tried to run. The massive beast landed in front of her, knocking her to the ground and loomed menacingly above her. There was blood mixed with the saliva that oozed from the dragon's fangs and dripped into puddles around her. Cana's heart felt as if it were about to burst when Acnologia grabbed her up in its mouth. Right when she felt her flesh being pierced, her eyes shot open.

Covered in sweat and silk sheets, Cana sat upright, panting. The room she was in confused her as much as the dream had. The bed she woke in was large with an ornate and hand carved frame that towered over her and was surrounded by a thin black mesh veil that parted on one side. One of the first things she had noticed as she moved was that her clothes had been changed. The pajamas were soft and smooth like satin and airy. They were a pale blue color and billowed around her arms and legs as she stood up. Her head spun briefly, forcing her to sit back down and cradle her it in her hands. She'd had worse hangovers, but this wasn't like any she'd had. _The smell._ Cana recalled the way the men had smelled and how intense it had become when that Lieutenant man drew his halberd from his back. _He must have used some sort of noxious fumes._ She concluded as she tried to recalibrate herself.

From where she sat, she looked up and glanced around the richly decorated space. There was a vanity to the immediate left of the bed, complete with a matching seat and footstool and side table. Each of them looked to also be of hand carved and polished rosewood. There was a shelving unit on the opposite side of the room, decorated with small golden statues of frogs and horses and other creatures holding gold and jade coins and orbs. On either side of that were two very large vases with long delicate violet flowers protruding from them.

_Bacchus._ Her mind clicked when she realized he was not with her. Finally having gathered up enough strength, she tried to stand once more and went to the door. It was locked, as she had expected. _Damn._

Able to get a better look around, she spied the large painting hanging on the wall shared by the bed. It was nearly too tall for the space, leaving barely inches of the wall exposed both above and below it. Depicted with delicate accuracy and in vibrant watercolors was an enormous blue and gray bird standing on one leg perched on top of a rock. It was standing peacefully while looking up at the distance as other smaller birds flew toward it, looking up at it in admiration. The greens and blues and grays were mixed well and were accented by spots of red in specifically planned places. Cana was awed by the piece, just as the little birds were of the larger bird.

She had become so engrossed with the painting that when the door clicked open, she jumped back, her heart in her throat. She had not expected to see a kindly looking elderly woman. Even more surprising, she came in, speaking Yikani and had a large tray of freshly made food in her wrinkled hands. She was short and hunched with silvery hair tied back in a plain bun. One eye was half covered by sagging skin, but beneath she could see they were a sparkling gray-green. She had a collar around her neck that looked to be made of gold and pale sapphire, but aside from that, she was plainly dressed in a blue and white tunic with white billowing pants not unlike her own. Despite her appearance, Cana knew she had been a fair woman in her prime. The servant set the tray on the table just feet away from her, allowing her to see the soup being served. It smelled like heaven and made her mouth water as she thought of what it could have been made of. _Poison._ She thought and immediately stepped back when the woman approached her. Though her voice was soft and non-threatening, Cana was wary and stood tall in the corner next to the bed and waited for the servant to leave.

The woman tried to gesture to her to eat the food knowing that Cana couldn't understand her words. After a moment of it though, she gave up and left, noticeably locking the door behind her. When it was just Cana and the soup, she found it was more of a challenge than she thought to refrain from eating it. _Why would they keep me alive now and bother with having me fed if they were going to just kill me?_ Her thoughts made sense, but her instincts still told her to keep away.

Curious, she decided to try an experiment. Walking over to the shelf, she plucked one of the flowers from the large vase on the floor beside it and placed it on the tray beside the bowl. With the spoon she gathered a small amount of the dish, cooling it with her breath and carefully watched as she dripped the broth onto the flower. _I'll give it a few minutes._ She told herself.

Cana discovered that time apparently went slower when watching to see if broth would kill a flower. After what seemed to her to be a half hour, there was no sign of drastic change in the plant's appearance. She was still hesitant as she moved the chair over to the table and sat with the soup in front of her. It had cooled, the bowl no longer being hot to the touch and the oils beginning to form oblong bubbles on the surface. Even still, it smelled wonderful and she was not certain how long it had been since she last ate. _We didn't even eat at that shop in the village._

Her mind went to Bacchus again and what kind of torment he could have been enduring at that very moment. Images of torture and blood flashing through her head was enough to stave off her hunger once again and she pushed the soup and tray from her and turned to face the mirror beside her.

She took a closer look at herself. Her hair was a mess of tangles and waves while her eyes had dark bags under them and her complexion had paled. She noticed then the necklace at her throat. It was a dainty golden chain almost as thin as thread with a small green jade pearl bead hanging from it. It was encased by an intricately detailed clawed bird's foot made of gold as well. Though it was beautiful, she knew deep down that it wasn't meant as a gift. Cana slid the chain around in search of the clasp and when she found none, her panic rose. The necklace itself was too small and tight to her neck to have fit around her head. And when she tried to break it, discovered how deceivingly strong it was.

_My magic power…_ She could feel deep down the suppression of her abilities. At first she attributed it to hunger, but after discovering her new piece of jewelry, understood it's purpose. Fury filled her now as she cursed and yelled and took it out on the bowl of soup, throwing it across the room at the door. The white and blue dish shattered against it, pieces of it flying all over the floor. Within seconds the door unlocked and flew open with the old woman standing there. There was worry on her face instead of anger as she looked from the broken pieces to Cana. Swiftly she left, locking the door, returning a moment later with a broom and a cloth to clean up the mess. Part of her felt guilty for making the poor old woman clean, knowing that the she wasn't the one responsible to have put her in the room. She asked Cana something in Yikani then after she had finished cleaning and looked pained as she rose from being on her knees. Unsure of what to do, Cana shook her head. The woman asked again, but she gave the same answer. There was sadness on the servant's face as she went up to Cana and put the back of her hand against her forehead.

"I don't have a fever." Cana said despite knowing the woman wouldn't understand her.

With her mess in tow, the old servant left again, leaving Cana alone at the vanity and with her thoughts. Her body was exhausted after the ordeal and lack of food and she found she was tired again. The bed was a welcomed feeling to her as she went to lay down in it and unclasped the veil and curtains from the posts, allowing herself to be enclosed in the darkness.

Hours must have passed when the lock clicking open woke her from sleep. As quietly as she could, she sat up and went to peak through the fabric. It was the old woman again she saw, who had brought her another meal. This time the woman left right away after placing the tray on the table instead of trying to coax her out to eat. Cana hesitated a moment before sliding out of bed to inspect the food. It was a rice dish similar to one she had tried at Mei and Shan's and unfortunately, one of her favorites.

Her stomach growled as the smell of the food spread throughout the room. Unable to help herself, she sat at the little table and stared at the plate of rice hoping to see if she could find something to prove to herself that it was indeed poisoned. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed that she couldn't find any proof.

As she was about to take a bite, the door opened once more with none other than the old woman entering. Cana dropped her utensil immediately but remained frozen in her seat. The servant seemed hesitant to approach, speaking in Yikani still. She motioned from the food to Cana and mimicked an eating gesture. There was a hint of a smile on her face that comforted her where it should have alarmed her. Slowly she picked up the spoon and delicately scooped up a small morsel. The servant eagerly gestured more and watched as Cana took the first bite.

It was tasted a hundred times better than it looked. Her empty stomach pleaded for more and without hesitation she continued, trying her best to do so with grace and etiquette instead of scarfing it all down as her body begged her to do so. Still she finished quickly, and let the servant remove the tray from the table after it was done.

Her stomach had shrunk and complained of how much she had stretched it out by eating so much at once, but Cana ignored it and sipped at the tea the old woman left behind before taking the empty tray. _So now what?_ She contemplated to herself, wondering what her gracious host could be planning to do with her.

It was obvious she was being held at the palace, but it was a curious thing that she was being well fed and staying in a pleasant room rather than in a stone basement, shackled to a wall. _Though I suppose this is also a prison of sorts._ The locked door as well as the necklace reminded her of that.

She was looking at herself in the mirror again, trying to comb her fingers through the tangles as the door opened. Cana expected the old woman to be there when she turned around only to be surprised to see a pair of gruff young men standing in her doorway.

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY GUYS! It's been a hell of a week(end) and I had the chapter ready ON Thursday, but life happened and I was unable to post. Anywho, I hope you guys liked the chapter and that it was worth the wait. And again, my deepest apologies friends!**

**Also! Announcement! Thanks for the new followers and an especially gigantic thank you for helping me reach the ****2.6k milestone for views****!**

**Seriously, guys, this is fantastic and I couldn't be happier with the results of this story.**

**I'll try harder this week to get the chapter out on time for you all.**

**And now, of course, and as always, until next week,**

**Betty B.**


	21. Escort

**EDIT: Hey everyone, just to let you know there WILL NOT be a new post this Thursday (8/6) because I am in the middle of strike week for the shows I worked on. HOWEVER! To make up for it, I will post TWO chapters the following Thursday (8/13)!**

**Sorry for the late notice and the extra wait time. D:**

**See you in a couple weeks,**

**Betty B.**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Escort**

His earrings were different. That was the first difference he knew right away as he woke from a heavy sleep. As he tried to sit up, his battered body and head ached while his ears burned. It was enough to make him wish he had stayed asleep for another month.

Without having to draw back the opaque curtains around his bed, he knew where he was. The room and all the furniture were new and luxurious, but the feeling he had sprouting from his gut was more than old and familiar. His teeth clenched as he slid to the side of the bed, pushing the fabric aside, making his head pound hard enough that it forced his eyes shut. _Feels like a train hit me._

Like his bed, the room, furniture and décor placed around it were all extraordinarily intricate and elegant. It did not surprise him to see phoenixes carved into every surface or as the focal point of all the artwork. What did shock him was the hot meal made up of rice and fragrant meat sitting on the table in the center of the room. Bacchus felt his stomach ache for the nourishment, but his suspicions were stronger for the time being.

He walked to the vanity to inspect his new jewelry in the mirror. His miniature wooden gourd shaped earrings had been replaced with jade green hoops that hugged snugly to his lobes. He was far from fond of how they looked and tried to figure a way to remove them. Somehow he wasn't surprised that he couldn't.

_Magic suppression._ He grimaced at his reflection and noticed the new bruises on his face accompanying the earrings and new clothing as well. As he stared at himself, examining the way the black and soft blue tunic and pants hung from his body, the door opened. A fair young woman stood in the doorway with a pot of tea and a pair of cups for him. She must have been at least ten years younger than him by the youthful way her face was. Her black hair was in a simple tied back bun and her dark brown eyes were almost sad looking. She seemed stunned that he was up and refrained from moving from her spot until he spoke.

"Set it down over there." He told her, pointing to the table. The servant hesitated a moment before dutifully placing the delicate items where he told her to and left, locking the door behind her. The smell and steam of the freshly brewed tea had quickly wafted into the air, making him a little anxious of it.

_Qi Peng._ His thoughts traced back to the man who had captured him. _Us. Cana…_ He paused remembering how just before his vision went black, one of the foot soldiers picked her unconscious body up, putting her on his shoulder with her rear next to his head. He caressed her, tracing a line up the back of one of her thighs, saying he had not been completely satisfied at the village and threatened to violate her right there in front of him. Surprisingly, it was Qi Peng who had denied the man from taking his pleasure and told him to carry her out, though he wasn't certain if the underling would obey orders by the sneer on his face.

Bacchus clenched his fist and his body shook thinking about what they could have done to her after they knocked him out or where they kept her for the time being or even… _No._ He refused to think further into such a grim possibility.

Though he knew the palace had been rebuilt above ground, there were no doubts the dungeons underground still existed as well. _She is likely being held there._ He returned to sit on the side of his bed, contemplating a way out.

Bacchus found it highly suspicious that he was being kept in so a pleasant room as he was rather than some dark and filthy cell below the surface. The magic suppression earrings and the locked door he understood, but why the confinement in a well-furnished room baffled him. The food, servant and clothing were other curious amenities. _There's something not right about this. Why would the empress allow me to be captured alive?_

It was not unknown to him what happened to an escaped palace slave. There were many instances where the recaptured slave's corpse was put out on display in the courtyard for the other's to see what happened to those who would defy the royal family and tried to run away. He had seen many such corpses of all ages in his youth. Some even people he knew well for those who helped slaves escape or knew and did not report the run away were also duly punished. _How many died the day I escaped? _The memory of the mangled woman and the palace alive with flames made him shudder and forced any appetite that had risen to fall from his mind.

_So why keep me alive then? For torture?_ He paced around the room, looking at all the pieces in it for any sort of clue. _Nothing. Not even a spec of dust. Were they expecting me?_

Bacchus returned to sit on the bed, folding his hands and resting his chin on them. There was enough going through his aching head to make him want to return to bed and sleep some more. That was, until the door was opened once more and his captor casually greeted him.

"Qi Peng." He stood, openly frowning at the man in the doorway.

"Lieutenant Qi Peng." The man corrected, a smile on his face. He entered; walking up to the table where the hot meal left for him had cooled. Bacchus eyed him warily, standing his ground.

"You seem tense Jian." The name made him prickle.

"Bacchus." He corrected this time, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Bacchus? What a strange name. Is that what they call you in Fiore?" Qi Peng sat down at the table. "Come, sit with me." He motioned at the empty seat across from him. "Do not worry, I cannot use magic in here either." The man cocked his head to the side, tapping the similar black jade earring in his ear. Hesitant, Bacchus crossed over and sat.

"May I?" Qi Peng nodded down at the food. With a glare, he waved his hand to signal his approval. With a word of thanks, the man across from him helped himself to a bowl and filled it with rice and chunks of meat. He watched carefully as Qi Peng ate, waiting to see what would happen.

"It is not poison. Have some." Peng offered. Though his body would have welcomed the food, he refused still.

"How is your face? Sorry I had to be so rough. My men would not honor my authority if I had greeted you too warmly."

"Why am I here?" Bacchus snorted, ignoring the sentiment. "And where is Cana?"

"The empress." The man sighed. "And the one called Cana is safe." Peng poured tea for both of them, handing one to him. He put it down without taking a sip. Qi Peng noticed the unasked question on his lips. "She was not harmed by any man during your capture." A small tension released from his posture then, allowing him to better compose himself.

"You say it is the empress for the reason why I am imprisoned here. What does she want with me?"

"You are a slaved escaped."

"This is oddly fair punishment for an escaped slave."

"It is law that you are returned to the palace."

"It is also law that I am executed upon capture or after being returned." He tapped his fingers on the table.

"So it is." Peng said simply as he sipped at the tea.

"Then why am I being held here instead of the cells below?"

"So many questions. You were always full of questions."

"And you have not answered them all."

"If you must know." He said with a light sigh. "It is the wish of the empress."

He was baffled by Peng's words and his apathetic attitude. _The wish of the empress?_ Bacchus sat back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest once more. _Something is not right._

"What about Cana?" He asked again.

"Your firecracker woman? Old Lady Nuan told me only moments ago that she has finally eaten her meal and was on her way to the bath."

"Firecracker?" Bacchus quirked an eyebrow at that.

"She threw her bowl of sour soup at the wall and fought with her escorts. A wild one, that woman of yours."

A small smirk almost passed on his lips at the thought of how fiery Cana's attitude could be. _Good to know she is in high spirits._

"What does the empress want with me?"

"You can ask her for yourself. I am here to escort you to her."

"What?" He stood abruptly from the table then.

"Come, come. We must go to her. It is not wise to keep her waiting." Peng stood as well, taking a final sip of his tea and dabbing at the corners of his mouth with a cloth napkin. Seeing as he had no other choice, he followed after Peng into the large hallway.

As in his room, depictions of blue and gray firebirds could be found painted on every surface and carved into every piece of wood, gold statue and decorative stone they passed. Yet aside from those details, not much had changed of the pathways and halls. He had also found he was well aware of where inside the palace he was after only a few short turns. It was disturbing how easily his muscle memories awakened as they walked, vividly reminding him of his days spent within the confining walls delivering goods from one room to the next for guests. For a half of a second even, the man in front of him shifted from his current height and build to that of a younger man in his late teens, with short hair and less decorative clothes and weapons adorning him. A kinder, more genuine smile was on his face, but faded quickly with the rest of the vision as his escort shifted back to his present state.

"Peng." He spoke with his voice low. The Lieutenant turned his head slightly to signal he had heard, a habit of his since his youth, and was listening.

"That night. When the fire happened… How-"

"Did I survive?" His head returned to facing forward, his stride never breaking its consistent pace. "I do not know."

"Peng." Bacchus called again. The man in front of him paused in his step and sighed. He had his back to him still, but Bacchus could read the way his body moved.

"Truly, I do not know. Though I wish I did." His head turned to the side again as he began. "I had been helping some of the others out of their quarters when the roof came down and trapped me in one of the rooms. In the blink of an eye, the flames had cornered me. I could feel my skin melting. And the smell..." His body tensed briefly. "Then came this loud crack. It was like thunder in my ears. I had thought the rest of the roof fell on me, but I can only recall the sound and darkness then the sudden shock of cold air." He shifted to face him now. "The elders said I slept for two days and they were not sure if I would wake again. When I did, they called it a miracle as I was completely unburnt and unharmed."

"And the other survivors?" Bacchus asked. A heartfelt smile spread over the Lieutenant's face then.

"The others were all treated as I was. We were taken care of by order of the new empress and given time to rest and recover."

"How long before you were put back to work? A day?" Bacchus quirked an eyebrow, but Peng continued to smile at him.

"After the emperor and Lady Heng died, Lady Lang took over and life became better here." Bacchus snorted again, but Qi Peng continued. Their eyes met and something like pride had risen to lighten his features. "She was different than the previous rulers. She saw us as people and we weren't treated like insects or needlessly punished. I was able to rise from being a lowly slave to captain and then lieutenant because of the new order. Many have also risen in their departments. We are not even considered slaves, but as workers."

"Impossible." Bacchus could not comprehend the idea of the royal family valuing the lives of slaves to such extent.

"It is the truth. We work because we are paid well and because we enjoy it here. It is considered good work now. Every day we have people asking to work here."

He could not find the words to express his running emotions. There was too much for him to take in so quickly. Qi Peng seemed to understand his perplexity and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.

"I can understand your frustration. I had felt the same in the beginning. I thought it was a cruel trick. But Empress Lang is nothing like her predecessors. She is fair and compassionate where they were cruel and just where they were ruthless. The air you are breathing and your woman's safety alone are tributes to her gentle mercy."

When he said nothing to deny his reasoning, Peng turned back around and led him down one more corridor. The space abruptly widened and was dressed the richest out of all the other halls they had walked down. A large set of red double doors adorned with mirrored images of golden phoenixes about to interlock their clawed feet stood at the end of it.

"The empress awaits you just past those doors." Qi Peng said softly and let Bacchus walk past him and down the corridor. He had only taken a few steps when the lieutenant's voice called to him once more. "And Jian." Bacchus turned back to look at him. "It really is good to see you again."

With that, he continued on, pushing open both of the heavy doors to enter the throne room. His hands, body and soul all trembled.

**A/N: Early update! Whooo! Happy to get this out to you all today and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It was initially going to be a fairly short one, but after revising a few times I decided to extend the content and give some more depth to Lieutenant Qi Peng.**

**Of course, I want to thank you all AGAIN for all the views, new followers and for "favorite-ing" the story and me as an author! In a single weekend I've gone from 2.6k to 3k views!**

**I am truly humbled by this and feel so much joy that I might explode!**

**But I won't, because I need to finish this story!**

**So anyway, thanks again and as always, until next week,**

**Betty B.**


	22. Listen

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Listen**

The hot water helped to relax her still aching muscles and ease her bruises, allowing her to feel completely cleansed as she scrubbed away at her body and hair with the milky soaps. There were burning incenses clouding up the air with the steam of her bath, which smelled heavily of lavender and sweet oranges. The old woman sat behind her, with her skinny withered legs dipped in and on either side of her as she gently combed her hair. Something about the elderly lady gave Cana some ease and she allowed her to do her tasks without any more fuss.

She had fought with the two men who came into her room to escort her, clawing and swinging at them until the aged woman came and stayed her hand. The two men had stopped the instant they saw the woman and shied away when she spoke to them.

Cana dipped down into the water so that the lower half of her face was submerged. Her tenant had said something, but the water muddled it. _Why am I being treated so well here? What are they planning on doing with me? With Bacchus?_ Her mind raced with thoughts until she heard the woman's crackling voice again. It wasn't difficult to tell by her tone she was trying to comfort her, but the unease about her situation stayed. Unable to continue with her hair, the old woman gently put the long toothed comb down beside her and started to hum while smoothing back the hair on the top of her head with her hands.

"What are they going to do with Bacchus, Granny?" She straightened up and asked, knowing her caretaker could not understand her. The woman continued on silently, likely assuming Cana had been talking to herself. She had decided to call the woman Granny, assuming it would be better than calling her "old woman" all the time. She was nurturing like a grandmother might be, though the closest thing Cana had known to a grandmother was the rather abnormal hermit woman Porlyusica.

"At least you like people, Granny." She wondered how she might actually call the woman by that in Yikani. _Or if she would understand the name._ Cana perked up when she was struck with an idea. _His name!_ She turned around abruptly and looked at the shocked woman.

"Jian." She said, unsure if Granny would understand. There was a puzzled look on her face as she said it back. "Jian." Cana repeated slower, hoping she was saying his name accurately enough for the woman to comprehend. Her wrinkled brow knotted and she squinted, mouthing the syllables Cana said and reviewing them. When her sparkling gray eyes lit up she pointed across at the large golden phoenix mounted on the wall.

"No, no." Cana shook her head and looked at Granny again. "Chi-ehn." She tried once more, but Granny only nodded and pointed at the bird again. With a defeated sigh, she turned back around and went to the steps to get out of the in ground tub. Realizing she was ready to get out, Granny fetched her a towel and gave it to her to dry off while patting her own legs with a small cloth and rolled her pant legs back down. She was led to a small seat where her hair was combed once more and then tied back into a braid. It was something she was not accustomed to and watching Granny try to fit soft blue slippers that were at least a half size too small onto her feet did little to help her feel any more comfortable.

She led Cana out of the bath hall and walked side by side with her until they reached her room. Granny made her gesture for food and she nodded in acceptance. There was a smile spreading across those wrinkled lips that was contagious enough to have Cana mimic it. The old woman exited, but as the door closed, Cana caught a glimpse of someone walking up to Granny and a familiar man's voice could be heard. Despite the tone he had as he spoke a different language, she knew immediately who it was. The card mage had blurted half a dozen questions and swears from her side of the door, but Qi Peng only chuckled. Cana's anger burst inside of her as she imagined the smug grin on his face.

"Where is Bacchus?" She demanded in Fiorian.

"Where he is needed." Came the reply and the fading sound of footsteps.

**A/N: Early upload! I know this one is a relatively short one and really more of a transitional chapter, but I figured that since tomorrow's chapter is going to be HUGE, I'd give you all at least an appetizer!**

**Thank you to my new followers and for all the views! We have reached 3.3k!**

**Hope you all liked the small read and I will see you tomorrow!**

**Until then,**

**Betty B.**


	23. Destiny

**Disclaimer: This is a heavy chapter and rated M for violence and graphic descriptions.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Destiny**

The great hall was as quiet as an empty temple. There was a long red rug flowing down from the steps of the high throne where an old woman sat. She had been heavily adorned with long strands of pearls and jade necklaces around her neck that reached almost to her lap and gold pins standing tall in her white hair. The wrinkles on her hands were coupled with veins and her two exposed yellowed nails while on her first three fingers on both hands were golden armored rings that ran the length of her fingers and were fashioned to resemble bird claws. She wore a dense looking robe patterned with a multitude of designs and shapes and embroidered birds. Her collar was high on her neck, likely to hide how much her skin sagged, though the way her cheeks drooped were a good indication of her age. She had sharpness to her eyes still and her lips were but a thin line with small peaks of red in the middle of them making her seem displeased. Despite her frail appearance, size and her adornments, even sitting, Empress Lang had a presence to her as intimidating as Erza's.

His heart beat loudly in his ears as he rose from his knees with Qi Peng. The old woman only watched silently as Peng approached her. He announced and presented Bacchus to her, speaking gently.

"Leave us." She said to the guards who did as she asked without hesitation. When she nodded at Qi Peng, he too left the hall, leaving only the two of them.

"You are the one called Jian." Her voice was calm, but there was a command to it as befits a ruler.

"I am." He watched her, perturbed by the way she sat so still; it was almost like talking to a doll.

"I am Empress Lang. Let me first apologize for the way you and your friend were treated before your arrival to the palace. Qi Peng had told me it was necessary as from what I hear, you are not easy to go where it is you are asked."

"A habit I broke when I left this prison." He narrowed his eyes at her, but she remained still and unchanging.

"You must have many questions for me." She slowly blinked at him. Bacchus nodded at her, unsure of how to proceed. "Ask then. But understand that I cannot guarantee answers you will like."

"Why am I here?" He asked immediately.

"I cannot answer that question." Her response was quick and evenly said, irritating him.

"You bid me to ask you questions, but you cannot answer them." There was a frown on his face already.

"I cannot answer questions you need to find for yourself. Is that not the reason you returned to Yi Kai?"

He took a moment to swallow his temper down. "It is. I will not deny that." He kept his focus on her. "But tell me then why have I been spared. The law when I left stated that any escapees or those who assisted them were to be put to death upon capture. So why have I not met such fate?" He said, watching the empress closely. She had yet to move more than an inch, which only made him increasingly nervous.

"Because it is no longer law. That was my first command when I became empress."

"Why have I been imprisoned here then?"

"You are not a prisoner." Her evenly said answers were beginning to frustrate him more and more.

"No? You have a strange way of treating your guests." Bacchus clenched his jaw, trying to suspend his increasing temper.

"Your door was locked because we feared you would leave before we could speak with you. And your earrings keep you from destroying our home."

"Fair enough." He was finding it more difficult to ask her anything.

"Have you no further questions?" Her eyes bore into him as she remained ever so still.

"What is it you want with me?" His tone clearly reflected his frustration. The old empress continued to stare down at him, taking a moment before speaking. When she saw that he was waiting for her response, she spoke.

"I trust you have heard of the rebel group that has been actively trying to overthrow the monarchy of this country, correct?"

"I have." Bacchus nodded, unsure of the direction she was taking by bringing up the rebels. Shan had mentioned the tales to him, but not in great detail. His chest ached with anxiety as Lang went on.

"For nearly twenty years they have been killing off members of my late husband's family." She started, her face becoming grim. "They started with the women so that they could not bear any more children. Most were killed immediately while some suffered worse fates. Stories arose of gruesome mutilations and of the rebels raping them so that they might kill the babes and themselves from the shame. If they did not, the rebels returned to do it for them." She gazed down at him, her body still motionless. "Then, one by one, they plucked off his uncles, his brothers, nephews and cousins alike. They cared not if their victims were old and frail, if they were men in their prime, or even if they were children or infants. They slaughtered them all." Her voice shook and her hand tightened into a small fist as she recalled the tales to him. "Even the bastards were sought after and brutally butchered. Those ones the rebels would send to us in pieces. If they were children, their disfigured corpses were left in burning piles in the courtyard for all to see." The old empress paused, her eyes were cold and her already thin lips pursed together even tighter. "They killed them all and struck fear into our neighboring countries so that this family, this dynasty, might wither and die. And after all these years, they have nearly succeeded." There was a heavy defeat to her tone now as her stone eyes softened and closed, revealing the truly fragile, old woman she was. Her clawed hand unclenched as her shoulders relaxed with a heavy sigh. "Many tried to hide or flee, but it was only a matter of time before they were found. Those who ran suffered the most."

Bacchus found he was without words. Though he had no love for the royal family, the news of the countless brutal deaths disturbed him. The thought of all the children who had been murdered along with their mothers and siblings and kin solely because they were born turned his still empty stomach into knots, leaving him nauseated.

"I am sorry to hear of your long endured grievance, but I fail to see why it involves my capture." He finally said after a moment. Empress Lang composed herself once more; sitting upright and releasing a slow exhale.

"Twenty years ago you were a servant of this palace." Lang stated as she refocused on him.

"I was." He nodded, unsure again of where she was going with her inquiries.

"Do you recall the night of the great fire?" She asked him.

"I will never forget my first day of freedom." He said boldly.

"Witness then, how you gained your freedom." Her eyes narrowed at him.

Before he could speak, Lang chanted a small string of words and with a slow upward wave of her hand, the room began to flicker and flames quickly rose and engulfed the ceiling. Startled and suddenly gripped with fear, he glanced around for an exit. It was then that he saw someone on the stairs and felt his whole body freeze despite the looming heat from above. Standing there before his eyes on the steps that lead up to the throne, was a man he had not seen look as he had in decades. It took Bacchus a moment to realize that there, beneath his master the mangled corpse of the emperor lay bloody and broken.

"Master!" Bacchus cried out to him, but the man did not look up from his dripping bloody hands.

"He cannot hear you." Empress Lang's voice rang throughout the space. "This is only a memory ingrained into the room. What you are seeing before you is merely a projection of the past."

"The past?" He couldn't take his focus off of the figure just feet away from him; unable to believe his eyes.

"Xuan!" A woman's cry came from behind him now. He turned to see a familiar looking woman race into the room through the flames, stopping just next to him. She screamed at the sight of his master and the body he stood over.

"What have you done?" Her voice was a whisper and Bacchus could see the horror on her face as she covered her mouth.

"Who is this woman?" He demanded when he saw the comb pinned in her hair.

"Do you not recognize your own mother?" Lang's words sent him into a daze as his mouth dropped and his breath caught in his throat.

"My mother?" He murmured, staring at the ghostly person within arm's reach.

"I have come for you, Sing." Master Chou turned his body to face the woman and approached her.

"Wei. H-how could you?" Her eyes were wide with fear.

"How could I?" There was rage spreading over his face as he grabbed the woman by her shoulders and shook her. "How could **I**?" He gave her a half mad look as he shook her once more "How could **YOU**?" She tried to wriggle away from him, but he held fast.

"This was for you! I love you Sing. You are mine." He kissed her forcefully. "You **belong** to me." His breathing was getting more rapid now as he kissed her again, only to have her resist. There was hurt on his face when he realized she was not returning his affections. "And then you betrayed me." His face changed into an agonizing grimace as he shook her again. "**HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME?**" His features shifted once more to something twisted between fury and pain.

"The same way you betrayed me. Over and over and over again." Her lips quivered in a snarl as she held back her sobs.

"But I have changed!" His voice was like that of a pleading, spoiled child. "I promise it will be different now." He spoke between clenched teeth as sweat dotted his brow. "Come home with me, Sing. Come back to me. To Shan. To us. We can be a family." He rambled, but the woman snorted in his face.

"I will never go back there." She hissed. "I would rather die than live through another day as **your wife**." Her words were like a thick poison and earned her a hard backhanded smack to her cheek. Bacchus cringed when he saw the blood drip from her split lip.

"Wife?" It felt as if he could vomit right then as he fell to his knees. "My mother… was Master's **wife**?" The words could not make less sense even as he spoke them. _That means that Shan and I… That Master… And he…_

"So be it." Bacchus looked up from the floor to see as his master grab Sing by her neck, and begin squeezing. "But first," his face contorted into another painful smile. "Where is he? Where is the boy?"

"Stop this!" Bacchus reached out to separate them, but his hands were as dense as mist and faded upon contact.

"They cannot hear or see you." Lang spoke again from her seat. Her voice sounded as if it came from all over the room and was clear over the roaring fires. He felt his hands begin the numb as he had to witness the events unfolding before him.

"You cannot have him." The tears rolled down Sing's cheeks, but her expression stayed fierce.

He watched as his master gripped tighter to her neck and landed a hard punch into her gut. She gasped out what could have been meant as a scream and crumpled to the floor. Mercilessly his master pulled her back up, striking her time and time again until she could no longer bear her own weight. He simply tossed her to the ground then as if she were no more than a doll. Master Chou waited until she struggled to her hands and knees and kicked her in her stomach, knocking her onto her back, laughing hysterically all the while.

"Tell me where he is!" He demanded once more. When she still gave no answer, he knelt over her and grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling her head back far enough to have nearly snapped it. She spat blood in his face when leaned in. He wiped hastily at it with the back of his sleeve and took her face in both of his hands and head butted her. Without hesitation, he punched her in the nose, breaking it. Seemingly dissatisfied with one strike, he hit her again and again until she went limp. It was then that he released her head, a wicked grin spreading across his lips and started ripping at her robes. She tried meekly to resist, but he easily over powered her and undressed her until she lay there in only her under slip. The front of her crotch was stained with a deep red to match the blood that had started down her thighs. Tears stained her face as he held her down by her throat and pulled up her remaining layer, exposing her.

"No. Please. My baby." She hoarsely sobbed as she tried to cover herself.

"I will tear that baby out of you myself. So that you might see your bastard before you die." She groaned when he dug his fingers inside of her. He simply laughed.

"Please. No more." Bacchus' stomach nearly heaved when Chou pulled his fingers out of her. They were coated with blood and stringy clots.

"There we are. All gone." He examined his gory hand with a gleeful face before looking at her once more. "Here." He shoved them into her mouth, gagging her. She kicked wildly as she struggled to breathe. He only laughed louder.

She must have managed to bite down by the way he suddenly cried out and withdrew his hands from her mouth and neck. Sing choked and gasped for air while her hands cradled her now empty and violated womb.

"Wicked woman!" He stood up and raised his leg as if to crush an insect. Master Chou stomped on her stomach again, crushing her beneath his foot. Her cries were no louder than grunts now.

"Stop this." Bacchus could hardly get the words past his lips.

Chou raised his foot and stomped down hard on her again. "I will give you one last chance Sing. Come back to me and tell me where the child is."

"Go to hell." She whispered. Her eyes were still sharp through her swollen and bruised face. The blood coming from her mouth and nose and womanhood would burn into Bacchus' memory. Bacchus watched on in horror as his master sighed and lifted his foot from her gut.

"You first, my darling." He whispered down to her before he rampaged once more, breaking her bones one after the other until all noises stopped. Bacchus had turned away after the first few broken bones and called out to the empress again.

"**That's enough!**" He howled up to the throne now where he saw Empress Lang still calmly sitting. With another wave of her hand, the flames above were extinguished as if they were nothing more than a candle and with them, went his master and his victims.

"That night more than two hundred people were killed in the fire started by your master. That does not include the ones he beat to death with his own hands on his way to this room. Among those victims were my husband, the father of my children and your mother who was his wife. That, Jian is what your precious freedom cost."

He knelt there on the floor unable to move. His face was wet with tears he did not recall shedding and his breathing ragged from his weeping.

"There was only one son born to Emperor Xuan who has managed to survive. Your mother, Chou Sing, died trying to protect him." Her voice pulled him from his thoughts as he looked up at her. "But he was still captured by Master Chou and kept from his rightful place." Lang's eyes pierced through him from where she sat, her stoic demeanor unchanging. "_You_ are that son, Jian. You are the emperor's only son and by that rule, his heir."

"No…" He felt another sob rise up to choke him.

"Your mother was going to be third wife and thus legitimize you, but the day before the ceremony, her lawful husband Chou Wei stormed the palace and captured you. He told us that as long as we did not pursue him or his school, that he would keep you alive and had your identity hidden so that the rebels would cease their murders. And that should we try to take you back, he would kill you." Her voice became heavy as she went on and her eyes glistened. "I was the only royal to survive his rampage that night, and was the acting ruler. I did not wish to see any more bloodshed in my home and feared for the lives of my daughters and for you." A single tear crawled down her face. "I let him take you in hopes it would finally bring peace to the land."

He recalled then just how much his head was pounding and how horribly it ached as he tried to process all of what he had been told and witnessed. Breathing became harder as he held his head with his hands. The pounding would not stop and it felt as if his skull was on the verge of splitting into in two and his hands could not hold the pieces together.

"I understand this is much to take in, but now that you know the truth, I fear I must ask for an answer from you now."

Bacchus could feel his vision blurring as he tried to focus on the old empress. He couldn't imagine his expression was one of a composed man as he gaped at her.

"What more could you possibly have to say after all of this?" His voice cracked with sorrow.

"For nearly twenty years I have endured needless deaths on my doorstep. And now my own daughters feud with one another, spilling even more blood than the rebels. Your master promised us peace and then sent you away beyond our reach to Fiore, neglecting to tell you of the role you were destined to play. Since then, the past twelve years have consisted solely of war and discord which have stormed throughout my kingdom, destroying it." Slowly Lang stood, her proud expression falling into a more desperate frown. "I fear I will not live long enough to see the end of this bloody era unless you fulfill what it is you were meant to do."

"And what I was meant to do?" Bacchus' chest felt as if it were about to crack open and all of his pent up rage and sorrow and innards would come pouring out.

"Become the new emperor and govern this country. Bring back the peace we had. The peace we need." Her next words were as desperate as her face had become. "Or else there will be nothing but chaos and death to consume the entire nation."

**A/N: Hey everyone, I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you. I meant for this to be much, much longer, but I couldn't fit the pieces I wanted in it just right. I will say that I have been waiting to write this chapter for a few weeks now since it is such a major addition to the plot.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this week's update and I want to thank all of you lovely people for all the support!**

**And now, as always, until next week,**

**Betty B.**

**Edit!**

**There will not be a new chapter tomorrow 8-20-15! I lost my computer charger and canot access the file. Sorry folks! But expect a double chapter next Friday (8/28) to make up for this!**


	24. The Burdens We Bear

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**The Burdens We Bear**

Granny was playing with her hair again as she sat there staring at herself in the mirror. Her dinner had been light, mostly consisting of rice and steamed vegetables with small peppered chunks of meat. There were fresh fruits that had been brought afterward that Cana was currently thoroughly enjoying. They were juicy, sweet, and cooled, making them more refreshing than the small breaths of air from the fan in which she was waving at her neck. Yet still underneath the comforts she endured, there was the weight of the uncertainty of her situation that had kept her awake for the past two nights.

_Or has it been three now?_ She pondered to the small opaque jelly fruit being held in her fingers. _That dirty snake hasn't said a word about Bacchus._

**Lieutenant General** Qi Peng, as he was so fond of reminding her whenever she managed to catch him outside her door, would only give her his usual short cryptic answers or mostly nothing more than a chuckle when she asked after him.

"What are they doing to him, Granny? Why won't anyone tell me anything?" Having lost her appetite, she put the fruit down and picked up the bowl, offering some to her caretaker. She declined politely, shaking her head and smiling, but when Cana gently shook it, Granny laughed and gingerly plucked a slice of a sour star-shaped fruit from the arrangement and then another after Cana insisted once more.

Her eyes were starting to become harder to keep open as the old woman standing behind her started braiding her hair to help prepare her for sleep. Though it wasn't long after Granny started that a knock came at the door, but Cana did not bother to open her eyes. She had figured it was as usual only another servant come to collect her dishes and Granny and leave her to sleep, as was the routine. But the one who had entered wasn't whom she had expected at all. She likely would not have taken notice either had Granny not tapped her shoulder. Lazily, she blinked her eyes open. When she saw his reflection in the mirror, her weariness was instantly forgotten.

"**You**!" She blurted as she whipped her head around to look at the smiling man directly.

"Come with me." Qi Peng simply said before walking out of the room, leaving her door wide open. Completely stunned for that brief moment, she could do nothing more than gape at the doorway.

"Come with- hey wait a second!" She stood up, hardly allowing Granny to help her into a robe and raced to the door. He was already almost halfway down the hall when she stepped out of her room.

"Hold on!" She called as she ran after him. He stopped without hesitation, yet did not turn to look at her. She stood in front of him once she caught up and noticed his typical smug grin was even more so than usual.

"What are you so happy about?" She did her best to speak calmly when she saw that Granny had come walking after them. The old woman had also given him a suspicious look.

Qi Peng said nothing, his grin plastered to his face, and merely continued forward down the hall. Cana stood in place a moment before deciding that following him was better than going back into her room. Nervously, she reached up to touch the golden claw charm hanging on her neck, tugging on it in hopes it would finally break. _Wish this stupid thing would hurry up and dispel already. Haven't I been on good enough behavior yet?_ She thought bitterly to herself. Granny walked slowly behind her as she always would and muttered something in Yikani that Cana could only assume was a complaint about the late hour and random summoning. Though it was strange to hear her caretaker complain, it made a small grin of her own briefly pass over her lips.

They had gone down the long hallway and turned twice when her guide stopped in front of an especially large and elaborate rosewood door. As expected, a blue and gray phoenix was painted on it, proudly ascending with its head tilted up and wings spread wide and beautiful flowing tail winding so graciously back and forth from one side of the door to the other.

When Qi Peng knocked, saying something in Yikani, Cana's whole body froze. _He's taken me to see the empress._ She reliazed after she had looked at Granny, whose eyes had widened and posture had straightened as best as it could go. After no answer came, Qi Peng knocked again, saying the same thing as before. To her surprise a familiar male voice answered and with a chuckle, he pulled open the door to reveal an enormous and heavily luxurious space. Cana's attention went directly to the shirtless man who was ever so causally sitting half-asleep at the table in the middle of the room.

He was speaking in Yikani, likely directing it at Qi Peng and had his head tilted back to rest against the top of the long bench-like chair in which he sat. His was positioned so that his body was facing a wall opposite of the door, so it was not surprising that he had not noticed her entering after Qi Peng and Granny. Her shock turned to anger quickly after he failed to acknowledge her after a few more exchanges between him and Qi Peng.

"Hmph. How much extra was it for the deluxe suit?" She mocked as folded her arms and wandered over to the chair across from him, sitting in it.

"Cana?" He looked up and finally turned to face her, suddenly seeming much less docile than when she had first entered the room.

"Expecting someone else?" She quirked her brow at him, but he looked instead at Qi Peng and accused something in Yikani. The other man only shrugged and left the room, urging the old woman out as well. Cana watched curiously as Granny put her hands together and bowed several times before leaving.

Bacchus watched her and seemed to tense up somewhat after they were left alone. There was something off about him aside from the annoyed look on his face. There were noticeably dark bags under his eyes indicative of his lack of sleep and a frown on his lips that could rival Shan's. _More nightmares?_ His hair was down and framed around his face, reaching just past his shoulders now. She studied him another moment before speaking up.

"Is this where you've been the whole time?" She asked.

"No. I was moved from my other room only two days ago." His answer was as straightforward as she had expected. The solemn yet confused look on his face troubled her as they sat in brief silence.

"Another room like this?" She found she was eager to know if he had been treated well, hoping he had not been suffering while she had been living in comfort. Much to her relief, he nodded and told her that he had been treated well since their arrival.

"Why are you still here?" He asked her suddenly. The question had caught her off guard and her confusion matched his for a moment before turning into annoyance.

"What do you mean 'still here'? We were captured as prisoners, were we not?" Her eyes narrowed at him as he grunted and absently rubbed at his neck.

"Initially, maybe." He said, his lips tightening. "But you were supposed to have been sent back to Fiore this morning." That came as another shock for her. _This morning? How could he have known something like that? The smiling Lieutenant?_

"On whose orders?" She questioned, her brows knotting together.

"Mine." The word was as cold as the look he gave her, giving her pause to attempt to understand him. When she found she could not, her annoyance deepened as she glared back at him.

"**Your** order?" She snapped at him. "And how exactly were you able to go about that? Last I recall, you were a prisoner here same as I."

"We were never prisoners. Restricted guests would be more appropriate, but not prisoners." He said, closing his eyes and leaning back into the bench. He looked as if he was ready to fall asleep at any moment.

"Some way to treat a guest." She scoffed at him. "So as a "restricted guest" you're suddenly able to give orders and the Empress simply gives you a thumbs up?" Her tone was blatantly rude now.

He opened his eyes and narrowed them at her once more. She saw the way his temples flexed from his jaw clenching and after a momentary stare down between them, he grumbled and rubbed at the sides of his head. It was then that she noticed what was different about his face. It wasn't the first time she had seen him without them, but it was the first time she knew they weren't being covered by makeup.

"Your tattoos." She said under her breath. Without realizing it, she reached out to touch under his eyes to confirm what she saw. He grabbed her by the wrist just before she could make contact and understanding what it meant, withdrew her hand. "What's going on here Bacchus? What are you not telling me?"

He hesitated a moment as if he struggled to pull his thoughts together. It was how she knew what he was about to tell her would be of great importance. There was a density to the air now that was near suffocating with every second until he suddenly sighed and draped an arm casually over the back of his seat and rest his head back against the cushioned bench.

"As it would turn out, I'm to be the next emperor." He gave a small shrug and looked away from her as he said it.

The words echoed through her head a moment as she tried to grasp what he had so nonchalantly informed her of. The demure way he sat, his half-lidded gaze and indifferent shrug did nothing to match the title he had just so easily given himself. Any comprehensive words to communicate her shock turned to mush as she sputtered out a combination of blinks and half sounded syllables.

"Emperor?" She finally managed to spit out after a few seconds. Bacchus glanced back over at her and nodded slowly. She couldn't imagine the ridiculous way she must have been gawking at him at that very moment.

"But how? I thought-" Bacchus quickly held up a hand to interrupt her.

"According to a… reliable source… I am the bastard son of the previous emperor and because of the rebels, currently his only living male relative." He snorted at that, glancing down now at the empty table between them. "Which makes me next in line." He paused again before going on, clearly struggling with his next statement. "But only should I marry one of Empress Lang's daughters."

Everything spun around in her head faster than she could comprehend. It baffled her to think of the man across from her as anything more than how he seemed. As she tried to make sense of it all, he started to say more, but it was all muffled.

"So in the past few days, you've managed to get yourself captured, obtain the title of emperor, engaged to one of two war-crazed women rampaging throughout the kingdom, and gain enough status in the palace to give direct orders. While in the mean time I've been confined in a room with Granny worried sick about what kinds of awful things could have been happening to you? And you were going to just simply ship me back to Fiore without even a word?" She interrupted him, but he didn't seem to be surprised at her outburst.

"Granny?" He half chuckled, half snorted at that, irritating her further.

"That old woman servant. I don't know her name." She could feel the fluster on her face turning a deeper red from his mocking grin.

"Han. Her name is Han. But I'm sure she would like 'Granny' better."

"You're missing the point, Bacchus." Cana frowned at him. "Why are you sending me back?" His mild amusement had quickly gone from his lips as he looked at her with an unconcerned gaze.

"Is there any reason you would want to stay? Haven't you been away from Fairy Tail long enough?"

"I have. But what about you? What reason do you have for staying?"

"Duty." He said without hesitation.

"Duty." Cana repeated. "And since when have you felt any _duty_ towards this kingdom? From what I gathered about your history here, you were not exactly in favor of coming back here from the start let alone staying at the palace with the royal family."

"That was before I found out I was needed." His lips tightened at that.

"So because of this new discovery of your true parentage you want to suddenly cozy up with them? The family that treated you as they had then suddenly when they're in desperate need of an heir, you come running?" Her anger started to boil from deep within as she recalled how violent his nightmares had been. The ones he chose to tell her had not been the worst she knew, but they were enough to sicken her to know that he had gone through such horrible experiences.

"I don't like this any more than you do." His voice was strained, telling of how frustrated he was becoming. Cana recalled the dance, and reminded herself to tread lightly. _I don't exactly have the option of running out of here as freely as I did at the school._

"I've already sent notification to Fairy Tail of your whereabouts. They should have received it by now and are expecting your return." He went on. Out of all that he had told her, somehow that was the least surprising thing for him to say.

"And what about you?" Cana asked, her temper calming. "What are you going to do?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm staying here." His tone had calmed as well.

"Why?"

"Because I still need answers." He said in a rush under his breath. It was easy to see how much weight had been so suddenly bestowed upon him in just a short few days' time and how quickly it was already taking it's toll on him. _He hasn't even gone a day being an emperor yet._ The corners of her lips tugged downward into a small frown.

"What about your guild? And being a mage? You're just going to give that all up?" She hoped he had not considered that yet, but she was doubtful even of herself.

"They've also been notified of the situation. I'm sure they will understand my decision." The look he gave her was all she needed to know that he would not budge on the subject. Her once boiling temper had cooled completely as she let her shoulders sag back into her chair.

"You don't have to do this alone." She shook her head.

"I do." He said plainly as he looked at her. "I can't rely on you for answers I need to find for myself anymore, Cana. Or any one else for that matter." His jaw clenched again, flexing his temples. "It's not to say I haven't appreciated your help in getting here and all that you've done, but I need to do this part on my own."

"Even still, you're not the ruling type. How do you expect to run a country you have had no part of for over a decade?"

"You're right." His frown twitched into a grimace. "It's never been a goal of mine to gain status like this. But," he stopped to rub at his face. "It doesn't mean I can't at least try." His hardened gaze focused on the carved table between them. "Some one needs to stop this war, Cana. If that means I have to stay here in Yi Kai and become part of this twisted family, even if it means saving only a few people, I'll do it. I'm willing to sacrifice my freedom for that. This is still my homeland."

Though she knew there was truth to what he said, she could not help but think of all of the times she had felt the same and needlessly bore such heavy burdens of her own alone. _You idiot._

"Bacchus, if you think playing into the schemes that the royal family has thought up for you will save people and is the path you were meant to lead, I will not stop you. But I will say that you are not the only one that can stop the war and that you don't have to go it alone."

His expression hardly changed, but she knew that he had understood. Cana found she pitied him and that truly, he was more lost than he made himself to be. She stood and made her way over to the door, turning to look back at him. She had never seen him look more tired than he had at that moment.

"Get some sleep. You look like hell." She said as she pushed opened the heavy door in front of her and heard him chuckle as she left.

Closing the door behind her, she walked down the hall in the direction she had remembered coming down feeling strange that she was walking unescorted for once. As she neared the corner to her room, she could feel a great presence headed her way. It was imposing enough to remind her of the great magic she has felt coming from her father and the other S-Class mages in Fairy Tail. She hesitated a moment before turning, only to be met by a woman who looked to be of Bacchus' age whom she had not seen around the palace before. She stood tall, nearing Cana's height and wore an elaborately decorated silver robe. Two of her fingers on either hand had white-silver jointed armor rings encompassing them that were fashioned to look like a bird's claws. In one of her delicate hands was a fan of white peacock feathers that she used to cover her features from half of her nose down, but her green eyes shone like bright emeralds over it. Even with half of her face hidden, it was without doubt that she was a beautiful woman. Half of her ink black hair up high in a large puff behind her head while the rest of it flowed down well to her waist. There was a row of delicate white silk flowers with pearls in their centers going across the top of her head at the base of her bun that drastically contrasted against her locks.

Cana stepped to the side to allow her to pass and bowed her head down. Without a word, the decorated woman passed her to continue down the hallway. As she did, it was then that she felt it. The great pressure coming off the woman was enough to make Cana's eyes widen and her whole body tense and freeze. Her lungs had no air in them as she waited for the immense magical power she felt coming from the other woman to release her. After she had passed, Cana continued to look down, realizing whom it was that she had come face to face with just then and felt her whole body shiver.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a long couple weeks, but thanks for waiting! I know I promised two chapters, but I seriously struggled quite a bit with this one so hopefully I can crank out another one some time this weekend for you to keep my end of the bargain.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth your wait!**

**Thank you to my newest followers and for the favorites!**

**I'll try to get you the second chapter by Sunday, but until then,**

**As always,**

**Betty B.**


	25. Emerald

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Emerald**

His head was throbbing still as he woke. It was at least an hour yet before sunrise, but he could not fall back asleep. _Only two hours today. Even less than yesterday._ Bacchus reflected as he rubbed at his face and sat up. Moving to the edge of his bed and drawing aside the curtain, he grumbled and sighed, wondering if he should ready himself for the arrival of the princesses.

_Or see Cana off._ He considered the notion, but stayed with the decision he made the night before to refrain from seeing her. _She'd probably be able to convince me to leave with her._ Bacchus chuckled at the thought of how easily the card mage was able to talk him into doing something he didn't want to. _Then again, it's not as if…_ He shook his head of the idea, resolving that he was soon to be an engaged and married man and that he already couldn't love any one other than Mei regardless.

He rose and walked over to the water basin, looking at himself in the mirror. Cana wasn't wrong, he quickly observed. The bags under his eyes were swollen and darkening, his cheeks had sunken in some more, making his features gaunt and almost ghostly. To add to the drastic way his facial features had changed, by the way of his noticeably constant fatigue and the loose way his clothes were beginning to fit, he knew he'd also lost some of his muscle mass in the process of the past week of living in the palace. He'd tried to keep up his daily routine, but found that he was hardly able to complete more than two-thirds of it. Suspicions went directly to the magic suppressant jewelry he was still being forced to wear, but in reality, he knew they were only a small part of the whole reason as to why he lacked his usual energy. Images of blood and her broken face spun around him briefly before he shook his head and blinked them away.

His nightmares had been increasingly frequent since the night he was, _enlightened_, to the point of affecting him even while he was awake. He'd somehow managed to become more sleepless than he had been before embarking on his return to Yi Kai. Bitterly he frowned at himself in the mirror and went about his usual activities, trying once more to complete as much of his routine as he could.

His food came at its precise time and just as he finished most of his exercises, though he found that he had little appetite despite his activity. The serving girl asked if there was anything he wished for her to bring instead when he told her to take the food away after he had a few bites. But Bacchus shook his head and ordered it to be given to anyone else who was hungry.

_"You don't have to do this alone."_ Cana's voice called as if she were there in the room with him as she was the night before. Part of him had wanted to make an offer to stay with him in the palace, even if it were for only a little longer, but she was already at a great enough risk still being in the palace as the two princesses returned. Though he knew little about them, he knew neither of them wouldn't dare risk their chances of becoming empress. He had however realized he couldn't count on his new authority as his only shield. After his hopes that the Fairy Tail mage would have been long gone by the time of their arrival being somehow ignored, he became anxious. Truthfully, he still believed it to be Qi Peng's responsibility for not passing along the message and getting her out sooner, but the smiling man insisted that he had given the order for her departure when Bacchus had requested it.

_Something is not right about all of this._ He sat at the table contemplating what he was missing as far as the unspoken desire of the empress to keep Cana from returning to Fiore. It was clear enough that he was willing to stay and that he wanted her to go, so the need for her as a hostage to keep him in the kingdom could not be questioned. _They could be taking extra precautions to truly make sure that I won't change my mind._ He absently traced his finger over the painted designs on the table. _Or they want me to execute her to prove my loyalty._ It surprised him how easily the idea came to him, but he doubted the likelihood of the latter, knowing that none of them would be willing to test him to such extent without knowing how terribly that would backfire on them. _Even here Fairy Tail has a reputation._ He snorted at the memory of their extraordinary performance at the Grand Magic Games. _If there ever were a guild to be wary of, it would have had to be hers._

_What then?_ His head pounded harder, making it more difficult to maintain his train of thought. He glanced out of the large window of his room out at the wall that hid the garden. From what he recalled it was at least thrice as large as the one kept at his former school and had a large pond full of floating flowers and greens and golden fish in it, making for a most serene and calming vision. Bacchus remembered how often he would sit by it the few times he was allowed a rare free day. It was usually when the royal family would attend a festival or need to make an appearance somewhere in the kingdom that he had the chance to escape his typical responsibilities and enjoy himself. The memory of how quiet it would be and how much he loved the sounds of the water lightly rippling whenever the fish would pop up to snatch a lazy bug or when the birds would wad through and pick at the small greens floating on the surface came back to him easily. He would fall asleep in the shade of the trees that loomed near the pond's edge and wake up as the sun set during those few days. During the summer, when the nights were cooled and just right, he would sit outside and look up at the stars in the sky in awe of them until the sun came back up. Even if he could hardly keep his eyes open the next day as he worked, he always felt those times were worth the scolding and exhaustion. Qi Peng would even join him from time to time. They'd share a sweet fruit that one of them managed to sneak from the kitchens and talk about what they would do if they ever managed to escape the palace.

A sudden overwhelming desire to visit the pond consumed him at that moment and so he stood from the table and dressed quickly, slipping on a plain gray tunic with black and light blue trim. He tied back only the upper half of his hair, leaving the rest to fall over his neck. It had grown, likely hardly noticeably to others, but he knew by the way it brushed against his neck and back that there was more weight to it as well, making him certain that it was yet _another_ factor to his constant headaches.

Bacchus made his way out to the garden without any disturbance and went directly to another place he had thought would never see again. A carved gray stone bench had been put beside the trees where he would sit. With a thankful sigh, he sat and leaned back against the tree, which had grown a significant amount, behind him. The air was fresh from the early morning hour and mixed with the fine mist that was quickly disappearing by the light of the rising sun.

For the first time since he had come to the palace, he could feel a sense of peace and the heavy blanket of sleep comfortably covering his whole body. Though he wanted to continue looking at the immortal pond, his eyes defied him and became more and more difficult to keep open.

_"I want to become a wizard."_

_ "A wizard?" Qi Peng gave him a strange look and wiped the fruit's juice from his face. "Why a wizard?"_

_ "Because then I could be stronger and help people."_

The memory resonated in his head as he felt himself slipping closer toward the depths of sleep. A small disturbance suddenly pressed itself all around him before he could, pulling him from his doze. Keeping still he waited, feeling the vast, but maintained and concentrated magic signature advance. The sound small footsteps and dragging fabric came not long after he sensed her presence. Without opening his eyes, he listened as she approached and stopped to stand beside him.

"You are Jian?" She asked him. Her voice was like a lover's sigh; so light and dreamy as if she had just woken from a pleasant sleep.

"I am." He opened his eyes and stared out at the water, waiting for her to make a move or speak again.

Bacchus glanced up at her, surprised to see such a graceful looking woman dressed in a robe of white and green. She was facing out at the water as well and hid the lower part of her face behind a white-feathered fan. "And which princess might you be?" He asked when she said nothing more.

"Lang Fei Shi." She answered, maintaining her posture. There was another breath of silence between them as she looked straight ahead from atop the fan.

"Why have you come to see me Lang Fei Shi? And without an escort no less." He inquired, carefully observing her movements, but she was as still as stone.

"I had wanted to see you for myself and know if my mother had indeed told the truth about your return. Or if this was yet only another one of her foolish ploys to reunite my sister and I."

"Well here I am." He chuckled, leaning back against the tree behind him and tilting his head to look up at her. "What do you think, princess?"

"You are more… substantial, than I expected." She paused with her words, her eyes quickly glancing him up and down.

"And you are lovelier than I had expected." He complimented, mimicking her gesture and checking her out more thoroughly. He stood, blocking her view of the pond and their eyes met. It wasn't hard to notice the way her arm holding the fan slightly stiffened. A sly grin crept onto his lips as he mused to himself.

"You flatter me." She recovered and gently waved her fan, her eyes darting to look away fleetingly. He kept his eyes focused on her, catching her wandering eyes when she looked back at him. They were an unusually beautiful emerald green and large at that, he observed. She didn't look away after a moment, which surprised him. But even with the lower part of her face covered he could easily imagine the flush glowing on her cheeks.

"Shall we walk?" He offered his arm to her to hold. She paused a moment before accepting and slipping her hand into the crook of his arm and walked beside him. They strolled along the side of the pond in the shade of the trees in silence. He could feel her eyes shifting over to look at him every few steps. When he looked down at her, she casually blinked and turned her gaze to look ahead.

"Why do you hide your face from me?" He asked, slowing their pace. "Are we not soon to be engaged?" His voice had a low purr to it, making her noticeably tense again for an instant.

"Am I the one to be your bride then?" Her voice was low and almost muffled by the feathers. He stopped them both, stepping so that he was standing in front of her. Much to his surprise, she leaned in, closing the gap between them and pressing herself lightly against his body.

"Only if your sister refuses me." He moved slowly, placing one of his hands tentatively on the small of her back and holding one of her shoulders in the other.

"Oh? Would you prefer her for your bride?" Fei Shi tilted her head to the side slightly, curiously eyeing him.

"If she would have me." One of his brows quirked as he smiled coyly down at her.

"And if she would not?" Fei Shi asked, her free hand reaching up to caress a finger down his neck exposed.

"Are you so eager to be my bride, Fei Shi?" He pulled her closer against him and squeezed her arm.

The princess seemed amused by his affections and twirled a small lock of his hair in her fingers. Bacchus smirked and kept his eyes focused on hers, leaning closer.

"A handsome and charming husband like you would be exquisite, but the only thing I am eager for is to become the next empress in place of my sister." Fei Shi said, pushing back from him slightly.

"Oh? Speaking of, where is your sister?" He loosened his hold on her and took note of how the question seemed to strike a nerve. She straightened her posture once after pulling herself back even more and the mischief disappeared from her green eyes.

"Zi Yu is expected to appear at dinner tonight." The softness in her voice from before had also returned.

"Are you certain you were not impatient to get to me first?" He grinned slyly at her, pulling her close to him again.

She gently shook her head. "Zi Yu has already arrived. She returned before me." His coyness was replaced by puzzlement as he examined the princess up and down.

"But you said that she would not be arriving until this evening." His brows knotted together as he spoke.

"Your Yikani is rusty. I said she would be appearing this evening for dinner." Fei Shi waved her fan lightly. "It would seem she was more eager to meet with her lover than you."

"I see." Bacchus did not move his eyes from hers.

"Are you unconcerned of her purity?" Fei Shi's tone lowered as she resumed toying with his hair.

Bacchus snorted at that, giving her a devilish smirk. "It makes no matter to me what she does. Our marriage would be nothing more than for appearances anyway." He raised his eyebrow at her. The stoic woman stayed silent as he laughed lightly. "Besides, are not the both of you only using me to claim the title of empress?"

"I will not lie." She started, moving her hand from his neck and resting it on his cheek. "I have no love for you, Jian. But for the sake of this kingdom, I would marry you for the sake of reviving the peace of the land."

"Are those ambitions not shared by your sister?" He moved his hand from her shoulder to cover the one she placed on his face.

Fei Shi sighed and closed her eyes. "My sister is a warrior. Trained and hardened by years of discipline, battles and war have made an excellent battalion leader out of her, but only that. I admit that she is a worthy adversary and mage, as I have come to learn during our many scrimmages, and has an undisputable talent for military warfare, but she is not a monarch. Zi Yu was never meant to be a ruler, nor must she become one."

"Are you not a warrior as well, Lang Fei Shi?"

"I am what I need to be." The princess said calmly. Bacchus observed curiously as she sighed and removed the fan from her face, allowing him to see her completely. To his amazement, she was as elegant as any princess would be and admittedly, he found her delicate features to be stunning. Holding the still open fan away from her face she looked up at him with her bright eyes shining.

"I look forward to seeing you at dinner tonight." Fei Shi stood on tiptoe and pulled her face closer to his. Taking the hint, he willingly leaned in and felt her soft lips press against his. It was a brief kiss that was as innocent as a kiss to her hand might have been.

"Until dinner." He said as she pulled away from him. She smiled shyly as she stroked her thumb against his cheekbone before withdrawing her hand and fully slipping from his grasp and replacing the fan in front of her face. He stood unmoving and watched as his potential bride turned and strode away gracefully toward the palace.

**A/N: Alllllrighty then! Hope you guys enjoyed your weekly chapter update!**

**I know I promised this one to you last Sunday, but I couldn't quite untangle a few "knots" in the plot line. So after several revisions, here you are!**

**Thank you to my new followers for the follows and the faves! And of course for the views!**

**I have the next few days off, so I will hopefully be writing fervently and FINISHING UP THIS STORY!**

**But we still have a few chapters left to go,**

**so as always,**

**until next week,**

**Betty B. **


	26. Captured

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Captured**

Cana hardly slept at all the night before, tossing and turning throughout the hours. When Granny entered to wake her, the old woman was surprised to see her already sitting up in bed, but quickly recovered and went on with her tasks as usual.

"He's really staying, isn't he?" She spoke aloud as Granny undid her braid and combed through her hair with her fingers. After oiling her locks she chose her outfit out of the clothes that Granny had brought with her, picking the long, green and pale yellow silk tunic to go with the white pants rather than the gray, blue, and silver set.

_I've grown so sick of these colors._ She glared at the clothing. _Everything in this damn place is blue and gray or silver and sapphire or any damn combination of those dismal shades!_ Cana thought back to the night before and seeing Bacchus wearing silver pants and the blue tunic hanging behind him made her grit her teeth. Frustrated, she squeezed the beautiful silks in her hands, ready to tear it into a hundred pieces, only holding back so as not to upset Granny. She was suddenly overjoyed to be leaving and felt as if she couldn't stand her beautiful prison for another second.

Her food came as she was dressing and she invited Granny to share her meal. She's become less resistant to accepting the invitations and sat without a fuss. Together they enjoyed a light meal of rice with egg and lightly braised vegetables. There was a half of a salted fish on the side and a large bowl filled with chunks of a crisp melon and other assorted fruits to balance the flavor. A fragrant flower tea had also been prepared and helped to wash everything down afterward.

After, when their dishes were collected, Cana couldn't help but wonder if she was in fact being released at all with all the delays. It was already nearing the later part of the morning when her escort finally arrived. She had expected Qi Peng to be present at her door when the knock finally came, but a different man had stood in her doorway instead. For an instant his height and build confused her and she believed it to be none other than his-high-holiness-asshole _Emperor Jian_. At the sound of his voice, she was returned to reality and realized how badly she was mistaken.

"I am Captain Yu Ren." He spoke very fluently in Fiorian and gave a sincere smile as he bowed.

Like Qi Peng, he kept his long hair half up and tied back with the tail in a neat braid. Also like the Lieutenant, he had strange blue markings on his face, though he had a single stripe that started under his bottom lip and ran to his chin accompanied by smaller, thinner ones on either side of it that reached only halfway up.

She nodded unsure of how to react and held tight to her bag slung over her shoulder. She knew that the demure way he appeared was in no way indicative of his true power and that for certain, he was a formidable opponent and one she did not wish to engage while unable to use her magic.

The Captain said something to Granny who had suspiciously been eyeing him the entire time. _I guess it's time to go._ Cana turned to hug the old woman beside her, receiving a gentle embrace in return. There was a sad smile on her face and budding tears in her eyes as Granny reached for her hands, giving them a final squeeze and kissed her on the cheek. Cana clenched her fists and her chest tightened as she turned once more to her escort to follow him. _I have to stay on my guard._ She balled up her hands tighter and held firmly to her bag as they made their way down the hall.

They exited the palace and walked through the large courtyard toward the entrance gate. They passed by the garden, Cana had caught a glimpse of a tall man in blue and silver and an elegant woman in white walking arm in arm, but they were soon hidden by a line of trees and disappeared from her sights. Remembering her frustration, she kept on along side Captain Yu and was more than ready to finally leave the royal palace behind.

_If I recall correctly, the port that Bacchus and I had initially entered the country in was at least a three-day walk if we go through the village near Shan and Mei's._ The names gave her pause for a moment when the idea popped in her head. _Shan and Mei! If he won't listen to me, I know he'll listen to at least one of them._ Cana felt confident in her new ambition, pondering how she could get her escort to take the detour through their village until Bacchus' words from the night before rang in her head.

_"Some one needs to stop this war, Cana."_ He had a look of determination in his eyes as he spoke to her. It was the same look he had when he had first told her of his past and of Yi Kai.

_"If that means I have to stay here in Yi Kai and become part of this twisted family, even if it means saving only a few people, I'll do it." _

There was no mistaking how passionate he had become about the issue of the war. He was not wrong for wanting to put an end to the bloodbath that was drowning his homeland, even if it meant self-sacrifice. _Who am I to stop him, then?_ She felt a little less enthusiastic about her idea and began to question whether or not her intentions were more for his benefit or hers.

_Ever since he showed up in that bar, all I've wanted to do was help him find out how to get rid of his nightmares. And now that he doesn't want my cards to guide him any more, I feel as if... as if he doesn't want me either._ Cana was sore to admit it, even to herself at that moment. The Bacchus she knew, or at least the one she thought she knew, had truly never been anyone else but _Emperor Jian_. He was not the drunken, witty, fool she had engaged in countless drinking contests with at the bars; he was not the deviously grinning, cunning, cocky and powerful mage she had met in Crocus; he was not the smooth-talking, easy-going man whose company she had enjoyed when he came to visit her in Magnolia, nor the spirited and hard-working crew member slaving away at the decks while they were aboard Captain Wu's ship. _He was once, maybe. But now he can't be._

She didn't pity him. No, pity was not what you were supposed to feel at a time like this. Cana did not pity him for taking responsibility that he was meant to take. She only felt...

"Lost?" The voice pulled her from her thoughts as she looked up to see him leaning against the large pillar connected to the gate.

"Come to see me off after all?" Cana stopped and quirked her brow at the man before her.

"But of course. It is only customary that I bid farewell to all of the palace guests upon their departure." Qi Peng flashed her a charming grin, his dark eyes shining like fresh ink.

"What do you want?" She snorted and frowned at him. Cana was not in the mood to delay her journey home any further, especially if _he_ was responsible for holding her up.

"I believe these belong to you." He handed her a small pouch. The weight instantly registered in her head as she closed her hand around her enclosed deck. "But I also must collect something from you."

Cana looked up from her hand to him, suspicious of his words. He glanced at the chain around her neck.

"You can have it." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Never wanted it from the start."

Qi Peng stepped closer to her, leaving only a small gap between them. She quickly went on the defensive and leaned back away from him. He chuckled as his hand reached up and tapped the clawed foot pendant that sat in the middle of her chest. Instantly, she could feel the chain lengthen and fall from her neck as her magic flooded back into her body. Her heart pounded a single beat loud enough to deafen her and knock the air out of her lungs almost doubling her over. When she drew in a gasping breath, she felt heavier, her body surging with a power like electricity was sent in waves from her chest to the tips of her fingers and toes. It was a similar feeling to moving her leg after it fell asleep from sitting on it too long, but with a much higher sensitivity and throughout every part of her being.

Then, just as suddenly as she had it returned to her, she felt her magic bottled and capped down inside her once more. She pulled her lips back in a snarl as she snatched her wrist from Qi Peng's grasp.

"This is only a temporary suppression." He assured her, putting his hands up to show his palms. "Though it should last until after you have reached the ship at the port village for precautionary purposes. I am sure you can understand the reason." The slimy way he looked down at her made her skin crawl and her anger rise up as a lump in her throat. She pulled back her sleeve to look at her wrist where Qi Peng had held her. There was a black design in the shape of wispy smoke clouds that flowed completely around it. It looked like a tattoo of sorts the way it sat in her skin.

Cana could not speak when she looked up, her eyes completely focused on the man in front of her. She could feel her blood boil and her trapped magic desperately trying to unleash itself.

"Now then. You must want to be on your way." The Lieutenant General turned and spoke to her escort in Yikani briefly. _Take care of our guest._ The words were like whispers that echoed in her head as Captain Yu shouted up to the guards standing in the towers on either side of the large doors to open the gate and let them pass. As the large doors opened outward, Qi Peng called out to her. She turned to look at him, giving him her most poisonous glare.

"I wish you safe passage, Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail wizard." He stood in place with his arms crossed over his chest, returning her glare with his typical menacing grin. There was an uneasy feeling in her gut as the doors closed behind them with a cloud of dust.

Waiting for them just a few steps ahead was a man with two horses, saddled and ready to ride. Cana wasn't certain how well her body was going to take to the next few days on horseback, but settled for the simple fact that it would be faster and less painful than walking. Once mounted, they wound their way through the village streets toward the foothills of the mountains that guarded the royal city. There were people bustling around happily selling goods, offering them samples of their fresh food, children playing, and plenty of citizens casually chatting in the streets. _War has not yet touched this deceitfully peaceful place._ She watched a young couple walk by, a small infant held in the woman's arms. _And now with Bacchus ending the war, hopefully it never will._

It was near sunset by the time they had reached the pass where she and Bacchus had been captured. The shop was half in ruins still from their fight with Qi Peng, but the owners managed to carry on. They stopped there to water the horses and continued roughly a mile on foot outside of the small town to a pocket just off of the main road afterward.

"We will stop here tonight." Yu said and tied off his horse to a nearby tree. Cana did the same and helped him to collect firewood. Once the flames started, night had come to blanket the sky. She pulled out her deck and started to shuffle the cards. After having been away from them for so long, the familiar feeling was gladly welcomed.

"Drink?" He held out a skin to her as they sat on their rolled out mats.

"Thanks." She muttered as she accepted the offering. It was a stronger rice wine than the one she had drank herself sick on after she ran out on Bacchus.

"You are a mage correct?" Yu peered over the flames at her when she resumed her shuffling. "What kind of magic do you use?"

"Card reading." She raised the deck in her hand to show him and took another sip of the drink before handing it back to him. He didn't seem to understand by the curious look he gave her.

"Cards like fortune cards?" He asked, taking a drink for himself. Cana nodded and took a bite of the salted beef she had packed with her.

"Does this help you in battle?" Came his next question.

"They have their uses." She settled the cards into place on her leg and started to skim through them, checking for any missing ones.

"Have I given offense?" The next question made her look back up at him. Cana furrowed her brows at him, unsure of what he had meant. "That is, you have hardly spoken since we left the palace." He took a bite of his own salted meat, his eyes still on her. "And we have yet another three days to go before reaching the port."

"No." Cana shook her head. "Nothing like that." She absently ran her thumb along the side of her deck. "I suppose I am just anxious to return to Fiore."

"You have been gone a while?" Yu handed her the skin once more.

"Over a month now." She drank deep this time and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She was already starting to feel the effects of the drink coursing through her. The lack of consuming any alcohol since that night had lowered her tolerance, if only a little. The potency of the alcohol was of no help either.

"If I may ask then, why **did** you come with his majesty to Yi Kai?" The question was likely not meant as anything invasive, but Cana couldn't help the look that must have twisted her lips into a slight frown. "I apologize if I ask too much." Yu quickly said after.

"It's alright." She returned the skin to him while looking into the dancing flames. "I came because I was guiding him with my cards. But we had no idea the answers that awaited him here."

"By that, you mean his parentage."

She scoffed and returned her deck to the pouch they were returned in. "That and more."

They talked more of how she and Bacchus came to Yi Kai and their journey to the palace. She explained to him about how she enchanted a comb he had been given and how that eventually led to her drinking contest with a pirate. Captain Yu seemed amused by her slight boasting over her tolerance, telling her that she did not seem the drinking type. She told him them of Fiore, of her guild and guild mates. He listened intently to her anecdotes of their wild adventures and quests, adding in his own stories of battle here and there.

"The one you call Erza sounds like a powerful mage. Are there others within your guild who are her equal?"

"There are." Cana looked into the flames of their campfire, thinking about her father and the other S-Class wizards. "Our guild was named the number one guild in all of Fiore not long ago. That is where I met Bacc-, er, Jian."

"It would seem you are quite fond of your comrades. I am sure they are eager for you to return."

"They're my family. I'm sure they missed me."

"What a shame it is then." Yu said as he tilted his head back to finish off the contents of the skin.

"What is?" Cana felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck as her suspicions grew.

"That you will not see them again." He rose to his feet with a sigh. Cana stood from her spot as he did and took a step back.

"You would betray your emperor." She hissed at him, holding tight to the deck in her hand.

"He is no emperor of mine." Yu's eyes narrowed at her as he took a step forward.

"I see. How long did it take for a lowly snake of a rebel to claw his way up into the rank of Captain?" Cana stood still, waiting to judge his movements.

"I was already Captain when I joined Qi Peng and the rest." The man shrugged.

"Qi Peng?" Cana backed up from him until she was pressed against a tree.

"He was the one to enlighten me of the true faces of the remaining royal family. And now that the runaway prince has finally come, thanks to you, we can rid this country of the remaining royal scum once and for all." The light from the small fire flicked and danced on his face, giving him a menacing look.

"You're bluffing. What would my capture prove?"

""It takes three days to get to the port. There is still a war rampaging throughout the kingdom and with rebels hiding under every rock, there's simply no telling when they might attack and capture a foreign woman. Especially one of great value to the emperor. Surely he would do anything to assure your safety. Killing his bride and her sister for example. **If** he survives his wedding night that is. Accidents do happen when an individual drinks too much."

"I hate to tell you this, but your plan isn't going to work." Cana boldly crossed her arms and stared Yu down. "You and whoever thought of this foolish plan seemed to have overlooked a few critical details."

"That so?"

"My guild." She straightened her posture proudly. "They're waiting for me to return and if I don't come back," Cana paused to gauge his reaction. "Then they come here." She gave a cocky smirk when Captain Yu raised his eyebrow at her.

"That would be troublesome." He sighed and shrugged. "It is a good thing that that is exactly what we want." The feral look on his face returned.

"What?" Her eyes widened at his response.

"After those sisters get what they want out of him and kill that bastard emperor for us, a report will be sent to your precious friends to tell them that you had been captured by the royal army and held captive shortly after your release. Unfortunately for you, you will have been gravely injured in the battle that led to your kidnapping and after a week of confinement, finally succumbed to your wounds. We will whisper that your murderers, as well as the ones likely responsible for death of the short-lived Emperor Jian, are suspected to be none other than the newly elected empress and her sister."

"Bastard!" She tightened her hands into fists. "Using my guild for your advantage. How cowardly are you that you cannot face the sisters and emperor head on?"

"What better way to rid this country of an unwelcomed new dynasty than to rally Fiore's most powerful guild to our side by convincing them that they are seeking vengeance for their fallen comrade?"

The way he looked at her while drawing the sword from his side made her step back further until a tree met her back. _Damn._ Cana glanced to either side for an escape, but knew that in the dark she ran the risk of injuring herself in running through the woods.

"Damn you!" Her magic rumbled inside of her, trying to release itself to defend her, but she could not conjure it. Her body braced itself and her arms crossed over her head as Captain Yu raised his sword over his head, wielding it with both hands. He bellowed out something as he brought down the blade to crash down through Cana's arms and head. The sound of metal on metal sliced through the air, making Cana open her eyes. A cloaked figure had charged from the shadows to pary Yu's near-fatal attack with a dagger.

"Who are you?" The Captain snarled at her defendant, but he did not answer. Yu lunged into an attack once more. The mystery fighter pushed Cana out of the way and despite his size, easily dodged, slipping under the blade and sliced at Yu's back. But he was not a captain with lack of reasoning and caught the smaller blade with his own, pushing the other man back. The dance went one for a few more turns, both men lunging, swiping and hacking away at one another.

Another attack and dodge positioned the cloaked man in front of Cana once again, the two of them facing a heavily breathing Yu. A vulpine smirk curled his lips upward as he charged.

"Die!" He roared as he charged. Captain Yu had only taken a few steps when a sickening _thunk_ came from behind, giving him pause, his yell seemingly caught in his throat. He fell to his knees after the second and third came. He dropped his sword in front of him, and slowly went to reach for his throat. Small trickles of blood spilled from the sides of his mouth, running alongside the blue lines beneath him lip, as he coughed out a large bubble of blood. His eyes remained open as he fell face forward into the dirt and the leaves. Dark blood seeped from the two daggers in his back that ran along his spine with an oddly familiar third one sticking out from the back of his neck. The silver blade had a black leather-wrapped handle and a snakehead with emerald eyes as the pommel. _This is…_

"Did you miss me, Can-Can?" A woman's husky voice called from the shadows behind the trees. Cana's head snapped up to see the petite figure of the basilisk hunter slowly come forth into the light of the fire.

"Yan-Yan!" Cana stood in complete shock as the half Yikani captain pulled her dagger from Yu's neck.

"It's good to see you again." She gave her blade a swift flick of her wrist to rid it of the excess blood before wiping the rest off on her pant leg.

"Exchange your pleasantries later." The cloaked man said as he removed his hood.

"Aiguo?" Cana stared hard at the grinning first mate.

"He's right. Burn the body." Captain Yanti Wu looked Cana in the eye and gripped her by her shoulders. "Cana, come with us. We need to leave. Now." The urgency was clear in her voice.

**A/N: HAPPY FRIDAY! I am so, so thrilled to announce that this story has reached over 4.2k views since it's first publishing back in April!**

**Words cannot express my excitement over this and I seriously could NOT have done it without you readers!**

**On another note, I realize now that I had changed the names of the two princesses from their original ones (Daiyu and Yanyu) that I had used back in chapter seventeen, ****_Onward_****. After some more research and better plot planning, I decided on better ones (Fei Shi and Zi Yu) and have edited it since. Hopefully that will make sense to you all for future reference.**

**Anyway, thank you so much for the new favorites and follows!**

**I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter upload!**

**And as always, until next week,**

**Betty B.**


	27. Proposal

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Proposal**

Bacchus sat up in bed, looking at the still dozing woman beside him. Her black hair was wild about her face and one of her breasts exposed. He pulled the sheet up to cover her up and slid out of the bed, closing the thin curtain behind him. The events from the night before still fresh in his mind despite the amount of wine he had consumed.

He had been sitting shirtless at the table in his room, knocking as she entered. He eyed her coolly as she closed the door behind her. There was group of large gourds strung by golden strings hanging from her hand that made him lick his lips, the woman holding them nearly as tempting as their contents. Her cheeks were flushed indicating that she had already partaken in some of the rich alcohol she brought with her and the way her body swayed where she stood only confirmed his assumption further.

"You and your sister are not highly exemplary ladies." He cocked one of his eyebrows at her. "Learning to fight, engaging in war and combat," Bacchus motioned with two fingers for her to approach. "Wandering around unescorted and drinking until you sway where you stand." He tsk-ed her and smiled devilishly as she approached and sat in the seat to his right at the small round table. There was a mischief in her violet eyes that his body quickly reacted to. The sly grin on her lips matched his as she picked up one of her gourds from the pile on the table. He watched as she wordlessly pulled the cork stop from the opening and lifted it to her lips for a drink. Slowly, with her eyes on him, she tilted it back and drank. _Likely to show that she isn't trying to poison me. Yet._ She held out the container to him afterward.

As the smell of the liquor rose into the air between them, he realized how long it had been since he last drank and suddenly understood why his body had been as weak as it had been since his arrival to the palace.

"I have lacked quite a bit of this in the past week." He boldly placed his hand on hers and gently pulled the gourd from her grasp. The aroma was intoxicating enough and made the taste of the fermented rice wine within that much sweeter as he drank it down. Easily he finished half of the beverage and reset the container on the table, closer to her. "But I am afraid this little bit would not even be enough to wet my tongue."

"You only need ask for more." She finally spoke, her voice much huskier than he expected and more seductive than Fei Shi's.

"Tell me Zi Yu, why have you come to see me at such a late hour?" Bacchus drank once more after she had taken her turn, hoping to calm the shake he noticed starting to twitch in his hand.

"I could not wait another moment to be at your side." The way she tossed her wild hair over her shoulder caught his attention easily.

"Says the woman who did not appear at the welcoming dinner this evening."

"Blame my sister." Zi Yu shrugged and leaned back, throwing her legs over one of the arms. "I cannot stand to be in the same room as her, let alone across a table. I will not pretend to love her when I would readily slash her throat if I had the chance."

"And so here you are now instead."

"And so I am." She winked, a newly opened gourd in hand.

_A wild one, this princess._ He could feel the rush in his blood as he looked her over. There was no denying how much more he desired her than Fei Shi. She was not a woman to be won, a challenger and the thought of the chase to catch her livened his entire body. It was similar to how he had felt the first time he truly looked at… He rolled his neck to crack it, dismissing the thought.

"I heard that you and Fei Shi walked through the gardens this morning." There was something underlying in her tone that she did not care to hide when she spoke to him.

"We had a lovely walk, yes." He drank, his eyes locking and never leaving hers.

"And a lovely kiss as well?" She returned his gaze with a playful pout tugging at her full lips.

"And a lovely kiss as well. Came to get one for yourself then have you?" He slipped his arm around the back of his chair once more and blatantly looked her up and down.

"It would only be fair in helping you decide which one of us you would rather wed." She mimicked his gesture of her, losing her pout and seemed to slowly trace his entire being with her eyes alone, biting at her lip all the while.

"I suppose it would." He grinned wickedly at her, taking another drink from his gourd.

Zi Yu set her own drink down on the table and rose from her seat. Bacchus had leaned back to allow her space to straddle his lap, placing his free hand on the side of her hip. Their eyes still locked, he continued to grin as she bent forward to press her lips to his. Upon contact, she deepened it, sliding her tongue into his mouth and nipping at his lip after.

"You have a much sweeter kiss than your sister." He said when she pulled away from him and waited for a reaction.

"Do I?" The princess simply tilted her head to one side as she reached for the gourd still in his hand and took a sip from it. "And yet, she was the one you kissed first." She gave a playful pout at him.

"Maybe if you had not been so busy with your lover, it might have been you I walked with this morning, and both of us missing dinner."

Zi Yu did not seem shocked by his words and simply took another drink.

"You do not seem upset to know that I take other men into my bed."

"Only because I know after tonight it is mine that you will return to after you finish with them." He took back his drink, finishing it and started to slide his hand along her side.

There was no doubt what she had come into his room for. The moment the door opened he knew it had to be one of them. _But is she willing to go through with it fully?_ He pondered to himself as he drank.

"Is this how you plan to convince me that you are indeed the bride for me?" Bacchus watched curiously as the violet-eyed woman twisted to retrieve a second drink from the slowly diminishing pile for herself.

"Does this not persuade you enough already?" Her fingers traced along the side of his neck. He countered by leaning into her neck and kissed just below her earlobe. She reacted accordingly, inhaling deeply as he pressed another one in the same spot.

"You are going to have to do a little more than this." Bacchus gave her hip a squeeze as he whispered into her ear.

"I plan on it." She teased as reached up to pull the pins from her hair, allowing the full length of it to fall to her shoulders, but no further. Unlike most Yikani women and her twin, she did not wear her hair as long, likely to keep it from inconveniencing her in the battlefield.

Her kisses were rough and yet she easily submitted to him when he grabbed her hips as she rocked them back and forth over his groin. It had been a while since he last had a woman, and one as fiery as her at that. He withdrew from her, chuckling as she slid off of him to stand.

"Is that all for tonight?" He asked her. Her response was clear as she quickly undid the ties of her robes, but did not fully undress, letting them hang from her shoulders as she smiled at him. With a swagger to her step, she made her way to his bed, letting her hand glide up his chest and over his shoulder as she passed. Accepting her invitation, Bacchus rose and stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders to keep her still. Slowly he slid her clothing from her body and let them drop to the floor. Beneath, her chest was wrapped down tight and her long silk pants were tied in a fashion a man might wear. His arousal grew when he saw the way the mischief had remained intact the whole while and how her mouth twisted into a devious grin. He had pulled himself to her body and went straight for her neck, pressing his lips to her soft flesh. He relished the feeling of her hot skin and the way her body shivered under his touch as one of his hands reached around to her front caressed over her torso.

He quickly learned just how wild of a lover she could be. Their tumble in his bed had lasted most of the night until the early hours of the morning. He wasn't sure if he had slept, as he did not recall being awake afterward, but he did not feel as if his eyes had closed for even a moment. Bacchus pulled on his pants from where they had been discarded in such haste and went to wash his face and freshen himself up.

It had astounded him how easily any romantic feelings omitted themselves from their night together. Though admittedly he would not have minded keeping her as a lover and taking her again, he knew he had to think about how well of a match they would be outside of his bedroom and if whether she was as ill-suited as Fei Shi claimed or if she was actually better for it.

Another thing that had amazed him was how easily he had thought of another woman while during his session with the warrior princess. He did not understand why he had thought of Cana when he knew that his heart still yearned for Mei. It was a curious thought, but one that made no difference to him now. _She should be almost halfway to the port by now._ He let his shoulders relax as he reflected on his relief that she was finally being removed from the dangers of the palace.

"Did you sleep at all?" Zi Yu's voice was still heavy with sleep as she propped herself up on an elbow and drew back the curtain.

"No." He did not turn to face her and continued to look absently at himself in the mirror. She left the bed and walked over to stand in front of him, pressing her still fully nude body against his bare chest. His manhood rapidly reacted to her as he placed a hand on the small of her back and pushed aside a few strands of hair from her face with the other, tucking them behind her ear.

"Shall we have another bout?" She teased him, rubbing her hand up and down the length of his stiffened member.

"Whoever your lover is must be a lucky man." He brushed a thumb over one of her nipples and toyed with it. A flush crept its way onto her cheeks as he pinched and gently twisted the hardened bud between his fingers. He could easily have taken her again against the wall or brought her back to his bed and ravished her as he had only hours before. But despite his body's will, he released his hold of her breast, simply pressed a kiss to her lips and then to her forehead. "But maybe another time." He said as he pulled himself from her embrace.

Zi Yu chuckled at his tease and started to dress herself. She finished quickly and tied her hair up in a messy knot. Though there were some highly distinct differences between them, she was nearly identical to Fei Shi. She picked up the sole remaining gourd from the scattered pile on the table and made her way over to his door, turning just before she opened it to glance up and down his body once more.

"Until next time." She gave a coy wink and left.

He sat and waited for his meal to arrive and ate nearly all of it, which he decided was a good sign. As he picked at the few morsels left over, he pondered the pros and cons of either woman, hoping he could come to a conclusion. Fei Shi was prudent where Zi Yu was brazen and bold. But as rulers, there are times when Zi Yu's tactical skills and talent for order would likely be extremely useful. _If I choose one, I know I make an enemy of the other. The hardest part is knowing which would be less of a threat._ While Fei Shi would be the obvious choice for peace, Zi Yu was not an enemy he wished to have rampaging around the kingdom. But to choose her for his wife could also mean allowing her to run rampant and with the excuse of her title to boost it regardless. _Whichever I choose has a draw back._

He sat there a while, arguing valid points with himself and trying to reason out his decision. It took near an hour before he finally had enough and decided. After his breakfast was taken away, he readied himself to leave. He had donned a cobalt tunic decorated with silver stitching in the hem of the sleeves and tied his hair half-up. He checked himself out in the mirror once again, checking to be sure that he was presentable enough and left for the grand hall. _I guess it's now or not at all._

As if she had been expecting him, the empress was already seated in her throne, dressed in her heavily ornate robes and looked as still as stone.

"Emperor Jian." She looked down her nose at him with her sharp eyes after he took a knee to bow before her. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Her ragged voice crackled as she spoke.

"I have come to formally seek permission for the hand of your daughter." He focused his eyes on her directly.

"You have decided then?"

"I have."

**A/N: Surprise steamy extra chapter upload! Just because you guys are so amazing and I happened to finish and revise this enough to be satisfied before bed!**

**Who will Bacchus pick?**

**Find out next week!**

**-Betty B.**


	28. Adjustment

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Adjustment**

Bacchus watched the woman across from him as she delicately and deliberately plucked the fruits from the bowl and chewed them politely. She did not look up from her plate at him and reached for her tea, sipping at it quietly and replacing it to where it had been sitting. They ate in their room at the table in almost complete silence. It was beginning to grate on his nerves when he finally decided to speak up.

"You are quiet this morning. Have I done something to give offence?"

"Not at all." She looked up at him, blinking her bright eyes.

"If it is about last night, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable." He offered, but the quiet woman only shook her head, a dim smile on her face.

Their nights together had not half the passion that he shared with Zi Yu the night he met her. Much unlike her twin, Fei Shi was a completely submissive lover and allowed him to do with her as he willed without any protest. It was almost mechanical the way she moved with him. Even on their wedding night he felt as if she had only acted in duty rather than actual desire, making him feel guiltier than he had ever felt the next day. Though there was never any true emotion behind it, she still initiated intimacy with him the following night much to his surprise. Fool that he was, he did not deny her advances. He had even tried to be as romantic as he could the next night by having a private dinner with her in their room and tried to initiate with her first, but Fei Shi hardly gave him any reaction and returned to moving automatically. He understood she viewed sex as something that just occurred in order to get her pregnant. While the thought of becoming a father had been one he was still uncertain about, he also knew that it was expected of them and desperately so. With that in mind, Bacchus figured he might as well at least try to get her to like him.

His attempts to woo her went on for roughly a week when he noticed she was starting to warm up to him. She had seemed unsure at first when he had told her that he was going to take her into the city and spend the entire day by her side. Bacchus quickly learned and took note of what she seemed to enjoy and what she didn't during that day. Resulting with their nights feeling less forced and more relaxed.

But then, last night, Bacchus had gotten it into his head that he was going to try to convince her take the lead but as he should had known, she didn't appear comfortable with being in control of their intimacy in that way. He was quick to apologize and told her that it was all right if she did not want to have an active night. He admitted to her that he could also use a night off. She didn't say much after that and for the first night since their wedding, they did not end the night with sex and simply slept in each other's arms, which she seemed glad for.

"You had simply caught me unawares."

"Are you often not allowed to do as you please?" He asked her. Fei Shi's cheeks brightened as she turned from him.

"I see." Bacchus smiled at her. An idea popped into his head then as he stood and held out his hand to her. "Come with me then."

Without hesitation she placed her hand in his and rose, walking beside him as they left the large room. When she realized where it was he was leading her, she stopped.

"Something the matter?" He asked her.

"Why are you taking me to the bath chamber?"

"We do not have to limit our time together to only our bed at night." He whispered into her ear. When he saw the hint of fear in her eyes, Bacchus sighed and pulled close to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "If you do not wish to-"

"I will try." She spoke calmly, but the way she had gripped his arm told him otherwise.

With a grin returning to his face, he walked her into the dark and damp room where the pools awaited them. She was shy at first, unsure of how to approach him. He told her to do whatever she was comfortable with and that he would do whatever it was she asked. After a short while, she started to relax with him and responded well to his encouragement. Soon she took action on her own, a boldness beginning to come from her deft movements.

There in the darkness of the bath hall, she had come alive and her passion well exceeded the night he had spent with her sister. Bacchus was taken aback by her newfound prowess and welcomed it, letting all of his worries fall into the back of his mind for later as he lost himself in his wife.

Afterward, he opened a few of the windows to allow some light in and rejoined her in the water where she was waiting.

"That mark on your back, what does it mean?" She asked as she lay back onto his chest.

"It is a guild mark for the wizard guild I belong to." He reflected on his past life and his friends that he had left behind. "I suppose I should see to getting it removed."

"Is this something you have done with other women?" She asked him suddenly. Bacchus knew his body tensed for a second and that she was no fool to believe him if he said he had not. _No use in lying to her._

"I have." He was nearly ashamed to admit it to her. He learned from their first night together that she had been a virgin. The discovery had left him slightly awkward knowing that she knew full well he was not in the least bit pure.

Fei Shi said nothing. A knock at the door startled both of them. She quickly slipped from his lap and went to the other side of the small pool.

"What is it?" Bacchus called to the door.

"Qi Peng has returned to the city." His and Fei Shi's eyes met. With a mutual sense of haste, they hurried to dry off and change.

His fingers restlessly tapped against the lacquered wood arm of his seat. Fei Shi seemed to sense his unease and stilled him by covering his hand with her own. Without looking at her, he steadied himself and continued to stare at the large doors across the hall from them. _It's been over two weeks since she left and there hasn't been a single word._ Bacchus opened and closed his hands, flexing the muscles all the way up his arms.

"I am sure she is safe." The woman to his left spoke softly and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He said nothing and remained with his eyes focused ahead. When the large double doors finally opened, he straightened his posture and pulled his hand out from under his wife's.

Qi Peng removed his helmet and took a knee to bow before them. He was sweating and looked as if he had ridden through the night.

"My Lord and Lady." He lifted his head to look at both of them.

"Well?" Bacchus wasted no time on courtesies.

"We found Captain Yu's sword." Qi Peng rose and spoke directly to him.

"His sword?" Bacchus' brows furrowed as the Lieutenant pulled the sheathed weapon from his side to present it to him.

He gave a curt nod and seemed to hesitate before going on, glancing over at Fei Shi. She nodded to signal for him to continue.

"It had been poorly discarded of just outside of the Moutain Pass Village near where we found his burnt remains, or rather what was left of them."

Bacchus' posture straightened as the hairs on the back of his neck rose.

"Was-"

Qi Peng shook his head, cutting him off from his question. He had felt a small relief knowing she could still be alive, but it was quickly twisted into a frenzy of possibilities that he did not care to think on.

"There were signs of a fight, but any trail that might have been left behind has become too cold for any of my men to follow."

"And the villagers?"

"They say they only saw her when she passed through with the Captain."

Bacchus clenched his jaw, considering where else she could have been taken. There was no other clear way through the mountains than that single road. The only other option was by another pass, but from what he had been told they had all been sealed up and abandoned years ago.

"If it is of any solace, the magic suppression tattoo I placed on her should have worn off by now, so we know she is not completely defenseless."

"Magic suppression tattoo?" His voice rose with him as he looked down at the other man.

"By law any one person who poses a potential threat to the palace by use of magic is to be given the tattoo upon their departure."

"Why was I not told of this?" He demanded, to which Qi Peng arrogantly quirked an eyebrow at him.

"It is a commonly know law, Emperor."

Bacchus seethed where he stood, ready to strangle the worn out man when his wife spoke to diffuse the building tension.

"Tell my men that they are to join in on your search. Send a third of them to the port to see if any suspicious ships or people have been seen. The other two-thirds can be separated into the different search parties as needed and are to give a fresh eye to whatever has already been searched."

"Understood. Thank you my lady." Qi Peng bowed at her and looked to either of them before turning and leaving the hall. Once the doors had closed behind him, Bacchus let out a heavy and frustrated sigh as sat back into his seat.

"A third of your garrison to the ports?" He looked over at Fei Shi, letting her hold his hand once more.

"Should I have sent more?" She maintained a calm expression, giving him some ease.

"No." He returned the squeeze she gave him. "I appreciate you sending even a single man."

The rest of their day had been a blur of routine and talking further with Qi Peng about where they had already searched and planning where to check next. He sensed a feeling of resentment coming from Qi Peng during their follow up meeting, but assumed it was due to the stress of the search and his friend's death.

He returned by evening to eat dinner with Fei Shi and told her of what he had learned. She appeared concerned, but did not speak up much and finished her meal quietly. That night he tossed and turned in bed, unable to get comfortable enough to sleep. Fei Shi offered herself to him asking if it would help him, but he kindly declined, telling her to go back to sleep.

It was nearing dawn when Bacchus slipped his arm around Fei Shi to pull her close and kissed her. She stirred, blinking her heavy eyes open.

"Jian?"

"I am going to join the search for her." She did not appear shocked by his statement.

"She is an important person to you." Her green eyes were half open, but he knew she was fully aware of what was happening.

"She is." He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it. He noticed the way she winced and released her hand. "I will return soon."

Almost regrettably, he slid from their bed and dressed himself, giving the drawn curtain a lingering look as he packed away a few clothes. Admittedly he had grown quite fond of his wife already and found he was hesitant to leave her. _Especially to search for another woman._ The thought made him hate and war with himself before finally deciding that this was something he had to do. Nearly a second thought, he packed away his armor, noticing how heavy it felt. He hoped he would not have to don it, but there was a shaking in his chest that was difficult to ignore.

**A/N: I'm on a roll this weekend guys.**

**-Betty B.**


	29. When Tomorrow Comes

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**When Tomorrow Comes**

As he had promised, Qi Peng's magic suppression tattoo had faded after a couple days, finally allowing her to feel like her old self again. It was a strange feeling when it seeped back into her system; like a weakened muscle she had not moved or flexed in years trying to resume its previous ability. The only comparison she could make was how she had felt after returning from her seven-year sleep on Tenrou Island. The memory was still enough to make her shudder.

It had been closing in on three weeks since she had been released from the palace and sent unknowingly to her near assassination. Initially Yan-Yan had wanted to take her on her ship and sail back to Fiore immediately, but Cana refused to leave Bacchus behind after finding out about danger he was in. Though she was against it, the huntress captain finally agreed to stay after Cana convinced her.

In the mean time, she told her of how she and Aiguo had lingered for another week after bringing her and Bacchus to shore to find a merchant looking to trade his goods when they overheard some drunken fool talking loudly of a rumored new emperor at the local tavern.

"We had a feeling it was you and Jian when he said that the rumor spoke of a wizard prince and his foreign sorceress coming from a far away land to bring peace to the kingdom. So we decided to find out what we could."

"But that was before we had even reached the palace. How could anyone have known about him that early?"

"He has spies everywhere." Yanti sipped at her choice green drink. "I would not doubt it if he even had some in Fiore. Aiguo managed to infiltrate the rebel's circle and attended a few of their meetings."

"Qi Peng was without a doubt behind the rumors of you two and must have known exactly how and when you two arrived." Yan-Yan slowly swirled the drink in her hand as her first-mate spoke up.

"We learned of Qi Peng's true identity quickly after and tried to follow him for a while, but he is an elusive man even for me and we would often be left a step behind."

"But luckily a few days before we found you, he sent word about your departure and their plan for you and Fairy Tail from there so that the rebels might be prepared. We had wanted to come sooner, but the order was to wait for the princesses to return so that all of them would be in the same place, leaving us almost unable to leave." Aiguo's mouth twitched as he rapped his fingers on the table.

"So that's why I had been delayed in returning." Cana said bitterly.

"We think it is because of your disappearance that Qi Peng and his rebels have not yet made their move. Without Fairy Tail, they don't stand a chance against the sisters." He went on to say.

"And going from what Aiguo heard at the meeting last night, the army has sent out another search party for you and now have double the amount of men." Yanti looked up from her drink at her, their eyes meeting.

"Also that Emperor Jian has personally joined in with them."

"What?" Cana snapped her attention from Yan-Yan to Aiguo.

"According to a message sent by Qi Peng to this town's chapter leader, Jian had taken lead of his own search party. They did not disclose if it was known where he would be going."

_I do. _Cana knew exactly where he was going to be.

"Shan and Mei's. That's where he's headed, I'm certain of it." She bit her lip. It was the only place she knew he would look first. Their initial meet up point had been the port where she had been waiting this whole time, but she knew that he would check there first before anywhere else.

"Where's that?"

"It's the martial arts school just outside of this town. It's where he grew up after…" Cana hesitated, unsure of how to continue her explanation. "He was taken from the palace."

"You're sure he will be there?" Aiguo asked her. Cana simply nodded telling him that she was positive he would.

"Then it's settled. Been a while since my last good hunt." Yan-Yan poured more the green drink into Cana's cup and then into her own and Aiguo's, raising it up to toast with them. "Come the morrow, we're going to kidnap the Emperor." She had a devilish grin on her lips as she tossed her head back to take her shot. Cana hesitated before she sipped her drink as well, hoping the dread in her chest would be washed away by the warm alcohol slithering down her throat.

After their discussion ended, Yan-Yan and Aiguo left her in the small inn they had managed to smuggle her into to tour the city for more information. They had not brought her to the ship in fear that there were indeed spies among the crewmembers, waiting to report Cana's location or worse. Though the two of them still had to go check in nightly to make sure they had not mutinied against her and took off with her ship.

Alone and not nearly drunk enough to ease her worry, she was left with her thoughts yet again. The past few weeks had not been the most pleasant. She had learned from Aiguo only last week that Bacchus had already married one of the sisters and only two days after she had left, too. That was a bitter day well spent drinking with Yanti and ranting about the now apparently _former_ Quattro Cerberus wizard. When asked if she was jealous, Cana snorted at the accusation and told her that she simply couldn't understand how Bacchus could just be so obedient and instantly loyal to a family he had never known.

_Let alone marry one of them not two days after he meets her_. Perhaps she was bitter after all. But that was only a part of the troubling thought of how quickly everything was going. It was as if he were only a pawn rather than an emperor come to save the kingdom from the brink of destruction. As if he was nothing more than simply another step for either side to use to gain an advantage over the other.

She was right to have been wary and suspicious of Qi Peng from the start, but what the royal family could have in store for him was a complete mystery. She tried to consult her cards on more than one occasion, only for each reading to end with different and strange possible outcomes. There had been however, one card that slipped from the deck as she shuffled one day and has since continued to haunt her the past few nights, keeping her from truly resting.

_The Tower is an ominous card._ She gripped her empty cup as she recalled the destruction that the card typically called forth. Still unable to shake the uneasy feeling in her gut, she reached for the bottle of Green Salamander that her companion had left behind, pouring another drink for herself and drank it down.

_Can we really pull this off?_ Cana asked herself. _Even after we tell him about Qi Peng's and Captain Yu's betrayal, he might still choose to stay. He does have a kingdom and a wife to consider now._ She huffed to herself as she recalled Yan-Yan's initial argument to leave him behind and for them to hurry to Fiore. Cana had tried, nearly pleaded for hours to convince the captain to stay until they could weasel the palm mage out of his new position. But the more she thought about it, the less she was beginning to agree with the idea of trying to "rescue" him as she had so passionately argued. Yanti did bring up valid points about him having already chosen to stay, but for some reason Cana just couldn't accept his decision. She knew he had not been easy for him to sacrifice everything he had built for himself in Fiore, but she also knew that he didn't need to punish himself either.

"Damn you, Bacchus." Cana leaned back in her chair with a frustrated groan, her head tilted back to look up at the ceiling. But this wasn't an easy decision for her also. To take him, or at least try to, against his will, or merely warn him and leave him to fend for himself were not exactly easy options to choose from.

_Everything will sort itself out tomorrow. And I either leave with him or without him._ The finality of her personal ultimatum kept her preoccupied until Yan-Yan and Aiguo returned and hardly let her sleep in the hours to come.

**A/N: Hey there! Hope you enjoyed this week's updates! Another short(er) chapter I know, but just bear with me folks. The next few are going to be pretty sizable.**

**Anyway!**

**Thanks for all the views this week guys! It's been really amazing to check it out and see how many views I get!**

**So as always, until next week,**

**Betty B.**


	30. Goodbye My Love

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Goodbye My Love**

The morning was crisp in the hills and somehow even more refreshing than the days before had been. The low sound of birds rising through the air and singing mingled with the rustle of the grasses and the trees around the open area in a serene way similar to that of the palace garden. **_My_**_ palace._ He had to correct himself of that now. It was still so foreign for him to say and think of it that way. His title, his status, his palace, his kingdom, his wife, his **everything**. Part of him wondered if he would ever truly feel it belonged to him or if any of it would every fully sink in. But time would hopefully help him adjust. It had to. Bacchus reflected all this as he rose from his sleeping mat to venture out of his tent and stretch.

What he did know though, what felt right even if only for that moment, was waking up out in the middle of nowhere and being on a mission. Despite the hard ground, the slight chill in the air at night, the bugs and the slow going of his search party, he found he was thoroughly enjoying being out on the road again. _It feels good to be outside._ It reminded him of his travels in Fiore as a mage and the countless nights he had spent gazing up at the night sky. Last night had been the clearest he had seen it for too long a time and it left him in silent wonder as he walked from his camp. One of his bodyguards had followed after him and was hesitant to leave him alone. It took a moment, but he finally convinced the man to leave him for just a few minutes and reassured him that he was not going much further.

Bacchus thought of his wife Fei Shi and how he wanted to take her to this very location some day to show her the sight he had witnessed. Though he was mostly certain she had seen more than enough of the starry night sky during her civil war against her sister and while out campaigning across the kingdom. Imagining the delicate Fei Shi roughing it out on the open road was not something that came to him easily. Zi Yu on the other hand, he could picture had fit in perfectly with the lifestyle as if she were born to it rather than royalty. She was a wild woman after all. _Maybe I should have married her instead. I might have been able to venture out sooner with her by my side._ Bacchus quickly dismissed the thought, knowing that he had already chosen Fei Shi and that thinking of her sister was neither quite fair nor husbandly to her.

As he sat in contemplation of this, his men began to rise and stir with the rest of the world around them. There weren't many in his group, truly only a handful of men from different ranks. He knew they were all highly capable fighters, but he was disappointed to find out that only a couple of them even knew basic magic to boost their abilities during a battle. _Something I will have to change when I return._

Once they had eaten and their camp had been struck, they went on with the slow going through the open hills to their destination. He would liked to have traveled faster but, much to his annoyance, he was flanked on either side by his bodyguards, as well as a man picking up the rear. He was no longer just a man that could risk being singled out by an enemy. He was more than that now. He was more than the leader of a search party, more than a squadron leader, more than a simple mage. He was a ruler of the very land in which they traveled, and that meant being encircled by others willing to physically guard him against any possible danger.

It was not unlike the day that he and Fei Shi had wandered the city together, though there were only two men accompanying them as opposed to the five in his party. This however, being surrounded on all sides by so many, was something he knew he could not come to easily accept and something he hoped would not be necessary in any future endeavor.

More than half the day had passed before he and his unit had reached their destination. He admitted that being on horseback had taken less time than if had they gone on foot, but he knew that had he the option of riding ahead alone, it would have been even sooner.

"Stay here." He told his company as they approached the entrance. "I will only be a moment." Bacchus assured his guards as he dismounted his horse and approached the large courtyard. They seemed hesitant to allow him to enter alone and wary of the place in general, giving one another suspicious glances, yet they obeyed and agreed to wait for him without.

Giving them another assuring nod and smirk, Bacchus entered into the school. There was an almost unsettling silence about the place the second he passed through the gates and into open area giving him a sense of unease. There was a hint of something in the stagnant air that he could not place. His chest constricted tighter as he feared the worst and quickened his pace. _Could they have gotten here first?_

"Shan?" He called out, searching for any movement. "Mei?" He listened for any sign of life and walked cautiously. _Are you here, Cana?_ He toured through the hall around the arena, checking in a few doors even as he went.

"Shan?" He tried again. "Anyone?" Nothing. _Where have they gone?_ From what he observed as he went along, there were still recent signs of use throughout the school, yet not a single person to be found. _Have I come too late?_ He picked up his stride, jogging around the barren space.

"Shan! Mei! Cana!" Bacchus spoke louder as he went, but the only sound was his own voice echoing off of the walls.

As he approached the garden, he felt it. His attention immediately perked at the sudden peak and fall of a magical presence. _Cana!_ Instantly he rushed toward the sensed pressure, his mind racing with him as he felt the slowly fading pressure. But as he advanced, the signature became odd and fluctuated over and over making him uncertain. He knew that the fluctuation of magic pressure was only something typically expressed by lesser and inexperienced mages who were unable to stabilize their power. Cana was neither if not the complete opposite of such. _But if it isn't her, then…_ It was when he had reached the garden's opening that he found the source of the strange magic he felt.

"Shan!" He called out to the man who stood in the shade of a tree he knew too well with his back to him. Seemingly pulled from a sort of daze, his old friend straightened up and turned to look at him at the sound of his voice, the magic pressure disappearing like a mist in the light. It stunned him to think that Shan had been able to wield any sort of magic and wondered why he had not picked up on it before.

"Jian." His eyes focused as he quickly walked over to Bacchus. "What are you doing here?"

"Where is everyone? Have you seen Cana?" His spark of hope had quickly faded when the man before him shook his head. _Damn it._ He grit his teeth in frustration.

"Why have you come here?" The words were not harsh, yet they felt to be more of an accusation than a question.

"Cana has gone missing. I was hoping to find her here."

Shan only coldly regarded him and then looked him up and down. When their eyes met, Bacchus noticed that the other man had a fine sheen of sweat over his forehead as if he had been exerting himself. The frown on his face only deepened when asked what he was doing.

"So it really is true then." Shan completely disregarded Bacchus' question. "You have taken your role as the new emperor."

"Yes. Strange is it not?" Bacchus met his friend's cold gaze with a suspicious one of his own.

"No. It was only a matter of time before you found out." Shan said as he walked past him to exit the garden and back toward the hall bordering the arena. Bacchus, who had started to follow after him, stopped in his tracks to stare at the back of Shan's head.

"You, you knew?" It was nearly a whisper when he spoke.

"I did." The martial artist had paused his step as well, but did not turn to speak to him directly.

"Why did you not tell me when I first came here?" His shock was easily replaced by anger as he recalled briefly the way he had to be enlightened of his unknown identity. He reached out, placing a hand on the Master's shoulder and turned him to face him.

"It was not my place to say." Shan merely said as he narrowed his eyes at him then turned and continued down the hall.

"Master. He was the one who told you then." Bacchus strode in beside him.

"Yes. But father did not tell me of your true parentage until after he had already sent you away to Fiore." The other man slowed his step some, glancing over to look at him.

"I see." He paused for a moment, twisting his mouth into a small frown. "And Mei? Did she know as well?"

"Not until recently. It would have destroyed her back then to know you were related to the people responsible for destroying her town and killing her family." Shan's voice had lowered. "Though she had seemed to have been more upset about your sudden marriage than your newfound bloodline." Guilt had clouded over him at the mention of Mei's tragedy that had brought her to the school in the first place. Though it was not his fault for what others had done in his true father's name, he could not help the sinking feeling from bearing down in his gut.

"Is she here?" He asked, remembering the stillness around them. He had become unsure if he could face her after she had come to face so many harsh realities, but another part of him wanted nothing more than to see her and at least try to make ameds. Shan paused a moment before giving his answer.

"She has locked herself away for the past few days, refusing to see anyone. Neither her nor the boy have spoken to me." His old friend said with a shallow sigh.

Bacchus found he was not sure which was the harder way for her to have found out, but there was nothing he could do to change the facts either way. _Can we blame her? We were keeping such an immense secret for so long._ He found he could not fault her for how she must have felt. _Orphaned, abandoned, lied to, forgotten. I am surprised she has not simply left._

"I always had a feeling that we were more like brothers than close friends in our youth, but I did not imagine it would turn out to be the truth." Shan went on to say as they walked along the open corridor. "And now look at us." He stopped by the rail between two large pillars to look out at the empty arena space. "I wonder what mother would have to say of you. The welcomed newlywed emperor of Yi Kai finally taking his place on the throne, while I follow my father's footsteps toiling away here at an empty school and have become shunned by my wife and son."

"You knew her better than I." Bacchus stepped ahead of him and leaned onto the rail as both of them looked out at the vacant space before them. "And besides, this school was always meant to be yours."

"As Mei was for you." The comment took him by surprise as he looked over at him, brows furrowed.

"She never loved me. Though I suppose that was simply because I was not you. It was only because of father that I married her, really. She had not wanted to replace you and I am certain she begrudged him and I for trying." He said coolly. "But every one was always more fond of you over me anyway. Mother for certain, even father had come to favor you after a while. He even took it upon himself to send you away so that you might stand a better chance at survival when the rebel-alliance resumed their hunts for royal blood."

Bacchus found he had no words to say. It was no secret between them that he and Mei had been involved with one another before he left, but it was odd that Shan would so abruptly bringing up their mother and Master and claiming such things.

"Even the boy, Zhuang I am sure felt the same hate and fear toward me as his mother."

"What are you saying?" Bacchus looked at him then, searching his neutral expression for answers. "You cannot possibly-"

"This is only what I had meant to say to you when I first saw you and your false wife walking through the town that day." He kept his focus on something far off as he spoke. His eyes were glazed over, hiding the empty depths within. "Though it would be a lie if I had said I was not grateful that you had come."

"And why would that be?" Bacchus squinted his eyes as he felt the vastly gathering pressure around the man.

"So that I could kill you myself." Shan said under his breath.

Before he could react, a solid open hand struck the center of his chest, knocking all of the air from his lungs and sent him through the wooden rail and out into the middle of the training arena.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Bacchus gasped as he stood from the floor.

"Only what father should have done the day he brought you from the palace." Shan stood up taller from his crouched striking position and walked through the freshly broken and jagged opening in the rail.

He felt the sensation promptly. The recognizable way his body was quickly starting to fatigue and drain of magic, the smell from before growing stronger in the air as he struggled to stand. It was the same way Qi Peng had disabled him and Cana in the mountain village. "This magic." He managed to pant.

"A token of appreciation from the leader of the anti-monarchy rebel alliance." He stepped toward Bacchus, his once neutral features twisting into a wicked smile. "Or as your might know him, Lieutenant General Qi Peng."

Bacchus narrowed his eyes and frowned, recovering from the surprise attack.

Shan eyed him haughtily. "I am surprised you had not figured it out sooner. We have been friends for some time. Even came for a visit the night you and Mei were busy rekindling your love in the garden."

"That would explain a few things." Bacchus snorted, and stood more upright. Seemingly unimpressed by his rapid recovery, Shan continued on until he had stepped onto the stone floor of the platform.

"Is this how we settle it then?" Bacchus cocked his head to the side, a small grin on his lips.

"Is this not how we have settled everything before?" Shan shared the expression and slowly moved his arms into an offensive stance.

"How wild." Bacchus did the same, lowering his body as he slid one of his legs forward. "I will not be going easy on you like last time." Something that felt like his old self began to rattle in his chest.

"Likewise." Shan was apparently just as entertained by the sound of his enthusiasm.

The air around them surged as the two of them eyed the other carefully, watching and waiting for someone to make their move first. But, as it was the last time they fought, both had rushed forth simultaneously to attack and swiftly became a flurry of swings and kicks striking with immense strength. They went back and forth for countless turns, neither landing a single solid hit.

They were in close combat now as the Palm Mage caught hold of one of Shan's flying fists in his hand and held tight to it. The other man countered by catching his until both of them were locked in an unrelenting grip. Bacchus laughed as he released his hold of Shan's wrists and crashed his head into the other man's causing him to stumble backward. The bright blood leaking down his face, Shan started to laugh as well. Bacchus readied himself for the defensive as he anticipated him to lunge once more.

"I have been waiting for this day for nearly six years, Jian." Shan said as he wiped away the blood streaming down his brow.

"Have you?" Bacchus puffed as he stood taller, letting the thin line of his own blood run its course over his face. With his diminishing magic and strength and Shan's growing speed, they were evenly matched, making this for a harder fight than he had anticipated; yet he couldn't help but enjoy the adrenaline coursing through his whole body.

"Yes. But had I known it would take so long to lure you back here I would have just gone to Fiore myself."

"Lure me?" As his opponent reached into a pocket in his sleeve his adrenaline froze. He braced himself for assault, watching Shan's movements carefully.

"Look familiar?" The young Master withdrew a small, delicate item Bacchus knew all too well even from a distance.

"Where did you get that?" His arms lowered as he gave Shan an apprehensive glare.

"This is her real comb." He nodded, toying with the fragile piece. "The one I sent you was nothing more than an enchanted fake." Bacchus kept wary of the way Shan started to move.

"You still do not understand do you?" Shan chuckled at his reaction and tossed the delicate comb aside into the dust. He could hear pieces of it break off against the hard ground. "The merchant, the comb, even your nightmares." There was a twist to his features now, displaying his madness fully as he hissed out the last word. "It has all been a game from the start, Jian. And you have played into every part we set for you." A maniacal laughter erupted from him as he lowered himself into an unfamiliar with the stance. "And now that you are finally here, I can bring you and your family to justice for the evil that you all are." In a half a heartbeat, he plunged forth, his closed fist sprang forward in an attempt to land a solid hit.

"All of this to bring me to justice for a crime I had no part in." As he caught Shan's fist in his palm, Bacchus cracked a smile and laughed in his face. "You will have to do better than that!" He drew back his own hand then and landed an unyielding strike to his opponent's jaw, knocking him nearly all the way back to the the opposite side of the arena. It wore him down more than he had expected and left him winded as he fought to keep from falling to his knees.

"By being a part of that family, you are accountable for all of the death that has been brought upon this kingdom. Most especially mother's." Shan rose, wiping the blood that had started to weep down the corner of his mouth on the back of his hand. "That vile family of yours has brought nothing but chaos and I will not allow a new dynasty to arise and further the bloodshed."

"And so I must repay countless lives with my own. I must answer to the gallows for the sins of a father I never knew? That is what you have judged to be my purpose then, is that it?" Bacchus asked him, watching carefully for another charge. "And what of the blood shed by your father?"

"My father has already paid his debt." Shan had only scowled at him, a look of utter rage darkening his face.

"His death does not even breech the surface of the river blood he left behind that night." Bacchus said to him, his own glare surfacing. "No more than my death would rectify mother's or any of those taken by hands that were not my own."

"She was worth more than you and the rest of your wretched family could ever be worth!" Shan flew into another attack, this time going for Bacchus' legs. The palm mage had barely blocked the kick with his leg and ducked under Shan's other one that had risen to strike. He came at him again in frantic movements, driving him back until he had to cross his arms in front of his face to defend himself. Catching him in between kicks, Bacchus managed to jump up and drive a force down onto Shan's chest pinning him to the ground.

"You would kill your own brother?" Shan accused hoarsely, a mocking sneer upon his lips.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Bacchus drove his flat hand down harder until the cracks in the ground around Shan's pinned body grew larger from the strain.

"Of course." He spat blood in Bacchu's face. "I killed my own father, after all."

Blinded and shocked, it was enough to distract him and allow Shan to spring up and push him off. _Damnit!_ Bacchus lifted his arm scarcely in time to block as the stiff hand came crashing down in it. He yelled out as he felt the bones nearly give under the massive pressure. They may have had completely shattered had he not taken the opportunity to force a left handed palm strike of his own upward to Shan's exposed gut and send him soaring back.

He immediately pulled his arm to his torso, feeling it shake from the pain while Shan recovered quickly.

"Killing your own kin. You are as mad as he was." Bacchus' struggled to refrain from snarling as he bared his teeth. "I cannot allow you to spill innocent blood for the sake of your falsely perceived vengeance."

"You are all far from innocent."

"As are you and your mistakenly just rebels." Bacchus focused his hard gaze on Shan. "Master came to the palace that night and killed our mother with his own two hands. Then he burnt the place to the ground, killing many and more blameless people." He saw the look in Shan's eyes that was more than reminiscent of the one on their master's face from that night. The memories he had witnessed came to life once again before him and deepen his building anger the longer he glared at him. Shan's lips pulled back into another sneer as he spat a mouthful of blood out onto the ground.

"I have seen the truth with my own eyes." Bacchus blinked to refocus his sight once again at the man only feet away from him and slowly forced himself onto a knee. "And the truth is that your father was a monster."

Shan wasted no time in attacking yet again. Bacchus countered with his other hand, and managed to place a direct hit to Shan's already injured chest. But when the other man suddenly roared out and grabbed hold of his wrist, gripping it tightly, he knew immediately he had just walked into a trap.

"ENERGY ABSORPTION, DIRECT MAGNETISM!" Shan cried out and dug his fingers deeper into the flesh of his wrist and forearm. Instantaneously, Bacchus could feel the remainder of his magic and strength being sucked from him. Instinctually he pulled his arm away and leapt backwards, kicking off of Shan for leverage. He fell back down to his knee when he landed and panted heavily as he held his assaulted limb.

"Father was a weak man." There was only madness on Shan's face now as he slowly approached. "He could not save mother from being killed by the emperor and brought home his bastard son instead when he should have killed you as retribution." He gave Bacchus' head a hard, swift kick knocking him onto his stomach. "He was consumed by madness that night. He did not sin intentionally."

"Madness, intent or none, he murdered. Is that not a sin to you?" He attempted to push himself up when Shan stepped down onto Bacchus' fractured arm, restraining him. A groan escaped him as he felt the weight bearing down on his injury.

"I have known of his sin for years. But it was the emperor who was responsible for pushing him to that edge." His foot pressed down harder, making it near impossible to keep from screaming. "Stealing mother from us, flaunting her favor of him so arrogantly, the humiliation of knowing he had gotten her with child and boasting of his new heir to come. It is no wonder my father lost his mind."

"So you killed him?" The remark earned a heavy stomp to his arm. _Another one of those and it'll break._ He strained to stifle his cries.

"His life is only one of many that needed to be taken. His death was a mercy he should not have known. I rid him of his guilt."

"Then you truly are just as mad as him." Bacchus mustered up whatever strength he could and grabbed Shan's other ankle, throwing the man off balance and freeing his arm. He managed to roll away far enough to stand and prepare for a counter.

"It does not have to be this way Jian." The other martial artist recuperated too quickly for Bacchus' likes and sighed. "We do not have to fight each other." The statement caught him off guard as he narrowed his eyes at him. "I am sure if I talk to Qi Peng he would allow you to join us." Shan's face had some humanity returning to it as he stood there with his hand outreached to him. "Join us in defeating them so that we might avenge our mother. Together we can destroy their wretched monarchy once and for all."

"All of your senses have left you. I refuse." Bacchus spat condescendingly at the offer.

"You would die then, protecting the family who had ruined your life?" The humanity was as quick to disappear as Shan's mouth trembled with anger.

"They are not the ones to be held accountable for my suffering. Nor should you hold them or I responsible for crimes in which we are not guilty of." He could feel his magic starting to seep out of him again. _I have to hold on_. His whole body trembled as he tried to steel himself.

"Then you are my enemy. And as my enemy, I will not stop until you have perished along with the rest of your tyrannical family!" The two of them sprang forth.

"And I will not stop until you give up this foolishness!" They both swung at one another and landed their strike which sent the both of them flying from the force of impact.

"Then you wish my death." Shan said before he quickly dove forth yet again.

"So be it." Unable to move, Bacchus clenched his jaw and braced himself for the attack.

The collision sent him sliding back into a crouching slide with his injured arm held tight to his chest again.

"Qi Peng was there the night she was taken. He was the one who told me of the evil that was the royal family."

"That snake is no man to learn anything from. Especially the truths of a matter." Bacchus hissed.

"But he is." Shan stood up straight, an all-too-knowing grin curling a corner of his lips. "Magic for one." He said casually as he held his right hand out in front of him, palm facing upward. Bacchus stared in a stupor as a magic circle sporadically flashed over his open hand and a tiny green spark and jittered.

"Shan stop! It is too unstable!" He tried to call out, but his voice went unheard.

"It is because of them that I have nothing left. I have suffered for years with this burden. I lied in bed with a woman I had come to despise as much as she had me. Watched her birth a son in which I have no pride of. Forced me to kill my own father for his failures and weakness. I have had to suffer these and more for over twelve years." His voice shook violently along with his outstretched hand. "So now they must suffer as I have! All of them. **Starting with you**!" Another came forth, larger than the first and attached itself to the other. More and more bright green jolts followed and began to form together in an uneven orb.

The magic in the air became even more unbalanced as it drew itself more and more out of Bacchus' body and toward Shan. _He cannot handle the amount of magic he's absorbed. _He feared the consequences in that very moment, knowing full well how little control Shan had over the warping magic circle and the oddly shaped concentration of magic above it. His whole body appeared to shake as the energies gathered into the erratically growing and moving ball.

"SHAN!" Bacchus called again, frozen to the ground. Erratic energy summoned itself to the crazed man as he allowed it to gather into the massive glowing ball.

"ENERGY ABSORBTION!"

"NO!"

"CHARGED EXPLOSION!"

In that moment, as the flash of light came hurtling at him, time stood still as Bacchus desperately crossed his arms over his face and awaited the pain to envelop him. There was a loud crash instead that came from behind. _He missed?_

"And so begins your suffering." Shan had nearly doubled over and fell to one knee while holding an arm across his middle, the magic blast having clearly drained him significantly. And yet he started to chuckle between his ragged breaths, his eyes wide with insanity.

"My suffering-"

"Before I kill you, you will suffer as I have." Shan panted when Bacchus had turned to look back at him with a perplexed expression. "You will know what it is to loose the one person you loved most." He immediately glanced back over to the ruins of the school wall behind him.

"No." His voice was barely above a strained whisper as his eyes grew with the realization of what Shan had truly been aiming at. "**MEI**!" He yelled as he turned to run to the smoldering pile of stone and wood. A hard strike to his back between his shoulder blades stopped him from going any further and forced him to the ground.

"Have you forgotten you were in the middle of a match?" Shan's foot crashed down onto his back. He could feel his ribs break from the crash.

"Mei." He called again, her name a strained whisper as he reached his hand desperately out toward the crumbled walls.

"She was your wife." The hot tears collected in his eyes making his vision of the destruction before him a blur.

"Was." Shan corrected. "But who needs an unfaithful wife?" He laughed again as he removed his planted foot to kick at Bacchus' side, rolling him onto his back. His whole body shook and trembled as he managed to grab onto Shan's leg when it struck him again. He held to it as best as he could despite his weakened state and dually injured arms.

"The only one who is still suffering," There was blood spilling from his mouth as he weakly spoke. "Is you."

"That is big talk coming from a broken man bleeding on the ground." Shan menacingly glared down at him and yanked his leg from Bacchus' grasp.

There was a small flash that erupted from thin air to Shan's left causing him to jump back, distracting him for only a fraction of a second. Before he could respond, a second one came, blinding him as he cried out. It was all Bacchus needed. He leapt upward then, gaining momentum and spun at the very final moment, landing his strike.

A stomach-turning crack came from where the side of his hand had hit Shan's temple. The other man managed to counter and land a direct two-handed palm assault straight to Bacchus' chest forcing all of the air from his lungs and driving him back a few feet. As he struggled to breathe, he looked up to see that Shan had stumbled back as well from delivering the blow. He had his hands up still in the position that he had used to deliver his attack, but stood as if he were frozen, his intense gaze fixated on nothing and his breathing ragged.

From where he knelt, Bacchus saw the red as it seeped into the whites of the other man's eyes and his entire body began shake visibly. In horror he watched as Shan dropped his arms, his jaw slackened and his eyes rolled into the back of his head only seconds before he collapsed onto his knees then with a sickening _THUMP _fell face first into the ground.

There were tears streaming down his face while he looked on unblinking at the body laid out only feet away from him. Someone had called out, but it was a feeble echo in his ear as he stared at Shan's now lifeless corpse. He wasn't sure if he was trembling so much that he could not tell or if he had been completely still while the world shook around him. The voice still called, but it was faint as he struggled to his feet to look to the demolished school behind him.

It felt as if it had all been a hazy dream as he abruptly recalled why he was standing in the middle of the ruins. What must have only been seconds felt like hours as his sluggish body carried itself to the destroyed area and started to pick through the broken chunks of stone. Curiously enough, he had not felt the pain from the several places where his hands hand been cut up, nor the ache in his forearms from his lethal battle. The blood dripped freely from the open wounds to stain every rock her turned over. It was a quick search.

When he came upon a bloody arm missing a few of it's delicate fingers sticking out from under a sizeable pile of shattered rock with a splintered piece of wood sticking straight out from it, he knew. Before even needing to pick up another broken brick he knew that he had found her. Fear gripped his entire being as he saw the blood seeping out from the rubble to pool in the dirt and debris. His heart tore into a thousand pieces as he fell to his knees and started to dig. Her face was the first thing he uncovered. Though he had wanted to stop there, he couldn't help the way his arms mechanically kept lifting and uncovering her mangled body. It had been crushed from the initial impact of the blast and the devastating weight of all the heavy stone that made up the building. One of her legs had been twisted so fiercely that it barely clung to her hip and left him nauseated.

"No." It was the only word he could utter past the vomit and growing lump in his throat. "No." He said again as he brushed the few strands of hair left on her smashed head from her face. A broken sliver of wood had almost gone completely through the middle of her neck, sticking out only a small bit from the back. _She was running away when it hit. She had been conscious and was running away. _He hesitantly grabbed onto it and with a hard tug, pulled it from her limp body, letting the blood spurt and pour out of the fatal wound. He took no notice the splinters that he received from doing so. She smelled of burnt flesh, blood and ash instead of jasmine. Her bright eyes were swollen shut. Her always-smiling lips, broken and bloody. The clothing had been burned and torn and still had wisps of smoke floating from it.

"Mei." He choked on a sob and pulled the mangled and distorted body out from under the wreckage and close to his chest. "No, Mei, no." Bacchus repeated the words like a prayer as he rocked himself back and forth, still holding tight to her.

The voice whispering into the back of his head had come again by then.

"_Go._" It said.

_Go?_ He held tighter to Mei's body and wept._ I can't. Not without Mei. I can't._

"_We need to go._" It whispered.

_Go. I need to go back. I should have been here._ The tears in his eyes burned down his face as he looked once more at Mei's distorted features. _Mei, I should have taken you back with me. I should never have turned my back on you._

"I'm sorry." He said, looking at her, looking past her, to the last time he saw the brilliant shine of her eyes and the beautiful way she smiled. _It's gone._ How she always smelled of flowers and the way she laughed. Her caring and nurturing touch. But her smiles faded and her eyes had dulled. _It's all gone_. She began to smell of burnt ash instead of jasmine and became the corpse that he had in his arms. _She's gone._

"Bacchus." The voice rang louder in his ears. "Bacchus!" It was clearer than before as his senses sluggishly returned. His muscles started to hurt as he felt himself rooting back into his worn body. The familiar voice was coming from in front of him now instead of behind. He looked up, finally seeing her; a woman with dark brown hair and deep eyes. He had not seen her there before. She was someone he knew, but he couldn't remember why.

"Bacchus, please." She pleaded. All at once the memories rushed back into his head, spinning his vision and making him blink a few times to refocus his sight.

_Cana?_ He started to remember now. _When did she get here?_ Bacchus stared at her, unable to understand the way her mouth moved.

Her lips moved again. He could not hear her words, but he watched how her lips moved. _I'm sorry?_ She looked pained and afraid. He didn't understand. There was something in her hand then. A card. He watched in slow motion as she extended it out, touching it to his forehead.

From there, all around him was a deep, dark blackness. He screamed as he felt it completely envelope him.

**A/N: Early upload for you all this week! Hope you enjoyed this week's emotional chapter. I had to do it guys. I'm sorry, but it was fate.**

**Don't hate me!**

**Anyway, we're getting closer and closer to the end here, but there's still quite a bit left in store for you all!**

**Again, hope you guys liked the chapter and hopefully I will see you next week!**

**Until then, Betty B.**


	31. Burn It Down

**Chapter Thirty**

**Burn It Down**

Bacchus found himself waking from a distantly familiar heavy sleep in a place he did not recognize. There were hushed voices dully echoing around him as he opened his eyes. He was moving, but not on his own. _Am I being carried?_ He decided no when he did not physically feel the up and down movements from being hoisted on some one's back. His second thought had been by carriage, but the lacking sounds of horses and turning of wheels told him otherwise. When he tried to move to see what was in fact happening around him, he could only groan as his entire body ached. It were as if every bone, every muscle and every raw nerve were aflame and being punctured slowly by a searing white-hot blade. Though not by much, his awakening in the palace after his brush with Qi Peng, had been much more endurable and more preferred to how he felt currently. His groan must have been more audible than he thought as someone spoke up after it.

"Look who is finally up." A man's voice boomed around him. Apprehensive at first he grit his teeth and tried to lift his stiff and bandaged arm only to be reminded of the severe pain coursing through it.

"It is broken, though not badly. Yet I would not recommend using that arm for a few more weeks." The voice spoke again. Bacchus tried to place where he had heard it before, but as with everything else, it was a hazy fog.

"Cana." He groaned again. "Where is Cana?"

"Here." The woman's voice was also unbearably loud. Though it sounded strange, he knew it was indeed her that had spoken and was aware of the sound of rustling grass under them.

When his eyes focused, he saw that it had indeed been Cana who's voice he had heard, but for some reason she had gotten exponentially bigger. He must have made quite a peculiar face because laughter thundered around him shortly after.

"What the hell is this?!" Forgetting his pain, he went to reach outward when his hands touched up against something like glass.

"You're in one of my cards. It was the only way to safely move you. You were pretty beaten up."

This time he was aware of the pitiful face he made, scoffing afterward and reclined onto the nothingness behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Cana asked him. Through the darkness he could see the way they flashed with uncertainty. He understood the silent question that she was truly asking, but it was something he had rather not speak on. The hallow void inside of him had not fully struck yet and he was not even certain how he felt about anything aside from his physical wounds. Beneath the layers of bruised muscle, shattered bone and discomfort, there was an expanding abyss of nothing. And he did not dare step into it.

"Like hell." He answered hoarsely and peeked up at her with a smart grimace. His broken ribs made it difficult for him to breathe now that he was conscious of it.

"You look like it." Her sarcasm was half-hearted as she looked down at him. She understood his unspoken answer to her unspoken question and left it that way. He was thankful for that.

"Where are we?" He closed his eyes, allowing himself to rest and tried to ignore the throbbing ache throughout his entire body.

"Just an hour's walk from the pass." Another woman's voice said from somewhere behind Cana. It became obvious who had been in his fellow mage's company when he heard her speak.

"I had thought you two to be halfway across the world by now." Bacchus taunted lightly.

"Tch. Some thanks." Captain Wu shot back, but not unkindly. "We only did it for the reward."

"Heh." He winced as the pain in his ribs shot through him.

"We would have been aboard the ship and out to sea by now, but the severity of your injuries made us hesitate." Cana said, glancing at his wrapped torso and arms.

"It is best that you did. I would have only asked to return to land the moment I woke." Through a half-lidded gaze, he looked up at his saviors and plainly spoke. "I need to go back to the palace."

"Where did you think we were headed?" Cana said, her eyes hollow now and distant as she looked up from his eyes. He was stunned by her response as he was expecting her to try yet again to convince him otherwise. Inside his broken chest rattled a war between him and himself as he pondered Cana's agreement with him. Somewhere deep within him was a secret wish that she had been bold enough to spirit him back to Fiore.

"You are less passionate about the subject that I thought you would have been." He said to her instead, attempting to keep his tone even and the secret hidden.

"Do not mistake my lack of passion for approval." She frowned as she looked still looked ahead. "I am still against leaving you here, but you have made it clear time and time again that you are staying. So I will not stop you if you do not wish to be stopped."

"Thank you for understanding." Was the only thing he could think to say as he turned from her to close his eyes once more.

Their trek went along silently after that. While thankful for the transportation, the silence left him to his thoughts and a persistent reminder of the pain that pulsed throughout him.

Truthfully, he probably had already known the reality of it all in the back of his mind from the start and just chose to ignore it. _But isn't that what people do? Even if the reality is so certain, there are those who continue to fight it and not settle for less._

In actuality, Bacchus had understood Shan's hatred as well as Mei's and ultimately Qi Peng's hatred, too. It was not unlike the one that he had harbored inside of him for most of his life. Even now he still felt the dark depths of loathing due to the abuse he had to tolerate by the royal family churning inside him like an angry storm. His nightmares may have been roused by the enchantment on the false comb sent to him by Shan, but they were not in the least bit synthetic memories. He could have remembered all the torture he endured, the pain and the humiliation he suffered throughout his youth without it aiding him. But all of that had been nothing compared to the self-loathing he felt when he had come to find that he was part of something he despised so far down into his very core. It had only fueled the flames he thought he extinguished years ago and fanned them into a raging blaze once more. He had desperately tried to control the inferno for nigh a month now when he was informed of his relation to them and how he must integrate himself back into their family, but it did not relent.

The night Lady Lang showed him the truth he had decided, while he agreed he would take his place among them, he would never be one of them. He quickly convinced himself that no matter what, he would refuse to ever feel anything more than tolerance for any one person who belonged to **that** family. Including himself.

When he was told of the necessity that he marries one of the princesses, he vowed that he could never be rid of the resentment that would be the base of their strictly political marriage. He was determined to never truly love her. Because even without knowing her in any way, there was no forgiving her. Even if she was not the one responsible for his anguish, it was her family that had made him into what he was.

Then, as he lay there reflecting, it dawned on him. Was this not the same regard Shan had held for him? Was he not also blaming Fei Shi for the wrongs she did not commit? Was she to be held responsible for what her late sisters and aunt had done? Was he for what Shan believed them to have done to him? _"And so I must repay countless lives with my own. I must answer to the gallows for the sins of a father I never knew?"_ His own words were as true for his wife as they were for him.

And even more, after only a few weeks of being by her side, he had become fond of his wife despite himself and struggled to uphold that initial disdain. He realized that while he wanted desperately to believe that he could remain distant to her and that their marriage would be in name only, there was no denying his lacking abhorrence toward her. It would undoubtedly take time to learn to trust her, but it did not feel as impossible as it once had. The fires within him had started to lose their quelling strength if only by a little at his newfound epiphany. _Her sins, my sins, they are not our parent's._ This was the peace he was unknowingly gradually approaching. It was the peace he had wanted to give to Shan and Mei and Qi Peng, but there was no helping that now. _Is that my fate? To be consumed as Shan was? As corrupt and misguided as Qi Peng and him had been?_

He wanted to say no to his internal rhetoric, but when Shan had given him the offer of joining the rebel-alliance, his mind and his heart were thrown into convoluted disarray. Though he was quick to refuse the chance, he could not help but to feel as if he had been too hasty in his response. It was wickedly tempting and greatly appealed to the darkness still residing deep inside him. Part of him had wanted to dive into it. Even as he fought on, he struggled to keep his resolve. But there was no denying that somewhere within him, he wanted to. _Perhaps if I had, Mei would still be alive._ The void inside him echoed as her name crossed his thoughts. He pushed it from his mind then to silence the howling that came from below.

There was no changing that now. Even if that dark half of him had desired it, he knew he could not give in to it. That was not who he had chosen to be. The anger and rage, the hate and loneliness, there were no longer allowed to consume him as they once had. He had to put that all aside and think of more than just himself and his misery. This was about more than solely himself and his wronged past. There was no changing what he had gone through, nothing could be done to change his tortured memories of days before, but that did not mean he could had to continue to go on doing nothing. The people responsible for his trauma were gone and what good was it to damn the dead? There was only forward.

"Here we are." Captain Wu announced, bringing him out of his head. He had not realized how far they had gone and assumed he must have dozed within his thoughts somewhere along the way.

"I'm going to let you out." Cana held him up to her face. He nodded as she instructed him to remain as still as he could so as to avoid any mishap.

The air was cool when it touched his skin making his sore body unwillingly shiver, reminding him once more of his current frailty. As he took in his surroundings, he shortly figured out where they had brought him. The abandoned pass' gate doors had fallen and rotted away from where they once stood, leaving an inauspicious opening for him to pass through.

"We'll be waiting." Yanti looked from him to Cana then back to him. "And I'll be expecting that reward when I get back." She teased him again, though her eyes glimmered with an underlying caution as she stepped away.

"Until we meet again." Aiguo stepped forward to pat him on the shoulder. Bacchus nodded and returned the gesture with a chuckle under his breath. The two hunters began back down the path as he and Cana slipped through the gate. Once on the other side, they went a few feet before she stopped. He was not surprised and simply paused in his stride beside her. They stood close, only a foot apart and faced out toward the palace.

"This is as far as I go. Can you make it down to the palace on your own?" She glanced over her shoulder at him.

"I should be able to." He gave her a brief hint of a smirk, but her expression did not change. "Will you be alright getting back to the port?"

"I think we can manage." Something hesitant gleamed in her eye as she looked at him. They stood there for that moment locked in an awkward tension until she finally turned to face him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sincere concern coated her tone as she looked up at him, a frown on her lips.

"No." He answered frankly and half-turned to face her. Her brows knotted as their eyes met. Before she could question him, he went on to tell her that despite his uncertainty, he had to for the sake of his kingdom and to prevent any further damage.

"Nothing good waits for you past those gates. You're injured and in denial. I have half a mind to follow you and the other half says to drag you back to the ship."

"Did you want to stay with me then?" The words tumbled from his mouth hastily. Her eyes widened incredulously at first but shortly narrowed at him after while her scowl deepened. He shook his head and excused his question, claiming he should not have asked so much of her.

"No." Her lips thinned as she hissed her answer. "Unlike you, this is not where I belong. My home is in Fiore with Fairy Tail and my comrades and being a mage. There is no place for me here." Somehow he felt insulted by her reasoning and glanced away from her cold dark eyes.

"Do not mistake my necessity to be here with my true desires." He frowned back at her.

"And yet after everything that's happened, you still want to go back. There is nothing but a trap that awaits you there and still you so arrogantly march toward it, broken as you are. Had I not known you were the emperor, I would have taken you for a fool." There it was. That passion he had wanted out of her from earlier. That arrogance that compelled her to speak to him as if he were just another mage. He was going to miss it. Going to miss her. _I am a fool, aren't I._ He scorned himself for the thought.

"Then fool I am meant to be. _This_ is where I belong. If it is also where I am meant to die, then be it so." The irritation was clear in his tone as he returned her annoyed expression; though in truth it was not her he was irritated with.

"What good would you dying be to anyone? Are you that suicidal that you would march so quickly to your death?"

_Let her hate me._ There was no denying the bridge that had been built between them, and connected them in a way he had not felt in years. He had not truly felt as close to anyone as much as he had to her for so long. Not even his friends at the guild had peeked into his life the way she had. She had come to learn so much, too much and it was for that sake that he had to destroy it now.

"I cannot expect you to understand my decisions, but I can ask that you show a little more respect of them." He looked at her coolly. "Whether I like it or not, I am still the Emperor of this kingdom and there is still a war that I must put an end to."

"So be it then, _your majesty_." He noted the twitch in her lip as she glared at him, her fury clear upon them. Bacchus snorted as he curtly thanked her for her guidance and said once again that he would be able to get along well without her. She was not hesitant to leave after his words. Her cheeks had become flushed with anger and a deadly gaze was shot at him. When he dismissed her, she turned from him without so much as another word and slipped back through the gate where Yanti and Aiguo were waiting for her.

"Goodbye Cana." He said when he was certain she could no longer hear him. He could almost see the bridge between them beginning to smolder. _It is better this way. _He faced the broken gate and looked through it down to the dimly lit city below. With a deep breath, he took a step and continued his way through the overgrown trail.

It was up to him now, to begin undertaking the responsibility he was meant to assume and progress with it. As much as he hated them before, he was one of them now. And that meant he had to protect them. He may still never fully love his wife, not as he had loved **her**, but he had to protect her. _Aye, and her family, too._

**A/N: 5.2k VIEWS! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this week's update. I'm trying to crank these out as much as I can because I have another show coming up soon and fear that I will not be able to pay as much attention to this as I want. **

**But for now, here we are and as always, until next week,**

**Betty B. **


	32. The Fall of The Phoenix

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**The Fall of The Phoenix**

Every eye was on him as he entered through the tall gates leading into the crowded courtyard. He was certain he was a sight to behold as he walked across the space to his palace's entrance. _Is it even mine anymore? How many days was I gone that the entire rebel army could have taken over the whole royal city?_ He pondered as he passed the multitude of men watching him from behind their notched longbows, drawn swords, daggers, and other weapons of choice. He shrugged, settling his armor on his shoulders better. The weight of it was familiar yet bizarre from such a long period of going without it. The style of it was also likely what made the army surrounding him seem so on edge. It was likely a man back from the dead and making his way through the plaza in the middle of the night was not a common spectacle for them, especially one who looked as badly beaten as he did. _One would think the war had hardened them to a sight like me._ He mused as he climbed the broad stairway up to the palace doors. They made way for him easily enough. It was almost insulting how little they pretended to be threatened and allowed him to openly walk through the gates and doors. As he climbed, bells and gongs tolled off in the distance, rising through the air not unlike the faint smoke from the incense that burned at the altar near the entrance as the congested plaza watched him closely even after he passed through the threshold. Inside, everything around him was a sea of black and gray and blue. They were in mourning, but no one seemed to be _in_ mourning.

"You there." He made eye direct contact with one of the hostage servants who had stopped to gawk at him. She flinched from his gaze and stared wide-eyed. "Tell me, what is the cause of all this?" He gestured to the black she, along with the others around her, wore.

"The city is in mourning for the death of the Lady Lang." He looked away from him, hesitant to answer. "And for your sister-"

"Which one?" He snorted rudely as the timid girl squeaked and shut her mouth instantly. "The one that is my wife or the other?" A rising feeling of despair was masked underneath his proud manner. _I came too late._ Bacchus grit his teeth as he paused where he stood.

"The Princess Zi Yu." An old woman who did not falter at his tone or sarcastic question had come forth now and placed a hand on the younger servant's shoulder. He looked up at her, his eyes widening and his breath caught in his throat. _Fei Shi. Is she still…? _"Her body was discovered in the mountains by the noble Qi Peng. He had her remains sent here to rest this morning."

Bacchus barked a laugh at that partly in disbelief of her praise toward the Lieutenant General and partly to recalibrate himself from the relief that his wife could still be alive.

"Remind me that I would thank him upon his return." He said with less immodesty.

"Your wait is short. He is awaiting you in the great hall with the empress as we speak." She had regained her stern tone and kept her eyes on him, watching as he gaped at her.

"Best not keep him waiting much longer then." He recovered and before she could fully nod her head he turned to walk toward the hall, ignoring the pain shooting through him as he did. Though he didn't outwardly appear so, there was a tightening dread in his chest as his thoughts went to Fei Shi. _Don't let me be too late. Not again._

His mind raced as he nearly ran to the large room. As he took hold of the handles, fear gripped him tighter giving his whole body a violent shake. A flashback ran through his head as he pushed open the heavy doors half expecting the room to be alive with flames, crumbling with destruction and with battered bodies littering the floor. But therein he found no fires, no bloody or battered corpses or destruction. It was simply the two of them sitting on the thrones, calm and waiting.

To his relief and suspicion, Fei Shi sat in her rightful seat at the top of the steps dressed in a richly embroidered black and silver robe. The top half of her hair was tied and twisted into three large loops pinned in the back of her head with pale gray feathers and silver ornamented pins adorning around the sides and top of her head, while the rest of her long wavy locks fell down over her chest, reaching to her waist and disappeared within the color of her dress. Her white-feathered fan, which he had not seen her hold since their wedding, was raised to shield the lower half of her face. Above its downy edge, her emerald eyes were lined with charcoal, making them stand out even more as they glimmered like freshly polished gemstones. Bacchus could not fully read her stony expression from where he stood, but there was something dismal about her posture and the uneasy way her gaze did not linger on him made him wonder if she was being held against her will or if it was something more.

Beside his wife, in _his_ seat, sat the rebel leader Qi Peng with his blue and black halberd in hand. The feathery-flame shaped blade shone brightly from a fresh honing and polishing, giving it a sinister beauty. He had armor on as well, a new set from the look of it. Made of a dark and smoky black, it was riveted with cobalt studs and inlaid with silver scrollwork along the edges. Silver clasps fashioned to look like a bird's claws fastened a black silk cape to his shoulders with ebony talons. There was a slight grin on his lips as he clapped his hands and stood, the cape reached down to the back of his calves, making for a highly regal sight.

"Jian," Qi Peng looked down and called to him casually, clearly omitting any due titles. "It is good too see you returned. When my men found the corpses of your guards I had feared Shan had killed you as well."

"Do not bother with your false courtesies, Peng." Bacchus scowled. "We both know your true intentions." He approached the stairs, but a guard appeared on either side of him and grabbed hold of his shoulders to prevent him from continuing any further.

"You wound me, Jian." The up jumped Lieutenant gave a wry smile as he met Bacchus' gaze. "I truly am glad to see you alive."

"I am certain you are." He settled himself somewhat as he glared up at the man. "So that you might have the pleasure of killing me yourself." The palm mage jerked his shoulders from the guards' hands, but he was not free for long as they caught him once again, forcing him down to his knees this time. The obedient men held fast to the back of his neck and shoulders, pressing him into a bow when Qi Peng commanded that they leave him be. They warily relented and slowly released him taking a notably small step back being certain to not be outside of arm's reach. He paid them no mind as he and Qi Peng stared one another down a moment before the man standing above him spoke to disturb it.

"I will not deny my intent to kill you," He sighed, sitting down and leaning back into the cushioned seat. "But there is no need to rush to your death just as yet my old friend."

"Typical. You never were one to rush. And when and by what means will I be delivered?" There was clear bitterness in his voice as he stood from the floor he had been forced to.

"At first light, by public beheading." Qi Peng's tone was hinted with a small satisfaction though he almost sounded bored.

"Why wait?" Bacchus laughed and looked at his wife who continued to remain still as stone behind her fan. The only part of her that moved was her eyes as they shifted from returning his look to elsewhere in the room. Guilt and something more mixed into the way she dodged his stare. He shifted his stare back to Qi Peng, giving him a cool gaze. "Have you not a big enough audience out there already?"

"You seem eager to die." The Lieutenant appeared intrigued by Bacchus' proposal.

"I would sooner live but given the circumstances, I see no point in prolonging the inevitable." His eyes flickered over to glance at Fei Shi once more who still had yet to reciprocate her gaze to him.

"Pity. And here I had hoped to give you an honorable death."

"I would have gladly accepted a death worthy of a warrior had Shan not gotten to me first." Bacchus gave a small wave with his wrapped arm.

"That was a miscalculation on my part. I had thought you to go to the docks first where I had my men waiting to capture you, but you never came."

Something echoed inside of him as he thought of the crumbled school. A red the color of blood clouded the vision of her mutilated face as it flashed in his mind's eye. _Had I not gone there first, would she still be alive?_ His jaw clenched as he let the thought fall into the abyss within him and kept his resolve.

"Your men you say. Was it because you were busy searching for and killing the princess Zi Yu that you could not capture me yourself?"

"I make no claim to the death of the princess." He absently rapped his fingers on the armrest of the chair. "She was nothing more than half-rotted corpse by the time we discovered her abandoned camp. The medic claims she perished from an infection of a would likely sustained in a battle."

"Ho? And what of the Lady Lang? Do you take me to be so naïve that I would believe your lack of involvement with her death as well?"

"The previous empress was dead before my return." Qi Peng reached over to place his hand on top of Fei Shi's. She made no acknowledgment of his action and continued to look off in an unseen distance from behind her feathered veil.

Bacchus looked at her, silently asking if what the man beside her spoke was the truth and what his meaning was but as with Qi Peng, she hinted no reaction toward him. It was all he needed to realize what she had done. _She couldn't have…_

"Your own mother." He directly addressed her now, his expression incredulous. Qi Peng spoke before she could answer, if she had even intended to do so.

"She went peacefully I am told. In her sleep." Qi Peng spoke for her again, earning a scowl from him.

"I am sure she had intended to wake from that sleep." He spat. There was no love in him for his goodmother but he had vowed to protect her. Learning that he had failed her only boiled his anger further.

"Jian," The Lieutenant continued on. "As is typically customary for a man of status sentenced to death, you may ask any boon of me, save for sparing your life of course."

Without missing a beat, he scoffed and requested enough to drink so that he might drown in drunkenness and that wine would spill from his neck rather than blood. He gave Qi Peng a lasting look before the other man chuckled and nodded as he ordered one of the guards to retrieve the fermented drink from where it sat near one of the serving tables off to the side. As the man poured the alcohol, Qi Peng drew and slung a sharp dagger at him. It pierced through the back of unarmored man's throat and stuck out the front under his chin, glistening wet with warm red blood. The guard gagged and choked out blotches of crimson, spilling all of the liquor and falling to his knees to die. The second man was too afraid to move and sputtered out some sort of plea as he looked at Qi Peng, only to be answered with a dagger thrown directly into his forehead between his eyes.

"You must think I am a fool." There was still a grin on Qi Peng's face, but his eyes did not reflect it. "I am aware of the way alcohol affects you. Why else do you think there has been so little available to you here?"

"If not that, then at least humor me with another request." Bacchus paid no mind to his first failed plan and continued on.

"Ask away." The man in his seat waved his hand listlessly, his ink black eyes watching cautiously.

"You said before you wished you could give me a more honorable death, one worthy of a warrior. Grant me that." Their eyes locked into a gaze of muted wit. The rebel leader was suspicious but curious and Bacchus relinquished no hint of his intention.

"I am afraid there is no time to allot your wounds to heal. Ask for something-"

"I am not asking for time to heal. I am ready now." Bacchus interrupted him.

"You would expedite your death?" There was suspicion clear on the other man's face. His words finally gained Fei Shi's attention as well.

"If I am to go out, why not go out fighting?" He continued to give Qi Peng a long unrelenting look.

"A dull battle, fighting the injured." The other man quirked a brow down at him. There was no mistaking the pique of interest in his tone interlaced with the prudence.

"Only one way to find out." He snorted, egging him on. "Or would you rather the histories have it that you won your throne and bride from me in such an unexciting way as careful planning and well played strategy? They may even name you usurper rather than conqueror." The tone he took was insolent and haughty. For once in what seemed like a lifetime, he was beginning to feel like his old self again. Qi Peng laughed heartily at that, clearly enjoying the audacity Bacchus was displaying.

"Is this what you were like in Fiore?" The genuinely sly way Qi Peng grinned was devilish and amused. "I am almost sad to have to kill you now that I see how droll you truly are."

"We will see about that." Bacchus challenged, feeling bolder as he settled into a familiar defiance and straightened his posture. "Fight me. Here, now."

"If that is what you wish." The markings on Qi Peng's face began to glow as his magic pressure pulsed. His small smirk had become a full grin now when he stood from the throne and walked down the steps, halberd in hand. Warily, Bacchus watched his every step, waiting. A quick glance to Fei Shi told him of the worry that reflected in her eyes as she sat there looking between the two of them. She had yet to move form her seat, but her fan no longer covered her face, allowing him to fully see her expression. It was subtle, but there was a tinge of fear about her as she watched Qi Peng descend the broad flight of stairs from the thrones. He could still not be certain if she was being held against her will or if she had truly rejected him. _Now's not the time for that._ He scolded himself and refocused.

"Have you grown so weak that you cannot even muster up any magic power?" The glowing man asked as he neared. There was a radiance around him and his weapon that was similar in color to the blue on his face. Bacchus could smell the musky perfume in the air that Qi Peng used to drain an opponent's energy beginning to mingle with the incense around him. _I can't let this go on for too long._ He stood calmly as his opponent stopped only a few steps from the bottom.

"Come." The Lieutenant smugly gestured with his free hand at Bacchus, enticing him to begin, but before he could even shift from where he stood, Qi Peng dove forward toward him. Caught by surprise, Bacchus could not dodge in time and felt the hard shaft of the halberd as it struck him in his gut, sending him nearly halfway across the room.

Cradling his assaulted torso with his less injured arm, he looked up from where he knelt in time to see Qi Peng charging him once again. Deftly he rolled out of the way and managed to push himself to his feet.

"That all you got?" He spat, feeling the internal wounds he sustained from his battle against Shan reopening. The taste of iron and blood coated his mouth as he struggled to ignore his screaming broken ribs.

"Much and more." Qi Peng taunted before rushing him once more.

They clashed over and over, the scent in the air getting thicker until it was nearly unbearable. He could feel the effects taking their toll on him, but his magic remained intact. It wasn't until Qi Peng had him on the defensive that he raised his hand to cast his magic.

"Energy Absorption." He smirked as the matching blue magic circle formed beneath him and in front of his upright hand. Though the cocky expression didn't last long when he realized he was not gaining anything from the palm mage. Internally Bacchus rejoiced, but only showed it as a wicked sneer of his own.

"Keep trying, for all the good it will do you." He urged as he sprang into an attack, this time catching Qi Peng unawares and landing a solid strike to the middle of the man's chest. He marveled at the deep dent he left in the lieutenant's new armor.

Unconvinced and with a frustrated frown, Qi Peng tried his magic once more, leaving him completely open for another attack. Taking the opportunity, Bacchus erupted with hilarity and acted swiftly. His arms, his ribs, nothing hurt anymore as he could feel himself slipping back into his old habits and mindset and launched into the offensive against his opponent. This was nothing more than another quest for him, another task, hardly even a sparing match. Even without his magic, he felt a full-fledged wizard again and let himself be consumed with the feeling.

"So that is your trick is it?" Qi Peng's breathing was heavy as he wiped at the side of his mouth after a hard hit to the jaw from Bacchus. "Where did you get the charm?"

He merely grinned as he tilted his head from side to side to crack his neck. The pearl sized charm in his left ear pulsated hardly more than his own heartbeat. It had taken him a while to recognize it was there, only coming to the realization of it during the last few minutes of his trek back to the palace. He concluded it had to have been Cana who endowed the magic suppressing jewelry on his ear. Likely she had done it to keep them from being noticed as they traveled with him back to the royal city.

"You cannot steal what is suppressed." The way his lips curled was almost victorious, but when Qi Peng began to snigger and suddenly burst into a hearty laugh, it gave him cause to take a step back from his confident stance.

"No, I cannot." His eyes narrowed in their sinisterly gleeful way at him. "But you are not the only source within this room." Qi Peng looked over Bacchus' head at the thrones behind him.

"No." Bacchus whispered as he turned to look at Fei Shi who was now standing, her eyes wide with the same sudden awareness.

"Energy Absorption!" Qi Peng spoke as he aimed his hand at the young empress. As Bacchus turned to face him once more, he was hit with a great force straight to his chest. His back crashed into the stone steps behind him knocking the air from his lungs, his ribs crying out in anguish and his arms screaming with white-hot pain.

"F-Fei Shi." He tilted his head back to look up the flight of steps at his wife who had dropped to the floor the moment he laid his eyes on her. As he was distracted, Qi Peng came at him again, landing his hardened fist into Bacchus' sternum. It was enough to break the stone steps he had collided with under him and a few more of his ribs. But that was not his priority. _My wife. I have to get to my wife._ He struggled to move while Qi Peng jumped back to arrogantly let him rise. His eyes went immediately to Fei Shi as he tried to turn his body so that he might climb up the steps to where she lay.

"Do you think I would hurt her?" Qi Peng was on him again, this time pulling him by his hair and lifting him to his feet by it. He grabbed at the hand that held roughly to his head trying to free himself.

Taking the chance, Bacchus thrust his elbow backward into Qi Peng's armored torso, letting the pain resound in his already throbbing arm. It worked enough to release the hold from his hair and rally up a secondary attack. Yet even with all the effort pushed into it, he knew he had hardly made a dent with either move. His chances in his current state were quickly diminishing, as was his strength. Enough of it had rapidly drained from him, leaving him in a constant struggle to keep from falling to his knees. He had hoped the charm would work to his advantage rather than his demise, but it had been a fruitless plan. Though he seemed to be tiring him out, he knew that compared to Qi Peng, his attacks were no better than a buzzing fly smacking into his breastplate. He had only one option left.

"You look ill, Jian." Qi Peng had stood back up by then and twirled his bladed staff in his hand.

"Better than you." He mocked and spat the excess blood from his mouth at Qi Peng's feet.

The two of them stayed in their stand off for what felt like hours until one of Bacchus' knees finally buckled. There was an exploding laughter coming from the other man as he attempted to push himself back up. The sound of proud footsteps came after until he looked up to see the energy mage standing above him.

"Before you kill me, there is something I must ask."

"Ask then." Qi Peng nodded with a grin, staying his blade.

"What will be your first act?" Bacchus gave him a cool look. Qi Peng's brow furrowed slightly as he began to question his meaning. "Your first act as the new emperor of this country. Surely you intend to rule in my stead?" His expression did not falter.

"Rule in your stead? What would that matter to you?"

"I am asking you, what it is you plan to do once you have control of this nation. If not you, then who will rule this country? Set the laws, uphold the peace, **protect** the citizens?" His eyes narrowed into a meaner glare. "What will you do once you have finally killed me, married my wife and become emperor in my place?"

"You think I did this with the intent of taking over for you?"

"No." Bacchus watched the other man's confidence weaken slightly under his gaze. "You did it out of hatred. Out of anger and rebellion and with a vengeful wrath." His voice was calm, but there was no denying the tension building from him. "You have lost sight of the needs of the people and only assumed that they were your own. You have no resolve to truly follow through with your ambitions."

"You speak so confidently. What makes you think that I would stop now when I am already so close to victory?"

"Because if you had wanted to kill me, you would have by now. The only hindrance being that you had come to realize the glaring flaw in the seeds of this sown plot of yours. You know that without me to hunt, without this palace to burn, you will no longer have purpose. Your lifelong vengeance will come to an end and there will be nothing left for you but a broken country bathed in blood and headed into turmoil. And you have no intention of taking responsibility for it."

"So what, I should let you live because I do not wish to rule?"

"Whether I live or not has no meaning at this point. It is because you are no more than a guilty villain with hands so blood-soaked you had forgotten what it was to be clean that you must assume the role." He let his eyes glance over to Fei Shi who had remained unmoving on the floor in front of her throne. "Was that not your initial intention? To bring peace to your homeland? Or were you only claiming such so as to give yourself solace for your murders?" There was only a disapproving frown on the Lieutenant's face for his answer.

"And here I had hoped I could die with at least the peace of knowing you would rule well." Bacchus reached a hand up to wipe the crusting blood from the corner of his mouth. "I suppose that means that I have no other choice but to live and continue my reign." He ripped the charm from his ear, feeling his lobe tear and the hot blood running down the side of his neck. His magic surged within him like a rush of adrenaline he had never felt. It built up until it seemed as if it would come pouring out of him in uncontrollable waves. With the last bit of strength he could sustain, he tensed his muscles and leapt.

"Under Moonlight!" He named his attack, springing up and landing it successfully on the stunned lieutenant laying him out onto the floor. A noise of surprise came from his lips, likely by the air that had been forced from him by the pressure of the attack as he landed. When he didn't get up, Bacchus glanced over to where the discarded weapon had fallen from his grasp and picked it up. He knew what he had to do next.

Panting, he gripped tightly to the halberd and hobbled over to him, holding the tip of the blade under the other man's chin and resting it close to the soft flesh of his throat to keep him from rising. In truth, he could hardly stand the pain in his broken arm to hold up the weapon, but lowering it was not an option. He held him down with his foot firmly planted on the man's chest to assure that he would not rise.

"Do it then." Qi Peng snarled as Bacchus lifted the halberd with both hands, lifting his foot from his chest so that he might drive the blade through his now unarmored torso. Fei Shi's eyes could be felt burning into his back, her pleas silent yet he could almost hear her begging for his life as if she spoke them directly into his ear. He hesitated, knowing there was no turning back from where this path had lead him. _This is where it will all end._ He looked down at the defeated usurper under him. There was almost something accepting in his eyes underneath the bitter scorn. Bacchus resisted the compelling urge to throw the halberd away and beat him more until he was unconscious rather than giving into quick satisfaction of killing him.

_"A wizard?"_

He could see the puzzling look on Qi Peng's face from their boyhood instead of the present bloody grimace.

_ "So that I can help people."_

The voice from his past echoed out from deep inside the void. The tears came unbidden to well in his eyes as he looked down at the man who was once his friend, his guardian, his brother who suffered along with him and tried to see him as he was presently. _My enemy, my would-be murderer, usurper, killer._ He swallowed thickly as he raised the halberd above his head. _You made me do this, Peng. _His lip quivered as he inhaled deeply. _She will hate me for the rest of our lives. _With his jaw clenched, eyes shut tight and a shake in his arms he thrust the head of the blade downward. _And I will hate myself along with her. I'm sorry, Fei Shi._

"No!" Qi Peng's anguished cry rang louder than the bell that tolled at the same moment, sending a chill up his back.

He felt the blade penetrate through flesh, muscle, tissue, and bone as easily as if he were cutting a soft fruit. It made little sense to him how quickly he was able to push the weapon through armor and man both with so little effort. When he opened his eyes to see why, he understood.

Bacchus could only stand with his jaw slackened and his eyes wide at the sight below. She was beneath him in place of Qi Peng with the silver wing blade buried in her stomach just below her ribcage. It had pierced completely through her and into the floor beneath, pinning her helplessly to it. The bright red blood wept around the blade, soaking into her ornate robes and spread across the floor quickly. _How…?_ He felt Qi Peng grab his shoulder and pull him out of the way so that he could take his place beside the dying woman.

"Fei Shi." He knelt and tentatively held the back of her head in his hand while the other touched the blood seeping from her fatal wound. When he drew back his hand it was sticky and slick with blood and he started to openly weep.

"Peng." Weakly she groped for his face and rest her palm gently on his cheek. He hushed her softly and began to glow. Bacchus watched as the blue light emanating from him leaked onto Fei Shi, but it did not gather into her.

"That is enough Peng." She said again, her lips cracking a smile like he had never seen. "It is useless for me now."

"Fei Shi." He kissed her hand and placed it back on his cheek, holding to it dearly. "You cannot-"

"Hush." The dying woman's voice was hardly above a whisper itself as she hushed him now. "This is how, it was always meant to end." She blinked, the tears beading at the corners of her green eyes and raced down the side of her face.

"When I saved you from that fire, I cheated death. And now it has come after all these years to settle the score."

"I know." He whispered back to her. "I knew it was you…"

"I have always loved you Qi Peng. I never stopped loving you, even after you took up arms against my family."

"I only joined so that I might free you."

"And you have." Her smile was sad, yet peaceful. It was something Bacchus knew he would never forget. He could not help but watch in complete silence as Qi Peng began to tremble.

"Jian." She called softly to him now pulling him from his stupor. The inside of her mouth glistened with blood, making for a gruesome sight that he could not take his eyes off of. Cautious, he stepped closer and looked down at her wordlessly.

"I hated you until the moment I saw you in the garden that morning." Even with her fading life, she managed to uphold her regality. "I expected you to be this monster I had heard so much of. Even here you were this fabled mage from a far away kingdom with massive strength, a womanizer and a drunk. When mother sent word to me that you had come back to Yi Kai, I could not believe that she would allow me to be betrothed so such a fiend. It would have been easier to hate you if you were everything I had heard you were when I went to you that morning." She shuddered and a line of blood spilled from her mouth. "But when I saw you there by that tree, I only saw a man with heavy shoulders. To make it worse, you were kind. I thought it to be a trick. I waited for you to be cruel or anything like the rumors suggested, but you never were. I was a little disappointed." Fei Shi's eyes blinked slower now as a faint smile came and went from her lips. "Jian, the truth is, you were never meant to be emperor. You are not, a real phoenix." The halting statement confused him briefly until she continued. "Though the blood that runs through your veins is the same as mine, you lack the conviction to carry out your life as a ruler. You do not belong here." Her body had gotten weaker and began to tremble more visibly now. "As my final command as Empress, for your act of regicide, sororicide, and ultimately uxoricide, I hereby sentence you to exile from Yi Kai, name you an enemy of the royal family and denounce your legitimacy to it."

Her words resonated in the void as she barely raised her hand at him. He felt something burning onto his face just beneath his eyes. He had only felt it once before, when he had first been branded. He did not need a mirror to know that she had replaced the black dots to mark him as a criminal, yet still he lightly touched where his skin burned. Her breaths were shallow now as she fought to keep her eyes open. "And in your stead, I name Qi Peng as the rightful Emperor."

Bacchus understood her gift to him, though it was a bittersweet one. By name it was exile, but in truth it was freedom that she had granted him. He wanted to thank her, but choked on the lump in his throat.

"The age of the Phoenix is over." She looked back to Qi Peng, her heavy eyes smiling as they closed. "Thank you, for freeing me." Her hand fell to the floor and with a final sigh she drew her last breath, a faded smile upon her delicate lips.

"Fei Shi." Qi Peng reached to her hand, calling out her name over and over again. His voice, though hoarse whispers, was thick with grief.

A few tears slid down Bacchus' cheeks as he watched the other man try in vain to awaken her and pass energy into her body. Strange as it was his own tears were few by comparison, as he could not truly weep for her death. Despite his resolve and briefly newfound desire to protect her, he found he felt nothing less than relief for her and himself. The void within him grew even more; likely consuming the grief he should have felt, yet it somehow felt smaller than before.

After seeming to come to realize that she was truly gone, Qi Peng reached for the halberd and plucked it from where it stood impaling Fei Shi's middle. A rush of adrenaline started up in Bacchus' blood until the other man tossed the weapon aside out of his reach and gently slid the freshly dead empress onto his lap to hold her close to him. Bacchus watched as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and began to slightly rock back and forth with her held to him.

"She never wanted to be empress." He said. His words quiet as if he were still addressing Fei Shi. "We were going to run away together before the war. Then the Empress Lang confessed your true identity and her intentions to bring you back."

"I had not known." Bacchus said hesitantly.

"You were only her husband for a few weeks. There was much and more you did not know about her." Qi Peng's tone became venomous as he spat the reply but there was hardly any fight in it. They remained in place for a long moment before the silence broke again.

"Go on then." Qi Peng did not move from where he knelt nor did he lift his head. "Do it." He squeezed Fei Shi closer to him, huddling over her. "Kill me." In stunned shock, he stared at the broken man uncertain if he had heard him correctly.

"You bastard." Bacchus said as the shock turned into rage inside of him and rocketed out of his chest. "How dare you." He spoke through his clenched teeth. It got the kneeling man's attention enough to make him glance up. Bacchus grabbed him by the edge of the armor under his neck and lifted up to hit him hard and square in the jaw. The strike sent him across the floor into a wall, leaving a deep indent.

"She has not even been dead an hour and you renounce her gift!" He could feel himself shaking mightily as he seethed. "What good can you be to anyone if you are dead? You would throw away the life Fei Shi gave you not once but twice?" Bacchus fumed at him. His teeth were still clenched as he grabbed up Qi Peng to his feet by the edge of his armor once more. "How could you rectify all the wrongs you have done, repent for all of the lives you have taken, repay the suffering you have caused if you are not here to do it?" Despite the anger boiling out of him, his body was tired and he could hardly find the strength to continue on with their match. "Do you think you are free to join her before you can atone for your actions?" He yelled as he landed a coiled fist into the wall beside Qi Peng's head. It shocked his eyes wide open until Bacchus withdrew his fist from the fissure he left.

For a moment Qi Peng said nothing, his temples flexing from the way his jaw tightened and slackened. When he let his shoulders sag and his eyes close, a hint of a gloomy smile graced his lips. It was then that Bacchus knew the day was done; their fight was over and their war had finally come to its bloody end.

"Fei Shi was right." Qi Peng said after he pushed Bacchus off him with minimal force and stood on his own. "You were never meant to be a phoenix." He glanced over to the young late empress' still fresh corpse. "You were never meant to be a majestic bird for the world to marvel at or rule as one in this country. You were nothing like any of them nor will you ever be."

"No more than you." Bacchus shot back, his eyes narrowed. A rasping laugh tumbled from Qi Peng's lips.

"In Fiore, they call you the Drunken Falcon do they not?" His breaths had become less ragged, though there was something heavier than his lack of physical strength underlying his tone. "That's more fitting of you. A foreign bird. A traveler. The falcon suits you more."

"Save your poetic words for when you are old and tired and on your deathbed, Emperor." Bacchus half-heartedly frowned. His would-be killer smiled at him then, the stain of red on his teeth making for a grisly memory.

"Emperor." Qi Peng scoffed the word bitterly, though his expression remained. "It is not so sweet as it was before." The new ruler shut his eyes and placed a hand on Bacchus' shoulder. He could feel the secondary rush of magic winding through his whole body. Pieces in him mended and the pain faded to an ache. Wordlessly he stared at Qi Peng when he pushed aside from him. The other man did not so much as look at him before limping to his Fei Shi's corpse and gently picked her up. He told him of a postern gate he knew to be unguarded and instructed him to leave through that way and quickly. "Go." He bid. "Before I decide that exile is too light a sentence." Qi Peng did not turn to look back at him.

"Take care, Peng." Bacchus said over his should at the newly crowned ruler as he shuffled toward the door of the half-destroyed hall.

"And you, Jian."

_She was right._ He thought to himself. Though by blood he had been born a phoenix, he had grown to become a falcon. _A bird that does not seek attention or adorn itself with bright flames. That is what I am._ He looked up at the looming images of phoenixes throughout the room as he exited it and for the first time since he had come back to Yi Kai, he was certain what his next step was and where he ought to go.


	33. Importance

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Importance**

Astounded was an understatement as to how Cana reacted upon seeing Bacchus board the ship merely moments before they weighed anchor. He was in his armor, with his hair tied back and covered by a white bonnet, and black dots beneath his eyes. He looked no different that the day she had met him. Even his wide grin had some of his old-self in it as he swayed up the gangplank.

She noticed one of his earrings was missing and the dents and scratches in his violet armor, but he looked otherwise unharmed. His arm even looked in better condition than before. The questions were on the tip of her tongue, but she thought better of it and decided to save them for another time.

"What are you doing here?" She blurted at him instead, getting his cheeky smile beamed at her in return.

"Once and exiled prince, always an exiled prince." He laughed and clapped the equally as stunned Aiguo on the shoulder.

They had set sail immediately after that.

He had not been enlisted to aid the crew their second time aboard Yan-Yan's ship. If asked, the huntress captain made light of it by complaining that he would do more harm than good with the state that he was in. It was not untrue, but Cana could not help but feel as if it might have been better for him so as to stave off his grief for just a little longer.

It was nearing two weeks into their returning trip and he had been sopping drunk the entire time. Mostly he drank with the crew and howled through the night with them all, though he never spoke in Yikani. Some nights he would stay in his cabin and welcomed her company. He seemed almost back to normal. So much so that it made her wary.

"He isn't himself, not truly." She told Yanti one night in confidence. They had shared the captain's cabin once again since the one she would have had to herself was now being occupied by Bacchus.

"Can you blame him?" The captain asked her as she swirled her drink in her hand.

"I suppose not." Cana twisted her mouth into a half-frown as she stared into her cup. "I only wonder why he is trying so hard."

"Why not find out for yourself?" Yan-Yan smiled wickedly as she pushed back from the small table. She stumbled her way out of the room and to the quarters Bacchus was staying in. Cana followed in attempt to stop her, but ended up being caught in the captain's trap when the shorter woman knocked. When it opened, she was into the room slamming into the hard bare torso of the inhabitant and cursed when she heard the wooden door shut behind her.

"Cana?" He looked down at her drunkenly with an unamused expression. Her hands pressed against his chest and his rough hands had caught her by the shoulders, holding her close. Bacchus released her when she looked up at him and let her take a step back.

She muttered something about getting Yan-Yan back after she was finished, confusing him further. When he tilted his head at her, she returned his expression and looked over his shoulder at the pile of empty bottles behind him.

"Had enough yet?" She quirked her brow at him. He scoffed and went to sit on the edge of the bed where he had likely been sitting before she disturbed him.

"Did you need something?" He picked up an already half-emptied bottle and drank deeply from it.

"No." She answered perhaps too quickly. He furrowed his brows at her as he lowered the bottle to the floor.

"You're lying." He leaned back onto his hands.

"Tch. Just figured you could use some company." She walked over to the little pile of unopened drinks on the table, helping herself to its contents and sat at the end of the bed. He watched her carefully in his drunken stupor, his eyes glancing her up and down.

"Explains why Yanti pushed you into my room." His smiled crept onto a corner of his lips.

They sat quietly for a moment after that, drinking and pretending to not look at the other.

"What made you change your mind?" She did not look at him as she asked her question quietly.

"The era of the Phoenix is over." He mused softly after taking another long drink. She made a face, pretending to be annoyed at him. His answer was cryptic, but it was an answer still and she was grateful that he was at least saying something.

"Couldn't handle the pressure?" She jested lightly, hoping to raise his spirits. It worked enough to get a small laugh from him.

"I suppose not." He smiled sadly at her. "But I guess not everyone can say that they have been a ruler of a kingdom. Even if it was for only a couple of months."

"I don't think anyone back in Fiore will actually believe you were an emperor." She tittered nervously. He shook his head, a lighter grin on his face now.

"I don't think so either. It's not part of my reputation to be so regal. I'm supposed to be a drunken womanizer, not some government lackey."

"I can hear it now, the Wild Emperor Bacchus of the wine kingdom. That's a more believable tale." They laughed together, the mood between them lightening up as they joked further.

"It will make for quite the tale indeed." He sipped his drink and leaned over to her. "A stubborn fortune teller, an exiled prince, pirates and booze, rebel armies," He hooted. "No one will ever believe any of it. They'll all think it's some drunken story we came up with."

"Especially the part about you having a wife." Her eyes widened as she realized what she had said. Her breath caught in her throat as she waited for his reaction. "Bachhus. I'm… I didn't mean to…" He snorted much to her surprise and even chuckled somewhat.

"Two wives." He said as he tilted his head back to drink.

"Two?" She stared at him in perplexity. "Did you marry both of them?"

"No." He snorted again and drank down the last few drops of his drink. "You were my wife once as well, if I recall correctly." He looked at her smugly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That was your idea." Cana narrowed her eyes in return, feeling the heat in her face glowing.

"But you went along with it anyway." He teased.

"Like I had a choice!" She nudged him in the side and drank.

"I also seem to recall sharing a bed with you more often than not, too." He laughed.

"Only because you'd fall asleep before I could take it for myself."

"And it was your idea to crawl in after me." He snickered. "Even when I had a bed of my own. I believe it was this very one as well."

"I was drunk." She rolled her eyes, but she could not stop the hinted smile playing on her lips.

"But you aren't this time." The suggestive look he gave her dropped a weight into her gut, releasing an annoying fluttering in it. "And yet here you are. Again."

"You didn't seem to mind it much then." She elbowed him in his side trying to recover her confidence. Cana had expected him to try to maneuver out of the way, but instead grabbed her elbow and pulled her to him.

"Because I didn't." He leaned in closer to her, his eyes burning into hers.

She realized how little the distance was between them at that point when he reached a hand up and began caressing her cheek while brushing a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. There was eagerness in his expression that she was no stranger to.

"Bacchus. What are you-" Before she could say any more, he had pulled her face to his by her chin and gently kissed her. The alcohol in her system combined with his abrupt action made her dizzy and her knees weak. Bacchus' arms that were wrapping around her had likely been the only reason she had not pulled back. At least that was what she told herself.

"Cana." He whispered with his lips still touching hers and loosening his embrace. When he did draw back from her, it was only enough so that she could see his half-lidded gaze look from her eyes to her lips. His breath stank of as much of alcohol as hers did, but in that moment she found she didn't care. Taking the chance, she pulled him back to her, locking her mouth to his, and awakening something in them both.

His lips were less gentle this time, impatient and nearly desperate in the way he deepened the kiss. She dropped her drink to the floor so that she might return the passion he expressed, wrapping her arms around his neck and tilting her head to the side, giving him access to hers. He dove into it, nipping at her earlobe and pressing his lips up and down the exposed skin. A hunger became clear as he grabbed her hips and leaned back, pulling her on top of him. She could feel his hardened member pressed against her through their thin clothes where she straddled him, leaving her wanting more. He held her sides, and she eagerly began to slide herself back and forth, letting him press himself even closer. As he rocked against her, she could feel herself getting more and more wild, her hips grinding seemingly on their own.

One of his hands went from her waist to her shoulder as he sat up to kiss her again. She tugged at cloth on his head, pulling it off and letting his hair spill down to his shoulders. One of her hands rose to sink itself into the silky stands as she pulled his face from her tender neck back to her face for another fiery kiss. Her flesh burned wherever his lips touched, getting hotter as he moved lower again. She had worn one of her less modest tops and found that she was thankful for her unknowingly well-planned attire. As he grazed over her collarbone and down to the soft skin of her chest, she placed a hand on either one of his shoulders. His mouth did not move as his hands reached around to slide up and down her exposed back.

Upon feeling how her body shuddered, his gentle kiss turned wild again as he began to tease her over her top with his teeth and tongue. She inhaled sharply when his hungry mouth found her nipple and captured it while his fingers teased the other.

She moaned and reared her head back, letting herself be encased by the ecstasy that he embodied. With a strong but not forceful push, he turned her back so that he was on top of her now. Her heels almost instinctually wrapped around his waist and dug into his back. He began to grind his hips against hers, letting them feel each other through their clothes.

In her passion, she began to tug at the edge of his pants and teased something into his ear. She had not been fully aware of what she had said exactly, but his kisses on her neck softened suddenly, sobering her from her stupor to look at him as he drew back. He stopped his movements and reached up to caress her face with his fingers, pushing back some of her hair from her face.

"Something wrong?" Cana asked, her voice husky from the moans.

"You're important." He sighed and bowed his head down to touch his forehead to hers. Uncertain of what he meant, she remained quiet. When he climbed off of her and shifted to sit on the side of the bed, she paused a moment before she moved to sit up beside him. She had started to ask him what was wrong when he interrupted softly.

"I'm sorry." He apologized as he absently rubbed a hand over his face. "I… I can't do this."

"Can't do what?" Cana felt a flash of offence as she furrowed her brow at him and glanced down at his still obviously hardened bulge. He caught where she looked and gave her an annoyed glower.

"Use you." He corrected as he rubbed at his face again with both of his hands and looked down at the floor beneath his feet. Cana could not find the words to soothe him.

"You don't have to-"

"I want to. That's the problem." He interrupted again.

"I'm not following." Cana spoke frankly, but not harshly.

Bacchus stood and went to grab up the last bottle of wine from the table and leaned against it.

"I can't get close to anyone just yet." He drank, looking off at something she could not see. "I've… it's just… I've lost too much and I don't want to use you to as a temporary filler." His mouth twitched as he frowned. "You're too important to be reduced to that."

It took a moment, but eventually he came back to sit beside her and told her what happened at the palace. She was surprised to find out about Qi Peng's relationship with Fei Shi, how she killed her own mother, her sister's and eventually her own death. She was even more shocked to hear how Bacchus explained how he felt he failed her by not being a good enough husband to save her. His guilt had been apparent; making her feel even guiltier that it was because of her that he left the palace in the first place.

"It's not easy losing a loved one." She tried to soothe him.

"I didn't love her." He said not unkindly.

"You cared for her." Cana suggested, but he shrugged and drank again. He shifted his eyes from hers to somewhere else in the room and with a sigh he rubbed at one of his temples absently.

"Even if it was only for a few weeks, she was still my wife, so I supposed I did." He looked off at nothing and put the bottle to his lips again, drinking. Cana couldn't think of anything more to say to him.

"And Mei…?" He shifted uncomfortably and looked off at something beyond the walls in front of him again when she said the woman's name. She had not meant to, knowing how raw the subject might still be.

"We were going to get married." Bacchus said under his breath. Cana looked at him, unsurprised by his statement. He continued without looking at her. "I asked her before I left if she would and she said yes." His had a contemplative gleam in his glazed eyes as if seeing a memory play out directly in front of him.

"Did Shan know?" Cana asked softly.

"He did, not that it mattered. Our engagement only lasted a week anyway. When we told Master, he did not approve. It was later that night when he told me that I was being sent to Fiore with a friend of his. I originally thought it was punishment because I had asked Mei to marry me. When I asked him why, he said that the rebels were looking for me because I was an escaped slave and that to protect everyone and myself that meant I had to go where they couldn't reach me. I didn't believe him at first and said that I could fight them off easily. But he said that I had no chance at winning and that it would be better for everyone if I left. Goldmine had come the next night to take me with him. Mei was heartbroken when I told her that I was leaving. She wanted to come with me, but I told her to stay behind because she'd be safe with Shan and Master." Bacchus' shoulders slumped forward even more as he choked out a breath. "Look how well that turned out."

"Don't torture yourself. You couldn't have known." Cana felt something fierce bubble in her at the memory of seeing how frightened Mei and her son had looked that night during dinner. Her anger simmered as she thought of the man. There weren't many times she was glad that someone met their end, but she would make an exception for him.

Bacchus did not answer her, but Cana understood his silence. She tentatively placed a hand on his arm, meeting his eyes when he looked at her. His whole body was trembling under her touch. She had never seen a man so broken and it pained her deep within her whole being to know it was some one she had come to care so deeply for. She wanted to be angrier. She wanted to hate Shan and his father, Zi Yu and Fei Shi, and Lady Lang, all of them for what they had done. She wanted them to suffer endlessly. _But what good is it to curse and damn the dead?_ As much as she wished it, she could not find the strength to be angry in that moment. Her focus had been lent to compassion instead. She reached her other arm around him, allowing him to slide closer to her. His head rested on her chest as he let himself break in her embrace. She could not recall exactly how long it had taken or when he actually had, but eventually his sobs and shaking slowed and stopped as he slipped into an exhausted slumber in her arms. She laid him down and joined in beside him. Her eyes were heavy as she watched him a moment, feeling herself beginning to fade as well.

"You've become important to me, too." She kissed his forehead and whispered, succumbing to her own body's call for rest shortly after.


	34. Reunion

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Reunion**

The ship had finally come into view of land after its three weeks at sea, which Cana found she was both grateful for and a little disappointed. She would miss the routine she'd gotten so used to aboard and knew that it would be a little hard to adjust to land-life after so much adventure. Even if Magnolia had been her home for her entire life, seeing its shores left her feeling underwhelmed when she came up on deck and found the harbor as plain as when they'd departed nearly three months before. The thought of her plain, non-rocking bed and solid ground was appealing however.

"Glad to be back?" Bacchus joined her on deck, leaning on the rail beside her. She inhaled the salted air deeply and sighed.

"Somewhat." It wouldn't hurt to tell the truth. "Fiore just seems so ordinary compared to Yi Kai. It's as if we never left at all."

"I'm sure the captain wouldn't mind you sailing the seas with her." He laughed lightly.

"Unless I can learn to hunt basilisks I doubt Yan-Yan will take me with her." She turned so that her back and elbows rested on the rail and she faced the sun. "Plus, I think my guild is missing me."

"They've probably noticed how much more wine is left in the barrels than usual." He snickered as she struck him.

After a short, quiet moment he stood upright and stretched. "I'm glad to see something other than water on the horizon finally." He was right. They weren't long from the docking pier in Hargeon now and until the night before, there was only dark water as far as the eye could see. It would be less than an hour before they set foot on land, but it felt as if it was taking much, much longer.

_Less than an hour before we head back to our guilds._ A sinking feeling came over her as she realized this might be the last time she would get to see him for a long while. The events from the week before came back to her then, as did some of the shame she hid. Cana had been turned down before, once or twice maybe, but those had never bothered her. One of those times specifically being by Maccao during one of their drunken nights together. The memory made her blush deeper. Like always, she had easily blamed her behavior on drinking and claimed she hardly remembered any of that when she saw him the next day. _Perhaps it turned out better that way anyway. Gildarts would have pummeled him if he ever found out._ The thought took away some of the sting, but being rejected by Bacchus was still too fresh. _An important person, huh._ She glanced over at him. He looked pensive, maybe even a little calmer. It was a lot for him to take in. _Finding out you have such a complicated past let alone the events that had followed and loosing so many..._ She felt herself choke up as she recalled all of the things that had happened. _It feels like I lived a whole other life back there and like nothing has changed here._ She realized this must have been what Bacchus felt when they first landed in Yi Kai a lifetime ago and her sympathy for him deepened.

The ship docked finally by mid-day and they each went below to gather up their belongings. Again the awareness that they would go their separate ways came upon her as she tried to think up excuses to keep him around for just another day, but she didn't want to seem desperate. She ended up not saying much more to him aside from wishing him a safe rest of his journey back to Clover where his guild was. He had done the same, embracing her tightly for a long moment. She had half thought he would kiss her again, and foolishly she anticipated it when he drew back from her. Instead he merely grinned and thanked her for her help.

That night, when she came home to her empty house, had involved more Green Salamander that Yan-Yan had gifted to her than Cana could take and ended with her head and stomach roaring the next day. It was a rude reminder of how much she had to drink while sailing to Yi Kai and how Bacchus teased her every morning about her nearly routine purging over the rail of the ship. The memory, though a little sour, made her smile.

The roaring laughter, slamming of pewter cups, poor taste in music and other noises pulled her from her thoughts and were welcomed distractions for Cana as she slumped forward on the polished wood of the counter. She had wanted to go drink at the guild hall, but after two months of being bothered by Mirajane's ever-probing nose for gossip she settled for a bar near home instead.

It didn't take long for her to readjust to her old routine of being back in Magnolia. The biggest surprise to her was finding out about Levy's pregnancy. But aside from the initial over-done three day welcoming party, her friends settled down and they all went back to their typical antics. It was comforting to be around it and she soaked it in eagerly.

She had gone on a few jobs, too to help take her mind off of things, though she avoided anything that was near Clover, regardless of how much the pay or easy the quest.

_Is two months long enough?_ Cana had debated with herself for the thousandth time as she finished her drink and remained slouched over. Mirajane had provoked her enough to go after him and she would have, but something always managed to hold her back. _If he was ready, he would have come._ It wasn't a reassuring thought as she was certain that he was stubborn enough to make her chase him. She'd concluded that she wasn't going to subject herself to him in such a way and that it would be better that she moved on.

With a glance, she looked over at her date that had been long since passed out on the floor. The fool had challenged her to a drinking contest. She told him she would pay for the drinks if he won, so he was eager to accept. He had been nice enough. He owned a lacrima shop in the next town over and seemed a decent enough man sober. He had gotten a little too bold and friendly while in his cups, hence her challenge. It would be their second and last date. Bored, discouraged and drunk she decided it was time to head home. _Early night tonight I guess._

"He's paying." She told the bartender as she pushed from the counter and sauntered off into the cool autumn night to head home.

She must have been too absorbed in her thoughts to notice it right away, but after three blocks, it became apparent she had a guest. It was not the first time some one had tried to follow her, but they weren't doing too badly of a job at keeping their distance and even slipping from her awareness a few times.

Her stalker had gotten closer as she neared her home. Their footsteps became audible as they walked down the cobbled street. Not wanting to show then where she lived she turned the corner going to opposite way and readied herself from behind the wall. As her follower stopped in the intersection confused, she jumped form around the corner and flung her projectile with all her strength landing a direct hit to his head. With a yell he was brought to his knees and swore a slew of curses at her. A few of the words she recognized despite them not being in Fiorian. His silhouette faded from a mysterious shadow to a person she recognized with more familiarity than most who knew him.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." She held back a laugh as she approached him. He stood and glared down at her playfully as he handed the shoe back to her upward facing hand. There was a red spot smack dab in the middle of his forehead that he rubbed at, but he had a wide grin on his face as he laughed with her.

"What are you doing here? And don't tell me it's for a job." She added as she replaced her shoe.

"Some greeting." He huffed and watched her balance against the wall of the building beside them.

"I can say the same for you. I thought you were some pervert following me home."

"You mean that guy you left back at the bar?" He smirked at her in his drunken way. Her face flushed realizing he had likely been watching her whole date gone wrong.

"So you're spying on me now?" She scoffed at him as he rose up. "Don't you have anything else better to do?"

"I do." His grin widened as they started to walk together.

"Got another job in the area?" Cana mocked.

"No, but I do have some unfinished business." His eyes met hers directly, their depths pouring into her. Feeling brave by cause of alcohol, she snorted and quirked her brow saying that he was still just as bad of a liar as the first time.

"For once your talent for prediction is off." He offered his arm to her.

"Oh?" She had a tumbling feeling in her stomach that wasn't alcohol based. With slight hesitation, she took his arm and continued walking down the rest of the block to her home. "And I suppose this unfinished business is with someone in this town specifically?"

"You're smarter than that, Cana." His free hand gently placed itself on top of the one she had in the crook of his elbow.

"What have you come to finish with me, Bacchus?" Her buzz had started to diminish and was tainting her mood and tone further than when she had left the bar.

"To give tell you something I should have weeks ago." He didn't look at her directly this time, but she could still feel his attention on her. They had reached her front door by then and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Bacchus turned to stand in front of her, the features on his face softened. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears as she struggled to keep still. Slowly, he closed the gap between them, setting one of his hands on her shoulder and resting the other hand on her hip. As if second nature she placed her arms comfortably against his chest, letting the heat of his bare torso fuse with hers. His smile was gentle as the hand on her shoulder moved to cup the side of her face. The kiss he placed on her forehead was as sweet as the first time he had kissed her and left her speechless for that moment. Cana fought with herself on how to feel about him, about what he was doing, how much she had waited for this and how badly she hated him for doing this to her now. _Didn't I just say that I wasn't going to let this happen?_ She cursed herself as he pulled his face back to look down at her and speak softly.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since we went our separate ways at the pier." His lips twitched slightly as he paused a moment, thinking and choosing his words carefully. "I thought it had only been because I was so accustomed to you being around for those months we were away and that after some time, I'd adjust." He leaned in closer now, his thumb brushing along her skin. "But I haven't."

She tried to stifle the way her body began to tremble, uncertain if it was in anger or if she was swooning to his cheap romantic words.

"Well I have." She rebuked.

"So I saw." He quirked his brow at her, his lips still smugly curled upward.

"Then why don't you take the hint, Bacchus." She tried to frown convincingly at him.

"Cana, I'm still uncertain of having a relationship with anyone after what happened in Yi Kai," He confessed as his hand drifted from her cheek to the back of her head while the other still rested on her neck. "But I am certain that I can't stand the idea of another man being by your side and not even trying to-"

"No." She shook her head and cut him off. Her hands pressed to his chest as she pushed back from him slightly. "You don't get to say this. Not now."

"Don't you get it? I'm trying to tell you that I've made up my mind about you."

"Can't you get that I've made up mine about you?" Her frown came more easily now as she stepped back from him.

"You realize I gave up a kingdom for you." He returned her scowl.

"Then you lost a kingdom for nothing." She hissed.

His eyes did not reflect any sort of reaction, but the way his temples flexed and his mouth tightened, she knew he had not been expecting her response. It made her furious.

"Did you think that you could just come back after two months, two months of _silence_, whisper tales of romance gently into my ear on my doorstep, feed me this gushy story of how much you missed me and of how you can't stop thinking about me but don't want a relationship, and expect me to just fall into your arms?"

He laughed at her then, straight to her face, and pulled her back to him once again. She tried to fight, but only half-heartedly as the angry flush on her face burned in her cheeks. Bacchus cupped the side of her face within his rough hand once again and turned her face to look up at him. As she continued to frown, he gave her his slyest smirk and chuckled under his breath.

"Not at all." Without any of the tenderness he had displayed before, he pulled her face upwards into a hard kiss and held her there until she was breathless. She damned herself for letting him and again for how weak her knees went and for not even putting up a fight. When he drew back, it was hardly by an inch as whispered against her lips. "Because if you didn't put up a fight, you wouldn't be the woman I gave up my kingdom for."

"I hate you." She huffed as she damned herself again and repaid him with a kiss of her own.


	35. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

She awoke fully aware of another presence beside her. She thought back to the night before and for once it wasn't a blur of events or fragmented pieces of what had happened between her and the man still sleeping facedown in her bed. She also found she was glad that she didn't have to dress quickly and sneak out through the front door and figure out how to get home. No, this time she was in her own room and found no urge to quietly retreat. If anything, she couldn't imagine wanting to be anywhere else for this moment.

It had been a year since he barged his way back into her life. The months after weren't easy, but somehow between more than a few drunken fights, hurtful accusations, break ups, passionate make-up sex and him crawling back to her at the guild apologizing, they had made it to a year together. It still wasn't as easy as others made it look, but in their own warped way, it worked and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Cana lay there on her stomach as well, silently admiring her sleeping lover. _That's what he is? My lover? Boyfriend?_ She decided it would be better to think about titles later. Carefully, she looked over every exposed inch of him, mentally tracing over the rise and fall of his back muscles as he peacefully slept. The jagged lines of a few healed scars pained her as the memories from Yi Kai whispered into her head. But it was the red guild mark tattooed in the middle of his back had been replaced by Goldmine that gave her ease. Though he did look smaller than when she had first met him, he was not in the least bit a small man. His fine jet-black hair was untied and spilled down his shoulders, nearly concealing his entire face. It had grown since the first time she saw it down. That morning felt as if it happened years ago instead of a little over one. She recalled how easily his hair fell around his face as he looked down at her last night and the seductive way he grinned while he had her pinned under him as he thrust into her made her cheeks sear with heat and something stir within.

She tried to move slowly as she shifted onto her side to face him so as to not wake him. All Cana wanted was to take in this moment and absorb all the details. The way his muscular back and bare shoulders looked so relaxed under his large and replaced guildmark, the steady way he was breathed, the slowly brightening sunlight peaking through the curtains, all of it would be forever locked in her memory.

"Morning." He said into his pillow, his muffled voice was still heavily laced with sleep. She had come to love the gruff way it sounded. It mean he had slept, truly slept and deeply. It didn't surprise her that he had woken to her movements.

"Morning." She smiled, combing a few fingers through his hair to move it from hiding his face. Bacchus smiled in return, eyes still shut. He liked feeling his hair slip through her fingers and she would do it often to help calm him. After a moment he shifted, untucking his arm closest to her from under his pillow and wrapped it over her to pull her in close. Cana closed her own eyes now, and soaked in the kisses he pressed to her forehead repaying with one to his neck. They dozed off like that for an unknown amount of time when she woke to his deep voice rumbling in the ear she had against his chest.

"Hm?" She nuzzled against him when he repeated himself.

"The town is trembling and the bells are ringing. They must be heralding in a new era." He sounded amused and still half-asleep.

"Don't be stupid." She lazily trailed a finger in a circle on his chest. "The town bells only ring when-" Suddenly Cana's eyes shot open and she sat up hastily. "Shit." She rolled away from him and untangled herself from the blankets. After nearly falling from her bed, she quickly went to pull on a robe and began scrounging the floor for her clothes. "Why now? Damnit!"

"Something the matter?" Bacchus was sitting up now, propped up on an elbow. Hurriedly she picked up all his clothes and threw them directly at his face. He easily could have caught them, but for some reason decided not to, letting them hit him full on in the face. "Cana what's-"

"You have to go." She said abruptly, busy looking for her own clothes now, picking up the discarded garments on the floor. The look Bacchus gave her was a mix of confusion and suspicion. Slowly he got out of bed and began to pull his pants on tying them loosely and watching her warily.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" He stood there with his arms crossed. The shaking came to a sudden halt, signifying the town's transition was complete. She let out another curse under her breath and fastened her bra, pulling on a loose blouse, leaving it unbuttoned.

"Not now. You need to leave." She was darting from one side of her room to another frantically tidying up.

"Cana." He called to her, but she didn't answer. "Cana." He called again, more sternly. "Cana!" She was pulled from her tunnel vision when he suddenly grabbed her wrist, pulling it up so as to draw her close.

"Let me go Bacchus." She gave him a dark look. He was clearly irritated with her sudden change of attitude and returned her expression. _Fine, let him be mad at me for a day._

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Cana only tried once more to pull herself free, but he held tighter. He probably didn't mean to, but she could already tell there would be bruises from his grip on her.

"Bacchus. Let. Me. Go!" At that, she heard her door downstairs open and close with a small slam. Her heart skipped as she stopped her struggling, listening closely.

"Cana, honey! I'm back!" The cheery male voice called up to her. _Shit!_ Her heart broke when she turned to look at Bacchus. The look in his eyes had become deadly. He released her wrist, pushing her back in the process.

"I see." The muscles in his temples clearly tensed as he clenched his jaw and seethed. He continued to glare at her silently as he pulled on his armor.

"No, Bacchus, you don't understand." She strained a whisper, reaching out for him. The hand she placed on his shoulder was immediately shrugged off as he turned his back to her and headed for the door. "Wait! Bacchus don't-!" Cana tried to grab at him again, but this time found she was being shoved away forcefully. Her balance was lost and she landed on her behind, hitting her back against the side of the bed with a thud. She yelped, covering her mouth immediately, but it was too late.

She could hear the rush of footsteps rapidly coming up the stairs as he called out her name. Before she could even stand, her bedroom door flung open and in it stood a frantic Gildarts. It only took a second for the worry on his face to melt into fury at the sight of her on the floor, her shirt unbuttoned and a large man standing over her, half-nude and his hair undone.

"You." His voice was quiet, like the calm before a storm. His jaw began to tremble and his exposed fist balled up.

"No, wait." Cana's voice cracked when she called out, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"Really Cana? He's even older than me." He had turned to look back at her and gestured rudely to the man in the doorway. There was a cockiness to his tone that she knew Gildarts would use to fuel his anger. And he did. His magic stress in the air rose exponentially, getting Bacchus' attention.

"**YOU!**" Came the bellow and the storm.

She watched in horror as all the muscles tensed in Bacchus' body and in a flash, Gildarts' closed fist came hurling at him. To her and her father's surprise Bacchus had caught the S-Class mage's powerful fist in his palm.

"Stop!" She cried as Bacchus' free hand crashed a stiffened palm into her father's chest.

"That all you have?" Gildarts quickly recovered, and laughed in the Yikani man's face. "Come at me again. Harder this time."

Bacchus was undeterred by the taunt and roared a laugh back at him.

"You make my soul shake, old man!" He charged.

They brawled back and forth, swinging and landing and missing punches, kicks and knees and elbows flew until Bacchus managed to land a series of strikes to lay Gilarts out onto the floor.

"That all **you** have old man?" He taunted as he stood over him.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Bacchus frowned when suddenly the cloaked man gave a menacing sneer as he swept his legs from under him and within an instant stood and crashed a knee down into his chest. The sickening crunch of bones made Cana nearly vomit then and there. The feral look on Gildarts' face as he sat up didn't help either.

"**CRASH!**" Gildarts yelled, magic gathering around him. He had his powerful hand balled up once again and was ready to finish the man below him when Cana finally found her words.

"**PAPA** **STOP**!" And just like that, he froze, looking at her dumbly. She took the opportunity to lunge at him then, toppling him over. Cana could hear the other man's immediate gasp for air as he rolled onto his side, coughing up small drops of blood.

"P-papa?" He wheezed out, coughing violently once more and spat.

"Cana." Gildarts' voice was calmer as he tried to sit himself up. She moved off of him and knelt beside Bacchus. Her gaze did not lift from the floor; she could feel the redness in her face burning. She _never_ called him that to his face. The embarrassment was great enough that she felt as if she could die. _Damn you both!_ Her eyes shut tightly as she clenched her hands. Her father's silence unnerved her. After a second, she peaked an eye open at him and she felt her entire body relax when she saw the stars in his eyes and the stupid smile plastered to his face.

"Tch." She grimaced, but couldn't help but feel completely relieved that he was no longer blindly enraged. Her attention quickly went over to Bacchus, who had found the strength to sit upright against the bed.

"Bacchus, this is my father. Gildarts, this is Bacchus." The words tumbled out of her mouth almost hesitantly while the dumb grin on the older man's lips tightened into a sterner look at the introduction.

The injured mage gave a smug grimace through clenched bloody teeth then, rubbing at his chest where it had surprisingly not caved in from the knee drop. What might have been a chuckle came out as another wheeze.

"Now I see where you get your wild side." He winced as he tried to stand. "You've got a hell of a punch there, old man." Cana helped him to stand up, letting him put an arm around her shoulders to support him.

Gildarts' attention remained on Bacchus as he also stood. Wordlessly, he extended his hand out. It surprised them, but the palm mage recovered quickly as he lifted his arm from Cana's shoulders, standing upright on his own and grabbed it. Even a blind man from down the street could see the power emanating from that handshake. _They're testing each other._ Cana swallowed hard watching them. After what seemed like a never-ending moment, the two men released the other's hand.

"You're not too bad yourself." Gildarts finally said. The smile shocked her, but Bacchus seemed to relax. He nodded, still smiling.

"Cana, I think you and your father have some catching up to do. I'll see myself out." Before she could protest, he continued. "I'll see you at your guild." He winked at her, gathering up his armor and left the room. The two of them waited, listening to him as he descended the stairs. When she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, she remembered to breathe.

"You didn't have to break his ribs." She complained, dropping down onto the side of her bed.

"What did you think I would do? Walking in here seeing him standing over you like that Cana?"

"I'm not a helpless little girl, Gildarts." She glared at him. His mouth shut and his lips pressed tightly together. "I can take care of myself."

"How long." He simply said. It wasn't a question. No. Gildarts was too smart for questions. He knew.

"About a year now. We were a team during a mission and…" She struggled to find the words. It's not often you have to explain your sex life to your father. "He didn't, force me if that's-" Gildarts simply put a hand up, cutting her off. He understood. Cana sighed lowering her gaze to the floor, relieved she didn't have to go further into detail.

"You're right." She snapped her head up to look at him, watching as he made his way over and sat beside her on the bed. "You're not a helpless little girl. You don't need my help."

"That's not what I meant." It was his turn to sigh, cutting her off. For some reason, she felt guilty by the way his shoulders sagged. _I've done nothing wrong._ She tried to convince herself.

"Gildarts." He wrapped his arms around her, reaching his human hand up to stroke her hair. She hesitated before gently leaning into him, resting her head on his shoulder. They sat there in silence briefly before he spoke.

"Cana, I'm your father." He started, looking ahead at nothing. "Even if I didn't know it for most your life, I know now and that changed something in me. I can't expect you to understand, but I can't help that I want to protect you." The tears came without her permission. She couldn't hold them back, so she let them come.

"I know." It was all she could utter between her shaking breaths.

"I know that you know." He stopped moving his hands and simply held her. "I also know that I won't be around a lot." There was guilt in his voice now as his grip tightened and trembled.

"Is he good to you?" He asked. It was a simple question, but there was much and more to it than that.

"We fight," She started, putting her hand up to stop his protest and continued when he closed his mouth. "But he is a good man."

"You're not married are you?"

"No!" She punched him in the metal side of his chest for that. He cracked a grin at her then, feeling the mood lightening.

"I'm sorry." He said, taking her back into his arms. She didn't struggle as much as she typically would have.

"I'm not to one you need to apologize to." She looked up to see the half-disgusted frown on his stubbled face.

"Not for that." He started. "Well, for that, but also for barging in here and being so rash."

"You weren't expecting it." She said, feeling the way his shoulders relaxed.

"No, I wasn't." Gildarts sighed. "But that's selfish of me." His human fingers combed through her hair as he held her head to his shoulder. "I can't just expect you to be as you always are whenever I come back."

"You're the one who goes out on year-long missions." She hid her sad smile from him. Though she never out rightly said it, she did miss him when he left and worried when he was gone extensively.

"I'm a wanderer. It's what I've always done. I'm just afraid that I'll come back and you'll be gone. Like your mother..." He trailed as he spoke with a shaking voice. "It's selfish I know, to expect that you'll always be as you are, as I left you, waiting. I've even considered asking you to join me, but that's no life I'd wish on you." He paused a moment to stay his hand on her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze. "But after what happened on the island, after that monster… I just think 'what if I didn't come back'. What if I couldn't be there for you when you really needed me? It kills me to think about what can happen to you while I'm away. But I can't help the way I am and I don't think I can leave the life I live after doing it for so long. That's something I'll have to get over on my own." Her tears were on the verge of sobs now as she tried to steady herself. "But that guy you got there put up a hell of a fight. I'm surprised he can breathe, let alone walk. He seems like a decent person." That helped to suppress her crying some. "I'd like to think that, at least when I'm away, there's someone to watch over you." He started to stroke her hair again.

"Papa." She managed, as they held tight to each other. The sobs came anyway and her heart swelled with love and pride.

"Cana, I can't expect you to always be the same when I come back. But I promise you I always will."

"You'd better." She added, burying her face into his cloak.

"I will. And you better be fully dressed when I do." They both laughed, the tears falling down their faces.

After her breathing returned to a more controllable rhythm, he released her and they looked at each other. His face was also stained with tears and they smiled, chuckling at the sight of one another. There was silence and calm between them until a shaking crash came from downstairs. Cana was the first to leap to her feet and ran out of the room to the hall and down the steps. _Qi Peng. No, it can't be._ Her heart had lodged itself in her throat. And then she saw him, slouched over with an arm crossed over his chest, kneeling on the floor and panting. He had an arm extended out with his hand straight up and palm facing the now decimated wall before him.

"BACCHUS!" She ran to him, placing a hand on his back and outstretched arm. "Are you alright? What happened?" Her heart pounded in her ears and froze when she saw the stupid grin on his face.

"You were right all along." He wheezed between his clenched teeth. "It really does open up the room so much more." Cana swatted his head and swore at him, though her lips couldn't keep from curling upward into a smile.

"You idiot." She laughed with him, rubbing the spot where she'd struck him. What happened after that, she would keep to herself, but there in the other room, sitting on the bookshelf right in front of them was the small globe her mother had given her before she died. She thumbed away a tear and smiled at Gildarts as he came down to inspect what all the commotion was about. _It really is all complete, isn't it?_

**A/N: Here it is guys. After months of writing, editing and a few missed dates, the end has come!**

**It has been a hell of a journey and I couldn't feel more elated to have seen this through to the end.**

**Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, views and patience! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it.**

**I will be going back through the chapters to do some editing (mostly grammar, spelling and correcting a few hiccups here and there), but all in all, it will keep this same structure.**

**I have many more ideas that I have been putting on the back burner for a while now, so look for more updates from me in the future!**

**Once again, thank you all for your support and as always,**

**Until next time,**

**Betty B.**


End file.
